Choices, Choices
by PitaBread
Summary: An AU fanfic revolving around Kagome in Miami. Her love life is mediocre, and is looking for more. But did she get more than she bargained for? Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, & more star in this Romantic Dramedy.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Please don't ask what the shipping will be. You may think you have an idea by the end of the chapter, but it may not be what you think ;) . Yes, this is an AU fic, so if you don't like them, bugger off. But I suggest you give AU's a try. You may find that you like them. Thanks in advance to everyone who reviews/comments. I love ALL of my readers!

Also, I had to do a LOT of research for this story. A lot of the names of places, Doctors, classes, etc. are accurate. But there were some aspects that were not only totally confusing, but utterly impossible to follow. THAT is why I am not a med student. So please don't knock any of my names or whatever, 'cause it was a lot of hard work. Thanks!

P.S. I don't own InuYasha and co. I wish I did, cuz I'd be rich, but I don't… T-T

I DO however, own the characters Nikki, Jason, and Sayuri!

**Choices, choices**…

Prologue: Life in Med School

Kagome Higurashi was happy.

Well, not ecstatic; just marginally happy.

She wasn't yet living the life that she wanted to, but it was acceptable. In Medical School, her fourth year, she was anxious to be an intern already. But she had a while to go. Popular and smart, Kagome wasn't dreading her first day back like so many other students coming back from taking the summer off.

She had always been great at school and ever since her family immigrated from Japan when she was ten, she excelled in the American schools. She had had some English courses while still in Japan, making life easier when they arrived. They had moved many times, starting off in the Japanese communities of New York City, and then settling in California for a while. They tried Texas, then Minnesota. Finally, they moved to Florida when Kagome was 15, and they found the climate to their liking. They bought a house, and Kagome resumed her studies, graduating from High School. Then, she shocked her family by announcing that she was accepted to, and would be attending the University of Miami. Orlando had several good colleges, and they didn't understand her choice, but they grew supportive and helped her move into a co-ed dorm. She loved that she was so near, yet so far from her family. It gave her a sense of freedom, without the homesickness. She had made friends quickly.

Kagome had spent the last summer working as a secretary for a nearby legal firm and spent her days off lazing on the beach, mostly with her two best friends. Sayuri shared a common heritage with Kagome, making them fast friends. She was Kagome's sense of reason. And there was Nikki, whom Kagome bonded with over their common interests. This was Kagome's sense of non-reason.

Kagome had had many boyfriends over the years, losing her virginity when she was a junior in High School. Her mother and grandfather knew nothing of it. As far as they were concerned, their Kagome was a perfectly angelic, virginal, student. But she shared her secret with her brother Souta, who hadn't been very happy about it, but complied, as he had his own secrets that he didn't want spilled. Now, Kagome was dating the accounting major Houjou, and they have been together for a little over a year.

Unfortunately, Kagome knew it wasn't love. Perhaps for him it was, but she always felt like she was simply biding her time until a guy came along that she felt she could spend her life with. Houjou was a great guy, but he was too apologetic, too nice, too soft, too willing, too… But for now, Houjou would do. In fact, they had plans tonight, where they would be celebrating the first day of the school year. She had invited Sayuri and Nikki, and Houjou had invited his longtime friend Jason. She knew it would make for an interesting night, for Nikki and Jason always flirted like crazy, but Sayuri always prevented, to her knowledge, the two of them from getting together. _Maybe afterwards we can ditch the guys and go somewhere else,_ Kagome thought.

Leaving her apartment for her first class, Kagome said her goodbyes to her roommate, smiling as the half-asleep Nikki lifted an arm and mumbled something unintelligible from her bed. _Hope she makes it to her first class on time_, Kagome thought, rolling her eyes and giggling as she closed the front door. Sayuri used to live with them, but moved out a couple of years ago. She claimed that she couldn't deal with their constant partying. Kagome suspected that she just preferred living alone, but kept her thoughts to herself. Kagome and Nikki managed easily. The dorm was paid through the tuition, and whatever expenses they incurred, they paid with whatever money they earned during the summer.

Walking through the campus, Kagome waved to several people she knew, stopping to talk to a few of them. She had known the first day or so would be hectic, and left extra early just in case. Continuing, she smiled up at the already hot sun as she made her way around the lake that stood between the medical building and her dorm, finding her Internal Medicine class. She had never met Dr. Rosenberg before, but had heard good things. He had experience in cardiology, which was exactly where Kagome wanted to be. Perhaps a good recommendation could be secured? At some point this year she had to write to Dr. Myerburg. He was in charge of the fellowship program, and a head start on an introduction wouldn't hurt, and neither would a letter of recommendation from a top cardiologist. Kagome found a seat, waving to a few students she recognized from classes they had shared over the years. As Professor Rosenberg started his lecture, Kagome lost herself in a world of Immunology and Molecular Biology.

Kagome had two other classes that followed IM. There was surgery, and Family Medicine-Geriatrics. The first two classes she would have eight weeks of, and the last would be six weeks long. Her next set of classes would be even harder. But she would get through them.

Now, it was time to go back to the dorm and get ready for the night out they had planned. She opened the door to an empty apartment, knowing Nikki would not be home for another hour. Her last class ends at 4:45. Locking the door behind her, Kagome slipped out of her clothes and entered her bathroom. Starting the shower, she left to pick out few items to put on when she got out of the shower. Not finding a shirt she liked, Kagome returned to the bathroom, washing quickly so she would have enough time to do her hair. Several minutes later, smelling like coconut and freshly shaved, she emerged from the shower, a towel around her body and another containing her hair. She walked to her bed where she had placed her clothes, but now, the more she stared at them, the less she liked them. She glared, almost hatefully, at the whitewashed jeans and silver strappy sandals. She hadn't minded her choice of bra and thong, but she felt like being a little more girly on the outside as well. She didn't know why this feeling haunted her, she just… had to.

"Hey…" Houjou teased when he came to pick up the girls. "To what do I owe the pleasure of such a beautiful lady?"

Kagome giggled, pushing her boyfriend away and shrugging her shoulders. She had already had a similar conversation with Nikki, and didn't feel up to having it again.

"Wow, you look great so far! Is there another occasion I should be dressing for?" Nikki asked, poking Kagome in the ribs with her elbow. "You finally breaking up with him?"

Kagome scowled, walking to her closet to find a top. "No, I'm not. And why would I dress up for that, anyways?"

The petite blonde just laughed, and it made Kagome giggle a little.

Kagome had decided on a denim miniskirt and mid-thigh high brown boots. They had practically called out to her, but there was no such luck with a top.

"Hey, ya know," Nikki called from her own bedroom, "I've got the perfect top for that outfit…"

Her interest piqued, Kagome left her room, entering her friends' room. When Nikki appeared from inside her closet, she had a tight baby pink corset in her hands.

"Oh, no… I don't think I could…" she began, shaking her head.

"Ah, ah. I don't wanna hear it. You said you wanted a top, now here you go. Go fix your hair, and I'll help you put it on," Nikki told her, frowning.

Kagome sighed as she snatched the hangar from her friend, returning to her bathroom to iron her hair. When she was done, Kagome removed the bra she had been wearing in anticipation of a top that was a little less… showy, and put the corset on, returning to Nikki's room for help with the many hooks and ribbon in the back. When they were finished, Nikki squealed with joy over her, and then jealously researched her own closet for an equally enviable outfit. _She hasn't even done her hair or makeup yet_, Kagome thought, sighing to herself. Knowing the routine, Kagome took off the boots to do some laundry, waiting for Nikki to finish, or Houjou to arrive. Whichever came first.

Now, seated at one of the tables in the bar area of a popular sports grill, they all talked of their respective first day, then jumping subjects.

"You look great tonight, Kagome," Jason told the ebony-haired young woman.

She thanked him and complimented him on his new haircut. He seemed shy suddenly, and Kagome wondered why, he being such a player and all. Sayuri spoke next.

"So, Kagome-chan." It was endearing to Kagome that her one Japanese girlfriend would use honorifics with her. "Was it Nikki that put you up to dressing like this?"

Kagome cringed, but knew it was Sayuri's upbringing that made her this way. Her family had been in America only half as long as Kagome's had, and her family, especially her father, was strict and unrelenting, still honoring their Japanese culture. The Higurashi family, on the other hand, had embraced American lifestyles and had tried to fit in, allowing many things that would have severe consequences in their homeland. So even though her comment would be considered rude by some, Kagome knew it was only Sayuri's way of caring for her.

"Well, the corset was her idea, Sayuri-chan," Kagome said, standing, "but I was already dressed when Nikki came home," she finished, placing a hand on Sayuri's shoulder and smiling. "I need a drink, I'll be right back."

"The waitress will be back any sec..." Houjou started.

"I know, I'm just antsy," Kagome answered, already walking away.

Arriving at the bar, Kagome waited until the bartender came to her before sitting. An attractive redheaded young woman asked what she would like to drink, and Kagome asked for an appletini. The bartender nodded, leaving her to tend to a few other customers before starting Kagome's drink. Kagome watched uninterestingly.

"What's your name?" Kagome heard to her right.

She whirled in the direction of the deep, scratchy voice and met with a pair of bright blue eyes that danced as they eyed her. Said eyes were attached to a rather attractive tan, chiseled face framed in chocolate brown hair that was brought into a low ponytail, which was further attached to a muscular yet lean and tall body. He had a very predatory-looking grin on his face, but something about him seemed so… sweet.

"Sorry, but I don't make a habit of talking to strange guys…" Kagome told him as she began to turn back to the bar.

"Even for handsome young guys that hit on you?" he said, grinning.

Kagome couldn't help but face him again. "_Especially_ that kind," she told him, smiling. She couldn't help but think that there was something different – special – about this guy that she shouldn't miss out on, so she allowed the conversation to continue.

"I'm Kouga," he told her, noticing the surprise in her eyes at the Japanese name. "I go to UM. Sixth year."

_How did I never notice such a cute guy?_ she thought as she thought of something to say. She felt at ease with him, but had a fluttering in her stomach she couldn't ignore.

"My name's Kagome and I'm in med school at UM. It's my forth year," she told him.

Kouga smiled at his small victory in learning her name. "Where are you from, Kagome?"

"My family is from Japan, but we moved here about twelve years ago. They live in Orlando," she answered.

"I'm from Japan, too. Family is still there…" he informed her.

They talked for a while about their homeland and the different areas they were from when Kagome felt an arm over her shoulder. Frowning, she turned to see Nikki's angular face hovering over her.

"You've got some great company here, Kags," Nikki said seductively, eyeing the brown-haired, athletic boy, "but don't you think you should get back to your party?"

Kagome looked down at the bar, wondering how long her drink had been sitting there in front of her, and reached into her purse, digging for some cash to pay the redhead with.

Kouga placed his hand on hers, causing her heart to skip a beat. "Let me take care of this," he told her, smiling wryly. "See ya around campus."

And he stood, turning to leave. Kagome took her drink in one hand and Nikki grabbed her other.

"He was fine, girl. You two were totally crushin' on each other!" Nikki whispered to her.

"Yeah, he was pretty cute. But you know how it is. I can't just jump into it," she told her friend, who nodded understandingly.

They sat back down at the table, never noticing Kouga's grin as he listened to their conversation from the entrance of the restaurant. He had known she had been there with another man; he could smell the guy on her. And it wasn't right to ask her out when she was with a group of people. He would wait. _Med student, huh? Well, there's no way I'm running into her in class_… Kouga slipped out, going back to his dorm room that he lived in alone.

The group finished their meal and began to talk about what was next on the agenda.

"Hey Nikki, I heard Club Deep is doing something special tonight…" Jason said, arching an eyebrow in the direction of the blonde, causing Sayuri to give them both some rather icy looks.

Nikki shook her head. "I'm gonna go home with Kagome. I have the feeling she wants to get some sleep for her early class tomorrow," she said with a wink that Sayuri missed. "Will you take us home, since Houjou is going the other way?"

He agreed, and since Sayuri lived closer to Houjou, she went with him, even though her boyfriend had dropped her off. They went their separate ways, saying their good-byes several times before they actually separated.

The two girls got into Jason's Nissan Maxima and enjoyed the ride home, blaring his radio and riding around with the windows down. When they arrived at the dorm, Kagome automatically got out, not looking back and walking towards the steps of the main entrance.

"You knew, huh?" Nikki said, an arm hanging out the window.

"Oh, come on. The bartender knew. Go on, you two. I'm going to bed," Kagome told her, turning again towards the steps.

Nikki giggled as the black sedan sped away. Kagome readied the key that allowed access to the building, but heard her name, stopping her in her tracks. _That's not Houjou; the voice is too deep_, she thought, turning towards the voice. She smiled, finding Kouga in sweats running towards her. He had been far, but caught up quickly. _Man he's fast_, she thought to herself.

"Why are you up so late?" she asked, unable to find anything more intelligent to say.

"Practice," he said simply. "I like to run at night. You just coming home?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Practice for what?" she asked curiously.

Kouga chuckled, a little embarrassed he hadn't told her first. "Track. I've been an all-star since I started coming here. You do any sports?"

Kagome shook her head. "Oh, no. I'm not the athletic type. It's all up here…" she said, tapping at her temple.

"Coulda fooled me, with those legs…" Kouga said, obviously eyeing her and stepping a little closer, putting them a few feet apart.

Kagome blushed ever so slightly. She was used to compliments, but coming from such a hot guy…

"You're not so bad yourself. But I guess that's from all the sports, huh?" she fired back mischievously.

She saw a glint in his eye, followed by that grin of his, and the fluttery feeling she felt earlier returned.

He stepped even closer, grasping her hands in his. "Listen, Kagome. I like you, and I feel like you're diggin' me too. So what's up?" he asked, a more serious look on his face.

Now Kagome was really blushing. But she couldn't deny how she felt. Looking down at their joined hands, she spoke softly. "Yeah, I like you too, Kouga. But, I'm with someone. I mean, I've been wanting to break up with him for a while, now. I just haven't found it in my heart… I'm not the cheating type."

She trailed off, and the corners of Kouga's mouth tugged just a little. _She's so loyal_… He ran a hand through her hair, and Kagome closed her eyes and almost pouted when she no longer felt his touch. But before she could react, his mouth was next to her ear, and his breath against her flesh made her stomach do somersaults.

"I'll wait," he whispered.

Before she could reply, he turned and ran back towards his own home. Kagome was left feeling breathless.

Finally! Kagome thought, picking up her books as she exited the last class for the week. She and Nikki had made plans, but those plans could change more often than the weather forecast in Miami. It had only been a week, but they were tough classes. She hadn't seen or heard much of Houjou, who was busy with his own studies. She was grateful for his absence, but felt awful about thinking of Kouga when she was still with Houjou. But the tall, dark, handsome guy was running through her mind from time to time, excusing her own pun. Kagome laughed, giving herself a break for coming up with a joke. She walked across campus back to her apartment, leaving the door unlocked, knowing Nikki would be back soon. She went through her routine of starting the shower and laying her outfit on the bed. Knowing she would have plenty of time to get ready, she took an extra-long shower, relishing the water massager and mostly using it on her tense neck muscles. Exiting the shower, she reapplied her mascara and was fluffing her hair a little when she looked in the mirror and decided that one of these days, she would grow the balls to cut her hair. Even just a little. _I need something new_…

She looked at the clock on her nightstand, noticing Nikki was late and decided to put on a tee-shirt, in case her roommate wasn't alone. Then she decided this was just as good a time as any…

"Hello?"

"Hi, mama!"

"Kagome! How nice… Everything ok, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yeah, mama. Everything is great. Just wanted to check in with you…" Kagome told her. "I know it's been a while."

"It's okay, dear. I know it must be hard with those classes of yours. How was your first week?"

"It was… hard, mama. But it's nothing I can't handle!" she answered cheerfully.

They finished their conversation, and Kagome let out a huge sigh of relief as she flipped her cell phone closed. She loved her mother, but as she could be a little over-protective, and Kagome was enjoying the freedom of college life, she didn't always like to share every aspect of her life with her. Kagome had to watch what she said to her, and that was the most un-nerving.

Kagome had been sitting on the arm of their flowered sofa when there was a knock at the door. Kagome strutted across the room, cursing under her breath at her roommate. _I swear, if she lost her key again… AND I left it unlocked_… Kagome practically flung the door open, a faux-angry look on her face prepared for her very blonde friend. But the person in front of her wasn't blonde. In fact, the hair was silverish, if she had to describe it. And instead of her short, female friend, this was a tall, handsome man.

A tall, handsome man that was dressed in a very sharp suit, stoic and poised.


	2. Chapter 1 : A Proposal

Chapter 1: A Proposal

Kagome noticed that the statuesque young man was giving her the once-over. As far as she was concerned, it was she that should be criticizing him, however, with his air of nobility and odd hair. She began to wonder if that was natural, and it made her want to reach out and…

Snapping out of it, she realized he was rather expressionless. 'Bored' would have been the best way to describe it, although as his eyes traveled southwards along her body, she could swear she saw his eyes widen, if not fractionally. She blushed a little, thinking he was just checking her out. She noticed just how handsome he was. His angular face was accentuated with a strong jaw line, covered in very light skin. His eyes were a honey brown, but when she shifted, and one of the setting sun's rays hit his face, she thought his eyes had turned golden; no, yellow. And then there was that hair. She guessed it was platinum blonde that had gone so light, it was practically white. But it had a silvery sheen to it, which made it glow – like moonlight. She was pulled out of her trance-like state when the young man finally introduced himself, extending a manicured hand that was attached to a well built figure clad in a grey, pin-striped, expensive looking suit, along with a crimson tie. She thought it may be Armani.

"My name is Sesshoumaru. I'm looking for a Kagome Higurashi," he said in a monotone deep voice that melted her knees like butter in a microwave.

_M-me? _He_… is looking for me?_

"Er… I'm Kagome," she managed.

"Yes," was all he said, his eyes traveling down the length of her body once more.

Feeling a little self-conscious under his scrutiny, Kagome placed a hand on her hip. After a moment, she noticed she was touching her own bare skin. Looking down at herself, Kagome shrieked, realizing she wasn't wearing any pants. Sesshoumaru cringed at the sound, but Kagome paid no attention as she scrambled off to her room. She put on the first thing she saw; a pair of tight, black yoga pants and returned to her guest, her face almost the color of his tie. At _least I was wearing underwear,_ Kagome thought as she smoothed her hair. _If you can call a thong underwear…_

Sesshoumaru sniffed at her. "I am one of the interns this year at Cohen & Cohen's. I believe you worked there this summer past?" he asked.

Kagome nodded.

Sesshoumaru looked down his nose at her. "Lovely manners, indeed. Anyhow, the senior partners, for whatever reason, were impressed by you. And seeing that they have a medical case on their hands, they wish for you to come back to work for them, as a sort of reference. They have sent me to deliver this package," he explained, handing her the packet of papers.

"But… I have classes. How would I…" Kagome started, panic arising in her voice.

"I have classes as well, but I manage. I work there during my non-school hours and on the weekends," Sesshoumaru told her, matter-of-factly.

"But I'm just a med student. Why don't they consult a professional? A… a real doctor?" she asked, almost pouting.

He found her disgustingly crude, yet intriguing. She was beautiful, yes. And apparently smart. Why she would answer the door in her underwear, he had no idea. _I suppose she is also a little absent-minded_. But no, Sesshoumaru had no time for romance, not if he was to become the best criminal lawyer in the country. Especially not with this girl, even if she is Japanese. And sought after by his bosses. And had legs that went on forever…

Sesshoumaru gave himself what he described as a mental shaking. "I do not know. Why do you not ask them yourself? It will be hard to refuse them. They are quite adamant about getting what it is they seek… It is one of the reasons I applied for their firm," he told her, wondering why he added that last bit of personal information.

"Ah," Kagome said while holding back a smirk, "you're going to be one of those attack-dog lawyers."

An eyebrow quirked on his otherwise perfectly expressionless face. "I shall take my leave. I hope you will read the materials provided and respond quickly." He nodded slightly, and turned to leave.

Kagome watched as the shimmering strands left her view, and she was left in the doorway, a little confused, but mostly flustered. She began to replay the recent events in her mind when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Oh my GOSH! Did you see that hottie?" Nikki exclaimed. "I mean, he looked like he had a stick up his ass, but… he looked like a _God_."

Nikki noticed the manila folder and papers Kagome was fingering absentmindedly.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked.

A few seconds passed.

"And why are you standing in the doorway?"

A few more seconds. Kagome rolled her eyes at her blonde friend.

Nikki gasped, bringing her hands up to her mouth. "Oh my gosh, did Mr. God give that to you? Did he talk to you? What was he like? Were you a total spaz?"

Kagome was unsure of which question to answer first, but scowled at her friend for her last remark.

"First of all, breathe. Second of all, he came from Cohen & Cohen to give me this. They want me to work for them again," she explained.

"Ooh… a lawyer? Wait, how would you work for them while you're at school?" her friend asked.

"I dunno. I have to read this junk and I'll decide later. In the mean time, let's get ready for tonight. Where are we going?"

Nikki crossed her arms. "Well, you better decide right, because I need you on the weekends more than they do!" she said huffily. "And we're going to Mansion. They're having some sort of promotion tonight with some local rock band."

"Aah, I knew we wouldn't stick to our original plans…" Kagome said, squinting at Nikki. "Wait… how are we getting there?"

Nikki smirked.

"Nichole Bridgette London! Don't you dare go off on your own with Jason and leave me alone tonight like you did when we went to Riverfront!" Kagome shouted, throwing slaps at her friend.

Nikki laughed, slapping back. "Yeah, yeah, I promise not to abandon you. Besides, we gotta find you some boo-tay…"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Nik. Anyhow, how're we dressing tonight?"

"Duh… Rock concert – we're gonna be rockers!" Nikki said, clapping her hands excitedly and running to her room.

Kagome felt like it would hurt to roll her eyes yet again, so she just sighed, retreating to her own quarters.

An hour and a half later, Kagome emerged from her room, glowing and proud. Clad in an oversized, over-the-shoulder, slouchy red top, a fringed miniskirt which was layered over ripped fishnet stockings, and knee-high black boots, she tossed her now-wavy hair.

Nikki had to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. "Whoa! That looks great, Kagome! Maybe I should change…" she said, referring to her own ripped jeans and tiny tank top.

"I will kill you if you spend any more time getting ready, Nik," Kagome threatened.

Nikki giggled, changing the subject. "Your hair looks great, too. Very rocker-chic. What did you use, gel?"

"And hairspray…" Kagome started, not realizing that the damage had been done.

Before she knew it, her roommate was gone; now encircled in a cloud of hairspray in her bathroom. Kagome sighed, sitting on the sofa. Soon, she heard the blonde's cell phone ring, and Nikki came into the living room, shutting her phone.

"Jason's here!" she announced.

Kagome eyed her friends' newly spiked ponytail enviously. "The hair looks great, Nik. So, where are we eating?"

"I dunno… Let's go find out!" she said energetically.

The girls grabbed their purses and phones, locking the door behind them and heading down the stairs towards the waiting car.

Content with the Indian food they had eaten, the threesome made the popular journey to South Beach and proceeded to spend the next forty minutes – along with half of South Florida – to find a parking spot that wasn't valet. Finally finding a spot, they climbed out; Jason digging through his pockets for change to feed the meter. After putting in enough coins to last a few hours, they began to walk the several blocks to the club they had planned on going to. There, they waited in line for another half an hour before reaching the doormen, getting in and squeezing their way to the bar nearest to the stage.

"Drinks on me, ladies. What do you want?" Jason asked them.

They looked at each other, and Nikki nodded to Kagome, who turned towards the bartender.

"Mojito, please," Kagome yelled over the music to the burly man.

The bartender nodded, obviously checking her out as he turned away to make the drink. Nikki laughed, noticing the obvious attraction he had, and Kagome's angry look, despite how handsome he was. Kagome's mind was drifting somewhere else. Thinking of the handsome, stoic man who was at her home earlier, she tried to recall his name.

_Sesshoumaru? What an odd name. Definitely Japanese. Killing_…

Nikki grabbed her arm, jolting her out of her daze and pulling her towards the dance floor. Since the band was still setting up behind the curtain, the house dj was playing hip-hop, and Nikki began to swivel her hips to it, trying to get Kagome to dance with her.

Kagome laughed. "Hel-lo! I need to get my drink first!"

She reached for the tall glass with the mint sprig sticking out of it, and noticed that Nikki was ordering a Sex on the Beach, making eyes at the bartender. Kagome almost died laughing when she spied Jason out of the corner of her eye, giving both Nikki and the bartender some very dirty looks. Now that all three of them had their drinks of choice, they began to dance, the two girls gyrating against each other, then sandwiching Jason between them. He loved the attention he got, with two beautiful women grinding against him. He especially liked whatever Kagome was doing; he had always liked her, but she was untouchable to him, so he went after her best friend instead.

When it was nearly one a.m., the emcee began to announce the band.

"Okay, everyone. I hope you're ready. This is who you've all been waiting for… Give it up, for '_Shards of a Jewel'_!"

The crowd cheered, welcoming the drummer first; a grungy looking man. Then came the bass guitarist, a skinny, sad-looking young man. Next, to Kagome's surprise, was a woman, the keyboardist; a tattooed, skinny girl with no expression. Finally, the applause intensified as the crowd realized the lead guitarist was coming out. Kagome was shocked as she watched a young man come out with white hair, jeans with holes in them, a wife-beater tank top, grungy sneakers, and a black baseball hat. She watched his movements as he gave the crowd a weak smile and announced the band members' names as well as his own. They began to play, and his scratchy, growly voice sang the lead vocals.

Kagome stood mesmerized by his voice, but what she kept thinking about was his name. It kept rolling around in her head as she grasped for reality. _Inu... yasha? Dog… demon? Another Japanese guy? Why would he have such a name?_

Kagome took a sip of her drink, looking over at her friends, who were simply enjoying the music. Looking back at the stage, she found herself staring into the eyes of the lead guitarist. He turned his hat backwards as he sung, and Kagome swallowed hard when she realized he was staring right back at her.


	3. A Chance Encounter

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but it serves its' purpose. I promise, there are longer chapters to come (like the painstaking chapter 4). So forgive me. And thanks to all of you reading and commenting!

Chapter 2: A Chance Encounter

She wanted to break the stare. Really, she did.

But she couldn't. A very cute guy, who happens to play guitar and sing in a rock band and has a strange Japanese name was staring – out of all the girls here – at her. After several moments he looked away, but he always came back to her throughout their set. Kagome noticed that he really didn't focus on anyone else. Occasionally, she would get bumped around while he wasn't looking, and she saw what she could only describe as panic as he searched the crowd for her. But when he found her, he would bashfully look away again, only to look for her seconds later. Kagome chanced a smile at him, and her heart skipped a beat when he returned it. A while later, InuYasha announced that the band would be taking a break, and the house DJ began to play some hip-hop. Disappointed that he had left, Kagome told Nikki she was going to get a refill from the bar. Nikki, busy dancing with Jason, nodded and handed Kagome her glass. Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed, taking the glass and squeezing her way to the bar she had previously attended. She wanted to get back quickly… she didn't want to miss the band. As she stood there, she noticed as the same bartender from before pushed a closer bartender out of the way and came to her. She shouted her requests to him, and he left to make them. He came back quickly, staring at her as she placed a few dollars down for a tip. But as she reached for the glasses, she was surprised to find the bald muscular man's hand on her arm. She was amazed by his strength as she tried to pull away, but couldn't move an inch. She realized she was far from her friends, and it was indeed very loud in here…

"Why don't you come with me? I'll take a little break…" he said smoothly, smirking at her in a way that made her skin crawl.

Uncomfortable and scared, Kagome tried to pull away again, but the burly man held fast.

"Oh, come on, honey… you're one of the finest girlies in here. You know you want it…" he said smugly.

"I don't think she wants anything else from you," a deep, gravelly voice said, accompanying a hand that was now on the _bartenders_' arm.

Kagome looked up to find that the voice and hand belonged to InuYasha, and he looked _pissed_. Glancing back at the muscular man, Kagome noticed that although he looked angry, the bartender wasn't going to lose his job over this. He snatched his arm away, releasing Kagome. She instantly took back her arm, rubbing it with her other hand.

"T-thanks. He was a little intimidating…" she said shyly.

"No prob. I'm Inu-"

"InuYasha. Yeah, you introduced yourself onstage," she interrupted. "You guys were great."

"Oh, yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his head, careful not to remove his hat.

"I'm Kagome," she offered.

"Japanese?" he asked, looking a little bewildered.

Kagome nodded, also a little amazed that there were so many from Japan here.

"You a student?" he asked.

She nodded again, a little more enthusiastically. "UM. I'm a med student. How about you?" she asked.

"Actually I'm…"

A group of rather rabid-looking fangirls interrupted him, groping hands everywhere and proclamations of love coming at him from every which way. Kagome could tell he was both annoyed and uncomfortable. He especially got angry if they came close to his hat. After a few minutes of no eye contact, Kagome felt out of place and took the drinks that still awaited her. She brought them back to Nikki, who began to chide her for taking so long. Kagome interrupted her, recounting the story with the bartender, but leaving out the identity of the savior. Nikki would act just like one of the fangirls, and Kagome didn't want to bring that kind of attention to herself or to InuYasha. Her friend had been amazed and thankful that she was unharmed, and they went back to dancing. After a while, they again announced the band to be taking the stage, and this time, Kagome was a little closer than before. As fans pushed their way up, however, she found herself practically touching the stage. She was excited to see InuYasha again, even if they weren't talking.

She watched him take the stage, picking up his guitar and waiting for the other band members to get ready. While he waited, she saw him glance around the room, as if searching for something. She saw his eyes dart around, and when they finally rested, it was on her eyes. She blushed when she realized that she was the thing he had been searching for, but managed a smile. He smiled back, then turned to his companions. They nodded to him, and they began to play again. It was kind of pop-punk, which Kagome liked. She never liked the scream-until-your-lungs-burst type of rock, but something with a little more swing to it. He glided from song to song, continuously locking eyes with Kagome, and she had hardly noticed that little by little, random girls had begun to push her away from the stage. At first it was one or two, but a whole group of them now stood between Kagome and the stage. She couldn't understand what was up with these fangirls, but recognized a few of them from the flock that had taken InuYasha away before. Rolling her eyes, Kagome laughed it off. But she began to get a few dirty looks now and then, and guessed it was because InuYasha kept staring at her.

When their forth song ended, InuYasha began a slower song. It was sad; tragic even. Kagome was pulled in by his voice and his glances at her made her feel like she was the only one he was singing to. But when it was over, it was really over. The band said their good-byes and thank yous, and Kagome noticed the sad look on his face as InuYasha turned to look at her one last time before he exited the stage. She took her place near Nikki again, hoping InuYasha might find her again. But several minutes turned into an hour, and she felt as if she wanted to just curl up in her bed. She asked her friends if she could go home, and they nodded.

As they turned to leave, Kagome never noticed the honey-brown eyes that watched her from behind the ropes of the VIP area. Unfortunately, he had business to take care of, but had been hoping they would wrap things up before she left. He scolded himself for not shaking off those fangirls earlier. If only he had invited her to stay… And now he watched as she left. Would he ever see her again?

Outside, Jason had left the girls, asking them to stay in front of the club as he retrieved the car. They waited, and he quickly returned. Kagome got into the car, and Jason sped away. She never heard her name as the white-haired singer of the band called out to her, arm outreached. InuYasha had gotten out too late, and the throngs of people had made it difficult to reach the exit. He watched as the car grew smaller, and went back to his band mates.

Kagome stared out of the window as she watched neon lights flash by. _He had been searching for me…_

At home, Kagome changed into her pajamas and was now debating whether or not to open the package from the law firm. Sesshoumaru's beautiful form was playing in her mind when Nikki interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Kags… want some coffee?" she heard come from the kitchen.

"Er, no thanks. I'm kinda tired," Kagome answered.

_Well, that settles that_, she thought. _Sesshoumaru… and InuYasha… What strange names. Kouga, too._ She suddenly felt a stab of guilt_. I really have to break up with him. I can't go around thinking about all these guys,_ she scolded herself. _Tomorrow._

She drifted off to sleep, thinking of dark skin, silver flowing hair, and a backwards baseball hat.


	4. Chapter 3: Goodbyes and Hellos

**A/N**: Thanks to all the people who have sent me such great comments/reviews and emails! And to those of you who don't say anything but continue to read, I thank you as well. After such a short chapter last time, I don't know whether to say "_sorry_" or "_you're welcome_" for this behemoth of a chapter… I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Also, I hope everyone has a happy Holiday Season! I don't know when I'll update again, so I just wanted to say that beforehand, just in case. Let me add that if anyone has any questions (besides who she winds up with), don't hesitate to ask! I really don't mind questions! So, on with the show!

**Chapter 3: Goodbyes and Hellos**

This wasn't good. Kagome had gotten up much later than planned, and now other things were souring her mood as well as her Saturday. First, Sayuri was at a special lecture at school. Second, Nikki left, leaving a note on the refrigerator that she was out getting a mani-pedi and massage. She had known better than to wake Kagome for that – the wannabe-doctor had better things to do with her time than to have people pawing at her limbs. So… now what? Returning from the bathroom to slump over her bed, Kagome spotted the packet from Cohen and Cohen. Sighing, she picked it up; she was both curious and unwilling to open it. She untied the small red string that wrapped itself around the button-like clasp, unwinding until it freed the top portion of the envelope. She reached inside and was surprised to find but one sheet of paper, neatly typed by the receptionist that worked there year-round.

'_Ms. Higurashi,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to help with a particular medical-based legal case. We are prepared to assist you in whatever means necessary, and to compensate you heavily. Obviously, we should speak more thoroughly in person about this matter and should set up an appointment to do so. Please call us at 305-….'_

Kagome stared blankly at the letter for several seconds, blinking. _Why did they even write the letter? It pretty much says the same thing Sesshoumaru told me. Is this just about formalities?_ She stared into space. Did they tell him to say that stuff? Or did he read the letter? He could have easily opened and retied the envelope.

Knowing she had nothing to lose by hearing them out, Kagome called, recognizing the receptionists' voice. She set up an appointment with the Cohen brothers at six o' clock on Thursday evening. Without placing the phone down, she immediately called Houjou, who had been studying and didn't seem thrilled to hear from her. Trying not to sound too eager, she told him that she needed to speak with him, and asked him to meet her by the lake. He had seemed hesitant at first, but obliged.

_When did it become laborious just to see me? _she wondered, feeling a little better about what had to be done.

She had to dress of course, running her fingers through her hair to undo any kinks. But despite this, she was still the first to arrive at the small picnic table by the lake where she had asked him to meet her. He probably couldn't tear himself away from those books…

He arrived, looking every bit the part of someone who spends their entire Saturday studying. She exchanged greetings with him, telling him of her opportunity at the firm. He seemed happy for her, yet bored. Mentally rolling her eyes, she began… _'I just don't think we're right for each other…' 'Maybe we'll bump into each other when we graduate…'_ In the end, he turned away, unemotional and silent. Come to think of it, she didn't think he had said two words. But she still felt horrible, and Kagome went home to immerse herself in 'Blackjack Cherry' ice cream, sitting on the sofa with the T.V. on but not really watching.

When Nikki finally came home, she had come to the conclusion that Houjou had dumped Kagome – what with the crying and dairy-induced coma – but Kagome had set her straight, and Nikki didn't feel so bad, letting her friend know she had done the right thing. Kagome told her she wouldn't be going out tonight as planned, but she insisted that her blonde friend go without her. Nikki tried to compromise and resist, but in the end there was just pouting as Jason tugged her out of the apartment, leaving Kagome with a cheesy 80's-era movie and an empty pint of ice cream. But having her friend there had made her feel better about herself.

She vegged out on the couch a while longer, letting the hours – and badly plotted movies – slip by. She began to feel restless, but didn't feel like being around people. Not knowing how else to ease her anxiety, Kagome found herself putting on her yoga pants and a tee shirt, thinking that not only would a good run help ease her mood, but work off some of the ice cream as well. She locked her apartment, stopping to stretch on the front steps of the dorm. She began by walking briskly, raising her heart rate. Soon, she was jogging, waking her way around the lake. She had broken into a run for a while, but upon seeing another of the picnic benches that were staggered limitedly around the lake, she stopped to stretch a little.

She had started with her back, bending her body in different ways to extend the muscles. Moving on to her legs, she had her hands on her right thigh as the same foot rested on the tabletop when she was startled by a voice.

"Nan… de?"

She knew this voice. But it wasn't the deep, gravelly voice of the runner Kouga, whom would be her first choice if she thought she would bump into someone out here. She looked up, hoping that maybe it was him, but was doubly shocked and happy to find that it was the lead singer of the band she had heard last night.

"InuYasha?" she asked, her voice betraying all the emotions, past and present. "Wow, what are you doing here?"

She hadn't noticed, but he felt embarrassed anyways, ogling her in such a compromising position.

"Well, uh, I never got to tell you… I'm a student here too," he explained.

"Really? Wow, that's so cool!" she said, trying to hold back her optimism.

He had noticed it, however, and he suddenly felt fuzzy and warm; it was the same feeling he had felt the first time he saw her, back at the club – the reason he searched for her incessantly. And if it hadn't been for that creep of a bartender, he would have never had grown the courage to speak to her. What was the point? Once she found out what he was… what he was capable of… No one could love a monster. And this girl… she was so smart and beautiful… untouchable. He shook off the melancholy that was growing, trying to pay attention to what she was saying. "Huh?"

Kagome smiled. "I asked what your major was."

"Oh, right. Music. Not much longer to go…" he told her sheepishly.

"Duh," Kagome said, smacking herself in the forehead. _What a stupid question. Way to go Kagome! This is why you're a doctor, not a detective!_

InuYasha noticed her distress and tried to change the subject. He asked her about her run. Finding herself feeling rather chatty, Kagome told him the whole story, leaving out the relationship details. She had missed the flash in his eyes when he realized she was single, and he was glad she hadn't been looking at him. Not wanting to pry, he didn't ask anything else of the relationship or breakup, and she changed the subject to him. She learned that he had been in a music building, adjacent to where they were now. He had been using one of the computers that had software made for composing, and she was impressed. InuYasha found himself mesmerized by her; she was so innocent and sweet, and even though she was training to be a doctor, found what he did – playing guitar and writing songs – amazing. How naïve, but cute.

They continued to talk, and eventually, Kagome found herself yawning. It wasn't too late, but the emotional tolls of the day paired with the run had made her sleepy. She noticed the disappointed and embarrassed look on InuYasha's face as she yawned again, standing from the bench. He searched for something to say.

"This was great, InuYasha, but I'm really exhausted. I guess… I'll be going…" she said as she fumbled, brushing off imaginary dirt and turning to go.

He seemed like he had something to say, but couldn't get it out.

"Uh, do you want me to walk you back?" he asked shyly.

"You don't have to… I don't want you to go out of your way," she said, hoping he would take the bait.

"Keh, it's not out of the way. Anyways, I'm not gonna let a girl like you walk home alone at this time of night…" he told her, scowling.

She was a bit surprised at his tone, but she found it funny. "A girl like me?" she asked teasingly.

He quickly looked away at his guitar, but not before she noticed the pink that had crept across his face. "Well, you are a girl, right? Baka…"

She smiled as she began to walk, letting him simmer down without being the center of attention. For a while they walked in silence, each trying to find something to start a conversation with. But they both had conflicting thoughts and emotions coursing through their bodies, making it hard to think. Eventually, it was Kagome that found a topic.

"So… do you do this often? The whole late night music writing thing?" she asked.

InuYasha smirked at her. "Well, it wasn't that late when I started."

"Oh, right," she said, feeling stupid.

InuYasha immediately felt bad for his comment and tried to make her forget it.

"Yeah, I guess I do come here a lot. Sometimes I get stuff off my chest quickly and finish early, like tonight, and other times I get stuck and I'll be there past now…" he told her.

He played with the bill of his baseball cap, a different colored, yet same hat as the one she had seen on him last night. She hadn't thought to talk about the club, and made a mental note to ask him about it.

She was surprised when he offered more about his night sessions.

"I guess… it sorta calms me."

"Music soothes the savage beast, huh?" she giggled.

She didn't miss the instant scowl that took over his features, flashing angry eyes and a defensive posture. She had angered him, but had no idea why or what to say to fix it.

Fortunately, she found herself only a few yards from her building, knowing it would certainly change the subject. She was relieved when his demeanor changed back to that same desperate, disappointed look when she told him that this was her dorm.

He had been so angry. Not really with her – more with himself – but angry nonetheless. Those nagging thoughts of not being able to be loved tugged at his heart – his soul – and it took everything in him not to just drop his guitar and run away from her. Although then she'd probably notice the incredible speed he could run at. Maybe he would even throw in a leap or two. He was so focused on his self-hatred that he was practically heaved back into reality when she announced that her apartment was in this building. He instantly regretted being angry; what if she thought it was her fault? But he couldn't bear the thought of rejection – asking her out was too much to think about.

Kagome had felt much better about her day after spending some time with InuYasha, and the thought of being alone again saddened her. She found herself wanting company still, and right now, InuYasha seemed like the appropriate candidate. She grasped for a way to keep him here with her, something to say. But before she found her words, InuYasha began his awkward farewell.

"Uh, yeah. So, I guess, since you're home, I guess I'll go too…" he said, shifting uneasily.

Kagome was still searching for words when they spilled out of her.

"Do you wanna come up for some coffee or tea or something?"

InuYasha snorted. "Coffee… that stuff is awful," he told her, making a face. Just the mention of the stuff made his sensitive nose burn. "And I haven't had tea in… ages."

Kagome laughed at the exaggeration, noting how young he looked. But he didn't look very amused… She was losing him, and he was ready to leave.

"How about cocoa?" she asked, smiling. "I could use a hot cup of cocoa…"

He searched her eyes for a moment, and nodded.

It wasn't cold. It was Miami on an August night. But her fatigue combined with the late night temperature was enough to make it chilly enough to warrant hot chocolate. Plus, Kagome wasn't ready to be alone. Not tonight.

As Kagome unlocked the dorms' door, something dawned on her. _Will he expect something now?_ She suddenly felt anxious and nauseous. And he seemed to pick up on it, as he kept looking at her expectantly, as if she were about to drop dead on the linoleum. That made her even more nervous. She gave him a shy smile. She was no virgin, but she didn't just sleep with anyone either, especially after just meeting them. True, he was cute. But she did have _some_ morals…

They rose the elevator in silence, InuYasha padding softly behind her to the apartment door, 4-D. They let themselves in, Kagome leaving the door unlocked as she turned on a light. She searched for a few more lights to turn on, but InuYasha saw perfectly with the one light. He glanced around, taking in the room. Kagome excused herself, wanting to change out of her running clothes.

In her room, Kagome agonized over her situation. If he stayed, she would want to have taken a shower. But if she takes one, will he expect something? She wasn't going to do anything with him anyways… but if something were to happen, she didn't want to smell like she had been running… Kagome shook her head, deciding that she was just going to change and sit far from him. She cleaned up, pulling her hair out of its ponytail and putting on a pair of Hello Kitty pajamas that he had to keep himself from laughing at when he saw her. She was still a little warm from the run, so she was grateful that the top was a strappy tank top instead of a long-sleeved one. After scowling at InuYasha when he snickered at her, she turned the air conditioner on, making sure it would be cool enough to enjoy the cocoa. She then proceeded to the kitchen, where she began to make the liquid treat.

She told him to make himself comfortable, and he plopped down on the sofa, turning on the television. She became aware of how comfortable this felt – with a virtual stranger, alone, in her apartment. She felt comfortable with him there, and he appeared to feel the same; although he never took off his hat, but she wasn't about to ask him to.

She was finished in just a few minutes, and hadn't been paying attention to what he had been doing, but as she made her way to the flowered couch with the mugs, she was both shocked and amused at his choice of movie.

"Really? Harry Potter?" she said, stifling a giggle.

"I can change it if you want…"

"No! I mean, I just didn't expect it. I love the Harry Potter movies. Great! The beginning of the first one…" she said, settling down close to him and sipping from her Winnie the Pooh mug as she watched the opening scene.

He couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth, which quickly turned into a scowl when he looked down at his mug. It bore a picture, with the Japanese character for it. He wondered if he should ask if it had been her pet. Of course, she would have no idea why he would be so annoyed, so he tried not to sound flustered as he asked.

"Did you have one?" he asked, tearing her attention away from the screen and tapping on the ceramic.

She looked at him blankly before gazing at the picture he was referring to.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't want to use any of my roomates' mugs, just in case. She has all the nice ones. I have all kinds of them… Oh, right! Yeah, we had an Akita when I was growing up. Now my family has a cat, but I loved that dog. He was so loyal…" she explained, and he recognized the look of nostalgia.

He felt better, but still felt it was ironic. Was someone trying to tell him something?

He asked more about her family, and she spoke about them some more, but he danced around it, not wanting to speak about his. She caught on to this, and vied for a different topic. She asked what other types of movies he liked. He had gone back to watching the movie, getting excited when the cousin was half-turned into a pig by the giant.

"I dunno… action, comedies, sometimes dramas… It all depends, I guess," he told her, still glued to the TV. "How 'bout you?"

Kagome thought for a second, taking a deep breath. "Well, I like stuff like this, and Narnia. Comedies, dramas, and the horror stuff. And romances too. I guess there isn't a whole lot I don't like…" she said, giggling.

He smirked at her again. "Why didn't you just say, 'I like everything'?"

Now she was laughing outright, and at herself, nonetheless. It was endearing.

"I guess it was just more personal this way," she said when she could speak again.

InuYasha found himself blushing, and turned his attention back to the movie.

Kagome thought it was cute how easily he became embarrassed. She knew then that this boy was not expecting anything from her. In fact, she could probably dance around naked, and he would probably run from her. There was enough for her to think of him as gay, but then he would do things that reassured her that he was in fact, interested in her.

He had tried searching for something to change the subject, unaware that in her mind, Kagome had already done so.

"Hey, you like that scary crap?" he asked her suddenly.

"Well, blood and stuff doesn't bother me. I like the thrills. The tension and suspense… I like getting scared. Fun to watch with friends," she trailed off, watching as Harry was put into Gryffendor.

He found himself smiling at her words. _Keh, a thrill-seeker?_

They watched in silence for a while, now comfortable without having to speak.

Soon, Kagome realized her mug had been empty for some while, and absent-mindedly began to make popcorn. She asked InuYasha if he would like anything else to drink, and wound up bringing a couple of bottles of water along with the popcorn. He helped her settle the water on the coffee table as she sat back in her spot, although he couldn't help but feel like she was closer this time. Perhaps it was his imagination. Either way, it was nice…

Before they knew it, the movie was over and the credits rolling. They started to talk about the movie and series. When InuYasha thought he should leave, the second movie in the series began, and Kagome was excited about her little marathon, so he decided to stay. He just felt so comfortable… so… at home.

Before long, the third movie was on. Of course, Kagome was still happy with his presence so he stayed a little longer. Occasionally, there was a stint of question-and-answer, one thinking of something they wanted to know about the other, and then they would go back to watching the movie together. Popcorn and water bottles were replaced, and soon enough, the forth movie, citing a special on HBO, began. It would be morning soon, but Kagome had failed to see this one, and it would be a while before she could take the time out to see it later, so she told InuYasha that if he was tired he could leave, but she was going to watch this one. He replied by telling her that although he had seen it with friends, he would watch it with her as well.

She was excited, eagerly watching the movie, so imagine InuYasha's surprise when not but halfway through the movie, he felt a slight weight on his shoulder. Turning to explore said weight, he found himself looking at Kagome, snoozing lightly on him. There was a slight pressure in his chest as he listened to her breathe. The TV was still on, but he could only hear her, see her. He had to tear his eyes from her, in case she woke up, but she had been so exhausted. After the day she had had, she had been comfortable enough to laugh, eat, and talk with him. But her body had finally given out. He told himself he would leave when the movie was over. But when the time came, it pained him to think of moving her. Another movie started, one he had never seen, but it looked like a romantic drama, not catching his interest. _She'll get uncomfortable and wake up soon, then I'll go_. But time passed, and as she slept, the rhythmic breathing of Kagome's peaceful slumber made him sleepy. And as the main character in the story swept his lady love off her feet, InuYasha nodded off. In his sleep, InuYasha squirmed, eventually laying down with his head on the sofa's arm and Kagome against his chest.

The Miami sun began to rise, and started its' task of beating down on everything unbearably. The apartment became warmer, setting off the air conditioner, and the rays of light peeked through the vertical blinds to skim across Kagome's face. She began to move, rousing InuYasha from his dreams. He instantly felt stiff from the immobility and felt a weight on his chest. Naturally cautious, his eyes flung open, only to find a beautiful, ebony-haired girl waking up on him, her back on his chest and head on his shoulder. He took in a sharp breath. She was so beautiful already, but with the sun streaking across her face… He was afraid to move, primarily because he didn't want to wake her, but also because he didn't think he would ever experience something so perfect again. He hadn't felt this in a long time. Not since… well, her. Shaking the past from his head, he watched her for a few more minutes, and worried every time she stirred, putting a scowl on his face. Soon, the sun had moved further into the sky, setting both her hair and his eyes on fire with its' warm, orange and red hues. He wanted to touch her hair, run his fingers through it and caress her face… but he refused to move still.

Now having being assaulted by sunshine for a while, Kagome began to wake. This presented a problem for InuYasha, because she was obviously comfortable enough to think he was her personal bed, squirming and stretching as she came into consciousness. The dilemma in this was that she was rubbing against all the wrong – or right, however you see fit – parts. It elicited feelings that he hadn't felt in quite some time. He wanted more than ever to touch her – hold her, kiss her, love her. But she would never feel the same way. He had been betrayed before, and he wouldn't let it happen again. And she wouldn't understand who he was – what he was – anyways, so why trust her with his heart? Instead, he watched as her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him, facing him in an upside-down sort of fashion, and smiled a weak, just-woke-up smile.

She felt great. She had just woken up in the very strong arms of a man. Albeit a little odd-looking, he was cute, fun, and complicated. She had been warm and comfortable, and it felt so great to be held; she hadn't been held in a long time. But something bothered her. He had smiled back at her, but his eyes had seemed so… distant. Not like last night. Now they were almost bored looking. With a wave of déjà vu, Kagome felt like she had seen that look before, but dismissed it, feigning mad cow disease as her source for this odd similarity to something she didn't even know. It troubled her more now, that look. He had never looked at her like that before, even when he was angry. She leaned forward, breaking the contact between their bodies and straightening so she could look him in the eyes – without being topsy-turvy. Something else wasn't right. What was it? His clothes? No. Hair? No… but she vaguely noticed something move and realized he didn't have his hat on for once… Her eyes still fuzzy, she couldn't focus and got up to stretch. As she stood, something fell to the ground and caught InuYasha's attention. She almost missed his movement it was so quick, but he had scooped up something and crammed it onto his head. _Ah, the hat. What's with him and his hat?_ Before she could finish the yawn she had started, InuYasha was halfway to the door.

_Did she see them? She thinks I'm a freak… just like _they_ did. She'll never accept me… just like how _she_ didn't accept me. She'll betray me, just like _she_ did…_ Scowling, he made his way to the exit.

Kagome, noticing the bipolar-worthy mood change, began to panic, assuming she had offended him. _He is Japanese after all… Maybe he's really traditional like Sayuri-chan_… She felt powerless to stop him… what could she say? He was reaching for the doorknob when he stopped suddenly.

InuYasha was still ranting in his head when he smelled them. Then he heard them. An ordinary human would never have noticed, walking out the door blissfully oblivious. But not him. Now, the saltiness of the air combined with the not-quite-silent sobs wracking her body made him turn to face her, his eyes now filled with pain rather than anger.

"I-I'm sorry…" he told her truthfully, turning his attention to the floor. "It's nothing you did… it's me. I know that sounds like a corny line, but it's the truth. I, um, remembered something, and now I have to go…"

She ran towards the door as he heaved his guitar onto his shoulder from where it had been resting next to the door, and then she watched his retreating figure as he walked down the hall.

"Will I… ever see you again?" she asked with a voice that wavered so much, he knew if it were solid it would have shattered like glass.

He stopped to look back at her again. He looked tragically saddened as he seemed to contemplate her question, then nodded a small 'yes'. It satisfied her enough to only spill her tears again once she was back within the confines of her apartment, locking the door behind her. But he knew all too well that she was crying again.

She leaned against the door, covering her mouth in an attempt to stop her sobs, but to no avail. However, within a few minutes, she slowed until they stopped, leaving just salty streaks down her face. Exhaustion set in, and she began to automatically walk over to the couch. When she was but a step away, her head screamed at her. _Are you crazy? You're going to lie on that couch after what just happened?! Get your ass to bed!_ Cringing at her own internal voice, she began to turn, but something out of place caught her eye. On the cushion where InuYasha had been sitting, there was an odd, triangular trinket. Picking it up and examining it, she surmised that it was plastic, and obviously belonging to the singer. It had some writing on it, but it wasn't his name. She turned it around continuously, as if every revolution would reveal a new clue, but it only served to make her space out. She snapped out of her daze and left for her bedroom, where she softly sniffled until she fell asleep.

When she woke up later that afternoon, Kagome felt much better. _I shouldn't have freaked out so much. He's not my boyfriend. I hardly know him. I must've been really emotional after the thing with Houjou…_ But turning to her nightstand, the mere sight of the red, triangular souvenir started an ache in her chest. She refused to pick it up, opting on a shower and clean set of clothes. She set about, choosing her outfit for the day and laying them on her bed, as was her routine. Suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, she remembered her best friend and roommate, who hadn't come home that night. Or had she? She ran to her friends' room to check, and not finding her, returned to her own room seeking her phone. Yes, Nikki was reckless and carefree, but she had to be sure. Kagome typed up a text asking if she was ok. Going back to the task at hand, Kagome ran into the bathroom to turn on the shower and let the water run warm. As she checked her phone again, she received a text from Nikki, reassuring her that she was fine and still with Jason. She would come home later tonight. Relieved, Kagome folded her cell phone shut and tossed it on the bed. She undressed and ran her fingers through her hair briefly as she walked back to the shower, stepping in and relishing the heat, washing away her worry and sorrow. Regret and loneliness were also housed pretty deeply and took a little longer to flush down the drain, but they, too, were rinsed along with the conditioner. By the time she stepped out of the shower, Kagome felt, if anything, refreshed. Dried and clothed, Kagome again looked at the tiny memento. Turning it again in her fingers, she stuck it in her jeans' pocket, telling herself that if she happened to run into him, she should return it. _If_ she saw him again.

Now, what to do? Her best friend was out, and she wasn't up to one of Sayuri's lectures. She was boyfriend-less, and it was Sunday. It did not sit well with her to veg out in front of the TV again… She decided a walk would do her some good, and despite the fact she had just taken a shower, put on her tennis shoes. Before long, she had locked the apartment and left the building. She had thought about going around the lake, but the mere thought of possibly running into InuYasha left an aching in her chest. So instead, she walked towards the edge of campus, the exit. Making her way down the sidewalks that bordered the school, Kagome walked aimlessly, trying to clear her thoughts. She had so many unanswered questions and no one to answer them. And aside from the occasional honking horn or catcall, Kagome was in a world all of her own, not bothering to notice her environment.

She replayed the events that had taken place the night before, hoping to find a hole – somewhere she went wrong – but couldn't come up with anything. Would there be a way to make it up to him? Would he even give her a chance? She didn't know much about him, so she was unsure of how he would even react to seeing her again.

She soon found herself standing in front of one of the better Japanese restaurants in Miami and decided she could eat. Sitting alone, Kagome was soon sipping some tea. She had her face buried in the menu when she heard the sound of the chair opposite her being moved.

"Is this seat taken?" she heard, making her look up.

She knew who it was before her eyes met the blue orbs above her. The deep, scratchy voice had given it away, and now she felt her heart flutter with the recognition of the tall, dark, and handsome man.

"N-no… no one's sitting here," she answered.

"It's nice to see you again, Kagome," he said with that friendly-yet-predatory grin. "How are ya doin'?"

She tried to return the smile, but the feeling deep in her stomach caused it to come out looking like a smirk.

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm a lot better now," he said smoothly. "So, what brings you here?"

Recovering her breath, Kagome managed a small smile. "I dunno," she began, averting her gaze now that she was again thinking of InuYasha. "I guess I needed to do some thinking and went for a walk. Somehow I wound up here…" Seeing the concerned look on his face, she added, "… but I'm feeling better now."

"I understand," he told her warmly. "I do that too, I guess. But I come here because they have the best eel around."

The two ate and conversed, occasional laughter ringing from their table as they shared a plate of beef tataki and some mixed sashimi. They were enjoying dessert when Kouga sprung a question on her.

"So, how's life with your boyfriend?"

It had been a few days, and lots of things had happened since, so Kagome was caught a little off guard. She eyed the tanned athlete, looking for any trace of a smirk or perhaps some smugness, but he genuinely looked interested. So she took a deep breath and told him what happened.

"Uh… yeah. About that. We broke up. A few days ago," she said, but was surprised that she was not sadder.

"Oh, I see. Is that what had you so bummed?" he asked her, concerned.

As a natural reaction to his apprehension, Kagome placed her hand on his, unaware of the electricity that jolted up his arm at her touch. She shook her head, smiling gently.

"No, we've been distanced for a while and it was time. There was something else bothering me," she told him, then immediately regretted it. She already realized she had said too much. She didn't want him to feel like she was fishing for questions. She only hoped he wouldn't ask…

She was relieved when he didn't. He had noticed the anxiety in her eyes and the way her heart was racing. _Whatever it is, it's not something she wants me to know. That just makes me more curious, but I guess she'll tell me when she's ready_.

Kagome had been surprised. Almost anyone else would have asked the next natural question – _so then, what_ is _bothering you?_ – but his eyes had been searching hers, and she realized he was sparing her. He realized she didn't want to tell him, and that made her feel worse for not telling him, yet she was suddenly very attracted to him. Her heart was already pounding from all the anxiety, but now she felt an aura of lightness. He was so sweet, so caring, so attentive… totally the opposite of Houjou. And he was open about how he felt… the opposite of InuYasha. Or Sesshoumaru, at that.

When the bill came, Kagome began to apologize to the waitress; the bill should have been two separate invoices. But she was cut short by Kouga, who had taken some bills out of his pocket and threw them down. She noticed that he was being generous with the tip, something she liked, being a former waitress.

"My treat," he told her. "This way I can at least feel like it was a date." He winked at her.

Kagome blushed lightly and suddenly became very self conscious about what she was wearing. They began to walk out the door when he spoke again.

"So, can I interest you in a walk around the shops?" he asked her hopefully.

Kagome smiled softly. "Kouga, did you forget that today is Sunday? Everybody should be closing up by now…"

He looked a little peeved, but didn't let it ruin his mood. "I guess you're right. Oh well, how 'bout I walk you home?" he asked, again in his smooth, cheery voice.

Kagome nodded. "Sure!"

They continued to speak as they walked; occasionally a groan from one or the other told of how much they had eaten. Kagome realized how much she liked his company; he wasn't bad on the eyes, either. With his long, flowing black hair tied back in a ponytail, Kagome began to get the urge to pull out the tie that was holding his hair in place. This brought about elicit thoughts, which made her tingle in certain areas. It did not go unnoticed; although Kouga never let on that he knew she was indeed having _very_ naughty thoughts. Too quickly, they arrived at her building and she found herself again not wanting to be without company. It was when she asked him if he would like to come up for tea – and he accepted with a quick nod and that almost predatory grin that gave her butterflies – that she realized she had feelings for him. Not just sexually, but really wanted to know him, _care_ for him. _InuYasha who?_ But was that all this was? A competition? Forget one by hanging out with another? How would she know her true feelings without trying them? _Am I just lonely? Is this because InuYasha rejected me?_ Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Kagome unlocked the door, letting them both into the dorm and then up to the apartment.

She fumbled for the keys, now nervous again. _Maybe it's just a crush? But I refuse to believe it's because I'm lonely. Kouga's a great guy. He's a gentleman and unafraid to show his emotions. Unlike a couple of other guys…_ She was bothered again by the image of the white-haired rocker and silver-haired lawyer. They seemed so alike… what was it? Her mind was jerked back to the task at hand as she had been absentmindedly fingering the keys, and Kouga began to take the keys from her as she stared into space. But as she realized she had been spacing out and he took the initiative to open the door, she found him intriguingly sexy. What was so seductive about a man taking her keys to open her own door? I always did like a man in charge…

He had been holding back his excitement, but this just kept getting better… Kouga counted his blessings. Coincidence and luck put them together in the restaurant. They had a great time, and walked back together. She invited him up, although he was unsure of her intentions. To not screw things up, he would make absolute sure she wanted to be together before he tried anything. Now she was undoubtedly turned on, and things looked great. Then he opened the door…

_That smell_…

Another youkai – wait, no – a _hanyou_? _Both!?_ _What the hell?_ No, the youkai was here a while ago, and not for long. But the hanyou… he was here recently and for quite some time. His eyes shifted nervously, scanning the apartment. _Did she know them? Did they harm her?_ The worst part was that they both reeked of _dog_… Feeling a growl build in his throat, Kouga suppressed it, along with the scowl he hoped Kagome hadn't noticed. Luckily she had been ahead of him, attempting to turn on lights and place her things down.

"Just make yourself comfortable," she said smiling.

"Sure," he said, trying to smile back without looking fake.

_What did these other youkai want? Were they after her?_ Surely he could take on two flea-bitten mongrels. He didn't particularly know these two, but a hanyou was no match for a full youkai, and as for the one that hadn't stuck around… well, for his sake he better stay away. Panic ensued as his eyes drifted down the hallway towards what should be Kagome's room. The other side smelled like another girl. But… her _bedroom_.

"This place is nice," he told her as she shuffled around in the kitchen. Unfortunately as he neared the couch, the smell of both Kagome and the half-demon were fresh here.

Was this mutt vying for Kagome's affection? Did she know he was a hanyou? No, hanyous can't suppress all of their 'different' features like the full youkai can, but there was no way she could be dating one knowingly. Who would have affections for a half-breed?

Kagome was ignorant to his thoughts and actions, so she was surprised when he asked his next question.

"Er, Kagome? I realize this isn't a big place, but I haven't seen everything. Can I see your bedroom?" he asked, a little sheepishly at that.

He knew how it sounded. He knew what she would think. And he knew that if he were a girl, he would never trust the creep in his living room and toss him out on his ass. Kouga's heart raced as he watched her face and waited for an answer. She looked visibly shocked and he felt bad for it, but he just _had_ to know.

Kagome could have laughed. She didn't know whether he was being direct, or was gay. He wants to see the whole apartment? She watched him, wondering if the sickly smile would turn into a victorious grin. But he looked honest enough. She had seen the look in his eyes before, and this was not it. Plus, Kouga was an overconfident, cocky bastard if she ever knew one, and knew he wouldn't have to ask to see her bedroom if all he wanted to see was the bed. No – Kouga was the direct type, and if he was being indirect, then something else was wrong. The problem was his smile. He looked almost worried; like he was afraid a prowler was in the house but didn't want to alarm her. Sighing, Kagome nodded, using her arm to direct the way to her room.

Kouga was stunned when she led him to her room. _What the hell is wrong with this girl?_ he yelled inside his head. _Either she's psychic, really smart, or really stupid…_ He immediately felt bad for calling her stupid, even if it was in the confines of his thoughts. _Scratch that_. He was hoping option A wasn't the case, otherwise he'd be in trouble. She would find out what he was, know how bad he wanted her… no, that wasn't it. Option B sounded perfect. _Maybe she's just a really good judge of character_…

When she stopped in front of her door, he noticed that he hadn't been paying attention to what he was originally looking – or smelling – for, but he didn't smell the hanyou here. She led him inside, turning on the light. He walked inside, not needing the light to know where everything was. He tried to sniff inconspicuously, and eyed the quiet beauty of the room at the same time. _No, they haven't_… The mere thought disgusted him. _He hasn't even been in here_, he thought, a sly smile accompanying the notion. Kouga took in the bedroom, noticing how simple it was. Unlike the pink walls of the living room, Kagome had chosen a more neutral light green. To compliment the color, she had chosen natural whitewashed wooden furniture, giving her room a Midwest America feel. Granted, it was nothing like what he had seen in Utah in the 1800's… His eyes fell on the bed, which had a pretty, yellow-flowered duvet and many pillows. She likes being enveloped in softness… she's a romantic. She would have loved the ol' wolf den, being covered in furs… He tried to process all the information and store it away, when finally he saw the bookshelf. Well, bookcase was more like it. There were tons of books, and she had her textbooks separated from the ones she read out of enjoyment. He felt a sense of pride, both at what a catch she was, and for her being smart enough to not sleep with a hanyou. He felt he needed to say something.

"You have so many books," he said, turning to her to smile.

She laughed, trying to explain. "Well, I used so many of these for so long," she said, trailing her hand along the spines of one shelf's' worth. "So instead of trading them in, I opted to keep them. I guess I got attached…"

_She gets emotionally involved very easily_…

"This is a great room. But where are the pictures of your family?" he asked her.

Kagome gave him a sad smile.

"Well, I find that if I keep photos all over the place, I find myself yearning for them. The next thing you know, I'm on a flight back to Orlando. So… if I have a hankering for memories, I have a picture album in my closet. But I don't need to have that kind of pressure on me every day," she explained.

_And she's loyal_…

"C'mon, Kagome. Let's go have some tea," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders and walking back to the living room.

He felt satisfied with his search, and now he could relax. But the smell was still very strong near the couch. He could tell they had not had sex. But it was strong enough to tell him the hanyou had been there for many hours. Had he slept over? Maybe he was a friend that needed a place to crash… The scenarios were endless, and Kouga felt uncomfortable. He opted to sit on one of the stools that lined the breakfast bar. It was close to her, yet far away enough that the lingering smell of the Inu hanyou wasn't constantly nagging at his senses.

Kagome poured the tea and stood in the kitchen as they made small talk. She was amazed at how attentive Kouga was. Instead of turning on the TV and filling the silence with sitcoms or movies, he opted to talk to her, find out more about her. Kagome found that she couldn't stop smiling.

You could imagine her shock when, as he finished his tea, he stood, letting her know he was leaving. When she asked why, he assured her that although he wanted to stay, they both had classes in the morning and he had a track meet.

"You're right… what was I thinking?" she said as she came out of the kitchen to see him off.

"Hey… you'll see me again. I just… I don't want to rush things. You're so beautiful and smart, Kagome. There's no reason to sell yourself short…"

Kouga had already opened the door, but Kagome was both speechless and paralyzed. _First he asks to see my bedroom, and then he says he wants to take it slow? Am I the demented one here?_ Kouga noticed her scowling to herself and realized she was confused. For now, he was content knowing she wasn't with some hanyou. So he reached out for her arm and pulled her into an embrace, leaving them in the doorway. As he pulled away, he noticed she wouldn't look him in the eye. _Had she been expecting something?_ The mere thought made his groin throb with want, but he pushed the naughty idea away. He decided to go with something… _sweet_.

He held her face in one hand and leaned in. Kagome's heart began to race. She was prepared for this, and had even been counting on it. As she closed her eyes and leaned forward, she felt his lips… on her cheek.

_What? WHAT?! He kissed my cheek?_

Before she knew what was happening, he was gone.

She trailed her fingers where his lips had caressed her skin, making it tingle with the promise of other things to come. But those things were not to come, because he had left. Left her wanting more. And want, she did.

Kouga grinned happily as he practically floated down the hallway. At that moment, he knew she had been willing. And next time, he would be willing to give her what she wanted.

_How could a simple kiss on the cheek get me so riled up?_ Sex wasn't a big deal to her, although she didn't give it away freely. _But he's so hot… and I was sure he wanted to_… Her legs were weak, and she finally closed the door behind her as she went to the kitchen to set the mugs in the sink.

By the time she finished the simple task of washing the cups and placing them in the cabinet, Kagome found herself exhausted. She changed into a pajama set that consisted of a pair of really short yellow shorts and a white tank top. Deciding on doing some laundry before going to bed, Kagome began the task of sorting and picking the things she wanted to wash. She took an armful of clothes to the small stacked washer/dryer combo that was hidden in a closet in her hallway and dropped them on the floor as she started the cold water. She dropped some detergent in and began to pick up her dark colored clothes, tossing them in a few at a time. The last two items required the most attention. There was a navy blue tee shirt that had been flipped inside-out which she felt needed to be righted. The last piece of clothing were the jeans she had worn earlier. She checked the pockets, as she did with anything she wore that had pockets. She only found one thing, and examined it as she always did, twirling it between her fingers. Kagome threw the jeans into the wash, closing the lid and returning to her room. Shutting off the light as she got into the bed, she tossed the little red triangle unto her nightstand. Smiling, she found that sleep came easily tonight.


	5. Two Enticing Offers

A/N: So I know this has been a long time in the making, but I really had no choice. I had gotten a new computer, but unfortunately it didn't really come with any text programs, other than WordPad, or NotePad, which both suck – infinitely. But I finally downloaded the fabulous OpenOffice (www. Openoffice . Org). So now I can type again! The good news is that I have still been working on the story, so I 'm a bit ahead of myself. That's a good thing. So hopefully I'll be able to update sooner now, and get back on track with my beloved story. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story! Thanks to all of you that patiently waited for the next chapter to come out! BIG thanks to _**luvtodraw**_, who not only encouraged me, but drew a little fanart for me! You can find it on both my page and hers on deviantArt. (For the mm, ff, and pd readers - If you would like more info on how to find it, let me know and I'll send you the info). And I'm sorry if the parking lot scene is long – I just had a lot of tension I wanted to convey! Actually, the whole chapter seemed long, and it took so long to type it up, but it's finally here. See you next chapter! 3, Pita

P.S. I do not own the copyright to Cocoa Puffs, XD

**Choices, Choices...**

Chapter 4

Kagome felt great when she woke up the next morning. She had met two great guys – albeit total opposites – and liked them both. Did she really have a chance with either of them? Inuyasha probably had girls coming out the wazoo, and Kouga was _very_ charming. So why her? It seemed that both of them had specifically chosen to speak with her. Then again for Inuyasha, there were probably lots of crazy fangirls, so maybe it was nice to actually choose someone for once. And if Kouga was such a player, then why hadn't he advanced? He had only barely kissed her cheek, and it seemed more like he was attempting to be a gentleman.

Distracted as she was with school and contemplating her non-love life, they days went by quickly and smoothly and without any drama. Nikki was spending more and more time with Jason at his apartment; apparently they were on the road to becoming somewhat serious. This lead Kagome to have more time on her hands, which she spent studying to make up for lost time spent daydreaming. She hadn't felt like running, despite wanting to have an excuse to run into Kouga. And ever since he had abruptly ran out on her, Kagome made no attempts to seek out Inuyasha; and apparently he made no attempts to speak to her either.

On Thursday morning, Kagome awoke to the alarm on her cell phone, reminding her that she had an appointment at Cohen & Cohen's. She breathed a sigh of relief as she silenced the ringing; she had forgotten about the meeting and mentally patted herself on the back for setting the alarm. As she dressed for class, Kagome set about picking an outfit for the meeting later that night. Hanging it on the top of her bedroom door, she left the apartment, heading to her first class of the day.

She practically skipped home from the last class of the day, Family Medicine. She felt great; tomorrow was the last day of the school week, and the promise of an opportunity lay in front of her. Of course, tonight's meeting had a heavy burden. She would have to gauge whether or not she would be an asset to the company, otherwise she would be wasting their – as well as her own – time. And she didn't want to risk sullying her name as a professional either. Now that she was home she wrote Nikki a note reminding her of the meeting and sticking it to the fridge. She then began readying herself for the appointment; ironing her hair again, applying another coat of mascara. She began to pull down her suit that she had picked out earlier, starting with the mid-thigh length charcoal pencil skirt. She looked at the matching tailored jacket, a little exasperated. It was September, so it was still very hot and humid out, even in the evening. She decided to wear a light pink tank top under the jacket, so that she didn't have to wear the blazer the entire time. Slipping a pair of patent leather peek-toe heels on, she ran to the kitchen to find something to eat before she had to leave. Deciding she had plenty of time, Kagome reached for a bowl and poured Cocoa Puffs in it. Adding milk, she lounged, waiting for the cereal to get a little soggy before eating. When she was done, Kagome washed the bowl and spoon quickly, grabbed her jacket, and left for the nearest Metrorail station.

Luckily, most people at this time of day were headed south, but the law firm was a little to the north, giving her plenty of seats to choose from. Approximately twenty minutes later, she stepped off the train, glad that it was now only a five minute walk to the building she sought. She made her way to the large, glass-block covered building and rang a buzzer that was just outside the door. On the security camera, the secretary easily recognized her, as it was Kagome who trained her, and let her in. The secretary made small talk while gathering her things to leave for the day, also notifying the brothers that Kagome was waiting for them. After telling Kagome that they would be with her shortly, she took her belongings and left, leaving Kagome alone in a good-sized, gray waiting room. A few minutes later, the younger of the Cohen's, Mark, stepped out of one of the large conference rooms with his own belongings in tow. He greeted Kagome warmly, and apologized for not being able to stay for the meeting.

"I have a dinner to attend... you know my wife. She'll kill me if I'm late..." he admitted, rubbing the back of his head. Kagome waved her hands in front of her placatingly.

"Oh no!" she assured him, "It's fine! Besides, David is here." He agreed, and excused himself, patting Kagome on the back as he passed her.

Because her attention had been otherwise preoccupied, she hadn't noticed that as Mark had left the building, another figure had come in. Kagome was laughing at a commercial of the Cohen & Cohen practice that was playing on a small television that was in the waiting room. Scatterbrained and nervous, she still hadn't sat down again; she just stood in front of the tv set, giggling and mumbling to herself.

"I am overjoyed at your decision to wear clothing to the meeting," she heard a deep voice say. Startled, she whirled to find an increasingly handsome, but ever so pristine Sesshoumaru watching her with an eyebrow arched in interest.

"Oh!" was all she could say. _That was clever_, she thought of herself as she rolled her eyes.

Then she laughed a little at herself. "Right... I was..."

"Not so clothed," he supplied at her loss for words.

Miffed, Kagome tried to turn things around. "Well, I thought I would dress up, just for you," she told him smoothly, but making sure there was a sarcastic tone. She swore she saw his eyes narrow just a little, and she wondered what he would say next. She was surprised, however, when he did a very quick sweep – vertically – over her form, taking her in. _Did he just... check me out?_

"Perhaps I will see you around, Kagome-sama", he told her before walking airily down the hallway, where he disappeared behind a doorway.

She had felt a little jolt of electricity when he had eyed her, giving her butterflies. But when she heard the honorific, which was seldom used in the United States, the butterflies were squashed. They were both Japanese, so why did it bother her that her referred to her that way?

Sesshoumaru had wanted to get away from the girl; she smelled divine, and that suit... the color complimented her so well, and the form-fitting shape didn't help either. The way the pink shirt matched her rosy lips and cheeks, and the deep gray of the suit prettily made her dark blue eyes sparkle. He knew that she hadn't noticed, but the lack of concentration had weakened the spell ever so slightly. He had felt his ears growing, as well as his fangs. He could only imagine if his stripes had shown. He hadn't had a lover in so long... it had been over 400 years since Kagura had died. Just the thought of her name made him feel the dark sadness and tragedy of her death. And he had been unable to save her, even with the sword that could bring the dead back from hell. This Kagome wasn't as much of a free spirit as Kagura had been, but the way she carried herself made his insides twinge just a little with nostalgia. But there was something else about this girl. The little ways that he could tell she was attracted to himself. Her heart sped up its' staccato beat, her temperature rose ever so slightly, and of course, his sense of smell didn't lie either. He assumed that the skirt helped his nose pick up the smell of her arousal. She wasn't ovulating, but she wanted him all the same.

Kagome had known he would be working here. After all, Sesshoumaru had told her himself. But she still had not expected him to be there. And not looking so handsome. It had made her pulse quicken just to hear his smooth-as-silk voice. He looked even better today than he had the first time she had seen him – if that was even possible. Today he wore a black suit and red shirt, no tie. Her stomach flip-flopped again as she remembered the way he had looked over her body as she took in his beautiful features. His hair, unchanged, looked whitish under the florescent lighting and it made her a little sad; partially because she knew it could be much prettier, and partially because it reminded her of Inuyasha. _Perhaps they know each other? They are Japanese, after all..._ She shook her her head, mentally berating herself. An emotionally unstable guitarist and an emotionally unavailable lawyer? They couldn't be more different. But maybe they had heard of each other? Maybe she would ask Sesshoumaru one day. The thought of his very name brought chills to her body, and she shivered slightly. She began thinking of ways to warm up with him, when her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the elder of the lawyer brothers, David.

Physically willing herself not to scowl at having her daydreams snatched from her, she greeted him familiarly. Smiling and extending a hand, the man looked to be in his 70's, but Kagome knew him to actually be in his late 50's. _That's why I'm in the medical field, not the law-making field_, she thought bemusedly as she shook his hand.

"I'm so sorry I kept you waiting," he told her a little bashfully.

"No, no," Kagome answered, "Don't worry about it! Anyways, Sesshoumaru kept me company for a little while..."

A twisted smile crept across Davids' face, hoping that the new, flashy, cold young man hadn't compromised Kagome's decision to help them. He laughed a little nervously. "That's a good one. I hope he wasn't too frigid."

Kagome gave him a knowing look. "Not at all. He's just not as vulnerable in the emotional department as some of us. I envy that," she told him truthfully. "It's a little comforting. I feel safer with a guy like him around. Because I don't know anyone that would mess with him..."

The two laughed and entered the elder Cohen brothers' office, where he offered her coffee. On the way in, Kagome noticed that the office Sesshoumaru had entered earlier was only one door down, but on the opposite side of the hall. When the coffee was to her liking, the two sat down and Mr. Cohen began the proposal.

"You must be wondering why I chose you instead of an experienced doctor," he started. Not needing a response, he continued. "Well, we already know we can trust you, Kagome. And a practicing doctor would never have the time to do what we require. It's going to take some law work as well, and although I realize that you don't know everything about law, it helps that you worked here and know a little. For the rest, we have assigned Sesshoumaru to help you in whatever you need..." The man missed the way she blushed at the innuendo that he hadn't thought he had made. "But we won't get in the way of your studies. You may come by whenever you need: weekends, nights... whatever it takes to make it work. For that, you will get an access card, that will allow you into the office during non-working hours. You will be paid three times the amount you had been making here plus a paid vacation. And it has come to my attention that you had been riding the train to get here? Nonsense. You will take one of the company's cars so that you can come here, or do research... whatever you need. Lastly, you will have an expense account – for things that you may need to buy during your time with us." David wondered at the young woman before him. Beautiful, smart, and talented with a spirited temper, he fancied her to be the type of girl that never would have to work. _She must get offers all the time, men wanting to take care of her and buy her things. But she chooses to work for her things, and go to school._ He cleared his throat as he marveled at the girl, whom, incredulously seemed to be weighing her options. Most – given the chance – would have jumped at the opportunity to work for them, to take the things they offered, to rake in the money. But Kagome seemed disturbed.

After several moments, she spoke. "Let me hear about this case, and then I'll make my decision."

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Well, I want to be sure that I am the right choice for this. If not, I could be an embarrassment, both to the company and my career. I need to know I'm not wasting time – yours or mine."

Taken aback by the wise words of the woman, David nodded and continued.

After a few hours, the deal was done. Kagome had decided that she should be able to handle what was required of her, and accepted the brothers' offer after learning a little more about the case. As promised, she was given a card-key that granted her access to the building, a credit card with the Law Firms' name, and a set of car keys. Upon further inspection, she noticed the main key had the Nissan symbol on it, and she became just a little excited to see what was in store for her. David shook her hand and excused himself, but encouraged her to stay and get acquainted with her office, which would be one door down to the right. He handed her keys to that office as well.

Kagome watched in awe as he walked out the door, and she was left standing in the hall, alone. Shaking herself out of the thoughts racing through her mind, Kagome decided to take a look at the office she was to use. Tired and wanting to get home soon, she went to the door of the office. She gasped when she realized it was the same door she had seen Sesshoumaru disappear behind earlier. He wouldn't still be here though, right?

Opening the door in the dark hallway, she was flooded in light from a desk lamp. Holding an arm up to shield her eyes from the brightness. When her eyes had adjusted, Kagome looked up to find the bored, golden brown expression of Sesshoumaru looking back at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought you would have gone home by now..." Kagome apologized.

The young man just went back to his work. After a few moments, he spoke. "Home? This Sesshoumaru doesn't sleep much, so I would rather get a head start on work," he explained, never looking up from the file he was reading.

Kagome shifted nervously. "Um, you could, you know, tell me when you are going to be here so I don't come and bother you," she said, an almost sad tone in her voice.

Sesshoumaru noticed it and looked up. "Why? You intend to work alone? Or do you intend to avoid me?"

"N-no! That's not it!" Kagome cried, flustered. "I just thought... you might rather have the office to yourself, instead of me holding you back..." she told him, looking away.

She had been panicky, and had been slow to realize the tiniest of smirks playing across the lips of the handsome young man. His eyes gave away nothing, yet his mouth had been... almost playful. Kagome made a mental note to not be so serious around him.

"So," Kagome said sarcastically, "should I just show up and barge in?"

Sesshoumaru noticed how she playfully placed her hands on the delicious curve of her hips for an emphasized faux angry effect. "Hn. There will be no barging, but you are welcome any time," he told her, refusing to let his smirk widen. "After all," he added, "I was instructed to be... _pleasant_."

Kagome was taken aback slightly, but decided that two could play this game. "Oh, so this is your idea of being _pleasant_, is it?"

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to be taken aback. In one fluid moment, he was standing. "You think me not pleasant?" What was it about this girl? He had never had a penchant for humans before – never wanted a human woman. Yet, this Kagome... yes, she was smart and beautiful. But she was also ambitious, and... challenging. Indeed, Sesshoumaru enjoyed a good challenge. He couldn't remember the last time a female had challenged him and had been able to keep up with his wit and banter.

Now, his smirk had increased marginally, she noticed. "Oh, I would never _dream_ -" she began dramatically, "- of calling you unpleasant, Sesshoumaru," she told him, smirking herself while poking him in the chest. "I was merely surprised by just how _pleasant_ you can be." She added one last poke for good measure and stood defiantly. Inside, however, she was a mess. _Am I flirting with him? I shouldn't... he's my coworker..._

Sesshoumaru's eyes shone with the challenge, and his skin burned where she had touched him, setting him ablaze. He grabbed his briefcase and came around the desk, stopping a foot in front of the woman. He could tell she was nervous, despite her feisty demeanor. He could hear her heart racing, and she was unconsciously tightening her hands into fists.

"Let me assure you, Ms. Higurashi, I can be _very_ pleasant. Maybe you will someday find out just how pleasant I can be..." he told her as he walked by her, his voice silky and low as he swept out of the office.

Kagome figured he had left, so she stood there, heart pounding and adrenaline coursing through her body. She felt slightly lightheaded and put a hand up to the wall to hold herself up, because Gods willing, she could collapse any moment. _That was definitely flirting._ She had never felt that way with any man before. The heat had been so electric between them, she almost hadn't been able to breathe. _Imagine how he could make me feel in bed..._ her mind supplied. She immediately squashed the thought, attempting to get a hold of herself. _Besides_, she thought, _a man like him must have a girlfriend, or a wife._ _Hell, he probably has a harem_. The thought sobered her, and she turned off the light and closed the door, returning to the front door. She gasped when she almost ran into Sesshoumaru's looming form.

"Y-you're still here?" she squeaked.

"So ready to be rid of me?" he teased. Not waiting for an answer, he answered her question instead. "I am not about to let a young lady leave at this time of night in this neighborhood by herself."

In all honesty, chivalry aside, Sesshoumaru was battling himself over the real reason he had stayed behind. Inside their office, he had noticed her want to the point where he could almost feel it. And the part that surprised him was that he wanted her too. He had had to get out of the office before his youki made him do something stupid - like hiking that miniskirt up to her hips and taking her on top of the desk – so he had left. But something had made him stop. There was no way he was telling _her_ that, though.

She hadn't known him for very long, but Sesshoumaru didn't strike her to be the chivalrous type. So for some reason, it made her feel a little special that he was escorting her. She felt like it was almost... _beneath_ him to do such a thing, as if he should be royalty. But doing it he was. She watched as he opened the door, holding it for her to pass. As she walked by him, their eyes connected. The kept her eyes focused on his as she stepped out, and the lightheaded feeling came back. Such a simple thing, yet the eye contact was one of the sexiest things she had ever experienced and was turning her on to no end. How was it possible to even know such a man? _Smart, sexy, ambitious, and did I mention sexy?_ Everything from his silky hair to his defined jawline and those gorgeous eyes. He was slim, but muscular, and Kagome found herself wondering what was beneath the deep red of his shirt. She tried to calm herself as her mind wandered to thoughts of taking that shirt off and pressing her lips to the smooth skin underneath. It wasn't working, and she tore herself from his stare. Now, she thought about how as she shifted her gaze, Sesshoumaru's eyes had widened ever so slightly, as if he had figured something out.

Sesshoumaru contemplated why he was doing these things. First, he waited for the girl. Now, he was holding a door open? Sesshoumaru had never held a door open for anyone, not even his own mother. He contemplated closing the door on her to reverse her image of him, but couldn't bring himself to think about that for long. _Holding a door open for a ningen woman? Ridiculous. My half-breed of a brother would laugh to death. Well, perhaps then it's not so bad an idea..._ He thought, too, about how she had locked eyes with him. Most females were intimidated and looked away after a few seconds. But she held his gaze, and even owned it a little. She had held the stare until, apparently, her own arousal had gotten to her and she decided to stop. He had noticed the erratic beat of her heart and hitched breathing. And her scent... It couldn't have been more than several seconds, but it had been intense and thrilling, erotic even, which he hadn't had many of those moments in his long life, as most things bored him. And the knowledge that she hadn't intentionally been trying to be sexy was making his youki claw at his insides. She didn't want anything from him. There was something else; she admired – no, respected him. It was an odd feeling. Most women he met wanted one of three things: money, sex, or connections. This girl seemed like she was content with getting to know him. His interest was piqued when she looked at him again. What was this vixen trying to do to him?

Kagome had been scared of her own thoughts. Not the sex – she had had enough sex that it wasn't the hyped-up event that some people made it out to be. And she was too old to be embarrassed of her own lust. No, she was afraid of getting too close. She had tried to get close to Inuyasha, and he had freaked on her. Would Sesshoumaru do the same? Was it worth it to get to know him? She looked back to his beautiful eyes, and saw an emotion she could register. All her doubts melted away, and she knew that was dangerous. But Kagome liked dangerous. And with that, Sesshoumaru broke the stare to make sure the door was locked properly.

When he turned back around, Sesshoumaru half-expected to find the girl walking away. But she was still there, searching his eyes with her cool, blue ones. Did she expect something? He took a step towards her, and she stood unmoving. So he took a few more steps. Soon, they were close enough that should they choose to, they could touch one another. Now, neither one moved. Sesshoumaru noticed that her eyes had grown fractionally smaller. Does she want me to do something? He watched as – after a few seconds – he saw what he could only describe as a smirk as she turned, searching for the car that she was to drive. Unfortunately, the only two cars in the lot were a black 300m - and being that it was definitely not a Nissan and the other car was - and a red convertible. Nervously, she pushed the combo unarm/unlock button on the remote that was attached to the key. She heard the chirp of the alarm as the lights flashed to assure her that this was, indeed, her car. She knew she was gaping at the 350Z, but she couldn't help herself. She was frozen in her tracks, eyes wide, when she actually dropped the keys and her purse.

"Wow..."

Sesshoumaru was amused at her obvious awe.

"Holy shi-" She clasped her hand over her mouth quickly to stifle the end of the sentence.

Now Sesshoumaru actually smirked at her innocence. She began to wriggle out of her jacket, suddenly stifled by the humid Miami night. Forgetting that the stoic, pristine male was only a few feet away.

He watched closely as she stretched upwards to remove the form-fitting jacket, which allowed a brief view of the taught, tanned stomach and sculpted lines of her shoulders. _Just like her_, he thought as he noticed that although the pink, flimsy tank top clung to her curves, it still left much to the imagination. He imagined that she did not own many clothes that showed cleavage. He chanced moving slightly to check out the rear view, and was quite surprised to see the tiniest glimpse of a black thong. _Little minx_, he thought to himself with a smirk. He was surprised, to say the least. She was sexy, and she knew it. But she was also demure. He never thought this woman to be such a vixen. Out of frustration, he finally closed the gap between them and grasped an end of the gray jacket, tugging to release her.

She spun quickly, only to find him closer than she expected; in fact, she now had to look up to meet his gaze. _Damn, but he is sexy_, she commented to herself, involuntarily licking her lips. Her chest heaved with the long, slow breaths she forced herself to inhale. But her heart raced as she stared into the warm, golden brown eyes of the young man opposite her. Her mind raced, as conflicting thoughts tried to force herself to calm, and another voice – a stronger one – commanded that she kiss him. But she was never one to act before she think, so despite her desire, she listened to the quieter voice. After all, this man must have at least a girlfriend, and she was _not_ a homewrecker. And lets not forget the fact that this guy looked like he walked out of a Calvin Klein ad. Of course Kagome knew she was attractive and men wanted her. But Sesshoumaru is so... _untouchable_. So if anything were to happen between them, she would have to get to know a little more about him, and he would have to make the first move. Then again, the way he was looking at her... his eyes promised hours of passion in the most predatory of ways. If she waited, she may never get another chance. She could tell he was wondering what she was thinking, and she almost wished she could tell him, but she would remain silent.

It was obvious to Sesshoumaru that she reciprocated his feelings for lust. Her body screamed for him to take her. He could even tell that she was trying to force herself to calm down. But she was holding back; he could practically hear the wheels in her head turning, making her stall. He wondered what would be stronger, her passion or her rational thoughts? Then, when she opened her mouth to speak, he was almost sure that she was going to ask him to get a cup of coffee or such. Instead, she threw him a curve ball.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she told him genuinely. She paused, adding with a smile, "I should be going. I have classes in the morning. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." She placed her hand on his forearm as she spoke, letting her fingers linger ever so slightly on the expensive fabric.

Kagome reached to reclaim her jacket from his grasp, and he didn't move to give it back. Standing his ground, Sesshoumaru gazed into her eyes as she looked up at him surprisingly. He knew she wanted the clothing back from her outstretched hand, but he also knew that she wanted something else. If nothing else, he could feel the heat rolling off her in waves. Certainly, Sesshoumaru could indulge in a one-night stand. But if she wanted more, he wasn't sure he was capable of giving that to her. Especially since she was human. But right now, he wanted nothing more than to grasp that outstretched arm and pull her into him. He wanted to run his fingers through the ebony strands that looked so soft. He wanted to taste those plump, glossy lips. So, he decided, he would not move to give back the jacket. She would come to him, and perhaps she would fall into him... But he was surprised further when she took a step forward and grabbed at her jacket. Her fingers had ghosted along his as he pulled away a little, and he could hear the sharp intake of breath. He shivered with anticipation – this was like a game to him – but she failed to notice. He could easily reach out and grasp her about the waist... Why, if she wanted him so badly, did she force herself to resist?

Kagome had never been so turned on in her life. No man had ever put her in such an erotic frenzy. And yet, hardly anything had happened. For that matter, they had barely spoken. _Man, not talking is sexy_, she thought. She figured he was weighing his options and the consequences they brought. She also figured that by now, he knew she wanted him – and boy did she want him. She could just imagine running her fingers over his chest, perhaps dragging her nails as she went. She imagined caressing that sexy, hard jawline. And those eyes... she could stare at him all day. But it seemed he was hesitating. Was she not good enough? Or maybe he was only toying with her? With an internal '_hmph_', she chastised herself, telling her heart that he probably only dated classy, rich women his own age. Now, after her negative pep talk, she only wanted to leave and go home. But... where were the keys? Forgetting about the jacket she looked around, spotting the keys and her small black purse a few feet away on the floor. When had she dropped them? She turned her back to Sesshoumaru as she bent at her knees to pick up the fallen items. Suddenly, she felt a presence curve with her body... a warmth that enveloped her and made her want to fall back into it.

Sesshoumaru had been thoroughly confused by the female. He could have practically tasted her arousal – her body was begging to be ravished - then all of a sudden she tries to grab her jacket, apparently in order to leave. He had sensed her anxiety, and the tiniest bit of anger. He watched as she absentmindedly searched for the things that she dropped. It seemed as if she hadn't known she had dropped them. But when she lowered herself to the ground, he could hold back no longer. Quicker than he had moved in centuries, he was behind her, also crouching, but so that his body cradled hers. He breathed in her fresh scent, his mouth tantalizingly close to her neck. All he had to do was move a few inches to the skin, and her body would be his for the taking. Only later on that night did he berate himself for losing his head and using his speed, even if she didn't actually see it.

Kagome didn't think it possible for anyone to move so fast. She hadn't even reached her things when she had felt his body curve perfectly around hers. He was on his knees, and she could feel him – _all_ of him – press into her longingly. She flushed with the heat of arousal as she realized he wanted her, and the thought of them doing this minus the clothes made her feel dizzy with the loss of blood to her brain. She wanted so badly to turn around and taste him. But... Then what? Would it be awkward working together? Would she wind up having to deny the case, and returning all the lovely gifts? She had never had a one-night stand before, so she didn't know how she would react. She doubted he would want a relationship. This was pure lust. But if her job here – and in turn her reputation as a professional – was at risk, could she throw that away? All the confidence they entrusted with her, all they expected of her... could she give it up? She decided, and with that she snatched her things and stood, unawares of the lips that longed to touch her. As she moved, she realized that she had made a mistake. Her rear end, which had been tucked into his stomach, grazed his length as it moved upwards. She felt his hardness for her, and she briefly considered sitting back down, or turning to face him. She had heard him make a noise that sounded like a low growl, but her mind was still reeling from the contact to care. She relished the fact that a man once again wanted her this badly. But she finished her task of standing, and now considered the fact that his face was now in her ass. Embarrassed, she turned to face him, hoping her stood to avoid her derrière, but when she realized he was still kneeling, she noticed that now she had put him in a compromising position. Now, she had put something else in his face. Well, she was still a few inches away, but her embarrassment at the situation forced her to walk towards the car, opening the door.

He hadn't expected her to rub herself against him. His youki, flaring and daring to take over, clawed at his insides. He had barely realized that he had growled. He was more concerned about the fact that he could feel himself changing; the spell was weakening under the great strength of his youki. Most of all, he could feel his fangs growing exponentially. He watched curiously as she stood, then turned to face him. With the center of her heat right in front of him, he almost broke. His youki grasped at her, trying to pull her into his face. Now he could feel his stripes and crescent appearing. His vision was changing, a tell-tale sign that his eyes had completely broken their spell and were beginning to bleed red. He imagined himself running his clawed hands up her creamy thighs, reaching that sexy thong and pulling it down around her ankles. He would pull her skirt up so that it rested on her hips, and bury his tongue into her heat. He would listen to her moan, maybe even cry out his name. Then perhaps they would go back to his penthouse on South Beach and do it all over again. And maybe in the morning, in the shower, at lunchtime, during dinner, in the office... wait... did he really want her around that much? Was it just the forceful call of his youki, or did he actually want this woman that much? Would he tire of her after tasting her flesh? Or would he keep feeling this way? His hesitation allowed Kagome to walk the short distance to her car, and she opened the door. Disappointment and relief washed over him, and he realized he still held her jacket. She fumbled with the keys, giving away her nervousness. Although she wasn't aware that he could smell how nervous she was. _How innocent_, he thought. _This Sesshoumaru shall break you of that_, he told her within the depths of his mind. He stood as she opened the door and held the jacket out to her.

Kagome, too embarrassed to face him, got in the car awkwardly, as she was unfamiliar with it. She started the car, the motor purring with power. Closing the door, she decided to put the window down. She smiled as she glanced his way, and seeing her jacket, grasped it as politely as she could, pulling it unto the seat next to her.

"See you later Sesshoumaru," she said gently.

He smirked as he nodded in agreement, but she didn't notice since she couldn't bring herself to look at him. Sesshoumaru, sensing this, turned and walked towards his own car. Opening the door to his Chryseler, Sesshoumaru took one last look in her direction, hoping that she might have come out of her nervous state. But she was busy marveling in the interiors of the new car. _Obviously, she must think it's an expensive luxury car. The things I could teach her.._. he thought. With that, he started the car and drove away.

Kagome wasn't too fond of the new leather smell. She let the other window roll down and let the rain-laden air drift through. She knew now that tomorrow, Miami was going to be soaked, most likely in its' signature thunderstorms. Sighing, she reached to put the car in reverse, and was surprised to see it was a stick shift. _Well, I'm glad someone had left it in neutral_, she thought, grateful that an old high school boyfriend had taught her to drive a manual transmission car. Letting the e-brake down, Kagome held down the clutch and shifted the car into reverse. Once she had backed out, she put the car into first, and the car hummed quietly onto US1. She quickly realized that she had forgotten to turn on the headlights, and found the knob quickly, turning it. But it was dark inside the car, and she found out immediately that it had not been the headlights she had activated. With a whirring noise, she almost slammed on the brakes, as she was astonished that the roof was lifting off the car! How did she fail to notice it was a convertible? She tried to keep her eyes on the road as she continued shifting gears, but between never seeing a rag top fold into a car and trying to find the real headlights, she wasn't doing the best job. Finally, she saw the symbol for headlights and pushed the button. Bright lights illuminated the street as she came to a red light, shifting into neutral and applying the brakes.

"Maybe if tall, sexy, smarmy lawyers weren't distracting me, I would have noticed the car fas a freakin' convertible," she told herself, frowning.

When she got back to campus, Kagome found a parking spot that was a good distance from other cars, in order to keep it from getting scratched or dented. When she had parked, she found the knob she had turned earlier and reversed the twist. The roof climbed out from its' hiding spot and repositioned itself, enclosing the interior of the car. She gathered her things and armed the alarm as she walked away, taking in one last look, in case the automobile gods deemed her unworthy overnight and took the car away.

Walking up the stairs to ensure she was indeed dead tired by the time she got to her bed, Kagome huffed as she searched for her house keys within her purse. Once inside, Kagome threw her things onto the kitchen table and went straight to her room. She had noticed however without caring much, that Nikki was not only home, but had company. They had a deal that if either of them had company they would make sure an article of male clothing would stay out in the living room. As there was a pair of unfamiliar, large jeans on the floor by the couch, Nikki probably had spent the night with Jason.

Closing her bedroom door, Kagome only checked to make sure her alarm was on and kicked off her shoes before falling unto her bed and letting sleep claim her.


	6. Chapter 5:Music Soothes the Savage Beast

A/N: I'm really sorry for everyone who has been waiting for this story to be updated... All 3 of you XD I've been really bad with updating. I'm trying to make it up. Really, I am. I started this right after I posted the last chapter. So I hope you all like this chapter. I really enjoyed this one. ;0) And I finally got Word 2007, and am still trying to figure out all its' marvels, because it is indeed different.

Notes (for some that may not know) :

_Seminole Hard Rock Hotel and Casino-_an American Indian-run casino with an outdoor venue (called Paradise) that includes many clubs, restaurants, and shops. Yes, all the locations are real.

_Cabernet_-a rich type of red wine.

_Pinot Grigio_- a dry, white wine.

_Bari-bari – a noise: sounds like _crunch-crunch

**IMPORTANT: I do NOT condone drinking and driving. Whatever drinking the character does is light, and never feels the effects. Also, by the time she gets around to driving again, a few hours have gone by and she isn't in any danger. Plus, she has a hanyou looking out for her. You don't. So don't drink and drive just because Kagome does without problems.**

Footnote: Lyrics – will be marked with an asterisk (). From the song "Golden", performed by Fall Out Boy. © Wesley Eisold of Some Girls and Sony.

**Choices, Choices...**

Chapter 5: Music Soothes the Savage Beast

After her classes for the day were complete, Kagome noticed that something rare and completely unexpected had occurred. She had no plans for the weekend. Here was Friday afternoon, and Nikki had been so busy with Jason that she hadn't even asked Kagome if she had plans. And Kagome herself had been burying herself in her classes, knowing that she was going to have to work harder now that she was working as well. Sayuri was usually the last to be informed, allowing Nikki and Kagome to make the plans, so she hadn't heard from her Japanese friend either. Hojou was out of the picture, so no point in even thinking about him. So... what was she going to do with her time?

She could go to the office and begin working on the case, but this was such a rare occasion that it would be a shame to waste her free time. Determined, Kagome decided to get ready and eventually something would come to her. She went about her routine setting her clothes out – she had decided on a little black strapless dress – and took a shower. She took her time in the shower, allowing the steam to seep into her pores. After toweling off, she began the tedious tasks of getting ready. She blew her hair out and ironed it, applied minimal makeup and gloss, and went into Nikki's room to borrow a certain purse from her friend. When she was looking at herself in the full-length mirror behind her bedroom door, Kagome felt like she didn't want to party, she just want to go somewhere and enjoy herself. The idea of a jazz club came to mind, and she instantly knew that this was her chance to try out a place she had always wanted to go to. Unfortunately, all of her friends wouldn't go to a restaurant to listen to jazz, so she hadn't been able to go. But tonight, she didn't care. She would go alone. And she would enjoy herself.

Stepping away from her building in a dress that almost looked like it was painted on, she walked quite a distance before she remembered that she, in fact, had a car to use. Embarrassed, she walked back and to the convertible, unlocking it. She stared at it as she walked up to it, still amazed that for the time being, this was _her_ car. Opening the door, she struggled to get in the car without displaying her goods to anyone nearby. Starting the car, she realized how she hadn't remembered the heady roar of the exhaust when she started it up the first time, or the deep purr of the engine as she drove – that probably had to do with a certain beautiful young man; she had been so… _exasperated_ that, now that she thought about it, she didn't even remember the drive home. Now, she was going to enjoy driving this thing, and she allowed the cloth top to recede to the back as she pulled onto the highway.

Thirty minutes later found Kagome at the Seminole Hard Rock Hotel and Casino. She had avoided the large crowds that had thronged in the larger parking garage. From experience, she knew that the other parking garage was closer to her destination, but this one had less people, and she wouldn't have to wait nearly as long. The only downside would be that she would have to walk through the heavily air-conditioned casino to get to the club. Once she was again outside, she passed through the 21-and-over-only section and made her way to the restaurant, Jazziz. Up until now, she had managed to ignore the ogling, as well as the catty women that were glaring daggers at her. She smiled warmly as the doorman, a polite, balding gentleman in his fifties, opened the door for her. She had been able to hear the silky smooth sounds of a saxophone as she had walked up to the club, but as she walked inside she heard the accompanying piano and trumpet as well.

None of her friends knew about her love of jazz music; they hadn't really been interested in asking. And she never had reason to bring it up. It saddened her to think that she couldn't share the beautiful music with anyone, but she was also secretly glad that it was her own private enjoyment. She had been ushered to a table made for two people, and she sat. A waiter had quickly come up to her, and she ordered a glass of cabernet.

_The entertainment started a while ago, but I'm sure there's a few more acts_, she thought as she examined the menu. Her stomach noisily reminded her that she hadn't eaten since lunch, and it was nearly ten o'clock now. Her waiter was all too pleased to come back to her, but she gave her order of baked lemon snapper quickly, and asked that he bring her a glass of pinot grigio with it. Satisfied that she would be able to eat soon, Kagome sat further back into the velvet-cushioned chair, sipped her red wine, and listened to the soft music, her eyes closed. The wind instrument sang to the patrons of the club; the volume of talking was considerably lower than that of a normal bar or restaurant.

Kagome quietly wondered if she would ever be able to enjoy herself like this again. Once she began her internship and then started to practice medicine, could she relax like this? Would she be able to sit back, listen to music, and not worry about a certain patients' echocardiograms? Truthfully, when she had been in Middle School and decided that she wanted to be a doctor, there had been no threat of bills or overtaxing ones' self. All she had known was that she wanted to help people. And she was fascinated with the human heart, both the physical and psychological aspects. But now… even if she loved it, was it enough? Was it worth it? Would helping others compensate for not worrying about her own well being and abandoning having her own life? She shook her head slowly as a small smirk appeared on her lips. _Of course it was worth it_, she told herself as she let the last of the crimson liquid slide down her throat. She realized that the Saxophonist had finished, and she clapped along with the others as he left the stage. A brief intermission, someone told them, and then a new set to follow.

"Would you like the white now?" she heard a male voice ask.

She had been slightly startled, since she had again leaned back and closed her eyes. Now, her eyes focused on the waiter and she deliberated whether or not to have the next drink.

"Will the food be coming out shortly?" she asked.

"Yeah, real soon. By the way, if you don't mind me asking…" he began.

_Here it comes…_

"You look really exotic, but you speak English very well. How long have you been in this country?" he asked earnestly.

"I've been here for 12 years, but in Japan, they teach us English from a young age. So it was easy once I got here," she told him, trying not to sound bored.

"Oh, so you're Japanese? I always wanted to date an Asian girl," he prattled.

Kagome turned away, tuning him out and wishing for a way out of this awkward conversation. As if on cue, a couple sitting at a nearby table called him by name, which even Kagome hadn't taken notice of.

"John! Can we have more champagne please?" an attractive brunette called to him.

He looked a little annoyed as he walked away, and Kagome was grateful to them and the fact that he remained busy afterwards. He stopped by quickly to pour her a new glass of wine, then scooted off again. Apparently, he had wasted too much time earlier and now he was paying the price. A few moments later he stopped again at her table and beamed at her and made a cutsie comment as he served her food, but quickly departed. She rolled her eyes after he left, but was appreciative of the meal. Now to appease the rumbly stomach gods…

She began to dig into the soft, white flesh of the nicely spiced fish when she heard the MC tell everyone that a new performer was going to take the stage as soon as he was finished setting up, to which the crowd laughed gently. She kept eating as he told them that the next set was unusual – an acoustic guitar, sometimes accompanied by another guitar or piano. Kagome was happy to hear it. She thought the sound of acoustic guitars playing jazz made for some of the most beautiful music. And, they would be playing while she ate. It was perfect.

As the lights dimmed once again, the announcer came back again and told them that the next performer was going to play, and to enjoy. Kagome knew that the performers often introduced themselves, and she was going to have to listen carefully to catch the person's name, if they were good. The first tinkling notes of piano played, and Kagome had taken a bite of her food when she heard the voice. She almost choked when she realized who it was.

Not wanting to jump to conclusions, Kagome gulped some wine to keep herself from choking as she watched for the spotlight to come on, to illuminate what she already knew. The voice was so familiar, yet different now. It was hauntingly sad, and had she not heard the gravelly undertones, she would have never known who it was. Even more incredulous, were the words that had formed out of that raspy voice. Kagome was riveted as she listened to him sing.

_"How cruel… is the Golden rule?_

_When the lives we lived are only __Golden__ plated._

_And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me…_

_And though I carried carats for everyone to see._

_"And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies,_

_And all of the mothers raise their babies, to stay away from me…_

_"Tongues on the sockets, of electric dreams._

_When the sewage of youth drowned the spark of my… teens."_

Kagome visibly shuddered as her deep blue eyes – who had not left the singer's form since he appeared – locked with golden brown ones. As he repeated the chorus, she quickly glanced at the man playing the piano, and she recognized him as the bass guitarist from Shards of a Jewel. She didn't remember his name, but he seemed to be Japanese as well. She watched as his fingers nimbly worked the piano keys, and noticed that he played with a purple, fingerless glove on his right hand. She thought she had seen it when he played in the band as well. As the chorus ended, she looked back to the platinum-haired boy and found that he was already looking at her. Or, perhaps, he had never stopped looking at her.

_"And all of the mothers raise their babies, to stay away from me…_

_And pray that they'll grow up to be…__"_

The music ended abruptly and emotionally, and the crowd cheered as the two men on stage bowed their heads for effect. The pianist had short, layered hair that stayed away from his face, but as the guitar player hung his head, his shaggy bangs peeked out from under the fedora he wore and obscured the view from his face, even though the long hair she knew he had was now bound in a ponytail . It was such a great performance, and it left Kagome's heart thumping into her throat.

"Inu…yasha," she said softly, remembering the last time she had seen him.

She saw his head jerk up and look directly at her, and they stared at each other for a moment. Her brow furrowed as she considered this. _He couldn't have heard me_, she reasoned. _It must be coincidence. There's too much noise here – there's no way he heard me through the crowd._ She mentally shook herself, and sent him a small smile as she clapped along with the crowd. Kagome felt like he looked a little shocked, as if he wasn't expecting her to smile at him, but he quickly smiled back. Finally, he turned his attention back to the crowd and apologized for not actually having any guitar in that song, to which the audience laughed softly. He told them that the next song would be accompanied by another guitar to make it up to them, and then he introduced his friend as Miroku Kazaana, who reached offstage for his own guitar. Inuyasha finished by introducing himself as they began strumming, and the boys went into their version of "California Dreamin' ". She was still floored by the difference in vocals. When she had last heard him sing, his voice had been upbeat and growly. Now he sounded soft and sad – although there was still that element of raspiness; I guess you couldn't help that. But it made for a great jazz sound. She was surprised at how versatile he was.

During the next two songs, Kagome took note of the other change. At the concert, the lead singer looked every bit the part of a brash, destructive bad-boy rocker in his ripped jeans and tank top. But now… Kagome felt her cheeks flush as she eyed his grey, pin-striped pants and white button-down shirt. The rolled up sleeves revealed a little of the strong, sinewy forearms that had stopped the bartender the night she met him. He had even traded the sneakers for dressy shoes. Idly, she thought something was strange… a little off. Something to do with the hat. It matched the pants, and it made him look hot, but there was something off… Chiding herself, she looked down to realize she hadn't eaten since she had seen Inuyasha on stage. She also realized that even had she wanted to, she could no longer finish the meal, since she found that she had something akin to butterflies. Taking a few more sips of her wine to calm herself, Kagome heard the duo finish a song only to tell the audience that their time was up. They bowed, and she watched them exit the stage to the applause of the restaurant, herself included. Sighing with what she tried to convince herself to be fatigue - although her subconscious had suspicions of disappointment - the young woman looked at her food, toyed with whatever asparagus she had left, and gave up, pushing the dish away which helped a little with the current acrobatics of her digestive system. She absently noticed that her heart was beating a little faster than normal as well. _Great,_ she thought, _'Next on Channel 10 news, Local Cardiologist Dies from Heart Failure'_. She laughed sardonically at herself and drank more, closing her eyes, trying to calm herself.

It wasn't to be, as when she opened her eyes, the object of her thoughts appeared before her. She blinked several times to make sure her brain wasn't messing with her. Might as well test it out.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

He smirked, not missing the question in her voice. _Are you really there, standing in front of me?_ "Yeah, who else?" he replied.

"I… I just thought… since you were finished…"

"That I wouldn't say 'hi'? Baka," he told her.

"Um, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"That's my line," he told her, frowning.

Kagome was stunned into silence and fought to regain control over her flip-flopping heart. "Er, it's weird bumping into you here," she tried.

Inuyasha obviously didn't grasp her meaning. "Eh? Oh, you mean a jazz club? Well, I thought the same. I woulda taken you for a J-pop girl," he said teasingly.

Scowling, Kagome crossed her arms. "Actually, I'm a big jazz fan. It's _you_ I wouldn't have thought to be into jazz."

"Keh. I love jazz. Helps me think; sort out my feelings," he told her haughtily.

_Soothes the savage beast_, she wanted to say, but kept it to herself.

"So, where are the others?" he asked, looking around. He knew they hadn't been there, but he couldn't tell her that.

"Oh, you mean my friends? Oh, no. This was a Kagome night. It's been forever since I got a night for myself. So I escaped," she replied conspiratorially.

Inuyasha smiled. "Ah, it's like that?" he teased.

"No, I love all my friends," she explained, giggling. "But I don't usually get to do what I want."

Inuyasha nodded understandingly. "Well, why don't you -"

He was cut off by a tall, dark-haired figure that had slapped him on the back as he approached. "Inuyasha, are you going to introduce me to your _lovely_ lady friend?" Miroku asked, all smiles.

"No way, lecher," Inuyasha said coldly, crossing his arms again.

Kagome smirked. Despite Inuyasha's wishes, she was not so rude. "Higurashi Kagome," she said, standing and extending an arm for a handshake. She felt Miroku's eyes travelling down her body, and she understood why Inuyasha had been cold.

Miroku grasped her hand. "Ah, Japanese as well. Charmed," he said smoothly, kissing the top of her hand. "I am Kazaana Miroku."

Kagome was about to reclaim her hand when he clasped both hands in his own, pulling her close. "How would you like to have my baby?"

She barely had time to realize that Inuyasha's eye was twitching, and Miroku was shortly thereafter smacked upside his head. "That's why I don't introduce you to women, baka," he ground out.

"Peace, Inuyasha," Miroku said soothingly, rubbing the back of his head. "It's just that you never show off any of your girls, except-"

"That's because there are never any girls," Inuyasha said angrily, but Kagome had the suspicion that it had been a warning tone to not reveal something.

It worked, because Miroku didn't proceed. "Hey, I've never had the snapper here, is it good?" the grey-eyed man asked.

"Yeah, it's great! Would you like to try it?" she offered.

Miroku was about to answer when Inuyasha held a hand against him.

"No!" Inuyasha cried. "If you feed him he'll never go away! He's like a stray dog!"

Kagome laughed. "It's ok, sit. I like dogs, stray or not."

A huge grin spread across Miroku's face, and he opened his mouth to say something, but Inuyasha pinned him with a death glare.

"Don't you dare, Miroku. If you ever want any woman to have your baby, don't say another word," he seethed.

Miroku choked as he fought to hold back his laughter, and eventually had to place a hand over his mouth. Inuyasha continued to glare daggers at him.

Kagome didn't even get a chance to ask what was going on before Miroku simply sat in her chair and began to eat.

"Oi! Wha'd I say!" Inuyasha yelled. A hand on his arm silenced him. Miroku stopped eating to look on curiously. He had never seen a simple gesture calm Inuyasha so quickly and thoroughly.

"It's okay, Inuyasha," Kagome said, smiling gently. "I wasn't going to finish it anyways."

Inuyasha tried to retort. "But…"

She rubbed her hand briefly on his bare forearm, soothing him into silence. She was unaware of the effect it had on him and Miroku looked on, stunned.

Before the atmosphere had a chance to become uncomfortable, an older man approached Inuyasha. "Excuse me," he said to Kagome, nodding. She nodded back. "Can I talk to you guys for a second?" he asked, turning towards the two young men.

"Sure," Inuyasha replied. He turned to Kagome. "I'll be right back. Sorry," he told her, looking apologetic. "Miroku?"

"Mmm-hmm," Miroku managed between bites.

_Whack!_

"Oi! Let's go!" Inuyasha hollered as he followed the elderly gentleman.

Miroku swallowed and bowed to Kagome as he ran off towards the two retreating males.

Kagome giggled, sitting back down and sipping at her wine, finishing it. She replayed the recent events in her mind, but found herself focusing on the tanned, platinum-haired boy.

After several minutes of listening to the pianist and singer currently on stage, Kagome noticed a familiar form looming over her. She looked up and groaned inwardly.

"Can I get you anything else, Miss?" her waiter asked.

He had every right to be there, she told herself. But that didn't mean she liked it. "Um, one more thing…" she told him, hoping it would also make him go away. "Could I have an order of s'mores?"

"Absolutely," the blonde man beamed. To her relief, he left immediately.

A few minutes later, he reappeared with a dish of gooey, chocolate-covered goodness. Now _this_, I have room for.

Still hovering, the young waiter seemed to be waiting for something.

"Er… thanks," she said, hoping it would give him his cue to leave. He didn't take the hint.

"Um, you can give me my check…" she said timidly.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer, he continued. "What's a beautiful woman like you doing here alone?" He moved closer to her, and she began to feel even more uncomfortable.

Squirming under his gaze, she mused that he hadn't seen the two guys that were here a little while ago. _Not that it would make a difference_, she considered. _Miami guys will hit on you even if your boyfriend was standing next to you_. She recalled several times when that very thing happened while she was out with Hojou. She realized he was waiting for an answer.

"Just enjoying myself," she said. She glanced around the room, trying to figure out a way to get out of this without being rude.

"Well, I get off soon… would you like to have some company?" he cooed, leaning in.

"N-not really," she stammered.

"But it sucks to go home alone… I can fix that. Or you can come to my place," he said, smiling wickedly.

"I believe the lady said she didn't care to," she heard from behind the waiter.

To Kagome's surprise, it was Miroku, wearing a frown and crossing his arms. _I am_ so _forgiving that baby-making comment_, she thought to herself.

Unfortunately, this did not deter her suitor. Since he hadn't seen her with Miroku, he must assume he wasn't important.

"Who the hell are you?" the American asked.

"That is of no consequence," Miroku answered smoothly.

"Then you don't concern me. Go back to tinkling your piano," the waiter fumed.

"But _I_ should." Kagome heard the dangerously low hint to the familiar voice.

"Inuyasha," she breathed.

The waiter looked between the two. "And you are?"

Inuyasha was about to say something, but Kagome didn't want it to escalate. "He's my boyfriend!"

Inuyasha looked visibly shocked for a moment, and then returned to his façade. The waiter, looking shocked but determined, looked back to Inuyasha. He saw the anger burning in the mans' eyes, and glanced at Miroku who was also giving him a stern look. Outnumbered, the blonde man stalked away.

The two young men watched him leave, and only when he was out of their line of vision did they turn to Kagome.

"Thanks," she said shyly.

"Daijoubou desu ka?" Inuyasha asked in Japanese. "Did he hurt you?"

"Only her honor," Miroku replied for her. "He assumed that Kagome was the type of girl that would have a one-night stand."

The girl thought she heard a growl, but dismissed it. Trying to lighten the mood, Kagome quipped, "What makes you think I'm not?"

Inuyasha paled, and Kagome had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing. But when she looked at Miroku, he looked serene.

"Because, my dear Kagome-sama, Inuyasha would not be interested in you if you were that type of woman," Miroku answered quickly. He looked very serious.

_Whack!_

Kagome wasn't sure if she should be more shocked at Miroku's declaration, or of how abusive Inuyasha was. She looked at the brown-eyed man, who was avoiding eye contact, but was glowering at his friend.

Miroku was becoming irritated. How ever humorous it was to poke fun at Inuyasha and embarrass him, Inuyasha was being too harsh. He glared back.

The two continued to scowl at each other until they heard a slight _bari-bari_… They stared at the girl, crumbs and chocolate remnants marring her perfect lips. She looked up at them, licking her lips.

"Oh, are you two finished?" she asked, giving them a bored look.

Miroku smirked as Inuyasha stared incredulously. "Nani?" she asked, miffed. "I used to eat these all the time when I was little…"

"That's hard to believe, Kagome-sama. Because if you had, you would not have such a fabulous figure…" Miroku chimed.

Miroku looked down in time to see Inuyasha clenching and un-clenching his fist reflexively and decided to let it go. "Ee… to… I'm going to go check on my guitar…"

They watched as he crept away. Both were silent for a few moments and Kagome popped another treat in her mouth. Inuyasha smirked a little, but it was wiped from his face and replaced by another emotion as she again licked her lips.

"So, what are you doing now?" she asked, breaking him out of his trance.

"Eh? Well, I'm just gonna sit here…"

Kagome sulked. "I know that. I meant after this, smartass. After you leave me."

Inuyasha blinked. "Do I have to leave you?" he asked innocently.

Luckily, Kagome had noticed he was sincere. It was an added bonus that he realized the implications of his own words and blushed. Coming from anyone else, it would have sounded like a pick-up. Especially from that lecherous friend of his. She decided to help relieve his embarrassment.

"Silly, I mean what are you going to do when you _leave here_?" she questioned gently.

He seemed to be seriously considering her words, and she watched his golden-brown eyes dance as he thought.

"I… I dunno, probably go home," he said finally. "Doushite?"

Her eyes lit up, and he felt it wasn't a good thing. "Oh, I would love to see your home!"

He flushed, but he looked panicked, Kagome noted. "Eh? Er… uh… actually…" Inuyasha stammered for a few moments, stalling for time. _Kuso, what do I say?_ "Er, why don't we go to your place? I'm sure you'll be more comfortable, and you've got that popcorn I like…" _Ugh_, he mentally groaned. _Popcorn is your excuse?_

Kagome could see that he obviously didn't want her to go to his place. _But why? Was he ashamed of his home? Or is he hiding something? Maybe he's married?_ Panicked, Kagome's eyes darted to his hand. She didn't see a ring, but that didn't stop most men. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Kagome reasoned with herself. _If he were married, he probably wouldn't have cared about the waiter or his friend hitting on me_. She looked into his eyes again, and she saw apprehension. _Ok_, she thought. _I'll trust him for now._

"Do you mind?" he asked anxiously, his eyes pleading.

"No, it's fine. We'll all go to my place," she said, smiling. She could practically feel him relax.

Inuyasha started to ask something, then shut his mouth again. She could tell he was confused. "Er… all? All who?"

As if on cue, they heard the familiar, smooth voice chime in, "Tadaima!"

"Miroku, we decided to get together at my home. You'll come, right?" she asked. Inuyasha was reminded of who 'all' was.

Groaning, Inuyasha didn't allow him to answer. "No… No! If you invite him he'll never leave…"

"Now, now, Inuyasha. If I didn't know any better I would say that you wanted her all to yourself." Miroku grew smug with the knowledge that Inuyasha was blushing furiously and overreacting.

"N-no! I don't want her!" Immediately realizing his mistake, he dug himself into a deeper hole. "I mean, I want her but… No! I mean, it's not that! I just…"

Exasperated to no end, Inuyasha threw a punch at Miroku, who effortlessly blocked and countered with a punch of his own, hoping to knock some sense into his embarrassed friend. It had been a long time since Inuyasha had been interested in a girl, and this one seemed to have a pure enough heart that maybe, just maybe, he could be healed. Unfortunately for him, Inuyasha knew nothing of his friends' concern for him and went for an uppercut, which Miroku narrowly missed.

All the commotion allowed Kagome to collect her thoughts. _Does Inuyasha want to be alone with me? Oh, Kamis, I shouldn't have invited Miroku. Maybe… maybe he doesn't __want to be alone with me. Maybe he's afraid to… Why would he be afraid to be alone with me? He was fine before. But look how that ended._ The sudden reminder of her heartache drew her out of her thoughts. She noticed that they were fighting, but neither looked like they actually wanted to hurt the other. _Almost like brotherly fighting_.

"Wow, you guys are good," she said, beaming.

"Keh. That was nothing. You should see when Miroku pisses off Sango…"

Kagome perked at the new name. "Sango?"

Hurt by the implication, Miroku changed the subject. "It was important to learn to defend ones' self in my family," he told her.

"And I've had to defend myself all my life…" she heard Inuyasha say. Again, she felt like he was speaking as if he were much older than he looked.

_He couldn't be much older than 21_, she thought. Focusing on him, she noticed that he looked rather depressed, and she assumed he was recalling a bad memory. She couldn't ask him here, but would he talk to her about it later? Could she bring herself to mention it again, knowing he was seemingly in pain?

Miroku felt that Inuyasha had been punished enough. "Is it ok if my girlfriend comes? I would have to go pick her up…"

Kagome's jaw dropped. "G-girlfriend? You… you have a girlfriend?"

"Sango is probably home by now. She went out with her brother, but I'm sure she would like to go," Miroku explained.

"Oh! How nice! You should invite her brother too. Unless he's too young…" Kagome began.

"Are we going to be engaging in activities that require one to be of a certain age?" Miroku teased. He ducked as Inuyasha's fist came towards him again.

Kagome scowled. "Does everything have to be sexual with you?"

"Yes," both boys chimed. She looked at them incredulously, noting that Miroku looked quite smug, but Inuyasha looked rather serious.

She laughed, and Miroku excused himself to call Sango. Inuyasha still seemed distant, and Kagome didn't know how to close the gap between them.

"Are… are you okay?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

_Great, you made her worry about you, you asshole_. And you can't tell her… "I'm great," he lied, smiling.

She eyed him suspiciously, but he wasn't going to bend, so she dropped it. Suddenly, an older woman, obviously a waitress, walked up to the table. She dropped a small, black plastic folder. _Oh yeah, the bill_… Kagome picked it up. Digging through her purse, Kagome fished a bank card out of her wallet. She left it in the folder, waiting for someone to pick it up.

A few moments later, Miroku joined them. "I'm gonna go pick her up, but Kohaku has to do some homework, so he's not coming," he told them.

Kagome nodded. "Well, my car is in the smaller garage," she told them.

"Mine, too," Inuyasha added.

"Well, since I'm the odd man out where parking is concerned, and I have to go pick up Sango… How do you want to do this?" Miroku asked. "Shall we all drive together, or do you two want to go ahead and I'll catch up?"

"Baka," Inuyasha butted in. "What's the point in wasting all our gas? I'll write you directions, and you can meet up with us…"

"_You'll_ write directions?" Miroku asked treacherously.

"She lives on campus! I was there and…"

Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha's arm, stilling him. Again, Miroku was amazed at the soothing effect she had on him.

"You don't need to explain, Inuyasha," she cooed. He simply nodded.

The waitress had come back and taken the bill, so while they waited for her to return, Inuyasha wrote down a few simple directions on a napkin and handed it to Miroku.

Miroku stuffed the napkin in his pocket. "Okay, I'll see you guys soon. Ja ne," he said, waving.

A few minutes later, her debit card was returned to her and Inuyasha walked Kagome to her car. On the way there, they chatted: Inuyasha told Kagome that Miroku and Sango lived together, with Kohaku as well. Kohaku had been taken away by child services when Sango's father had been murdered and she fought for over a year to get custody. He had been abused in foster care, and was depressed. She asked about Miroku, and Inuyasha explained that deep down, Miroku was a family man. For all his womanizing ways, he had not technically cheated on Sango – that he knew of. But he was still quite the flirt. Kagome nodded in agreement. Inuyasha noticed that she avoided asking about his life, and was grateful that she understood that it would take time to open up to her. Kagome was patient, listening and evaluating the way he spoke of his friends. She also noticed, offhand, that no one tried to pick her up on the way out. She smiled to herself. But he did seem to be frowning quite a bit. Unbeknownst to her, Inuyasha was very unhappy with the predatory way many men were looking at her. And she didn't even notice! Even worse, he could hear some of the dry comments a few of them made as they walked by. It was all Inuyasha could do not to spin on them and beat them bloody. _I would tear that up! Man, that's a fine piece of ass… Damn, I would love to break her off…_ Inuyasha willed himself to temporarily go deaf. What could he do? If he started something, no one would believe he had heard them – he was too far away and there was too much noise, as far as human hearing went. The only thing that kept him sane, since the voluntary deafness wasn't working, were a few of the other commentators. _Too bad she's with a guy… Damn, that's one l__ucky dude! Son-of-a-bitch, h__e doesn't deserve that!_ Inuyasha grimaced at the last whisper. It was true; he didn't deserve a girl like Kagome. But he _was_ enjoying the jealous murmurs.

Unfortunately, all the attention just made him more aware of her. Every time a stupid comment was made, his eyes wandered to her body. Those long, shapely legs that ended in a perfectly rounded rear and impossibly sexy hips, which were barely covered by that tight, short, strapless dress. And how could he not notice that long, graceful neck… When his eyes passed her collarbone and lingered on the spot where her shoulders meet her neck, he became aware of the changes in his body. Not the type of changes you would expect of a normal 24 year old man – well, a little of that, too – but something else…

_Kuso! Damn that little black dress! Doesn't she know what she looks like? Isn't she aware of how everyone else is reacting?_ As if she had heard his thoughts, Kagome took that moment to turn to him and smile the most amazing, dazzling, beautiful smile he's ever seen. _No, she knows what they think. But she's not looking at them the way __she looks at me,_ he thought. A surge of male pride coursed through his veins. _Kagome…_ He took her hand, and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they arrived, Inuyasha looked at her askance. "Nice car," he said quietly, careful to not open his mouth too much. He didn't think the car suited her. If he didn't know her personally, it may have been a good car for her, but he felt it was too flashy for her. It just didn't go…

She smiled, however, as she made an agreeing noise. As long as she was happy… _What am I thinking? As long as she's happy? What do I care? Why am I even going to her house? I can't waste my time with this girl. She can't accept me. Besides, I promised my life to Kikyou…_

He waited until she had the car door open when he turned so that his back was to her. He spoke to her over his shoulder, clenching his fists.

"Stay here. Since I know where you are, I'll just come to you."

"Okay," she said cheerfully.

"And lock the doors," he added fiercely as he walked away.

She smiled at his protectiveness as she watched his retreating form head back to the elevators. _He must be parked on a different level…_

_Stupid dress_, he thought as he rode the elevator down to the second level from the forth. He walked up to the classic, fire engine red, 1970 Barracuda, pressing the special button on his remote that popped the door open. It served two purposes, really, to have no door handles. It was a theft deterrent first, since his muscle car was precious to him. After all, the second degree he had ever procured was on classic car restoration, and this had been his favorite car that he had worked on, so he had kept it instead of selling it. At one point, a fan had offered him $80,000 for it, but he simply couldn't part with it.

The second reason he had installed the door poppers and shaved the door handles was simple: he had learned in his experience working with cars that when his claws had extended – and sometimes he did it purposefully to use to cut metal – he would scratch the paint with them, and that just wouldn't do, not for his Baby 'Cuda.

The door open, Inuyasha slid in, reaching desperately for the glove box were he held his necessities; this hadn't been the first time he had an emergency, for one reason or another. Quickly, he rummaged around for the two things he needed. He felt the first rough object, and held it up in the dim light of the cars' dome lamp. He hated this thing more than anything and cringed. Better to get it over with. He held each end of the metal file in either hand and dragged it over the points of his elongated canines. The sound alone was enough to make him whine in protest, but he kept on until they were the same length as his other teeth. He put the rasp back and dug further for the second tool. He felt the case of spare colored contacts he kept there and pushed them aside. Finally getting a hold on the nail clippers, he clipped his claws that had grown long thanks to his youki that had spiked because of his attraction to Kagome. Putting the silver item back in its' home, he closed the glove compartment and pulled down his visor to check his appearance. _Ears hidden, check_. He cocked the fedora slightly for reassurance, and then smiled into the small mirror. _Teeth short, check_. Looking down at his hands, he turned them slowly. _Claws short, check_. Gazing into the mirror again, he looked at his own eyes. _Contacts in place, check_.

Starting his car now that he was satisfied that everything looked 'normal', Inuyasha felt that he had forgotten something. Frowning, Inuyasha looked around. Eyes wide with remembrance, Inuyasha hopped back out of the car and picked up his guitar case that he had dropped when he had arrived at his car. He made a mental note to put the guitar case inside the car first next time, berating himself, lest he lose his favorite guitar. _Too many bad things in one night_, he thought. He shouldn't have gone to talk to her. He shouldn't have agreed to go to her house. He shouldn't have let his youki get out of control. He shouldn't have left his guitar outside. What was next?

Inuyasha drove to where he had left Kagome. She was singing in her car, windows open. _Sounds like __Cobra Starship_, he thought, smiling. He pulled up next to her, smirking. She seemed to jump when she noticed him. Then she smiled, which made his heart warm.

"Hey!" she greeted. He returned the gesture.

"Give me your number!" she shouted over her radio.

When he looked at her curiously, she explained, "This way the next time you keep me waiting that long, I can call and yell at you," she told him, grinning.

He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his own lips and he called the number out to her. He was about to put his car into gear when his phone rang. He looked at the number oddly, not knowing it. She called to him, and when he looked over she was waving her cell at him. Understanding, he stopped the ring and saved her number. She then pulled away, and he followed close behind, despite already knowing the way.


	7. Chapter 6: Restraint

**A/N:** Please be patient, folks. I have many projects. Not only do I have Choices, but my newest story, That's the Way Love Goes. I also have a new story that I haven't been able to submit at all because I have so much going on. On top of all that, I've got my challenge… BUT – since my friend Lilliane threatened me (j/k, well, maybe not, lol) to get the next chapter out, here it is. I thank her for pushing me. I probably would have put this story on the backburner if not for her. Speaking of which – **At deviantART**, I want to thank luvtodraw, no1sangel, and yesbutnotwithyou. **At InuYashaFanFiction**, I want to thank thehotty. **At FanFiction** I want to thank snow cat demon, duckies rox my sox, psycho-sango, inuyashaloverforever1, firegodess372, and littlefoxdemon. I have answered all of your reviews, and I love you guys. **For my MediaMiner fans**: _**Christinne**_– Thank you so much! Yes, I'm sorry you'll all be guessing about the pairing. Unfortunately, I have to disappoint some of you, since she can't wind up with all 3 guys. But that's why this story is called Choices! LOL _**Kokoronagomu**_ – I'm glad you like! Yes, yes, details will be revealed in time. Thank you so much! Unfortunately, I'm writing another story, plus have another I'm going to start, so… _**Foxtale3**_– Thanks! I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE reviews like yours! THANK YOU for being like me. I totally agree. We shall see what happens, won't we?! Muahahaha!!! Reviews Love!!!

p.s. – very minor citrus in this chapter. ; )

Without further ado –

Choices, Choices

Chapter 6: Restraint

Kagome opened the door reluctantly. Inuyasha watched curiously as she stuck her head through the dark doorway, seemingly to check if her roommate were home. He knew no one else was there – in fact, the other girl hadn't been home since at least the day before – but of course he couldn't tell her that, lest she become suspicious. Feeling more at ease that they were alone, Kagome flicked the living room light on. She proceeded to the kitchen, turning that light on as well, leaving Inuyasha to close the door behind him. He moved to the couch, making himself at home.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna change," she told him.

He nodded but she had already walked away. He watched her disappear into her room, lighting it. Listening to her movements, he heard the rustle of fabric as she took her clothes off. _Baka_, he thought. _She didn't even close the door! Too damn trusting for her own good_… Unfortunately, he couldn't stay angry for long – hearing her obvious de-robing, his mind began to conjure up images of her doing so. In the confines of his head, Inuyasha watched her slip the skimpy dress off, revealing a matching black thong. He saw her smooth her hands down her body, bending until she picked up the dress that was now pooled at her feet. He imagined walking into the room and coming up behind her, bending over her form. As she straightened, he kissed her bare shoulder and trailed his hands down her arms, turning her around to passionately capture her lips as she moaned into his mouth… Inuyasha shook his head, feeling his youki flare. The last thing he needed was to run out of the apartment, looking for the things that made him appear 'normal'. He placed his hand on the backwards Yankee's hat he was wearing, as if to keep the thoughts from returning. Stomping his way to the kitchen, he yelled at himself silently. I can't be around this girl for five minutes! He rooted around in the cabinets until he found what he sought – a packet of popcorn. Also searching for a bowl, he found one and threw the popcorn in the microwave, starting it.

He began to pace in the kitchen_. I can't let her know. I like her, and I trust her, but… I just can't. Kikyou didn't like me the way I am. No one can, or ever will. Anyone would freak out, knowing what I really am, _he thought dejectedly. So how could he tell her how he felt? It was bad enough that he was so afraid of rejection that he had fled the last time he was here – knowing that in his departure he had left her crying, thinking she had done something wrong. But what other choice did he have? He wasn't even sure of his feelings for this girl, let alone hers. What he'd been through… He felt bad suddenly, as if he had dishonored the name of his late fiancée. It put a damper on his mood. He sighed, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"Something wrong?" he heard a concerned voice ask from behind him.

He turned to meet her intense gaze. "N-no," he lied. "Nothing's wrong." He could hear the popcorn kernels drying out, ready to pop.

"Well, ok…" she started, unconvinced. "But if you wanna talk, I'm here."

As the first of the popcorn transformed, Inuyasha fought an invisible battle within. _I do want to talk. I want to tell you everything. I want you to accept me. I want you to love me. I want you to take away the pain…_ Pushing everything away, he focused on her, and finally noticed her change of clothes. He smirked, approving. She had put on a vintage tee-shirt, 'The Clash' sprayed across the front; her hair up in a messy bun. Opting for comfort, she had also put on a pair of scandalously short shorts. Or, perhaps they only looked very short because her legs were so long… His youki, also approving, reared its' ugly head, and Inuyasha had to stop himself from growling. He turned away, trying to focus on the popcorn that was almost ready.

Kagome felt he was acting strange. His eyes always betrayed so much emotion – however, she didn't know him enough to know which emotions were which. And he didn't seem to want to open up to her. And now, he turned away from her, as if in dismissal. _If he didn't want to be here, he should have gone home_, she thought sourly_. Does he really dislike me that much? Maybe he's offended by my clothes?_ She gave herself a once-over, but didn't see anything wrong. She began to play with her nails, digging imaginary dirt from under them. Suddenly, Kagome's brain did a 180. _Why am I upset?_ her inner voice raged. _If he doesn't like something, he can go home! This is my apartment!_ She spun to give him a piece of her mind, but when she did, the look on his face stopped her.

Inuyasha had been trying to think of something else – something other than the impossibly long legs, or the way the small shirt clung to her breasts and tiny waist – when something else, indeed, presented itself. Incredibly angry with himself for not noticing sooner, he tried to look nonchalant as he made his way back to the pretty, flowered couch. There was a strange scent – not like sour milk strange – no, this scent didn't belong here. He stopped in front of the sofa, his back to Kagome so she wouldn't see his obvious sniffing. The scent, once he recognized it, _floored_ him. A youkai – a _male_ youkai – had been here, on this couch. Kagome knew other youkai? _She might not know that they're youkai_, he told himself. Still shocked, he finally identified the smell as an ookami. What the hell was a wolf demon doing in Kagome's home? The scent wasn't overly strong, so it had been a few days since he was here. Many questions raced through his mind. _Who was this demon? How does she know him? What was he doing here? Was she… seeing him? Have they…_ Even in his thoughts, he couldn't finish the sentence. Eyes wide with apprehension, he sat, so as not to attract attention to his behavior. He chanced a look in the girls' direction; she was looking for bowls and he was glad for the temporary distraction. He inhaled deeply, and was relieved that he didn't smell anything… unsavory. The ookami's smell was strongest here, on the couch. Unless… Unnerved, he wanted to jump up and run to her bedroom to check for the wolf demons' scent. It took all the will power he possessed to not do just that. How to go about this? He couldn't just ask to see her bedroom – could he? The wretched smell of ookami came to him again, and suddenly the vision of a flushed, naked Kagome with a wolf youkai straddling her supple, willing body came to mind. When he imagined her moaning in pleasure, he nearly lost it. He felt his eyes change color - unnoticeable because of contacts - jagged stripes appearing and youki willing his claws and fangs to grow; he forced himself to calm. That did it. No matter what, he had to put his mind at ease.

He called to her, sounding a little angrier than he had intended. "Oi! You know, you never did show me around this place."

It was endearing to her how Inuyasha spoke in their native tongue when they were not in public. It reminded her of her family, and she felt less homesick when he was around. She spun quickly, forgetting what she had been doing. "Oh, I didn't? But, the only thing you haven't seen is my… bedroom…" Her voice trailed off as she realized that it was the bedroom that he wanted to see.

Afraid she was getting the wrong idea, Inuyasha told her, irritated, "You don't have to if you don't wanna." He turned to power on the TV with the remote that lay on the coffee table. "Forget I said anything," he spat out.

_What is it with these guys wanting to see my bedroom_, she asked herself, amused. "C'mon," she said, reaching her hand out to him.

He scoffed, but took her hand, nevertheless. He allowed her to lead him to the door he already knew was her bedroom.

"So, this is my boring room," she said, grinning as she flicked on the light.

He sniffed quietly as she walked in and started talking. He wasn't listening however. _Thank Kami_, he sighed inwardly. He didn't smell any of the ookami here.

She was still rambling on, and he snapped himself to attention, lest she catch on to his inattentiveness. "… and since I grew attached I just couldn't give them up." Catching only the end of whatever she had been saying, he panicked for a second before realizing she was pointing to the many books on the abundant shelves.

Just like her, he thought. He managed a smile. She smiled back and half-jumped over to her closet to close the doors.

"Eh-heh. You don't need to see all my clothes," she said, embarrassed at the disarray of her wardrobe.

As she shut the folding doors rather forcefully, the gust created a bit of wind, and Inuyasha's eyes went wide with horror. He eyed a beautiful, short, charcoal-colored suit hanging from the top of the slotted wooded doors. Something – no, some_one_ – distinctive… As realization hit, he off-handedly wondered how many youkai this girl knew. He almost became giddy, his anger spent so that it had to find another outlet. Apparently, humor was that outlet. He began to giggle. Kagome looked at him oddly. Sesshoumaru. She knows freakin' Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha?" she ventured.

_Sesshoumaru. Of all the youkai to be involved with. Fucking Sesshoumaru!_

"Inuyasha, daijoubou-ka?"

"Ee to… hai. Arigatou, Kagome," he said, trying to control both his temper and voice.

Unconvinced but not knowing exactly what was going on, Kagome was beginning to get angry. "Would it kill you to talk to me, Inuyasha?"

If his ears had been visible, you would have seen them droop in dejection. He couldn't – wouldn't – answer that. He looked at the grey suit again. Not only was _his_ scent all over it, but the faint smell of Kagome's arousal was there as well.

Kagome sighed in deference. _Ok, have it your way_, she thought, moving to leave the room. She was surprised when his hand wrapped around her wrist, keeping her in the bedroom. She felt bad then, seeing the insurmountable hurt in his eyes. She understood in that moment. Something had happened to him, and he still bore the scar on his heart. Obviously, he was going to require great patience. His bright brown eyes danced with emotion, and she was astonished to find that he looked like he was going to tell her something; perhaps explain.

"Kagome, I…"

A blast of sound interrupted his words, and they both jumped a little, not expecting it. Inuyasha realized it was his cell phone and gave Kagome a pleading look. She smiled as she noticed the ringtone was Green Day's 'American Idiot'. Seeing her smile, he dug into his pocket for the Sidekick. Grunting a little in frustration, he answered harshly.

Kagome listened to Inuyasha's end of the conversation shamelessly.

"Yeah."

"No, it's ok."

"Oh, I got it."

"Well, ok. I'll tell her."

"No, it's fine, really."

She saw Inuyasha scowl into the phone.

"Pervert. No, that's not it."

"Yeah, ok. Good night, you guys."

He pressed the 'end' button and stuffed it back into his pocket. He looked up at her. "Miroku," he explained.

"Oh. Did he get lost?" she asked. It dawned on her, and she giggled, noticing the reference of the ringtone for his friend.

He looked at her askance, but let it go. "No. They're not coming. Apparently Kohaku got into some sort of trouble. Something about hanging out with the wrong crowd. So they're both staying. They didn't want to leave him alone."

"Oh, wow. How old is he?" she asked, concern laced throughout her voice.

Inuyasha was amazed at her distress for someone she didn't know. "He's a teenager. Thirteen. Kids get into trouble at that age. I'll have to knock some sense into him," he said sternly.

Kagome looked at the man opposite her fondly. "Uncle Inuyasha, huh?"

"Keh," he scoffed.

_Yes, he's been hurt. But he's got a great heart, and he means well_. Kagome smiled gently before turning to exit the bedroom. This time, Inuyasha allowed her to go, following closely. Right after she stepped out of the doorframe, Kagome remembered her light and swiveled in place. She was met face-to-face with Inuyasha, nearly ramming her nose into his chest. She looked up apologetically, and as she opened her mouth to follow up with words, he grasped her face with both hands and kissed her deeply, hungrily. She responded eagerly. She was not one to deny herself. They tangled into each other, hands in hair and bodies grinding against each other. He pushed her against the doorframe, pinning her against the wood. Suggestively, Kagome lifted one long leg and rubbed it along the hip of the young man opposite her. She thought she had heard him growl, but convinced herself that it had been her imagination. It had been extremely sexy, however, and she wished for him to make the noise again. She rubbed her thigh on him again, and not only had he made the delectable sound again but he had also untangled a hand from behind her head and placed it on her upper thigh, close to her rear, pulling her closer. However, as the fervor built and she began to wonder if she should pull him towards the bed or wait for him to do it, he pulled away, fear in his eyes. Without a word, he began to walk quickly to her front door.

Her stomach roiling at the turn of events, she ran after him.

"Wait! Please, don't go," she pleaded, tears springing forward.

Disgusted with himself for making her upset, Inuyasha turned to look into the sapphire eyes that he already had known were crying. "I- I just need to clear my head. I promise. I'll be back. I'm just gonna… walk it off."

He said nothing else as he left, abruptly closing the door. Now breaking into an all-out wail, Kagome slid her back down the door, hands to her face.

--------------

"FUCK!" Inuyasha cursed colorfully when he was outside of the building. He made a bee-line for his car.

He hadn't wanted it to happen that way. He suspected he had began to have feelings for her, else he wouldn't have cared so much that she had been deeply hurt. But he didn't want to want her. He wanted to forget her. He wanted to forget _her_. Because he wasn't going to be ok with her until he forgot about _her_. Confusing himself, Inuyasha pressed the button that popped his drivers' side door open. _Twice in one night, a new record_, he thought angrily. Thinking about the encounter and how she had responded – eagerly – made his arousal throb painfully again, and he felt the parts he kept hidden growing again. He practically ripped the glove box from its' hinges, murmuring an apology to the car. When he found the rasp, he cringed. Better get it over with. Grinding his fangs to an appropriate length, he turned his hostility on his claws, filing them after he clipped them. Throwing the tools back into the compartment and shutting it, he stomped back to the building. _No matter how I feel, I can't leave her without explaining_…_ something_.

He had heard her cry as he walked down the hallway, and it was unlikely that she had stopped. Perhaps he should just go his way. It would be easier; he knew she was already somewhat attached to him, and it could only get worse. Maybe he should just tell her; once she knew what he was he wouldn't want him anyways. He toyed with the idea and laughed mirthlessly at his own ridiculousness as he opened the door again to enter the building Kagome lived in.

--------------

Kagome cried at the loss_. Not again, she thought. What did I do wrong? He was the one that started it!_ She sobbed into her hands. It was a few minutes before she reasoned with herself. No, I didn't do anything. Wiping the moisture from her face, she could only guess what her face looked like now. Forcing herself to stand and trot to her bathroom, Kagome looked in the mirror. As she had pictured in her mind, her mascara was smeared all over her face, partially from the tears but made worse by her constant rubbing. Turning on the faucet and letting it run hot, she washed her face, letting it wash her sorrow away as well. She was drying her face when she heard her own cell phone ring. She had thought for a second that it was Inuyasha, calling to tell her he went home, but the ringtone, set to 'Say It Right' by Nelly Furtado, told her it was her roommate. She ran out of the bathroom into her bedroom, finding the phone on her nightstand.

"Hey, Nik," she said, a sniffle escaping her.

"Kagome? Why were you crying?" she heard her friend ask. Of course, her friend had known her since their senior year in high school. How could she not know her friend was crying?

"It's… it's nothing," she told the honey-haired girl.

"Aw… Kags, are you missing Hojou?"

Kagome recoiled at the thought. "No! Really…"

"If it's not that, something else is really bothering you. Listen. You and I are going to have a serious conversation. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you – I've been a bad girlfriend…"

"I'm sure you've been a good girlfriend," Kagome implied, giggling.

Nikki laughed too. "Now that's my Kags. So yeah, I'm gonna be home tomorrow, and we're gonna have a talk, and maybe we'll go shopping or something, ok?"

"Nik, you don't have to do that…"

"Nonsense," her friend told her sternly, "I feel like I've neglected you, and I wanna do something with you."

"Ok," Kagome told her meekly. Honestly, she didn't feel like shopping. But hearing her best friends' voice sent little pangs of longing through her chest.

"Ok, then. I'll see you tomorrow," Nikki said, a little sadly.

"M'kay. 'Night, Nik," Kagome said, not waiting to hear the reply to snap the phone closed.

Kagome sighed, already exhausted just thinking about what lay ahead of her tomorrow. She threw the phone on her bed as she walked into the living room. She eyed the popcorn hungrily. _No sense in wasting it,_ she thought. Picking up the bowl she had placed it in earlier, Kagome flopped onto the couch and turned the TV on. Her thoughts turning back to Inuyasha, she replayed the recent events in her mind again. Now that she had thought about it, he had tried to tell her something when Miroku had called. Furthermore, she had just realized that he had been severely hurt. _For him to kiss me like that, even though he has some things he obviously has to work out… he must have some feelings for me. Damn it. I even told myself to be patient with him. But, he had kissed me, not the other way around. I guess I'll just have to keep being patient, and see what happens,_ she thought sadly.

She had just settled on watching 'Underworld: Evolution' when she jumped, hearing the door open. She almost dropped her popcorn when she saw Inuyasha saunter in. She could only gape at him as he spoke.

"Oi, you starting without me?" he said, a smirk playing across his features.

He eyed her, noticing that she had washed the makeup off her face. He hadn't been expecting her to be watching TV in the living room. Yet there she was, sitting with her knees to her chest with the bowl of popcorn in her hand, munching away.

When she was silent for a few more moments, he tried to reassure her. He knew she had cried heavily, the smell of tears still fresh. "I told you I was just clearing my head," he soothed as he neared the couch.

"I-" Kagome was speechless.

He chuckled at her loss for words. He unceremoniously plopped down next to her, taking the bowl from her hands. She watched, mouth agape, as he shoved a fistful of popcorn in his mouth.

"So, what're we watching? Oh, something with vampires? Hey, I know this. It's with that hot chick…" he paused, trying to remember the name.

"Kate Beckinsale," Kagome supplied.

He feigned an angry look. "I was about to say that." Secretly, he was glad she had regained her ability to talk.

They watched in silence mostly, with the occasional 'eep' or jump from Kagome, or the crunching of popcorn in mouths. Soon, there came a part in the movie where the male character, a werewolf-vampire hybrid, and the lead character, a sexy vampire huntress, were stuck in a steel container and began to make love. Inuyasha not only scented Kagome's arousal at the display, but saw it in her eyes as well. Without her knowing, she had gripped on to Inuyasha's shirt. _Is this girl serious? She's turned on by this?_ Needing clarification, since he thought he may be going insane, he decided to ask. He looked at her incredulously.

"Um, Kagome?"

Kagome turned to him, her blue eyes clouded with lust; it quickly vanished when she noticed the dubious look he was giving her.

"What?" she said a little harsher than she meant.

Taken aback, Inuyasha had to think for a second before the thought process he had been on came back to him.

"You…" Now regretting he had brought it up, Inuyasha blushed, not knowing how to ask. He cursed himself for speaking before thinking.

She arched an eyebrow at him, angry with him for interrupting one of her favorite scenes. She turned back to the TV.

_There's that look again!_

"Kagome, you like this stuff?"

"Eh?" Kagome sounded. Realizing what he was asking, she blushed prettily. "EH?!"

Inuyasha felt bad for asking, but he had to know – it might depend on how he viewed her from now on…

"Er…" Kagome fidgeted, playing with her fingers. To avoid looking him the eyes, she turned back to the movie, but the couple were in a compromising position, making her blush harder. "It's not… I mean, I …"

Inuyasha was unsure of what to think about her hesitance. But he was losing his patience.

Righting herself and lifting her chin, Kagome berated herself for being ashamed. She had nothing to be embarrassed about! "Yes," she said simply.

Inuyasha, who had turned back to the movie – which had moved on from the sex scene – spun to look at her with amazement in his eyes. He didn't speak, for fear of angering her.

She looked down at her hands, not from shyness, but lack of words. When Kagome lifted her head to look at him once more, he saw those same lust-filled eyes turned on him. His youki spiked, and he swallowed hard, fighting to calm his youki.

"Yeah, I do like it," she started. He simply stared, figuring she was going to explain further.

"I mean, it's so hot." She turned back towards the TV.

She was unsettled by the look he was giving her. Unbeknownst to her, he was fighting his inner demon, and unfortunately, it forced him to make some rather unsavory faces. But he made no move to leave, so she tried to explain further.

"You know, her fangs, scraping against his flesh, his eyes changing from lust… it's just so… sexy." She thought at that point that perhaps she should have kept her mouth shut. Even coming from her own mouth, she thought it sounded stupid.

Inuyasha stared at her, each sentence leaving her made him fight harder against his youki and his own will. _So, she's not bothered by this? She… she doesn't mind that he's a monster?_

Kagome didn't like the look on his face. And he hadn't said a word. The very first pulls of tears were about to surface, when she saw him move his hand. It stopped, midway, between both their bodies. She saw something in his eyes, and the emotion there overwhelmed her. She didn't know what it was, but she was surprised when he was up against her suddenly, her lips captured by his. Eyes wide from shock, she was genuinely astonished to find that he was gentle, but needy. Her hand went to his shoulder as she closed her eyes and responded. He attempted to deepen the kiss, seeking entrance to her warm mouth, and she obliged. When their tongues met and he tasted her, he growled deeply by accident. Luckily it hadn't been loud.

Kagome had been swept up in the emotions, reveling in the fact that he was a great kisser. She allowed him access to her tongue, and she felt a vibration from her chest, which was being held against his. She thought she had heard something too, but she quickly forgot what she had been thinking, because his hand had come up to caress her jaw line, holding her close. She melted into him, and she was just thinking that she would probably do whatever he wanted at this point when he broke the kiss, panting. Also attempting to catch her breath, Kagome wondered why he had stopped. She could see the want in his eyes and decided. She quickly jumped forward, grabbing him by the back of his head and kissing him forcefully. He responded intensely, his hands moving with fervor. Then he calmed, and started kissing her gently, passionately, and languorously. When he broke the kiss for a second time, she made a little sound of protest at her loss, but saw he meant well when he placed a few kisses on her cheeks, jaw line, and neck. When his lips arrived at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, he bit, and then sucked gently. She moaned softly, and he became undone. Coming back to her lips, he captured them a little firmer, and she responded in like, making little mewling sounds. Softly, he began to push her down, and she complied. He stopped and looked down upon her for a moment, admiring her beauty. She smiled, and he wished for her to look like that always. Her deep cerulean eyes, shrouded with lust, looked deep into his, begging, pleading. Her raven locks splayed around her, and he absently twirled a few strands around his index finger, his other hand holding him above her willing body. Then he descended on her, and they tangled their limbs in passion.

He wasn't trying to push her. In fact, he was holding back. But she wasn't having it. She sensed insecurity in him, and she pushed upwards, grinding her hips suggestively against his already engorged member. He groaned in her mouth, and it made her unravel. She became confidant, her hands working to undo the buttons of his shirt. Of course, their bodies tightly held together, she couldn't reach the lower buttons. But after removing half the buttons, she was content to run her hands under the shirt, feeling his searing skin. She wasn't surprised to find hard muscle under the shirt – the first time she had seen him, he was wearing a tank top that had shown off his splendid arms. But now, to feel that power under her fingertips… She scraped her nails down one side of his chest, and this time, she was almost positive that he had growled. But it was so sexy, she didn't care if he had neighed like a horse.

For a moment, he had been worried. He had growled before, but it had been quiet. This time, when she had bestowed that pleasurably painful sensation on him, he couldn't help it. From deep within him, a growl had risen. He gauged her reaction, but there had been none. But if she had, what would he have done? She didn't mind the couple on screen, but that was a movie. Would she feel the same if a monster were right here with her? Regretfully, he slowed their kissing until he had pulled back completely. He looked down at her, and thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her hair tousled and her clothes disheveled, her lips slightly parted and still moist from their passion; to him, she looked like a goddess.

Kagome was confused as to why they had stopped. Did she do something wrong? No, the look he was giving her told her she hadn't done anything. But it also told her gently that he wanted to stop. Pouting ever so slightly, she tried to sit up. They were nose-to-nose again, and she leaned forward to kiss him gently before pulling away and removing herself from beneath him.

He seemed to be in shock – or perhaps he was upset that she gave up so easily. But regardless, she had known that he wanted to stop, and although he truly didn't, it was necessary. Quickly deciding on a plan, he excused himself for the bathroom. He ran over his plan for flaws as he walked into her room, turning to the left to reach the bathroom. _I can't let her see this_, he thought as he looked at the claws that had again grown unwillingly due to his surge of youki. _Goddamn demonic energy_, he thought furiously. He looked around quickly for a nail clipper – she was a girl, she had to have one – and cut them for the third time that night, using the attached file to smooth them, lest he hurt her. Growling deeply, he bared his fangs to his reflection in the mirror.

"Damn it. What I gonna do? I can't let her see these," he said to himself. A vision of the sexy vampire came to mind, and he suddenly imagined using his own fangs to scrape against Kagome's neck. _What the FUCK?! That's practically marking her! Why am I thinking about that?_ Furious with himself and his indulgent side, he decided that since she would undoubtedly be upset if he left again, he would stay but talk as little as possible.

Walking out of the bathroom, he spied the little grey suit again. He growled low and deep, remembering that he had smelled her arousal on it. He walked over to it and felt the fabric with his thumb and index finger. Breathing deeply, his eyes shot open with the strong scent of his brother in his nostrils, combined with the girls' own smell. _Fuckin' Sesshoumaru. What the hell was he doing with Kagome? How does she know him? What the hell does he want with her? He's not interested in humans… Well, except his adopted daughter… But to date? No way. Then… why?_ Growling one last time, he turned away from it.

He returned to find Kagome huddled under a blanket, practically shivering. But it wasn't from being cold. He chuckled softly, the scent of her fear thick in the air. He sat closely to her, and she leaned into him.

"Why do you watch these things if you're scared?" he asked humorously.

"I like being scared," she replied, attempting a smile. It came out looking too forced, which made him smirk.

"Whatever," he laughed.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence, except for a few 'eeks' from Kagome, and the sound of a laughing hanyou. When the movie was over, she stretched and yawned. He looked at her curiously, wondering if she would kick him out. But she only slumped against him more, and he squeezed her shoulders with the arm that was around her, pulling her close. Suddenly, she looked up at him.

He looked at her, one eyebrow arched. She had a mischievous look in her eyes, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"You know, I always see you with some sort of hat on," she started, grabbing for his hat playfully.

Her hand was stopped, caught in the tight grip of the man opposite her.

"Don't."

Anger flashed in his eyes, and she was hurt and confused. Why would such a simple thing bother him so much?

He regretted being so forceful, but what would have happened if she had removed the hat? No, he had been right to do what he did. She would have seen, and she would have freaked. There had been no other way. If he had been too gentle, she may have managed to remove the hat, and that was unacceptable.

"I- I'm sorry," he tried. But she hung her head, her arm limp in his grasp. "I really am sorry. Just… please. Don't try to take off my hat." He wasn't expecting her question.

"Are you hiding something from me?" She eyed him suspiciously.

He tried to laugh it off, but it sounded as forced as when she had to convince him that she liked being scared. "N-no, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" she snapped.

"It's… please, just trust me," he told her, turning his head so that she wouldn't see the oddity that was his canines.

Of course, having taken psychology in her first year of college, she took this as a sign that he was lying and indeed hiding something from her. Of course, he was. But not what she was thinking.

"Are you, like, married or something?" she asked fearfully.

He was taken aback.

"Because if you are, I don't do that. I mean, I didn't know, so it wasn't my fault. But I won't do that to another woman," she said. Turning towards him with fire in her eyes, she continued. "As for you, you can just-"

She was cut off by a gentle, soothing kiss. He released her lips before she could push him away. She was surprised when he laughed.

"No, it's nothing like that. I'm not even seeing anyone. I haven't dated since…" His voice left him, and he looked down at his hands.

Kagome saw the hurt that lay there. _Ah, I knew it. He had been hurt. By another woman_. She tried to change the subject with sarcasm.

"Not even any of those rabid fangirls?"

_Mission accomplished_, she thought when he laughed.

"No, they're the most annoying. I know they think the songs are great and all, but…"

"Who are you kidding?" Kagome laughed mockingly. "Yeah, they like the songs, but they're there to see you. Well, maybe Miroku too…"

"Eh?" Inuyasha started, his brows furrowing in a scowl. "Don't even think about falling for that flirt. Anyways, believe it or not, he's pretty faithful to Sango."

Kagome laughed whole-heartedly at his jealousy. "He's not my type," she cooed.

His head shot up, and she was smiling coyly. He turned away, blushing.

_Sango, huh? It means coral. How pretty… I wonder what she looks like. _ Kagome was lost in her thoughts at the mention of the perverted guitarists' fiancée. She wondered what kind of person she was, and how she managed a boyfriend like Miroku.

"Will I get to meet Sango and her brother one day?" she asked hopefully.

Inuyasha panicked; did this mean she wanted to see him? As in… date?

"Inuyasha?"

"Eh? Yeah, sure."

She smiled merrily, content with the answer.

He wasn't sure of her intention, but he assumed it meant that she wanted them to be dating – it was a part of dating to meet each others' family and friends. So, isn't that what it means? Puzzled, he looked over at Kagome, who was looking for something else to watch. She finally settled on watching anime, and he looked at her skeptically.

"You like this stuff, too?"

She looked at him quizzically. "Don't you? After all, it is from our homeland. Didn't you grow up watching it? The only difference is that it's in English…" She paused when she saw the sad look on his face. Had she said something wrong?

Inuyasha sighed. "No, I didn't grow up watching it. I had a tough childhood. There wasn't any TV."

Kagome looked at him regretfully. "I'm sorry," was all she said, hoping he would continue. But he didn't.

Of course, she was disappointed. _It must be hard – who knows what he went through? First he has a hard time growing up, then he has his heart broken? But… wouldn't he feel better if he talked to me? Does he find me untrustworthy?_ Feeling down, Kagome returned her attention to the television.

They watched all kinds of anime, along with a few snippets that weren't anime. Soon, it was only a few hours until daylight. Inuyasha watched as Kagome yawned. She was tired, and he should go. He stood, faking a yawn. He wasn't tired, but she didn't have to know that. He told her that he had an audition in the afternoon, and she wished him luck. They walked to the door together, and once it was open, he pulled her close for a kiss. She responded quickly, and he had to pull himself away from her, lest he stay overnight. She smiled wide as he left.

"You have my number," she stated.

He turned, smiling back. Nodding, he patted his pocket where his phone lay. He began to walk towards the elevator again, but spun suddenly.

"Hey, um…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Maybe he wanted to stay after all?

"Do you… er… do you wanna do something? On Thursday night?" he asked shyly.

"Thursday?" she mirrored, bringing a finger to her lips in thought.

He smirked. He loved things like that about her. He gave her a moment; she was obviously thinking about her plans. He became slightly nervous, but smiled when her eyes snapped to his, grinning happily.

"Sure! I don't have plans…"

"Okay," he said, nodding. "I'll see you then." He turned and left, rounding the corner to reach the elevator.

She nodded, watched him walk around the corner, and then closed the door.

-----------------

When she woke up several hours later, Kagome felt tired still. She remembered her great night, however, and suddenly felt energized. Leaping up from her bed, she quickly fixed the comforter and began to grab clothes from her dresser. A thought struck her, and she grabbed her running clothes instead.

A few minutes later, she was stretching on the front steps to the dorm, and soon she began to walk briskly. After a few minutes, she jogged, steadily increasing her pace until she was in an all out run. Once she had had enough, she walked back to her dorm, and came back to her room.

After a long, hot shower, Kagome got dressed in her favorite Diesel jeans and a jeweled yellow tank top. Plopping down on the living couch, Kagome sighed, content to just be. Unfortunately, she was not able to be, because Nikki had come home.

"Kagome!" She rushed over to her friend, plowing Kagome as she jumped into her arms.

"Nikki! Oomph… You got heavier… Is Jason spoiling you with too much take-out?" The girls laughed, and Nikki playfully swatted at her friend.

Once they had had enough teasing and laughing, Nikki became very quiet. Kagome noticed, and asked her what was wrong.

Nikki seemed reluctant, but began. "I… don't want today to be about me, Kagome. I came here to help you get through whatever you need me for. But…"

Kagome didn't like the sound of that 'but'. "Nik, you know, you can't expect me to tell you stuff, and then ignore your feelings. It's ok, just tell me what's bothering you. Then we'll get to me."

"Well, um…" Nikki worried the hem of her skirt. "So, me and Jason have only been going out for a little bit, but he wants to be exclusive…"

"That's great, Nik! You've wanted a real boyfriend for months!" Kagome hugged her, rolling her eyes in her thought that there was nothing big about that. She noticed that her roommate didn't share the sentiment. "Er… that is, unless you didn't want to be exclusive yet." She tried to gauge her friends' reaction, but could only tell she was upset.

"No, that's not it, Kags. It's… damn it…"

Kagome was worried now.

"He wants me to move in with him."

Kagome grew wide-eyed, and then hugged her friend. "Oh, Nik. Is that all? You're so silly…"

"No, Kags. You don't understand. He wants me to move in, like, now. As in, today. He asked me late last night, and I didn't want to wake you up, and I figured it would be better in person anyways…"

Kagome was so surprised, she couldn't speak. Nikki waved a hand in front of her face.

"Um… Kagome? Look, if you don't want me to, I can wait a while, so you can adjust…"

"Ee to… ano… doushite?" she said, staring at the TV, which was, incidentally, not on.

"Er… Kagome… I don't speak Japanese, remember? This is Nikki, not Sayuri," the blonde said angrily.

"Eh? Oh, I'm sorry, Nikki. So sorry. I was shocked, but it's fine, really. I have a job, anyways, so it'll cover the odds and ends. You never ate here anyways – you love to eat out." Kagome smiled at her friend, genuinely happy for her.

Nikki began to cry. "Kagome, I don't wanna leave you! We've been living together for four years!"

Kagome tried to reassure her, holding her close. "Ssh, it's ok. We can't live together forever, right? This is good. If you feel this emotional, it's because you really like him. That's great! I want you to be happy…"

Nikki only cried harder because her friend was too caring for her own good.

Several minutes and tissues later, Nikki had finally stopped crying, Kagome still assuring her that they would both be fine. It was still early afternoon, and Kagome insisted they go on the shopping trip Nikki had insisted on the night before. Nikki agreed, always ready to buy new clothes.

While they were out, Kagome divulged that she had been seeing someone, and described him, although she kept his identity secret. She explained the hurt she had seen in his eyes when he had talked about an ex, and about his childhood.

"Whoa, sounds like unstable ground, Kags. You might be getting in over your head."

Kagome nodded. "Well, we're not technically going out. We've only seen each other a few times, and we're going out on Thursday," she told her friend.

"Good, you're taking it slow. You seem really excited. I'm glad," Nikki said.

"Advice on taking it slow from you?" Kagome joked, raising an eyebrow for emphasis. They laughed.

"But…" Kagome started.

"But?" her friend asked cautiously.

"But… it's not just him."

If she had to explain it, Kagome would have said the look on her friends' face was total shock.

"Wha-at?"

Smiling sheepishly, Kagome attempted to explain how she had had a late lunch with the guy from the club, then had to jog Nikki's memory on whom, exactly, that was. Then she told Nikki about the job, and mentioned that there was a cute guy she was working with, not wanting to divulge the fact that Nikki had thought that same man was a god. When everything was said and done, they had both gotten everything off their chests, and a few clothing items as well. As a parting gift, Nikki bought her friend a new, expensive briefcase, although Kagome protested heavily. She couldn't stop Nikki though, and it was eventually bestowed upon her. When they had had dinner and couldn't talk anymore, they headed home. _Well, it's just my home now_, Kagome thought sadly.

Back at the apartment, Kagome helped Nikki pack most of her clothes, and the petite blonde told her she would come by during the week to get more things until she was all moved in. Kagome smiled brightly, and bid her girlfriend good luck. With that, she closed the door on a chapter of her life.

-----------------------

Monday's lessons passed without event, and Kagome found herself back at her apartment, dressing to go to the office. She was both worried and excited that she might bump into Sesshoumaru, but she still forced herself to dress conservatively. During the meeting, her boss had told her that since she would be coming to work during off hours, she could wear anything she wanted. Although if she should come by when the office was open, proper attire was necessary. Of course, the office closed at five, and since it was now five-thirty, she was safe. Deciding on a soft, white and black floral dress that hugged her curves but not tightly, Kagome figured she was ready for her first day working on the case. Trotting out to her car, she sped out of campus right into Miami rush hour traffic.

About half an hour later, Kagome arrived at the office. She didn't see any other cars, and was a little relieved. She used her ID card to let herself in and settled in the room she was sharing with Sesshoumaru. Allowing herself some time to familiarize herself with where things were located, Kagome finally let herself delve into the case.

Two hours later, Kagome noticed she was squinting at the computer monitor. Rubbing her eyes, she stretched and yawned. Standing, she decided to walk around the office for a moment. She made her way to the front door and looked out at the busy traffic zooming by. The honk of a horn brought her back to reality, and she returned to her office, allowing herself to memorize more information on the case. When she felt too exhausted to read, she packed up her things and left.

As she was driving out of the parking lot, she saw the big, black Chrysler that Sesshoumaru drove that first day a few cars back, about to turn into the lot she was pulling out of. _Damn_, she thought. _Just missed him_.

--------------------------

Tuesday came and went, and Wednesday rolled around, and Kagome found herself lonely. She had put on a pair of black dress slacks and a red, strapless top that flowed around her tiny waist. When she arrived at the office half an hour later, there was a car there, and she found it to be the elder Cohen brothers' Mercedes. Shortly afterwards, the owner left, leaving Kagome to herself once again.

When she had decided on a break, she stretched and walked to the snack machine that held everything from sandwiches to ramen. Deciding on simply getting a bag of cheddar and sour cream chips, Kagome walked back to the office. She had just opened the bag and sat down when she heard a noise. She waited a few seconds, and thought to ignore it. Popping a chip in her mouth, Kagome was chewing noisily, typing on the computer when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Looking up from behind the monitor, a looming figure stood in the doorway. She gasped, and with the locking of brown to blue eyes, Kagome froze.

--------------------------

He had anticipated seeing her. And to admit this to himself had been difficult. He played it off, telling his subconscious that he only wanted to fuck her, and then it would be over. But Monday night - when there had been no doubt that it had been Kagome in the little red convertible with her top down who was leaving as he arrived - his heart had sped up a little, and he had felt something stir in his stomach. Sesshoumaru cursed whatever he had eaten earlier – human food had taken a long time to get used to – and entered the building. But when he walked into the office he was sharing with her, her beautiful scent had assaulted him, and he found he could not concentrate. Between his arousal and the feeling in both his pounding heart and roiling gut, he walked back out of the office not but half an hour later. Tuesday, the feeling had returned as he drove to the office, only to worsen as he again arrived at his office, and he smelled the fresh scent that was Kagome. Twice in a row he had business to attend to after his classes, and twice in a row he had narrowly missed her because of it. But, he smirked, tomorrow night there would be no business to attend to.

Now, as he had pulled up to the Cohen Brothers building, he spied the little red car. The feeling intensified, and he had to force himself to not rush inside. Taking a minute, Sesshoumaru stilled himself before closing the trunk after retrieving his briefcase. Once again a vision of stoicism, he strode into the building, walking straight to the office. Once he turned into the doorway, he froze. He saw deep azure eyes look over the computer monitor at him in surprise. He stared at her, and she stared back.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru! You startled me," she said, clutching her chest.

He noticed her bare shoulders, and he focused on her collarbone. He imagined himself licking that expanse, his lithe body travelling down her frame as he undressed her as she lay on the desk… Sesshoumaru shook his head, clearing the image from his mind.

"I apologize for startling you," he said quietly. She seemed to go back to work. "I will leave, since you seem to be busy."

His announcement had surprised her. _Would he rather not work with me? Would he prefer to be alone?_ She had begun to clean up her area so that he would be able to do as he pleased, but now she paused, not knowing what to think.

"Iie, Sesshoumaru-sama," she told him gently. "If you prefer it, I will leave you."

The honorific used did not go unnoticed by him. It pleased him to hear her voice her respect. He watched her continue doing what she had been doing, and realized she was packing up. He couldn't – wouldn't – ask her to stay. But, perhaps… He sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

She watched his actions. "Sesshoumaru-sama, if you just wait a moment, I will be out of your way…"

"That will not be necessary," he intoned.

His deep voice made her shiver. She nodded, and brought the things she had packed back out of her briefcase. He was secretly pleased that she was so willing to do as he ordered. _She would make an excellent lover_, he thought to himself before he quickly chased the thoughts away.

The worked silently for the next hour, except for the tapping of keys on the keyboard and the _bari-bari_ of the chips as she ate them. Occasionally, Sesshoumaru would highlight something, and Kagome cringed at the sound of the felt tip dragging against the paper.

"If it is of consolation, I do not appreciate the sound, either," he said after a particularly long stroke.

Kagome looked up at him humorously. So, he noticed, she thought. She let him read for a few more minutes, but as she was finished with what she had wanted to accomplish for the night, she put some of her things in her briefcase. She didn't want to leave though, being in the presence of a 'god', so she lingered.

"You are done." It was more of a statement rather than a question. After all, he had been following her movements and knew her to be packing, even though she seemed to be delaying. The thought that she was remaining left him wondering if he was the reason.

"Hai," she said, nodding.

She began to pick up her briefcase, but hesitated. What if…

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is there anything I can assist you with? I can't imagine you staying here so late by yourself," she told him shyly.

"That is unnecessary," he said dryly.

Blinking, Kagome answered. "What is?"

"Your concern. I am quite capable of being here alone."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I mean no disrespect. I simply wish to alleviate your work load," she explained. Shrugging, she reached for her briefcase once again.

Before she could grab the handle however, he was behind her, a hand on her outstretched arm. She turned to look at him, and he seemed to not even notice he had gotten up. He genuinely seemed surprised of his own actions. They gazed at each other for a few moments, until he spoke.

"You may stay and assist me, if that is your desire," he said, his voice flowing over her like silk.

She visibly shuddered under his gaze, and his words echoed through her mind. _If it is what I… desire?_ The last word he spoke rang true throughout her body, and suddenly she felt very warm. _Desire…_ She looked at him with hooded eyes, and nodded. His hand remained on her forearm, and she looked down at it. His touch was so warm and inviting, and she felt her nether regions react to it. When she looked up at him again, he was staring intently. She felt intimidated by his intense gaze, but it was arousing her to no end. He seemed to be holding back, but for what, she didn't know. Finally, he released her, and quickly spun around and sat back in the chair he had previously occupied. She watched him disbelievingly. _Wow… one fish, two fish, hot fish, cold fish_, she thought.

She sat back down, and she asked him what it was she could do for him. She saw his eyes sparkle before she caught the innuendo, and she blushed slightly, averting her eyes. He chuckled, but when she found the nerve to look at him again, he answered her and asked him to read some files for a certain name, highlighting it. She complied, and they spoke lightly for the next hour.

She found out that he had been a paralegal for the brothers for sometime – at another, more northern location – and was getting his degree at the end of this year. He enjoyed this firm, however, and was hoping to become a partner.

"You only like it here because I'm here," she said playfully, knowing full well that he had transferred here before knowing her.

"Hn," he said. "Perhaps you are correct." He didn't even look up from his paperwork.

Kagome blushed furiously now, not expecting him to flirt with her. She attempted to hide it, but she only served in making herself more nervous as well as clumsy. She tried straightening her papers on the desk, but only managed to spray them all over the office.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, kneeling to pick up the many documents. "Oh, _Sesshoumaru_," she purred, "All your files…"

Hearing her call out to him in such a feminine tone, his youki spiked. Again, without her even knowing he had moved, he was beside her, his hand atop hers. She looked up and gasped, seeing him a mere few inches from her face. He pulled her to him in an embrace, and she could only gasp again in shock. She felt his hands crawl up her back until they met flush with bare skin, and he nuzzled into her neck. She melted in his grasp, and she could do nothing. When his lips found her neck, she nearly jumped, the feeling sending waves of electricity through her body. He trailed his lips against her skin, lingering over the main artery, where her life's essence lay. He felt his fangs extend, responding to what he felt. It would be so easy… He drew away from her neck, noticing how limp Kagome was. He pulled away to look at her. She gazed back, her eyes half-closed with desire. _She was merely submitting to me_, he thought. Concentrating, he willed his fangs to withdraw for his next move. Quickly, he rushed in, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She responded fiercely, matching his every move. One arm moved south, and a hand grabbed at her rear, pulling her even closer as they knelt on the floor. She buried her hands in his hair, stroking it as they struggled for control. His other hand came to her face, gripping her bottom jaw softly. When they began to slow, their kisses becoming slow, passionate caresses, she pulled away. He looked at her, captivated with how her cheeks were tinged with pink. He had been aware of her arousal, and she had been shy, but once he had kissed her, she became strong, seeking pleasure as much as she gave. He was fascinated by her. He had been wrong. She would not have been an excellent lover. She would make a tremendous lover.

She hadn't wanted to stop, but this was a little much. She hadn't been sure he was even attracted to her. Of course, this blew things a little out of the water, but what were his intentions? A quick fuck? No, that wouldn't do. She wouldn't let him take advantage of her.

"I… I have to go. I have… early classes…" she said nervously, afraid of his reaction. She was surprised when he simply nodded. She continued picking up the papers still strewn about the floor, as did he.

She grinned genuinely at him. "Good night, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, placing the documents on the desk.

"Good night," he said, inclining his head slightly.

She walked out of the office, then out of the building. Her heart pounding, she leaned against the building heavily, allowing it to support her weight. When she had calmed sufficiently, she walked to her car and left.

Sesshoumaru had heard her leave, but felt her aura close to the building. She was hesitating. He narrowed his eyes smugly. She would be his, soon enough.

End Chapter

------------------------------------

E/N: So sorry for leaving like this. Next chapter: Kagome and Inuyasha's 'date'. Also, I'm SO SORRY to anyone I promised a Kouga appearance to. He was being unruly, and wasn't doing what I told him to, so he refused to appear. But soon, I promise. I'm sure he'll be better behaved in the next chapter. Now, a little glossary for some Japanese words you may not know. On a side note, if anyone was wondering – YES, when Kagome is with her Japanese friends, she speaks Japanese. That's kinda why she started speaking Japanese to Nikki… ; Speaking of which - The line where Kagome's shocked and says: "Ee to… ano… doushite?" Is translated to: "Um… but… why?" Also, a few others you may not know: iie – No, Hai – yes. If you ever have questions, you can always contact me and I'll happily get back to you. Remember… reviews love!


	8. Chapter 7: Control

**A/N: **This chapter is not a full lemon, but it IS graphic. Semi-lemony, if you ask me. If you are reading at the following sites: The Red Curtain, MediaMiner, or Inuyasha FanFiction, then you will see the un-edited version. If you would like to read the toned-down, edited version, please look this story up at: deviantART or FanFiction. Don't say you weren't warned. ;) BTW – I'm sorry for making a good portion of this so Sesshoumaru-heavy again. I know there's been a lot of him lately, but I can't help it. Those of you that know me know I'm a SessKag addict. So I dedicate this chappie to all my fellow SessKag fans.

**Thanks:** deviantART – my number one fan, luvtodraw, also no1sangel and doggurl. At InuyashaFanFiction – Animefreak. At FanFiction – firegoddess372 and littlefoxdemon.

**Replies:** (all from MediaMiner) **Unistar** – Sorry, but I'm refusing to reveal what the pairing is! I know, I know, that sucks. But the story is called Choices for a reason, and half the fun is not knowing who she'll choose! **Kokoronagomu** – Ah, yes. But that would be too easy for our protagonist, wouldn't it? LOL Anyways, we know Kagome doesn't always think the best of every situation… As for Sessh, all he knows is this girl intrigues him like no other. He's not thinking it through, in terms of commitment. But we shall see, won't we? snicker **buzzk97** – Thank you so much for all the lovely comments! I REALLY appreciate you reading more than one of my stories, as they are all different and each has something different to offer. It means so very much to me and I'm glad you're enjoying! **Catsed1** - blushes Thank you so very much…

Also, at AdultFanFiction: **swasdiva** – Ah, I am in your debt!!! There are not too many that like more than one of my stories. And yes, Choices, indeed! This is just one of the intended meanings of the stories' title. Poor Kagome. You won't BELIEVE what I have in store for her. You live in Orlando!? WOW, you're the closest person to me!!! I go to Orlando once a year, usually. For either Disney, or some sort of convention. Perhaps we'll meet someday! -.- I know what you mean. Just leave one for me, Kagome!! I don't care which it is, just leave me one! LOL Haha! WH-AAAAT??? They're not real? I can't hear you, repeat that again? LALALAAAAA…. I can't hear you… Lulz Yeah, I feel you. Florida guys are so… ugh. I'm from NY originally, so I'm used to respectable, say-what-they-mean guys. So yeah, you'll find a few characters in here that are based off guys I know, or someone I've met. Thanks so much! I looooove long reviews! Just keep leaving them:o)

**Very personal Author's note**: Everyone, I can't know that you like the story unless you review/ comment. Even if you fave /subscribe/whatever, I prefer comments. So please remember to leave your mark!

Now, on to the show.

Choices, Choices…

**Chapter 7: Control** (Edited for younger audiences.)

Kagome was halfway through her classes the next day when she remembered: she hadn't finished highlighting the documents last night! She had been so swept up in the momentum that was Sesshoumaru, she had fumbled the papers, stuck them back together and given them back! Did he know? Did he use them? What if her mistake would cost him valuable information? Horrified, she texted him using the number she had gotten from the secretary at work. _'Sesshoumaru, I need to ask you something. Can you give me a call later? Thanks, Kagome.'_ She had just closed her phone and began to walk towards her next class when the telltale vibrations from her phone signaled her to a call.

She didn't recognize the number, but picked it up nonetheless.

"Hello?"

"It is I, Sesshoumaru. You desired to speak with me?" she heard the baritone voice say.

She was floored that a simple phone call from him could make her knees wobble, but wobble they did.

"Eh?" she said dumbly, smacking herself in the forehead. She could practically hear him smirk on the other end. "Right, yes. Um, I wanted to ask… did you use the files I was highlighting names for last night?"

"No," he said. Relief washed over her. "I knew you had not finished, so I simply put them in a folder and took them with me," she heard him explain. "I assumed you may want to finish them tonight."

_Tonight… Tonight? No, not tonight! Tonight's Thursday night! I have a date with Inuyasha! _Panicked, she tried to appease him. "Er, well, you see… I can't come to the office tonight, so I was wondering…"

"Plans?"

"Eh?" she answered again, dumbly.

"Onna, do not speak unless you have something intelligent to say. I was simply inquiring if you had plans tonight," he chided.

She felt stupid. Then again, stupid is as stupid does… "Yes, I have plans. That's why I can't come. So I was wondering if you could leave the folder-"

"I will drop them off when I am done with class," he instructed.

"N-no, I couldn't ask you to-"

"You did not ask. There is no imposition. I am nearby. It would be foolish for you to drive to the office when I am at the same campus as you," he quipped.

It made sense. Still… "But, you don't even know where I live…" Kagome whined.

"Baka, I was at your home the first time we met, was I not?" He sounded less than pleased.

Smacking herself on the forehead again, Kagome sighed. "Right, sorry. Ok. I'll be home around four-thirty," she told him.

"I will see you then," she heard him say before the line went silent.

_What is wrong with me? Of course he knows where you live. Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, BA-KA!_ Stomping towards the building that housed her next class, Kagome began to calm and wonder where Inuyasha would be taking her tonight.

--------------

Kagome skipped home merrily, pleased with her work for the day. Her professor had commended her on her work today, and that only made her even happier; as it was, a date with Inuyasha had her floating around between classes. Sayuri had seen her, and commented on how she seemed 'more joyous' than usual. Leave it up to Sayuri to say something like that.

Now in her room, Kagome went about planning what she should wear. He had refused to tell her where they were going, and she had texted him a couple of mornings ago; as he was not an early riser, he had messaged her back in the afternoon telling her that it was a surprise, but she didn't have to wear a dress. _Well, that's somewhat of a sign. At least we're not going anywhere fancy. I guess Inuyasha isn't the romantic dinner type_. She went about grabbing a pair of simple low-rise jeans and a flowy but clingy, white silk top. She freshened up in the bathroom, and heard her phone beep with an incoming message.

Walking over to the phone, she flipped it open to find a message from Inuyasha telling her he was on his way over. She typed back that she would be ready by the time he got there, and added a smiley face for good measure. She would have laughed to see him roll his eyes at the obviously oh-so-Kagome gesture. She checked the clock on her phone before shutting it. _Hmm, 4:28. I should have a good thirty minutes, right?_ Suddenly finding herself a little flustered with the oncoming date, Kagome noticed how aroused she was. Biting her lower lip, Kagome tried to think of a way to kill time. Unfortunately, her hardened nipples were proving to be quite the distraction. Reaching up to one, she tried to hold in down, attempting to quell the ache. But the pressure only made it worse, and she felt the electricity skate up her spine. Finally deciding that she needed to take the edge off her nerves, Kagome walked into her bedroom, stripping and putting some jazz music on her little stereo.

Sesshoumaru had known that he was running late, but he figured the woman was probably getting ready and wouldn't mind. He walked out of the elevator and turned left, entering her hallway. When he reached her door, he moved to knock, but something stopped him. He looked like a statue, fist frozen in the air, poised to rap on the door. He sniffed discreetly, and found that what he smelled made him quiver in anticipation. He literally began to shake as he smelled what inequivicably was Kagome's strong arousal. He was quite familiar with it by now, and he felt his fangs lengthen in response, as well as his own arousal, prodding the front of his khaki slacks. He willed his youki to calm, and his fangs receded. Shaking his head as if to clear his mind, Sesshoumaru knocked. He waited a few moments and there was no answer. He tilted his head slightly, and he heard – very faintly – the soft music coming from within the apartment. He wondered if she had company, as she did inform him that she had plans tonight. But another sniff told him that she was indeed alone. After a few more moments, he knocked again, curious as to what she was doing. Her scent was strong inside, but not in the hallway. Therefore, she had not left. Becoming impatient, he was about to turn and leave when he heard the girl cry out, and he could not stop the lengthening of his fangs or the appearance of his stripes as he heard her obvious pleasure moans.

Now panting and shivering slightly in post-climax bliss, Kagome kept her eyes closed and focused on the notes coming from the CD player to calm her body. She sighed happily as she turned to her side to look at the clock. It was 4:40, and she figured she should get cleaned up and ready. _In a minute_, she smiled to herself.

Sesshoumaru was stunned. He knew the demure little vixen was tuned into her body, but he hadn't known she was so… self-assured. His arousal was steadily becoming harder to ignore, and although he was a mighty Taiyoukai, he could hardly contain his youki. He knew he should leave the folder by her door and leave. But it was sensitive material; he couldn't just leave it in the hallway. And he would have wasted time to come here without giving her the files when he knew she was clearly home. So it only made sense to keep knocking until she answered the door.

He knew that he was lying to himself, that he actually just wanted to see her, smell her, touch her. But what good would come of allowing his inner beast to have whatever it desired? So he knocked again.

Kagome was blissfully unaware of her surroundings when she heard something. It could have been a knock – was Inuyasha early? Grabbing her plushy white robe, she tied it hastily as she padded to the front door. From the other side of the door, the knock came again; it was a little louder than she thought was necessary. He could have just called to say he was at her door…

Kagome opened the door to find: platinum hair, honey-flecked brown eyes, and a handsome face. But all three of these characteristics belonged to the person she was least expecting. _Shit! I forgot I asked Sesshoumaru to meet me here!_ Frustrated with herself, Kagome scowled. He quirked an eyebrow at her, and she realized that he was assuming she was angry with him. She smiled quickly, greeting him. Unbeknownst to her, Kagome's cheeks were still flushed a pretty shade of pink, her hair was tousled, and she still held the scent of one who had recently engaged in throes of passion. Kagome noticed the odd stare Sesshoumaru was pinning her with, and she squirmed under his intense gaze. She realized he had not greeted her, nor did he move to give her the paperwork she had requested. She became uncomfortable; she felt as if he knew what she had been doing, although that was impossible.

Sesshoumaru had thought he was going to simply hand her the folder and leave promptly; however, when he took in her rosy cheeks and mussed hair, all he could do was stare. Actually, internally, he was doing much more. In the confines of his mind, Sesshoumaru was attempting to chain his beast to a wall. But his youki, empowered by the scent of a bitch in heat, was resistant. It clawed at him, howling and snapping its' jaws in the attempt to break away and take over the controls of their body. On the outside, Sesshoumaru seemed to be in a daze. His eyes were clouded over and his fingers twitched involuntarily. He didn't even notice that Kagome was growing nervous with his inactivity. And he didn't notice when she said his name.

"Sesshoumaru?" she ventured.

When he didn't answer, she had no idea what to think. Was something wrong? Was he hurt? Did he need help? What should she do?

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked again, placing a small hand on his bare forearm.

Her touch allowed for the beast to take over, distracting Sesshoumaru just long enough for his youki to place _him_ in chains and control his body. Instantly, the feral Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and pushed her inside. He closed the door behind him, then turned the woman and forced her against the closed door. Before she made contact, his lips were already on hers, hungrily devouring her as if her essence could feed him for eternity.

Kagome had no time to think. She had been so concerned, and then she saw a slight change in the color of his eyes – although later she thought it was probably her imagination – and then her world was topsy-turvy. The next thing she knew, his mouth was pushed hard on hers, and she felt the flood of desire return to her body. It hadn't been long since she had finished herself, so all the right hormones were still flowing freely amongst her muscles and in her brain. She welcomed him into her mouth, and he grunted with satisfaction at her submission.

Inside his own mind, Sesshoumaru only half-heartedly fought to regain control of his body. In a way, he wanted this. He wanted to take the woman, make her his. Something didn't feel quite right though, and this was the reason he fought his youki at all. With all that happened, he hadn't examined the reason he didn't completely give in to the beast.

Wild with passion, Sesshoumaru now pushed his large frame against the small girl, pinning her against the hard wood. He had dropped his things, the papers sliding around the floor once again. Neither paid any mind, however. Kagome whimpered into his mouth; he responded by grinding his hips against her suggestively. Kagome welcomed his newfound openness and pushed back, making him grunt in pleasure.

Now was when the coherent Sesshoumaru began to find the reasons he shouldn't be doing this. Number One: His beast was coming very close to revealing exactly what they were to her; a little more and his fangs and claws would be seen, and his stripes may begin to appear. She was a good girl, but who knew how she would react? It would not do for all humans to realize that demons lived amongst them. Demons prospered around the world, using their birthrights to prosper by opening businesses, or performing services, or however their talents served them. Number Two: He was not the type to lose himself in a female, let alone a ningen one. He had seen all types of strong, demonic males bow to the will of a female, ningen or youkai. He would not be one of them. He was stronger than that; he did not need a mate. Number Three: This particular female was going to ruin his reputation. Not that she was bad, per say. But when he was around her, he happened to do all kinds of things he would never dream of. He seemed to feel more emotion, and acted on impulse, which was as much ridiculous as it was incredibly stupid. So, how to regain control of the beast that had not only escaped control, but locked him in the bindings of his mind? Apparently step one was to break the chains of control.

Kagome had tried to take control. She attempted to move both herself and the god-like man opposite her towards her bedroom; all thoughts of a date had fled with the first heated kiss. But apparently, Sesshoumaru prided himself in being the dominant one, and he resisted, unless he deemed it best. They made it about four feet from the apartments' entrance before they both tumbled to the floor, limbs akimbo and lips never leaving the others'.

Soon, she cried out the name of the beasts' master. He returned to her lips; little soothing, calming kisses along her lips and neck.

A very smug Sesshoumaru smiled in the confines of his mind.

As arms and legs twisted, struggling for control, Kagome began to place a few passionate nibbles on his jaw, coming to his neck and biting. She heard that wonderfully lusty sound she described as a growl and did it again – harder. He responded by grabbing the back of her head and placing his lips to her own neck, his elongated fangs above her throbbing vein. He kissed her there, and she whimpered. With the pleasurable sound, he upgraded to taking her flesh in his mouth and sucking gently, then harder when she squirmed in delight against him. The youki could take no more. He was on the edge as it was, after her display. Lips still against her pulse point, he opened his mouth fully, and bit gently, scraping the sharp points of his canines against the tender flesh. She cried out in ecstasy, and he had every intention of drawing blood to feed his hunger as well as his lust, but he felt something within himself snap – and it was then that the beast receded, knowing that its' master had regained control.

Sesshoumaru had tried to be reasonable with himself and think things though, like he always did. But time was running out. His untamed side had progressed nicely, and the lusty bitch had responded beautifully. He prided in himself, knowing it was _he_ she was aching for. He only allowed himself a small, wicked smile before realizing that his other self intended to draw blood. She had already felt his fangs, although she probably would not realize what they were. But if he were to wound her, she would definitely know. She may even mistake him for a vampire. He chuckled to himself. _Silly, imaginary beings that humans came up with._ Knowing that even though he wanted to continue, he must take control and stop, Sesshoumaru fought with all his might against the chains that bound him. These were the only bindings that could hold this particular Taiyoukai, but they were not meant to hold him for long. When he was free, he instantly took over, giving himself a few moments to bask in the passionate glow his other self had created. He willed his claws and fangs to recede, and his markings wavered back into his skin. He brought his lips back to hers, changing the mood and slowing the kiss until they both lay, panting, on the floor.

He knew she would be looking for an explanation; she was smart and witty, but she was also very sensitive. If he didn't handle this correctly, not only would she never speak to him again, but it could affect his work life. And both were very good reasons for him to bring up what he had least wanted to speak of, since he was assuming she had a date. Hopefully, however, she would only be thinking of their encounter wherever she went tonight. He decided to speak as she turned to look at him with her big, blue eyes.

"Kagome, did you not say you had somewhere to be today?"

He watched with hidden amusement as her lazy, contented look turned to one of confusion. Then it switched to realization. Then to utter horror.

"Nani? NANI?!" Kagome shrieked, hurting the sensitive hearing of the Taiyoukai.

Suddenly very conscious of what was happening, she drew her robe shut and sprang up onto her feet. Sesshoumaru, who barely had a hair out of place, only watched her with interest as she scrambled about. She began to pick up the papers, but only managed to pile them before deciding that Sesshoumaru had to leave before Inuyasha showed up. It wouldn't do to have one man exit her apartment as another entered. If she was lucky, her neighbors wouldn't notice.

"I-I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, but I need to get ready…" She didn't want to finish her sentence. She felt like she sounded like the guy in the relationship, making up a lame excuse to get rid of the woman.

Sesshoumaru knew she needn't be reserved now, but he allowed her the respite and nodded, picking up the messenger bag he carried his books in. He opened the door, turning one last time to take in the way Kagome looked; her hair was even more tousled than before, and her cheeks, lips, and parts of her neck were rosy from their shared passion. She seemed to recognize the longing look he wore, and she moved towards him, smiling gently. But he didn't allow her to know his weakness. Instead of letting her come to him, he swiftly strode to her, grabbed her about the waist, and kissed her deeply yet gently. She melted again into him, but he quickly let go, turning and leaving without another look back.

Kagome watched him until he made the right to get to the elevator. She smiled as she closed the door, remembering what had transpired over the past few… wait, what time was it anyways? As she spun, Kagome noticed the messy pile of papers and made a mental note to pick them up. But when she turned to the kitchen and the microwave informed her that it was quarter after five, she forgot everything except Inuyasha.

Panicked, Kagome raced to her bedroom and quickly rinsed off in the shower. She brusquely scrubbed any evidence of her lust-filled encounter away and returned to her closet where she had hung the items she intended to wear. Suddenly, she didn't like the way the clothes looked. Rifling through her drawers, she found a loose pair of jeans that had one single rip in the left knee. She threw them on, rationalizing that if Inuyasha had wanted her to look nice, he would have told her she would have to dress appropriately. Finding a three-quarter sleeve baseball tee, she pulled the crimson and grey shirt over her head. She ran again to the bathroom to try to make some sense out of the birds' nest that used to be her hair. Running a smoothing serum through her ebony locks, she managed to form some sort of semblance just as there was a knock at the door. She hoped it was Inuyasha this time.

Jogging to the front door, her heart raced with anticipation. She practically flung the door off its' hinges, and could tell from Inuyasha's shocked expression that he hadn't expected this sort of welcome.

When Inuyasha heard the quick footfalls coming to the door, he assumed she was merely running late; it wouldn't be very surprising to find out she was primping. He hoped she wasn't dressing up. When she tore open the door, he had been taken aback at the wide-eyed, panicked look she wore. She didn't look ready at all. In fact, she reminded him of a schoolgirl that had woken up late and was now rushing off to school. He moved to touch her arm – comfort her. But before he made contact he stopped dead in his tracks. Inhaling sharply, he took in the heavy, heady scent of Kagome's heat. It was very strong inside. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he gave her a once-over. Her cheeks were flushed, and her hair, although it wasn't messy, was not as kept as it usually was.

Inuyasha pushed his way in. Kagome was stunned as he stared at her and invited himself in. Did he suspect something? How? How would he know? She decided to ignore him and act as if nothing had happened; as far as Inuyasha was concerned, nothing _had_ happened.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Sorry, I was running late. Give me five minutes and I'll be ready for whatever. By the way, is this ok?" she asked, flailing her arms so he could see her outfit.

Inuyasha's mind was racing with questions. Had she just been with another man? He didn't really scent another male, but what other explanation was there? He was none too happy about the prospect that he was going out with someone who had just had sex with another man. He hadn't seen anyone leave… Was the male still here? Was she protecting him? Is that why she was in a rush? So that they would leave, giving the other guy time to get out afterwards?

"Is… something wrong, Kagome?" he asked, scowling.

She was a little taken aback by his question. Maybe she just looked frazzled. "Er, no. Why?"

"You just seem to be in such a rush to get out of here. We have plenty of time," he sneered.

To be honest, Kagome didn't feel comfortable in her home, knowing what she had done with Sesshoumaru and having Inuyasha right in front of her. So she was in a hurry to leave. But it was making Inuyasha worry, so she would just have to bear it for a while.

"I… well, I thought you were coming over early so that we could go. I didn't want to make you wait…" she stammered.

"Keh," was all Inuyasha could manage, not believing a word.

Kagome looked guilty, but nevertheless, she turned and stalked back to her room, calling to Inuyasha that she would be back in a minute. She went back to her bathroom to fix her hair again, and noticed that between the unkempt hair and flushed cheeks, she indeed looked like something had been going on. Realization hit her. But… what could she say? How would she explain? She couldn't possibly tell him that there had been another man here with her, but she also couldn't tell him the alternative, that she had been pleasing herself. Resigned, she continued to get ready, applying some bronzer to flush away the pinking of her cheeks and brushing her hair thoroughly.

Inuyasha watched her return to her bathroom. He sighed, knowing he couldn't really ask outright. He decided he would wait for her on the couch. The slight rustle of paper grabbed his attention, and he looked down towards the source. Sprawled on the floor was a flurry of papers and a file folder.

"Oi, Kagome. Ya know you got a bunch of paperwork on the floor? What's with the mess?"

There was a pregnant pause before she answered him.

"Uh, yeah. Well, when I ran to get the door I dropped it. It's ok, I'll get it later," he heard her call to him from within her room.

One silver eyebrow arched as the other dipped low; he figured he would be nice and pick them up for her. Bending down to shuffle the papers together, he was simultaneously hit with two shocking discoveries. Now that he was close to the floor, he smelled her essence even stronger than before. But there was something else: he now smelled a male. And not just any male. No, this strong, dominant, heady scent was extremely familiar. At the same time, his eyes confirmed what his heart was trying to deny. On one of the papers that stuck out from the pile, there was a letterhead. 'Cohen & Cohen Law Firm', it said. The same company his brother worked for. And of course, the male's scent he discovered was none other than Sesshoumaru's.

When he had first smelled his brothers' powerful yet unmistakable scent on Kagome's suit, he tried to reason, thinking that she way have run in to him. Her arousal, after thinking about it, wasn't uncommon. His brother exuded sex; many times they had been out together, and he had been ignored by women that were propositioning his older brother. Not that it had mattered to either. Sesshoumaru had never shown interest in ningen onna's, and barely paid heed to the youkai ones as well. And with a broken heart – his first love dead now for fifty years – he didn't care if they ignored him.

But this was different. For the first time in half a century, he took interest in a girl. And of _course_ his brother had to be interested in her too. What chance did he stand against his walking-sexpot brother? His stomach clenched painfully, and he tried to push the feeling away. Chancing to be seen, Inuyasha bent lower, his forearms resting on the floor and on his knees. He looked like a dog, sniffing for scraps. Except he was sniffing for evidence. A part of him wondered why he would torture himself further, but he kept on. A few feet from the door, the smell of both Kagome and Sesshoumaru's scents mingled. It was strong on the floor, implying that they had been lying here on the soft, off-white carpet. The only thing he was glad for was the fact that he didn't smell the sour, acrid scent of semen. Of course, that could mean that it had been easily disposed of… The foul image of Kagome on her knees, pleasing his brother came to mind, and he shook his head, hoping never to think of it again.

Attempting to think optimistically, Inuyasha reasoned that perhaps they had done _something_, but had not actually had intercourse. This made him feel marginally better. Grumbling to himself, he decided to push the thoughts aside for tonight. Maybe he would analyze it later, when he was alone, and not in here, where the smell of them was strong. When he had the paperwork in a manageable pile, he walked to the kitchen and tapped the papers, forcing them into a stack that was at least straight. If she wanted them forward-facing and right side-up, she would have to do it herself. As he closed the folder, he took a last look at the files, seeing that some of them had streaks of highlighter and all of them were heavily worded. What was she doing with these anyways? Why did she have lawyer-type papers when she was in med school? No wonder she knew Sesshoumaru. She must have met him through the law firm. But why?

The object of his questions walked into the room, looking much neater than she had, although she was not as primped as she usually was. He could tell that she was obviously trying to hide that she had been doing something. He sighed to himself. She wasn't his. He couldn't force her to not see Sesshoumaru. They weren't a couple, but he suspected that she wasn't with his brother, either. She was a single girl, and unless he stepped up and asked her, she would not stop seeing others. But he couldn't ask her to be exclusive – last time, it ended with the death of his lover. And she hadn't accepted him the way he was. He couldn't – wouldn't – let that happen again.

"Err… Kagome?"

She looked at him suddenly as she adjusted her jeans.

He took this as a sign to continue. "Why do you… um… what's with the law papers? You getting' sued or somethin'?" He at least looked sheepish for snooping.

Kagome realized he had picked up her mess and smiled.

"It's kinda complicated, but no, I'm not getting sued. I'm not a doctor yet."

She laughed a little at herself, and he smiled at her lightheartedness.

She pleaded with him. "Can I explain later?"

He sighed and nodded. "All right, let's get going. We're gonna hit rush hour as it is…"

She grinned and nodded back, grabbing her purse off the kitchens' bar counter. The files rested on the counter, next to where her purse had been as they exited the apartment.

They both seemed a little happier as they left and he held open the door of his prized car for her. She didn't bother asking where they were going, and she didn't care. Kagome was happy just being with him.

About an hour later, Inuyasha pulled into a parking lot. He had to pay an attendant, and they began to walk. Kagome reached for his hand, and he accepted it, smiling at her as he clasped it. He led her across a set of railroad tracks, and they turned a corner. Soon, they came to a set of stairs. They climbed the stairs, and a man at the door checked their ID's. Inside, a band played loud rock music, and different colored lights flashed around the rooms; there were three connected rooms, but the band played only in the main room. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, and he grinned back. He pointed to an area where there were comfy couches, and she nodded – the music was too loud for anyone to have a sensible conversation.

When they were situated, Kagome leaned back on the plush seat. She sighed, closing her eyes. She felt a hand on her knee, and opened her eyes to find Inuyasha staring at her with a concerned look. She smiled, and he seemed to lighten. She loved the way his eyes danced in the candlelight – they almost seemed to glow. Shrugging off her obviously overactive imagination, Kagome decided she was quite hungry. She had no idea what to expect out of this place – it was strange, they way the band was situated, yet there were big, plushy couches. There was even a huge bed – complete with chiffon drapes over the bedposts for some privacy – and a very nice looking bar. She grabbed a menu and found many things to her liking. She asked Inuyasha about it, and he told her that the place is only rock every other Thursday. The rest of the time, it was kind of a hip-hop club. She had nodded, and Inuyasha got the feeling that she would like to see it then as well. He made it a point to bring her some time next week, when it was R & B night. He recoiled. Next week? Did he really think he was going to see her again? Should he see her again? Shouldn't he stop seeing her, before it was too late, before he was in too deep, before she was in too deep…

He shook his head. No, he shouldn't see her again. But knowing himself, he probably would. Somewhere, deep within his heart, he knew he was already in too deep. But she was still with others… The recollection of what he had found out earlier boiled within, and he let loose a growl that luckily was not loud enough to be heard over the loud music. His brother. Fuckin' Sesshoumaru had been at Kagome's apartment. And they had been alone. Wait… the day that he had smelled him on her suit… could he have been there as well? No, probably not. Only the suit had smelled of him. She had probably been at the office, and Sesshoumaru had been there as well. But the same, heady scent of both their arousals' had been there, like tonight.

The thought made him want to tear out his brothers' throat, gouge out his eyes, rip out his tongue. He wanted to rub himself all over Kagome's body, leaving his own scent. His own jealousy shocked Inuyasha to no ends. He had only felt like this once – when his previous fiancé, Kikyou, had told him that someone at work had a crush on her. At the time, she was only being honest. But he wished she had never told him. That didn't stop what happened, however. If only he had gotten there in time. If only he hadn't taken it so lightly…

At the twisted turn his mind was taking, Inuyasha decided it would be best to stop thinking. At all. He hadn't noticed that Kagome had stopped reading her menu and was watching him grumble to himself and scowl.

"What, woman?" he ground out.

"Inuyasha…"

His eyes softened then, and he forgot everything he had been thinking of.

She noticed the change. "Is something bothering you? You've been very quiet," she told him.

"Ah, no," he lied. "Nothing's wrong. But I was wondering…"

She looked at him expectantly, and suddenly he lost his nerve. She tried to encourage him, but now he wasn't so sure…

He wasn't really sure if he wanted to know. And he wasn't sure if he could take it if she lied to him, not knowing he knew the truth.

He sighed. "Well, I wanted to know if someone had been at your place before I came over."

Kagome's eyes widened and her heart began to pound in her chest. She could barely grasp onto a single thought that raced through her mind. She didn't even think to investigate how he would know something like that, just that he had possibly seen Sesshoumaru leaving… Panicked, Kagome could only stammer.

"Um… uh… hmm… what?"

Inuyasha would have laughed had it not been such a heavy subject. He didn't repeat himself, he only waited.

Kagome let loose a huge sigh. "To tell you the truth, yeah."

He was a little surprised, and his eyes widened a little, his eyebrows shooting up. But he said nothing, curious as to how far she would go.

"A colleague dropped off the paperwork you saw, and well…"

He scowled at her. A colleague? She was in medical. She knew that he knew she was in medical. Why would she lie? And what does 'and well…' mean?

She looked away for a moment, and he thought she was going to leave it at that. But suddenly, she looked stern and determined.

"Okay, I didn't think we were going to have this talk, but I guess here goes." She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she began. "Inuyasha, you're not the only one I'm seeing," she lied. She tried to gauge his reaction, but he didn't seem surprised, which worried her. Did he know something? Has he been watching her? She shuddered at how creepy that was, but pushed it aside, knowing she wanted to get this off her chest. "The thing is, it feels like you've been hurt before. And I get that. You… you're protecting yourself. That's why you don't want to get close to me. We're not officially dating, just kinda seeing each other. You don't seem to want to be exclusive, and I'm sure you have other girls fawning over you." She paused for a moment to catch her bearings. He had no reaction so far. "Myself… I've been stuck in a loveless relationship in a while, and I'm just getting back to dating. I know you're not serious, so yeah, there was someone over. Actually, I hadn't planned for him to be there. Like I said, he was dropping off some paperwork I had left at the office, and stuff happened…" She felt like such a whore in that moment but she rationalized that she must really like him to feel that way, since she wasn't doing anything wrong. Everything she had said was true – they weren't officially dating, and he was a little emotionally distracted. Twice he had left her after they shared a passionate moment – well, the first time, they had only slept on the couch, but he freaked out all the same. Now, she watched interestedly, waiting for his reaction. She hoped he wasn't going to be violent, like her ex-boyfriend, Tim.

He looked down at the table. Well, that was straightforward. He hadn't expected that. And she was right. Hadn't he said himself that they weren't even officially dating? She only reiterated what he had been thinking. Then… why did it feel wrong? It shouldn't be like this, both of them telling each other or thinking that they weren't even together. Then why did they keep spending time together? Why did he ask her here, and why did she accept? She shouldn't have. If she knew what he was… Regardless, he either needed to stop seeing her, or take the next step. But he wasn't ready… for either. Could he accept the only other option? Could he keep seeing her while she saw other men? He already knew he didn't have the urge to see anyone else. Didn't that mean that from his point, he was already exclusive? And when she said there were others, how many was she talking about? The jealous rage came back, and he scowled.

_There it is_, she thought. _He's angry. But why? Surely, he can't think that we were already exclusive so soon. But… what if he did?_ She didn't feel like she had cheated on him. In fact, it had felt quite right to be with Sesshoumaru, although she really didn't know much about him. But she really didn't know much about Inuyasha, either. Either way, that only proved that she wasn't going to be exclusive anytime soon. How could she commit to one guy when she hardly knew anything about either? Now, she would wait for him to answer, even if she dreaded it.

After several moments, he seemed as if he was going to speak, but they were interrupted from their thoughts by a young, provocatively dressed woman.

"Oh my god! You're the singer from 'Shards of a Jewel'! I looooooove your band! I saw you guys here two weeks ago, and you rocked! I'm Kimmy, and my friends and I…" She pointed towards a table across the room.

Up until now, Kagome had just sat, shocked. She understood that Inuyasha was an underground celebrity of sorts, but she hadn't expected a girl to come out of nowhere and bother them on a date. It wasn't like before, when they had just stopped playing and the fangirls had exploded on him. He wasn't even playing tonight, so he shouldn't be bothered. A twinge of jealousy sprung inside her, and she realized that this must be what Inuyasha was feeling.

Inuyasha had been surprised at first, but anger quickly took hold. He was on a date, for christ's sake! He didn't mind when he was with his band mates or by himself, but now? It was ridiculous. Didn't anyone have a sense of privacy? He held a hand out to her, palm facing the girl, a gesture to stop. He calmed himself before speaking; he didn't want to sound over-callous.

"Listen, whoever you are. I'm sorry, but I'm with someone here. It's kinda rude. And I don't wanna be mean, but could you give us some privacy? Thanks," he told her, turning back to Kagome in obvious dismissal.

Kagome was even more shocked by his words, but it made her proud in an odd way. She almost felt bad for the girl, who turned away looking dejected. Almost. She smiled and turned to Inuyasha, hoping that he would continue with whatever he was going to say. She watched as he still frowned, but began to speak.

"Listen, I totally-"

"Hi, my name is Karen, I'll be your waiter tonight," a smiling older woman said, coming up to the table.

Both inhabitants groaned, and the waitress looked sheepish, realizing she had interrupted. "I'll just come back later…" she said, twisting and pointing to some other tables.

"No, no," Kagome said, smiling, feeling a little sheepish herself for making the woman feel that way. "I'm hungry anyways. Do you know what you want, Inuyasha?"

He grumbled and frowned even more, making Kagome giggle. She knew why he was upset; it was a little frustrating when you wanted to talk but something always got in the way.

"Fine, I'll have the New York Strip, medium rare, with fries," he ground out. Kagome noticed he never looked at the menu. Obviously he knew it well.

"Um… I'll have a cheeseburger with fries. Oh, rare please," she told the older woman. "Oh, and can I have a diet coke?"

The waitress nodded and smiled. She asked Inuyasha if he would like anything to drink and he told her to bring him a few shots of tequila. She nodded again and left them.

Inuyasha looked a little out of sorts. "Rare?" he asked, stunned. He had never heard of a girl asking for meat cooked rare. In fact, they usually acted disgusted. He never asked for it that way again in front of a girl, even in front of Sango, even though she knew about him and had no problem with it.

Kagome looked a little embarrassed, but kept her cool. "Yeah, you got a problem with it?" she playfully challenged.

He hadn't expected her to respond in that manner, and he took the challenge. "I think you like vampires a little too much…" he sneered.

She was taken aback that he had remembered. Nevertheless, she felt the need to explain herself. "Now, what kind of doctor would I be if I was afraid of a little blood?" she asked, an eyebrow arched, daring him to answer.

He thought about it for a second, realizing. Then he grinned. "Damn it, you're right. Yeah, it makes sense. You know, I usually like it rare, too, but I never ask for it like that 'cause girls don't usually like it." He looked a little uneasy at his proclamation.

Kagome decided to make it a little more lighthearted. "What'cha tryin' to say? I'm manly? I'm not a girl?" She had an obviously playful smirk on her face.

He took the bait. "Keh, maybe that's what it is…" he said, turning his head away and closing his eyes as he crossed his arms.

Kagome was wide-eyed as she took it in, but decided he wasn't going to get the last word. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of anything to say, so she just socked him instead.

He almost forgot to say 'ow', but when her little fist connected with his upper arm, he knew he had won that one. He smiled triumphantly. His expression softened to a smile, and he reached out to caress her face, which made her soften as well. She instantly forgot that they had been verbally sparring, and she waited to see what would happen next.

"Kagome," he said.

Her eyes snapped to his, as they had closed momentarily as she leaned into his touch.

"Listen, I totally understand that you don't want to be exclusive yet. I'm not blaming you for anything – I'm just glad you're honest with me. Really, I'm not seeing anyone else. But that's my decision. By the way, if you're going to be a doctor, what did you mean by a 'colleague' stopped by? Wouldn't a coworker be another med student or something?"

Ugh, too many questions. Something sent off alarm bells, but in her earnest to keep up with everything he was saying, she forgot about it to listen. The last question irked her. It obviously bothered him that Sesshoumaru had been there, and he wanted answers.

"Well, remember those papers?" She waited for a nod. "Well, I'm helping a friend – er, a coworker – do some of his work on a case we're working on."

"We?" he said, as if the word had venom in it.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I didn't think it was important to tell you, but I used to work for this law firm during the summer. They have this big medical case they're working on – a wife is suing a hospital for something she thinks is a wrongful death and it has something to do with him having heart surgery. Anyways, they asked me to help them with the case," she explained, sighing heavily at the end.

He felt so stupid. It was a logical reason. It made perfect sense. But why did it have to be Sesshoumaru's law firm? Of course, his big brother never talked about his cases, and Inuyasha liked it that way since he found law to be boring. So of course he hadn't known about this. Damn it!

Kagome had been watching his expressions, and knew he felt foolish for overreacting. Her mind wandered, since he hadn't said anything. What was that first thing? Something he said earlier was bothering her. They had been interrupted by the waitress, and given their orders. He started by saying he understood… Her eyes went wide with anger and recognition.

He was busy berating himself for not being more involved in Sesshoumaru's personal life for his own reasons when he saw Kagome's face. She looked ready to snap. He was going to ask what was wrong when she took the initiative.

"Wait, hold on," she said, and eye twitching. "_I_ don't want to be exclusive? Who are you talking to? How could you know what the hell I want when you never ask? And how could I ever think to be exclusive with you when you run away at the sight of me? You keep stuff from me, you kiss me, and then you run. There's a pattern, and don't you dare deny it. Always with the sadness, the faraway look. I try to get into your head, I want to know you, but you're so bottled up. You always wear a hat – yeah, even now – and you freak out when I try to touch it. What are you hiding? You got another nose up there or something? Or maybe a pair of mule ears, like in Pinocchio." At this point, she was furious, and crossed her arms, pinning him with a glare.

Her sarcastic tone bit at him, and he felt ashamed. But her last remark hit a nerve, and he panicked. "What if I did? What does it matter? Why do I gotta take it off? You have somethin' against hats?" he said angrily, pointing to the backwards Panthers cap he had on.

Kagome took this as baiting, and refused to be pulled in. She considered his words, pulling them apart for their hidden meaning. She had taken quite a few psychology courses – after the required amount was fulfilled, she took them because she enjoyed them.

"Inuyasha, why do you think I'm going to run away, kicking and screaming, from whatever secrets you're hiding? You don't have to tell me everything, but I assure you, I'm pretty understanding…"

"You don't understand. If you knew who I was…"

"You're right. I don't understand. If you would tell me, I might, though. And I'm sure that whatever you've been through…"

"No!" he cried, pounding a fist on the table enough to make the drinks the waitress had brought while they talked to spill a little. Her eyes widened in shock, and he turned his eyes downward. "No. You won't understand."

Kagome felt the pinpricks of tears sting at her eyes. She abruptly stood. She began to walk away, shouting that she would be going to the bathroom. He sighed as he watched her go. _Better for her to leave me now than to get pulled in more…_

Kagome tried to look for anything that could remotely tell her where the restrooms were. But there were so many people… could she even find her way to the bathroom? The overwhelming feeling of being crowded allowed her to stop crying, but she felt she really did have to go to the bathroom now. Finally, she saw a line of girls in the corner, almost behind the stage in the room to the right. She noticed the line was about twenty girls long, and it could be even longer inside. She sighed. There was nothing she could do. Good thing she didn't wait until she really had to go.

Inuyasha hadn't bothered watching her go. He knew it was going to be a difficult conversation, and now he downed two of the tequila shots before looking up. He didn't see Kagome anywhere, and with this many humans, it would be impossible to pick out her scent. He would just have to wait…

_Ohmygod, that feels soooo good_, Kagome thought as she finished in the bathroom. As she washed her hands, she realized that she wasn't quite sure how to get back to their table. How long had it been? Twenty minutes? More? As she left, she snickered at the painfully contorted faces of the girls that were trying to get into the ladies' room.

He had motioned for the server to bring him more shots, and she had complied, hoping for a large bill. As Inuyasha downed his fifth shot, he realized that it had been quite a while since he had seen the girl. Probably over a half an hour. He wondered if she was going to come back at all. He had never been stood up before, but he imagined that this was what it felt like. He grabbed another shot glass to swallow. What did it matter anyways? Wasn't this what he wanted, for her to turn her back on him? Wasn't this what he expected? Didn't he want them to not see each other again? He sucked in his breath sharply as he swallowed the tangy, golden liquid. He stood to leave, rummaging in his back pocket for his wallet when he saw her. She was in front of the main stage, and she was searching. He smirked to himself_. She's probably looking for a door to run out of_, he thought.

Kagome had found the main stage, but the music was so loud, she could barely think. On top of that, she didn't remember which way she had gone after leaving the table. She had been upset, so she hadn't really paid attention. Now, she was being roughed up by a bunch of kids, thrashing around in front of the band that was playing. One of them bumped into her – hard – and if she hadn't rammed into someone's shoulder, she would have fallen on the floor. She was more than panicked now and she tried to squirm her way out of the mass. An elbow jammed into her ribs, and she cried out. But no one cared, no one was paying attention. This group had a purpose – to harm one another. So they didn't care if an innocent was found in the middle. She clawed at the group, attempting to get away from them. Someone's' head found the back of her own, and she saw stars as she lost her bearings. A tear came to her eye, and another elbow found its' way to her back, making her cry out in pain again. She was afraid to turn around for fear of getting hit in the face, but she didn't think she could turn if she wanted. As it was, she was crouched down low on the floor. Suddenly, strong hands gripped her and pulled her up. She braced herself for the worst, thinking another wild boy was going to hurt her. Then she was in the air. She felt mildly confused.

_Why do I put myself through this,_ Inuyasha asked himself. He knew he wasn't going to be able to handle another relationship. So why had he sought her out? Perhaps it was because she had looked similar to Kikyou… He should have known better. This girl was definitely nothing like Kikyou. She had all the spark, all the liveliness that Kikyou never did. Kikyou was such a sad soul. She was beautiful and good, and she never intended for their relationship to sour. But everything that could have gone wrong, did. And in the end, she died not trusting him. And he hadn't trusted her, either. It had been both of their faults, and it couldn't be fixed. He shook his head, clearing out the ancient thoughts that tried to consume him. Fifty years, she had been dead, and he still thought about her constantly. _Although_, he reminded himself, _not as much when I'm with Kagome._

With the thought of the woman once again, he sighed and looked towards the location he had seen Kagome last. He was horrified to see that she had wandered into a mosh pit. The kids there were going crazy with the metal thrashing of the bands' music. He watched as she was pushed and thrown around. When he saw her double over, he became furious. Pushing his way into the crowd, no one could stand in his way. He had the strength of ten men, and easily pushed them to the side, parting them like the Red Sea. When he got to Kagome, he could hear her whimpers. He felt so bad that he had had such nasty thoughts just a few minutes ago. He grabbed her upper arms and hoisted her to her feet. Someone jabbed his side with their leg, but he was unmovable. He began to push, but the crowd was frenzied. Panicking, knowing she would get even more hurt if he lingered, he had only one choice. Hoping to whatever Kamis looked after him that most of these kids were on drugs and either wouldn't notice him or pass it off as an effect of the drug, he leapt. When he landed at the stairs that led to the balcony where all the tables were located, he let go of Kagome and looked around. It seemed that no one here had noticed, or just saw him land, so they didn't suspect anything. Satisfied, he spoke.

"Kagome, daijoubou-ka?"

She opened her tear-filled eyes and looked up at his concerned ones and tried to smile.

"Y-yeah, I think so…" she trailed off, wiping a tear that attempted to fall.

He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"B-but, Inuyasha… how did you… I mean when we were down there… The crowd was so big… It felt like we were flying…" She was obviously still in a state of panic.

Fear crept into his expression as Inuyasha realized what she was asking. He grasped her suddenly and embraced her, soothing her by running his hand along her hair, almost petting her. It seemed to work.

"When I'm ready, I'll tell you everything," he whispered in her ear.

It was then that Inuyasha realized he had lost himself to her.

------------------------

An hour later, full and a little happier, the couple left and Inuyasha grabbed her hand, leading her to his car. They found it easily, and he drove her home. He had been surprised that she hadn't pursued – she didn't make him explain, she didn't ask for clarification. She simply seemed happy that he was going to eventually open up to her. And it made him feel happy that he could please her with something so simple, although he felt she deserved more.

He weaved through the still-packed streets of Miami, but found the drive home a little quicker. He brought her to her door and kissed her passionately before turning to leave. Her eyes told him to stay, but he couldn't. As it was, his fangs had lengthened after a few minutes of their heavy kissing. Also, he was reminded of her session with Sesshoumaru, which was why he hadn't come inside. Besides, he hadn't told her yet, and he wouldn't even think about what could happen until after he told her what a monster he was. Although the come-hither eyes had nearly dissolved his resolution, he had turned and walked to the elevator.

On the drive home, he wondered in which manner he should go about questioning his dear older brother about the woman.

----------------------

The next morning, Kagome had several bruises in many spots. I feel like I've been run over by a steamroller, she thought. She was also quite sore as well, her muscles protesting as she sat up in bed. She held a hand to her forehead and remembered getting lost in what Inuyasha had told her was a true mosh pit – kids, with no regard to their or anyone else's health, thrashing around violently to the music. She cursed herself for being stupid enough to get caught in there, but at least Inuyasha had saved her. She was surprised again as she remembered the weightless feel of them moving to the stairs of the seated area, as if by magic. But she didn't dwell on it. After all, he said he would tell her in his own time, and that was good enough for her. It had almost sounded like a promise, and even if they didn't work out as a couple, she at least hoped that she could help mend his heart a little. He was harboring a lot of pain, and if anything, she felt there might be some betrayal and guilt as well.

Pleased with herself for remembering her psychology courses, Kagome grunted her way out of bed and to the bathroom. After a few minutes she felt better but was still very achy. And then, very suddenly, a wretched thought came to her, and her world came crashing in, threatening to swallow her whole.

Her heart thumped erratically, her adrenaline coursed, and her body froze in terror. A lump formed in her throat, but she had forgotten how to swallow.

Today was Friday. She has school. And she was already approximately 10 minutes late for her first class.

Reacting instinctively, her body bolted towards her dresser, picking up a ratty, old 'Rolling Stones' tee shirt and a pair of capri's. After hastily applying the first bra she found, she dressed quickly and thrust her feet into a pair of thong sandals. Grabbing her briefcase that held her school items, she ran out of the door, running to class, all thoughts of pain far away.

--------------

The day hadn't been as bad as she had first perceived. She had never been late for class in her entire high school and college career. But she had only been half an hour late, and when her professor had eyed her, wheezing for breath at the door, he had only smiled and continued whatever he had been saying. Everyone knew she was the star of the class, and her poor choice of pants had revealed – unbeknownst to her – a large, purple bruise on her left leg. No one had said anything, mostly because they had never seen her in such disarray, but they all eyed her curiously. She seemed oblivious, only worried to catch up to anything she had missed.

After class, she had apologized profusely to Dr. Rosenstein to which he replied by telling her that with her impeccable record, she could stand to miss a class once. She shyly told him that she wasn't that good, and he laughed heartedly. He hadn't missed the bruise, however, and reminded her that if she needed to talk, he would be in his office. She had thought it strange, but thanked him and moved on to her next class.

After her second class was over, Kagome trudged home. She felt disgusting. She hadn't showered, and knew everyone was eyeing her because she didn't look as pristine as usual. She hoped she didn't smell…

And then, she felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of her head. She turned around, angry and ready to yell at someone for their disregard for others' privacy.

She just about went into cardiac arrest when she saw who it was.

Not ten feet behind her was a tall, lean, dark-skinned young man, his dark brown hair flowing gently in the breeze. He smiled at her, and she felt herself being pulled into darkness.

------------

When she awoke, Kagome was back in her apartment. Had it been a dream? Did she actually go to school today? It felt real… She sat up, and a wet towel flopped into her lap. She realized it had been on her forehead and reached up to find the soggy spot where the cloth had been. She didn't remember coming home and resting on the couch. Then she thought about her walk home, and remembered being angry and seeing…

Kouga! She whirled to find him grinning at her from the kitchen, where he was making tea.

"Man, even when you faint, you don't give yourself time to rest," he quipped, coming to sit beside her.

She thought about his words, but didn't understand. He grasped her hands.

"Are you feeling better? It's a good thing I was there, or you would've taken a nasty spill. Good thing I know where you live, too…"

It wasn't until now that Kagome realized all he had done. He must have caught her, and carried her as well as her things back to her apartment. She took her hands back from Kouga, resting her face in them as she groaned. How could she be such a burden?

"I'm so sorry," she managed.

Kouga was a little taken aback. What could she be sorry for? He voiced his concern.

"I mean, I didn't want to be so bothersome, and…"

"You weren't bothersome," Kouga told her angrily. "I'm glad I was there. I haven't seen you in a while, and to think you would've hit the pavement…"

Now that she thought about it, Kagome knew she would have been badly injured if she had hit the concrete sidewalk, and was grateful for Kouga's presence. She noticed how protective he was being, and it tweaked her heartstrings. She reached out and placed a hand on his forearm.

"Thank you, Kouga. I don't want to know what would have happened if you hadn't been there," she told him genuinely.

He smiled at this, and got up. "I'm making some tea. Hopefully it will help the bruises."

Bruises? Kagome was puzzled, but as she swung her legs down to the floor to get up, a blotch of violet caught her eye. She was horrified at the condition her leg was in, and as she twisted to get a better look, her body was lanced with pain from other muscles that had been damaged. Kouga was by her side instantly.

When he had opened the door to her apartment, Kouga had been shocked to find that it reeked – of dog. Two male inuyoukai – no, one youkai, one hanyou, he corrected himself – had been here recently, and their smells were fresh. The one of the hanyou, which he had recognized as the inuhanyou that sang for the band where he had first met Kagome was more recent, and his stink was still fresh on Kagome's body. Had he forced himself on her? Is that why she was so badly hurt? He had sniffed her thoroughly as she lay unconscious, but there were no signs that the two had had sex. He had only been mildly relieved, though. So why was she bruised, then? He sighed as he willed himself to wait until she told him herself. Now, the question remained as to who the hanyou was to her. Obviously they were close – too close. But she had just gotten out of a relationship with a very much so human. He wondered, offhandedly, if she knew her 'friend' was a hanyou. He doubted it, since she didn't know that he himself was youkai. He didn't think she knew about the third, certainly powerful youkai, either. This other youkai was strong, as was his scent. But it was still older than the hanyou's. Was this girl involved with both of them? Kouga was sad instantly, wondering what chance he stood if she was testing the waters so well.

Resolved, he grinned to himself. If he had to fight for her affections, so be it. Then he would make sure that his time spent with her was time well spent.

Kagome had known that she had gotten hurt at the club Inuyasha had taken her to, but she hadn't expected it to be to this extent. But it explained why she was in so much pain, and it probably had something to do with why she had fainted. Sighing, Kagome lay back against the couch and closed her eyes, wishing she could go back to her bed. But she had things to do. She had to finish the documents she had been working on for Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru.

The name had struck her as if a very large bell had been rung. She hadn't thought of him for the rest of the day yesterday, or at all today. But now, the memory of their… whatever had transpired between them, hung heavily in her mind.

Would they have had sex if he hadn't reminded her of her plans? And what was with that, anyways? Any other guy would have just had sex with her, not caring if it messed up her plans, or her life. Then again, Sesshoumaru was no ordinary guy. Now, she was anxious to see him again. What would happen? Would he still be receptive? What if he had gotten what he wanted, and wouldn't speak with her again? The thought made her sick, and she dreaded going to the office. No, she would wait until tomorrow to go to work. Most likely, he wouldn't be there during the day. He always came to the office late at night. Willing herself to forget him, she chastised herself for ignoring the sweet, caring male next to her.

Kouga had gotten up to retrieve the tea, but was sitting next to her again, the two steaming mugs on the table in front of them. He smiled at her as she came out of her reverie and she smiled back. He was so handsome, and he was really accomplished. And let's not forget how well he treated her.

"Hey, Kouga?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to be into sports all your life? I mean… will you make a living out of it?" she asked.

He grinned at her interest. "Yeah. Actually, I'm going to be in the 2008 Olympics. I wasn't going to tell you, because I don't like to brag, but since you asked…"

It sounded like a line, but he looked serious, and she took him to be sincere. She was stunned, knowing that the beautiful man in front of her was going to be in such a famous activity.

"What categories?" she asked him, amazed.

"Let's see. 1,000 meter dash, 1,000 meter hurdles, and the high jump," he said, rubbing his chin with a hand.

Kagome laughed a little. "Wow, you really like to run," she stated.

"Yeah, well, it's what I'm good at. It's not different from you. You're incredibly smart, and you obviously have a way with hearts…" he trailed off.

Kagome realized he was flirting, but she loved the praise. Her usual lines included 'beautiful' and 'sexy', never 'smart'. She found herself incredibly turned on.

"Th-thanks," she stammered.

He was staring intently into her blue eyes with his own azure ones, and the gaze penetrated her. She noticed, offhandedly, how intense he was. Out of the three men, she knew Kouga the most. He was open to any conversation, hid nothing from her, and didn't mind taking things as they came. It seemed that the other two just pounced on her whenever it was convenient to them, and then ran away when they tired of it. Not Kouga. He was here for her, now that she needed it. And he wasn't trying anything, although she could tell he wanted her. He was respecting her and her boundaries. She realized he was probably waiting for her to make the first move. She sneered, knowing she had the power. But it felt good, and she knew that this would be different than with the two other men in her life. With Kouga, there would be no running away.

Kouga had reached for his cup, sipping at the tea. He wondered if Kagome was going to understand that he was not going to try anything, since she had to be absolutely sure she wanted it. He would not – could not – force anything on her. He put down the mug, turning back to the beautiful woman beside him. It shocked him that she was staring just as intently at him as he had been doing a few moments ago. Her lips were just barely parted, and before he realized, she was leaning towards him.

Kouga gulped; he had not anticipated her decision so quickly. Besides, they had only been on one actual date, and this wasn't exactly considered a date, either. He caught himself leaning away from her, towards the arm of the couch. But she leaned on to her hands, catching him in a submissive pose as she loomed over him, dominating him.

He didn't exactly look scared – maybe more like surprised. But what did he think? Had he assumed he could flirt with her – that he could toss the ball in her court – and she wouldn't respond? Was that it? Did he think she couldn't hold her own? _Well_, Kagome thought. _I'll show him_.

She leaned over him and lowered herself until their noses almost touched. He watched her, and now she could see the burning lust enter his eyes. In one quick movement, she swept in and planted her lips upon his. Without a moment's passing, she motioned for him to allow her access, and he complied as her tongue explored. She kissed him greedily, needing someone to want her badly, needing to complete himself with her. But the others were afraid, or were holding back for whatever reason. _No_, she thought. _That's the last time I compare him to them_. And with that, she allowed her mind to only know the hunger of desire.

They were a mess of entwined legs and wriggling arms until Kagome broke the kiss as a test. Yes, she enjoyed the dominance she had. But she wanted a man, not someone who looked like a man but couldn't take charge. She backed slightly and watched his expression.

"Thank you for bringing me home," she said coyly. To make sure he got the hint, she licked her lips for good measure.

Kouga hadn't been able to think. One minute he was letting her know she was in charge, and the next she had indeed taken charge. He allowed her to ravage him, but now she thanked him? And it seemed she was hesitant to continue. No, he thought as he watched her little pink tongue dart out and run deliciously over her swollen lips. She's not hesitating. She wants me to take over. Okay. Two can play this game.

Like a wolf, he sprung up and pounced on her, pinning her to the sofa cushions. She giggled at first, but knew he was serious, so she willed herself to stop. As soon as she regained composure, Kouga's lips swooped down, capturing hers. At once, they were tangled again. This time, however, the youkai took it a step further. He waited for some sort of signal – there, she moaned into his mouth – and then he reached up, caressing her face. Their tongues twirled around each other as his hand caressed her face. He broke the kiss again, both of them panting hard, and spoke.

"You're welcome," he said, grinning.

She was in a state of shock – the blood had left her brain to travel to other parts of her body – and she thought he might stop. But instead, she felt his arms curl around her. One went around her back and the other around her legs. In a moment, she was being hoisted into his arms as he carried her to what she assumed was her bedroom. He stopped at her door to kiss her, trailing his lips along her jaw and neck. She made no move to stop him, so he walked to the bed where he placed her gently. He kissed her the entire time, making sure she was comfortable. When he stopped, she looked up at him lovingly but was alarmed to find a serious look on his face.

"Kagome," he began. "There's something I have to tell you before we go any further," he told her, fidgeting as he spoke. "Because I don't want you to hate me later."

_Oh Kami, here it comes_, she thought. _He's married, he's a murderer, he's a pedophile_…

"You see, I'm not human," he said, watching closely for her reaction.

"Nani?"

He decided to continue. "I'm youkai, Kagome."

"NANI?!" she cried.

----------------

End Notes: LOL Sorry for the major cliffie. But this chapter was too long, and now it ends so that I have plenty to write into the next chapter. Didn't think Kouga would be the first to tell her or 'get' her, huh? Well, all you Kouga haters can bite me. He deserves a little attention. Also, if I'm wrong about the Olympics categories, don't kill me. I didn't feel like doing the research… O///O BTW, Nani What? Or - Huh? See you all next time!


	9. No Regrets

Thanks:

At **FanFiction** – Sayuri-chan18, Light Up the Sky, firegoddess372, snow cat demon.

At **DeviantART** – no1sangel07, luvtodraw, Hawiicuban, Katevan, hottyruby, Cali2007, lonelygirl818 .

At **InuyashaFanFiction** – Animefreak, sweetdarksilence, and anime101.

Replies:

At **MediaMiner**: kokoronagomu – Yes, the whole point was to keep people guessing. I didn't want anyone to read a few chapters and say, "Oh, she's going to be with so-and-so…". I know this means that some people are going to be disappointed, because everyone has their fave, whether it's Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, or Kouga. But I hope everyone will be pleased with the ending. I'm pleased that you are rooting for Inuyasha- I actually do keep track of who everyone wants to end up with Kagome (although the final decision has already been made – no one can change my mind at this point) and each guy deserves his loyal followers. But if you're in suspense, that means I'm doing my job, and that makes me happy. Thanks for reading! foxtale3 – Your review made ME squeal in delight! I'm so glad to have a fellow Kouga fan! I don't know if you know, but I have a finished Kouga/Kagome story, and I don't have as many fans for that one because there aren't too many people that are fond of that relationship. But I always daydream about those two. Don't get me wrong, I'm not giving anything away. BUT I do think Kouga needs his just desserts. And, because you are a fellow Kouga fan, and you're rooting for him, _I dedicate this chapter to you, my friend_. I hope you like it! buzzk97 – You make me blush! I'm so happy, I could cry. I'm so glad you like this story so much! And thank you so, SO very much for reading 'That's the Way Love Goes' as well. It really means a lot to me. And that was really what I was going for – to surprise you all at least every other chapter or so. I meant for this to be kind of like a soap opera – where everyone is sleeping around (well, at least some are) and there are murders and lost relatives and harsh childhoods… If you think about it, Inuyasha (the manga) is already like that, but you can only do so much, since it's set in the Feudal Era. AU is so much more fun… evil grin I'm so glad to have Kouga fans! Yay! Perhaps you should check out my story, Always, since it involves Kouga… Anyhow, I ALSO dedicate this chapter to you. I hope you like. May the smut live on.

At **AdultFanFiction:** swasdiva – God I just love your reviews. This chapter is also dedicated to you, you wolf-lover, you. I know how you feel. I have always thought to myself, "SessKag is 'the sex', and of COURSE InuKags is canon, but poor Kouga… Is the girl blind?!" Personally, even though Inuyasha is hot in his own way, I think that I wouldn't have been able to put up with the whole Kikyou thing – that's just me. I'd still be friends with Inuyasha, but I would probably have to go with Kouga. BTW, the soul-mizzle thing is cute. I know what it is – we're kinda ghetto down here. Maybe I can fit it in somewhere… Thanks again, and thank you SO MUCH for reading TWLG as well. It really means a lot to me. TheMikoShivae – Thank you so much! I hope to keep seeing you around!

_**Just a side note. I have the best fans in the world. It's a pleasure to write for all of you. Just thought you'd like to know. On with it**_.

Chapter 8: No Regrets (Dedicated to foxtale3, buzzk97, and swasdiva)

**WARNINGWARNINGWARNING!**_This chapter contains a lemon! If you are uncomfortable with sexual themes, please visit this story at FanFiction, PaperDemon, or deviantART._

Kagome stared in shock at the man opposite her. Was he for real? Did he really think something as stupid as that was going to work on her? Youkai… she scoffed at the thought. Everyone knew youkai didn't exist. He might as well tell her he was a dinosaur.

Kouga was worried. She was looking at him like he had two heads. And she had scoffed rather loudly at him. "K-Kagome?" he ventured.

"What is it?" she yelled. "Did you come here to kill me or something? Did you think that would distract me or something? Because I don't see any reason why you would say something that stupid to me. I mean, come ON. Youkai? Are you kidding me? I think…"

She sounded angry, and Kouga tuned her out for a moment to think. A moment was all he needed, because there was only one thing he could do. He placed a hand over the girl's mouth, effectively silencing her. She seemed afraid, as if whatever scenario her creative mind had conjured was going to happen. He removed his hand, and she watched with worried eyes as he closed his own, seemingly to meditate. As he sat with his eyes closed, he lifted his long, brown hair up into a ponytail within his hand. She was stunned, and gaped as she watched his ears change shape and became pointed, like elven ears.

He opened his eyes again, and noticed that her expression had changed to shock again. He grinned sheepishly, but then she became angry once more.

"If you think you can trick me with some magic mumbo-jumbo then you got another thing…" She was silenced again by Kouga's hand as he let his hair fall down around him again.

He sighed, feeling worn out. He finally tells a girl about his heritage, and she doesn't even believe him.

"Watch," he said simply, closing his eyes again.

To her befuddlement, Kagome saw him bare his teeth at her, like a silly dog. She was about to yell at him again for wasting her time and had every intention of kicking him out of her apartment when movement caught her eye. She stared in amazement as his canines grew, elongating until they became sharp fangs. She was reminded of the many vampire movies she had seen, although this was right in front of her. Panic hit her, and she thought about running to her room, but if he were a vampire, he would catch her no matter what. But reason butted in, and reminded her that the ears were strange, and perhaps she should listen to him. They sat in silence, Kagome thinking of something to say, and Kouga hoping she would find her voice.

Suddenly, she looked at him sternly. "Show me again," she said, furrowing her brows.

"Listen, Kagome, I'm not a vampire or anything. I'm a demon. I don't drink blood, and I don't turn people. I just-"

"Please. Just… show me," she said quietly, a pleading tone in her voice.

As long as she asked, he would give her whatever she requested. So he bared his fangs, concentrated, and willed them to recede. She gasped as she watched them turn into seemingly normal teeth.

"But then… why do you… I don't understand…"

Kouga sighed. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. Maybe this had been a mistake.

"Look, Kagome. I'm not asking you to understand this all at once. I just… I wasn't going to be able to do anything with you unless you knew the truth, that's all." With that, he got up and turned to leave, but he felt a pull on his navy polo shirt.

He turned, and saw that although she looked confused, she wasn't afraid. He sat again, gazing into her eyes yet again. All he could do now was wait until she spoke.

For a few moments, Kagome collected her thoughts. He obviously had not come to harm her. What other motive could he possibly have? Kagome wracked her brain, but all she could feel was trust. Her instinct was to trust this man. But… didn't jii-chan always tell her that youkai no longer existed? Of course, she never really listened to the old man's stories, but knowing him, how could he be right?

All she knew at this point came crashing in towards her. Youkai exist? And they look human? How many are there? Did she know more of them? The only thing she could do was wait for them to reveal themselves, if she did know any others. But there was no reason for youkai to reveal themselves to humans unless they needed to…

"So, why did you tell me?" she asked, suspicion creeping into her voice.

Kouga was stunned. Didn't he already tell her? "I didn't want you to hate me later, in case anything happened between us…"

In case? So, he was playing it safe. Big tough guy is playing it safe. He knew what was about to happen, but doesn't want to appear over-confidant. Unless deep down, he really doesn't have much confidence…

"But why? I would never have found out," she said, her psychology courses taking effect.

"Yes, you would have. If we were having sex, you would definitely notice my fangs. And if I was distracted enough, my ears. I didn't want you to freak out in the middle. I want you to feel safe, not disgusted," he told her sadly.

"Disgusted? Why would I be disgusted?"

"Youkai, Kagome. Don't you know what that means? How many people would love a demon?" he asked.

"Granted, it's a shocker. But that doesn't make you disgusting. In fact, I still think you're hot," she said coyly.

His eyes shot up to hers, surprise swimming in them. "But…"

"No buts. So you're youkai. Does it change anything? Is there some sort of ritual we have to complete before we make love?" she asked innocently.

He chuckled at this. "No. No rituals. It just means… I'm different."

She moved closer to him, and he could see the lust returning to her eyes. "You know, I've never made love to a youkai before."

Kouga swallowed hard, and it amused Kagome that he came off as such a player, but became nervous when the tables were turned. This intrigued Kagome. Did this mean that he tried to tell anyone he meant to have sex with? What if they didn't react favorably?

"Kouga?" she said, her voice meek once again. He looked up at her, afraid of the sudden change in her tone. "Kouga, do you always tell a woman that you're youkai before you go too far?"

He hadn't been expecting this question, and it caught him off guard. He actually dreaded this question.

"Well, yeah. Only once did I tell a girl after, and she wasn't very happy."

"So, when was the last time you had sex?"

He would have thought she was being mean, except that she sounded genuinely interested and curious.

"Over seventy years ago was the last time I told a girl, and she accepted me. I've only tried two other times, and they were too upset afterwards," he told her sadly.

"What about the girl that accepted you?"

"We just didn't work out in the end, and she moved on. She died with my secret."

Kagome felt her heart reach out to him. Seventy years without love. Wait…

"Seventy years, but then… you only look… How old are you?" she finally squeaked out.

He smiled without happiness. "Over three hundred," he told her.

Three hundred years old? But he only looked twenty-five! "But how…"

"Strong youkai blood," he answered, knowing her question. "I'm from a great Yourozouku tribe, and the stronger your demon blood, the slower you age, as well as other things."

"So… Wolf demon?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm an ookami," he answered.

She seemed to mull things over for a minute. "Wow," was all she said.

She turned to him suddenly, and he was startled by the sudden movement. "So, there are all kinds of demons?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

Kouga snickered. He wouldn't have been interested in Kagome in the first place unless he had truly thought her worthy. And she was surpassing any other woman he had known, just in the way she was handling this situation. He had known, from the moment he saw all the books in her room and by her choice of career that she was perfect. And he had not been wrong. She not only accepted him, but she wanted to know more still.

"Yeah," he told her. "There are bird demons, reptiles, boars, cats, dogs, panthers, bears…"

"Wow," she said again, a little overwhelmed.

Kouga stopped himself and drew her into an embrace, holding her against his chest. "I'm sorry. It's a little too much for you right now. And after you fainted. I should have waited," he told her worriedly, stroking her hair.

"No, it's fine. I'm actually… I'm amazed. I wonder how many youkai I know."

_Yeah, I'm wondering about that too_, Kouga sneered in the confines of his mind. He remembered the smell of that filthy mutt all over her, as well as the strong scent of the other inuyoukai male.

Kagome turned suddenly and kissed him heatedly, and it took him a moment to respond, for he was in shock.

When she finally pulled back, she bore into him with her deep blue eyes and whispered huskily, "So, what will it take to make your fangs grow?"

His youki pulsed in response, knowing an opportunity when it saw one. Something else much lower also pulsed, realizing what was to come.

Kagome watched him fidget under her gaze, and she enjoyed the power. She coyly bit her lower lip, and she watched as his gaze transferred to her mouth. She sucked on her lip for good measure, and it seemed he was so out of it he hadn't noticed that she had descended upon him. He blinked lazily, finally focusing on her eyes.

"Uh…" he said intelligently.

"Mm-hm," Kagome replied, moving until she was straddling Kouga.

He swallowed hard, and didn't know where to put his hands now that she filled his personal space. But Kagome knew. She took Kouga's hands in her own and placed them around her, resting on her rear. She never broke his gaze and bent to capture his lips. Kouga was surprised, but responded eagerly. Quickly, their kiss became heated.

Kagome laughed out loud when, during their kiss, she felt his fangs elongate. She touched one with the tip of her tongue as they kissed, and he felt her smile against his lips.

So she liked the added danger. Was there something wrong with that? Suddenly, a thought came to her, and Kouga became alarmed when she pulled away to look at him. But the look in her eyes quelled his fear.

"So…" she asked demurely, "just how dangerous are you?"

Again, Kouga swallowed hard. What did she want to hear?

"Well, I'm stronger than five human men," he told her honestly.

"Show me," she challenged.

"I'm fast, too."

This brought her up short.

"That's part of your powers?

"Er, yeah. Does that bother you?"

"But…" she began, pausing to think, "aren't you going to the Olympics?"

Ah. The Olympics. She concerned about my cheating. "I know what you're thinking. But it's not really cheating. Believe it or not…" He sighed here, unsure of whether he should go on. She half-smiled, asking him to continue. "Believe it or not, most of the 'people' you see at the Olympics are demons."

Well, that made sense.

"Oh," was all she said. Then, "So you're running against other demons?"

"Yeah, most of them. I think there's two humans participating in all of my entries. Barbados and Jamaica, I think," he told her.

"Wow. I had no idea there were so many…" she began.

"Well, yeah. We kinda have to lay low. There's so much discrimination in the world. You humans… you fight amongst race and gender… We youkai do the same. The last thing the world needs is for youkai to start fighting humans. The only reason most youkai agree to not uncover themselves is because they do so well for themselves in the human world. They're CEO's, Presidents, millionaires… If they only had to fight other youkai, it would be boring."

"Well, that makes sense," she said. And yet, here was Kouga. In school, running track, and going to the Olympics. And here with me, a med student, in my lousy apartment. Why? What does he want from me? "Kouga? Can I ask you something?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Why me? I'm nothing special. You could have someone great… a youkai girl who's rich or powerful. I'm no one…"

Here, Kouga grasped her shoulders.

"Kagome, please don't ever say that about yourself. I'm not interested in youkai girls. They're snobby and conceited. I don't need rich and famous. I just want someone who's working hard for something; someone who cares. Someone who wants me, not a guy she can mooch off of," he told her.

She could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Did something happen to you?" she ventured.

"I was in love once, when I was just a kid. I thought she loved me too, but apparently her parents had sent her to me on purpose, telling her that if she married me, she could have whatever she wanted because it would unite two powerful wolf clans," he explained sadly.

"That's awful," Kagome said, pulling him into a hug. When she pulled back, something else bothered her. "So… how did you find out? I mean, you're not together anymore, right?"

Kouga chuckled darkly.

"The night before our wedding, we had a big fight and she slipped up. She said she was going to ruin me after I made her rich and famous."

Kagome gasped. Youkai could be that ruthless? Women could be that cruel? _Kagome, you are so naïve_, she told herself. Just because she had never surrounded herself with those kinds of people doesn't mean she had never heard stories or seen things on TV. She looked at Kouga, and it felt like he was reliving that moment in his head. Wanting him to forget that awful girl and make new memories, Kagome drew him into a sweet, innocent kiss.

Kouga could feel how much she wanted to erase his memories. He kissed her more urgently, and she responded eagerly. They were fevered, moving slowly but with much passion. Kouga ran his fingers through her hair, and his claws, which had grown with the spike of youki, grazed her scalp softly. She pulled away gently, lust still clouding her eyes.

"Claws?" she asked softly.

Kouga eyed her predatorily. He showed her his hands, his fingers tipped with sharp talons. Not missing a beat, Kagome leaned forward to continue kissing him. Kouga barely had time to thank whatever kami's he had appeased to bring this girl into his life before he was lost in the heat of their passion.

After a few moments of exploring each other's taste, Kouga leaned forward to pull his shirt over his head. As he moved, his arms brushed Kagome's breasts and her breath hitched in her throat as her nipples hardened.

When he removed his shirt, Kagome ran her hands over the hard expanse of Kouga's chest. She watched his muscles move as his hands moved to her face. He captured her lips again in a kiss, and this time, neither held back. Finding his confidence, Kouga fiercely cupped a breast under her shirt. He rubbed a nipple with his thumb, eliciting a moan from the woman on his lap. Her primal urges taking over, Kagome ground her hips into Kouga's. He growled his pleasure into her mouth, and she found it delicious; she wanted to make him do it again. So she gyrated some more, and the vibrations from him drove Kagome crazy.

Wild with lust, Kagome raked her nails down Kouga's chest as she sucked on his bottom lip. Kagome felt the reaction of her movements when she suddenly felt something extra between the two of them. She giggled when she released him long enough to look down at his khaki cargo pants to find the bulge. Emboldened, she reached down between them and grabbed the swelling member. He hissed through his teeth, and Kagome threw her head back and laughed. She leaned in for another kiss, but Kouga had other plans.

After a quick kiss, he grabbed the hem of her tee-shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it next to his own. Bending his head down, he grasped a nipple between his teeth, a fang grazing over it. Kagome threw her head back once again, but this time she was groaning with want. Bringing his face up to her own, she kissed him wildly, bouncing softly on his lap, causing him to grow even harder. Soon, they were both whimpering with need.

Now impatient, Kagome jumped off of Kouga's lap, alarming him. But she didn't allow him to dwell on it. Quickly, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him off the couch. Her eyes beckoned him to follow her, and he knew that wild horse demons couldn't tear him away from her. He trailed after her, and soon she was flicking the light in her bedroom on.

Her chest still heaving for air, Kagome felt herself being pulled into an embrace. She smiled and sighed out loud. Warm, happy, her mind and body satisfied, Kagome allowed herself to fall into unconsciousness. Kouga, though, wasn't sure what to do. He knew she was falling asleep, and had to make sure he was wanted.

"Kagome," he said, pushing a few sweaty strands from her face.

"Hmm?" she said without opening her eyes.

"Kagome, are you going to want me here in the morning?" he asked, his body tense.

She opened her eyes at this. "Do you have somewhere to be?" she asked guardedly.

"No," he said, scowling. "But I don't want to be here and you feel awkward and wish I had gone home."

"No, no, honey. I don't want you to go. I can go into work any time tomorrow, so you can stay," she reassured him, stroking his face as she spoke.

"Oh, ok. I have a meet in the early afternoon, but I can stay," he told her, holding her tighter.

Kagome snuggled close. Then…

"Speaking of which, Kouga…" He lifted an eyebrow in question. "Where do you live? Where's home?"

He chuckled.

"I have my own place south of here," he told her.

"Oh, so you come here for classes?" She yawned.

"And to train," he said, catching the virus that is yawning.

And Kagome wrapped her arms around him and squeezed weakly just before she fell deep into sleep.

Kouga listened to her breathe for a moment, reveling in the fact that he had met such an amazing woman. But he was sleepy, too. Feeling the air conditioning kick into gear, Kouga used the last of his energy to pull Kagome into his arms, tuck her under her sheets, and climb in, securing her in his arms.

Kagome yawned.

She was still sleepy and didn't want to get up – it was barely light out. She felt a weight around her waist and opened her eyes. She was pleasantly surprised to see the tall, dark, and handsome Kouga sleeping next to her, using her as his personal teddy bear. And she remembered.

Her veins suddenly burned with desire at the remembrance of what had taken place last night. Off-handedly, she wondered if she had gotten any stains on the comforter.

"Ready to go again, are we?"

She heard a husky, lazy voice creep into her ear, accompanied by a few nibbles.

She turned to look him in the eye. "How would you know that?" she asked, exasperated.

He tapped his nose. "Youkai."

"Oh, that's right," she said, feeling left out. "Wait… does that mean that every time…"

He nodded.

"And just now…"

He smirked.

She blushed and turned away.

"Oh, come on. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I promise not to use it against you. I'll ask every," he paused here to kiss her neck, "time," nibble, "I feel," kiss, "that you," scrape, "want me."

Kagome giggled and pushed him away. "It's not fair," she pouted.

"Fare is for cab drivers. Besides, the nose comes in handy for other things, too."

"Really? Like what?" she asked, interested.

Kouga paused to collect his thoughts. "Like… sometimes we know if someone's sick before they do," he began.

Kagome seemed amazed and he felt proud. "And of course, we can predict the weather. And sometimes danger. And other youkai, of course."

"Danger?" she smirked. "Like… Spidey Sense?"

Kouga laughed. "Sorta. It's hard to describe."

"Well, useful or not, I don't need you… sniffing me every five seconds," she told him, faking huffiness.

"Maybe not…" he drawled, "but you smell so damn good," he bit her earlobe and suckled her neck, and she whimpered.

They fell asleep again, after a few straining activities.

After a few hours, Kouga was the one to wake first. He stretched, thinking he had never been more satiated in his life. Kagome was fast asleep. He smiled, watching her breathe lightly. She was on her stomach, her hand next to her face on the pillow and her raven locks splashed around her. He noticed the clock behind her on the nightstand. It was ten. And it was about time he get going. His meet was at eleven, but he would have no trouble if he started now. Before he finished his thought, a soft melody intruded on the silence of the room. Kagome didn't stir. He found the source of the noise – Kagome's cell phone.

He didn't recognize the ringtone – it was a slow, sexy sound with a gruff voice – but he definitely recognized the name.

Inuyasha.

Growling, Kouga wanted to throw the phone at the wall. But it looked expensive, and he knew the girl would be upset with him. But he didn't want _his_ woman hanging out with that mutt!

He silenced it, and as he placed it back on her night table, Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," she said groggily as she blinked at him, smiling.

"Hey there," he smiled back.

"We fell asleep again, huh?" she asked, attempting a laugh, but it came out like more of a cough.

"Yeah," he said, chuckling. "But, I have to go. My meet is soon." He began to lift the comforter off him.

Kagome playfully reached for him. "Nooooo," she whined. "Don't go," she pouted.

Kouga's will actually wavered, and debated staying in bed.

Kagome noticed this, frowned, and pushed him softly. "I'm kidding. Go. I know it's important. Anyways, I have to get to work, too."

He knew she was right. He began to get up, stark naked.

"Er… how did I not notice that?" she asked, shocked.

He looked over his shoulder and followed her line of sight.

"Oh, my tail? Well, you weren't really behind me after I took off the spell…"

"Oh," she said simply.

He frowned. "Does it bother you?"

"No, silly. I'm just amazed, and I couldn't believe I didn't notice it before," she giggled.

He had no problem believing her. If Kagome was anything, she was honest.

"Um…"

"Hmm?" Kagome answered.

"Is it okay if I use your shower?"

"Of course it's fine," she said. "The towels are on the shelf. I'll take mine after you leave," she told him, stretching.

He smiled at her one last time, then entered the bathroom and started the shower.

Kagome didn't think she could be any happier. Well, it would have been better if she had a roommate to run and tell everything to… That's right! What was she going to do? She had been so caught up in school, work, boys, and sleeping that she hadn't figured out what she was going to do about a roommate. She couldn't ask Sayuri. Her Japanese girlfriend would take it as an insult to ask her to move in only after Nikki moved out. And she just couldn't replace Nikki with a stranger. But she really didn't know anyone else. There was no way she was asking Kouga. They had just started seeing each other – they weren't serious. Besides, he had his own place. Inuyasha had his own place, too, but she knew little about it.

For some reason, though, the prospect of living with Inuyasha didn't sound as disconcerting as living with Kouga. Yes, she was satisfied and satiated. Yes, he was a great guy and a great lover. But did she really want it to go any further? She couldn't see herself watching stupid movies with him. Or dancing. In reality, the only thing they had done together was jog and fuck. Now, Kagome was disturbed. Had it been necessary for her brain to ride that train of thought? Her morning had been going so well…

_Well, where was I? Oh, yes. I have no idea what I'm going to do for money. I'll only be with the law firm for about two weeks – Sesshoumaru and I have made great progress. And then what? That money will run out quickly, with me paying the rent by myself. Ok, this wasn't what I had in mind for 'pleasant morning after' either. So… before the rent thing… Oh, right! I need someone to dish to! _

Reaching for her phone, she looked in her recent calls list for Nikki's number. But when she saw the list, Inuyasha was at the top, which wasn't correct. Her last conversation had been with her mother, who had called her between classes yesterday. She opened up the menu and clicked on 'get details'. It showed that it was a missed call, and it had only been less than ten minutes ago. How did she miss it? Well, she had been sleeping, but usually if it keeps going, she would wake to it eventually…

She heard Kouga turn off the shower.

Kouga.

Could he have ignored the call? She knew Inuyasha's ringtone. If it had gone off for more than ten seconds she would have woken up for sure. Disturbed, Kagome called out to her wet male friend.

"Hey, Kouga?"

"Yeah, what's up, babe?" he answered.

That tweaked Kagome. Scowling, she continued. "Did my phone ring earlier?"

"Uh…" There was a pause, and Kagome thought for a second that he might lie. "Yeah, it did. I didn't want to wake you." He sounded remorseful, but Kagome had had experience with a lot of different guys, and wasn't fooled.

"Uh, ok. But just so you know, it was an important call. It was ok to wake me," she informed him.

"Ok, sure," he called out, not sounding half as sorry as he had a few seconds ago.

Kagome had the distinct impression that he was a fast-mover. They had spent some time together and had sex, and now Kouga assumed they were closer than they were.

_Great_, Kagome thought. _Now I'm going to have to have 'the talk' with him. Later_.

Kagome, not bothering to get dressed since she was going to get in the shower, walked into the bathroom as Kouga was exiting.

"Well, hot stuff," he said with a sly grin, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Well, not tonight," she said, only half-sorry. "I'm not sure how late I have to work."

"Oh. Okay," he said, feeling rejected.

"Hey, put your number in my phone. If it's not too late, I'll give you a call." She smiled at him as she re-started the shower and hopped in, sliding the door shut.

"Honey, it's never too late for you to call me," he told her, heading for her phone.

_Oh, lovely. We're in pre-stalker, Phase One_, she told herself. _Next stop, Psychoville!_

Kouga programmed his number into her phone, but since she was in the shower, he felt there was no harm in looking around a little. He went through her contacts, finding mostly girls, professors, and family. But a few names stood out. He had already known Inuyasha was going to be in there, but a little further he found a 'Jason'. Then, almost at the bottom of the list, Sesshoumaru. Angry and wishing he hadn't looked, Kouga cleared the menu's on the phone, sending it back to its' main page. Growling, he put the sidekick on the small table and went about finding his scattered clothes to dress.

"Hey, I'm leaving," he called out. "Have a good day."

He began to walk out of the room, willing his fangs and claws to recede and chanting the spell that bound his youki, allowing the tips of his ears as well as his tail to disappear.

"Okay, good luck with track," she shouted.

Trying to smile at her statement, Kouga left.

Of course, it was Saturday afternoon, so traffic was even worse in Miami than during rush hour. Kagome attempted to zip through traffic, but most of the time it didn't move enough for her to do so. It was the beginning of October, and people were already bustling about, getting ready for Halloween and the Holiday season that ensued. It was hot out, but instead of the air conditioning, Kagome had put down the windows and opened the convertible top.

She felt good, possibly-psychotic sexcapades notwithstanding. She had no regrets. So when she had gotten dressed, she opted for 'fun' instead of her usual professional self. She had thrown on a tank top, short shorts, knee-high softball socks, and her favorite Converse. While she was in the shower, she had thought about going shopping afterwards. After all, it may be the last time she goes shopping in a while…

She had rushed through the shower, excited about her day. She even skipped washing her hair, since it would take extra time to dry it. As it was, her hair was in a high ponytail. Now, the bright sun was shining on her, the wind was whipping around her, and she was getting the occasional look from men in other cars. Finally pulling into the parking lot, Kagome noticed the tell-tale black Chrysler. Suddenly, she felt nervous, and stupid for wearing her 'fun' clothes. She should have worn something more professional… Okay, now she sounded like her jii-chan.

After she got out of the car, she noticed a man leaving the building. He was dressed sharply, and he was heading for a yellow Hummer. He looked around as he fished his keys from his pocket, noticing Kagome walking into the office. He ran to her.

"Miss! Hey, Miss!" she heard behind her.

Kagome whirled to find the man she had just seen leaving walking towards her. "Me?" She pointed at herself.

The man laughed. "Sorry, yeah. Listen, don't take this the wrong way, but you're hot."

Now Kagome laughed as the man looked through his wallet for something. _Great, another business card for my loser pile_, she thought.

"This is my card. Name's Anthony Bordacio. I own this place." He pointed to the card. "If you ever need the money or need a job, give me a call. I'll find room for you," he said, grinning. Then he abruptly turned and walked away.

Kagome raised an eyebrow in question of the man. She wondered if he did that often, offering jobs to pretty girls. Then, as she walked into the building, she looked at the card. Apparently, he did.

'Anthony Bordacio, Owner

Summertime, A Gentleman's Club

305-596-….'

_Oh my god! He was a strip club owner! And he wanted me to work for him!_ The thought disgusted her at first. The thought of all those greasy men pawing at her, giving lap dances, coming home smelling like alcohol and cigarettes… But then:

_Could I be a stripper? Am I that desirable? He said he would make room for me if he had to. That means he really wanted me to join them_.

Kagome shook her head, wondering if the sex had cut off too much blood to her brain. There was no way she was going to become a stripper. She wasn't that desperate for money.

She tucked the card into her tiny black purse and made her way to the office. She passed one of the paralegals she knew and asked about this 'Anthony Bordacio' man. She was told that he was suing a patron over some damage done to his bar and the Cohen brothers had come to meet him on a Saturday because he had no other time for it. For them to miss one of their days off to meet this guy, it meant he was a respected client. It also meant he was paying out of his ass for this.

Sesshoumaru had felt her presence when she entered the building, but she hadn't come into the office immediately. Perhaps she was hesitant because he was here? Maybe she didn't want a repeat of their last encounter… The thought sent little skitters of anticipation up his spine. Either way, she would come to him. So he went back to work, and awaited her arrival. He felt her walking towards him, and his pulse quickened. She stopped right outside the door. He held his breath. She walked in. He took in her outfit. He kept holding his breath, staring. She smiled sheepishly and greeted him. He finally let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. And when he inhaled again, he wished he hadn't been breathing at all.

_Youkai._


	10. Things of the Past

_Thanks: _

**FanFiction**: LittleFoxDemon

**InuyashaFanFiction**: Animefreak

**deviantART**: no1sangel, luvtodraw, daddyslilangel01, Katevan, and Cali2007.

**And a HUGE thank you to Quimera-chan. I don't know where you read my stories (you didn't say!) but I thank you for all the support and compliments! Thank you so much for taking the time to email me!**

_Replies:_ **MediaMiner:** buzzk97 – Thank you so much, my friend! To be honest, I'm just glad you read that part – most people skip over it and don't even know I said something about them, lol. I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter! I thought it was time that Kouga got, well, something. He's so great, despite his idiocy. LOL, yeah, I dunno how she missed it either blush. Well, I can't promise that Kouga WON'T get his heart broken, but we'll see what happens… unistar – Yep! And they will get even more complicated! Fwee!!! I will update as soon as I am capable! Thank you, and a Happy New Year to you as well:D OreoGirl96 – I will try to update more quickly!!!

_**A/N:**_ (&&& ) Will denote a flashback scene. Sorry if you all hate me for it, but it needed to be done. LOTS of important character background info in there. Some of you asked what Inuyasha's ringtone is on Kagome's phone – believe it or not, the ringtones on everyone's phone will go along with the character's and how they feel, so I'm not going to reveal it, unless you guess. But you'll find out soon enough. Sorry this chappie is a little shorter than usual, but it needed to stop here… -.-;

_**This chapter is dedicated to my lovely friend on deviantART, Miko-Amarante. She drew me the loveliest picture, and I want her to know that I appreciate her as a fan, a friend, and an artist. **_

**Chapter 9: Things of the Past **

There was no mistaking it. She reeked of male youkai. She smelled clean, but a part of her – her clothes, perhaps – smelled like another male youkai, and her sweat. Obviously, she had been doing something… _strenuous_ with a male youkai. A strong one, too. Of course, not as strong as he, maybe not even as strong as his half-breed brother. But nonetheless… And that scent was unmistakable: ookami.

A strange, unique, foreign feeling washed over the demon. His pulse was still quick, but not in an exciting way. Instead, his blood was boiling in his veins. He could feel his skin heating, but not in passion. And his breath was coming in quick, rasping puffs. But not in anticipation. It was rage. Pure, primal, jealous rage. Of course, Sesshoumaru was quite familiar with rage. In fact, he enjoyed it. But this… This was odd. Why should he feel this angry over a girl that meant nothing to him? She was nothing but a conquest – a silly triumph.

Really, jealousy did not become Sesshoumaru. Therefore, he decided that he was not jealous after all. He was… Well, he was angry. And, deciding that it was not only near certifiable to be having this conversation with himself at this time, he decided that the conversation was over. He gave the woman another look. Then he turned back to his work and proceeded to ignore her greeting.

Kagome watched his expression as she stood in the doorway. At first, she saw the surprise in his eyes. She must have startled him – he probably didn't expect her. Then, she saw something that looked like anger in his eyes. She wasn't sure why he would be angry… was he angry that she hadn't shown up until now? Or maybe it was her outfit? Maybe he was appalled at the way she was dressed. Kagome was beginning to seriously stress out about his reaction when he abruptly began to ignore her.

"Um, hi Sesshoumaru. I didn't know I was going to see you here," she said shyly.

Nothing. Just the tap-tap of the keyboard as he typed. _Hmph. Well, two can play at this game_.

Kagome sat opposite of the quiet man as they both worked. I mean, it wasn't that bad, was it? It's not like she was wearing a halter top and miniskirt. And if she had been, she would look damn good, so he shouldn't be so damn angry. Kagome took a breath. Why was it pissing her off so much? Why should she care? She had had a great night, and something as stupid as Sesshoumaru ignoring her shouldn't bother her. Kagome took out some of her notes and began working as well.

_Damn. She's just going to sit here and work, isn't she?_ Sesshoumaru argued Kagome's work ethics in his head for a bit, but it wasn't getting him anywhere, so he dropped it. So, where to go from here? In a small corner of his brain, his youki was growling at him, demanding for the female to answer to him and inform them of her previous engagements. But there was no way he was going to blurt out, 'Say, Kagome… what demon did you sleep with recently? Because it's driving me crazy.' Deciding that all he could do was ignore her for fear of what might actually come out of his mouth, Sesshoumaru continued to tap away at the keyboard.

Silence didn't bother Sesshoumaru. On the contrary, he preferred it. But… it was rather disconcerting to him that the female wasn't speaking to him. She was usually rather chatty, but today; not only did she reek of wolf demon, but now she was going to just… just sit there and… and work! In silence! How dare she, the insolent little woman!

He decided to focus on something else. His work was so mundane, and he was merely copying some wording – he didn't even need to think in order to do his job. Maybe he should do something else? Yes… Well, he could finish the deposition he attempted to start last night. He would have finished it too if his little brother hadn't kept giving him odd looks and asking him strange questions… _personal_ questions.

&&&

"Little brother, stop glaring. It is impolite."

Inuyasha huffed in the mahogany doorway of Sesshoumaru's private study.

Sesshoumaru sighed, putting down the notepad he had been scribbling on. "What can I do for you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha seemed hesitant, and he reeked of anxiety. Sesshoumaru scoffed in the confines of his mind. _Human blood. It makes him weak. If he were youkai, he would be able to conceal his worries. Instead, he trembles before me like a child. Pathetic._

Inuyasha stalled for a few more moments before he donned his healthiest-looking scowl. It wasn't fooling his older brother.

"Sesshoumaru, we don't usually talk," Inuyasha began.

"For good reason," Sesshoumaru interrupted.

If possible, Inuyasha's frown deepened. Sesshoumaru wore the tiniest smile, pleasured by his brothers' annoyance with him.

"We don't talk, and I figured we should," Inuyasha continued.

Sesshoumaru thought this odd, and showed his confusion with a highly arched brow. After a few moments of watching his half-breed kin, Sesshoumaru decided that it intrigued him to find out where this was going. He motioned towards the large, comfy, leather chair opposite him. Inuyasha sat, now directly across from his brother.

"What troubles you, brother?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"N-nothin'," Inuyasha lied.

It was obvious, but Sesshoumaru allowed him to continue his façade. So the elder male simply picked up his notepad once more, knowing his simple brother would eventually fill the silence when he was ready to speak. A minute went by. Inuyasha shifted in his seat. Three more minutes went by, with golden eyes watching him as he sorted through his scattered paperwork, looking for a contract. Finally, Inuyasha half-cleared his throat; half-choked.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he put down the file.

Inuyasha had the audacity to look put out.

Sesshoumaru waited.

"So," Inuyasha started, "are you seeing anyone?"

Now that was unexpected. Visibly shocked – a rare event – Sesshoumaru lifted both eyebrows at the young man. It was disconcerting for the hanyou, and he shifted once again.

Now positive that his brother was going to remain silent after his disturbing question concerning his love life – or lack of – Sesshoumaru stared hard at the half-demon.

"Why the interest, little brother? Do you need advice? Have you finally moved on?"

"Kuso, Sesshoumaru! Do you have to bring that up? I'm just trying to learn more about you…" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "I take that as a 'no', since you are so defensive. Well, if you do have another woman, I hope she is not ningen. Because I do not wish to hear you howl for another fifty years about-"

Inuyasha slammed his fist down on the desk so hard, it cracked the beautiful, shiny, red wood. "Fuck, why do you have to keep bringing it up? Just let it go and let me be!"

Sesshoumaru scowled. He didn't appreciate the misuse of his personal office equipment. After all, his tasteless brother had no idea how hard it was to find matching mahogany that was made this exquisitely. But Sesshoumaru didn't need to resort to violence to pay his brother back. It was well known that Inuyasha was no match for him.

"Inuyasha, it is you that has not 'let it go', as you so eloquently stated. I suggest you take your own advice. As for me…" Sesshoumaru paused here, unsure if he should actually bend to his brothers' whim.

Inuyasha had been furious with Sesshoumaru for his verbal abuse, but now he paused, waiting to see if the youkai would finish his sentence. And if so, what would he tell him?

Straightening himself ever so slightly, Sesshoumaru spoke. "I have… an interest."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide with revelation, but Sesshoumaru took this as surprise.

"Youkai or ningen," Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

Sesshoumaru sniffed haughtily. "As if I would take to a human woman," he stated. _But, you want the human woman_, his subconscious reminded him. Sesshoumaru was so angry with the voice inside him he growled his displeasure, making Inuyasha suspicious that his brother was not telling the truth.

Sesshoumaru noticed the disbelief in the hanyou's eyes and bared his teeth at the younger brother.

"ENOUGH!" Sesshoumaru bellowed, standing swiftly and causing his own plush swivel chair to hit the wall behind him. "This is none of your business anyways! Would you dare answer me if I asked you the same?" He watched with interest as Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak.

"I have an… _interest_ too."

Sesshoumaru was shocked by the admission. For years, his brother had moped, sulked, pouted, brooded, and pined over the woman he had planned to marry. Had Kikyou not been murdered, the hanyou would have moved out, and Sesshoumaru would have fulfilled his father's request to protect Inuyasha until he no longer needed it. Truthfully, Inuyasha did not need to be protected further. He had been taught to fight, and he was brash, but good. But Sesshoumaru allowed him to stay, and it had finally looked like he was going to leave fifty years ago, but then his fiancé had been killed. Sesshoumaru had been furious.

He hadn't cared for the woman – she was too somber, too tranquil, and she had a certain smell about her he didn't like – but an attack against his family was an attack all the same. He had hunted the person responsible, since Inuyasha had been too grief-stricken to do so, but had never found the murderer. That made Sesshoumaru even more wild with rage. He was the mighty Sesshoumaru – how could a simple thug disappear into thin air like that? But the powerful youkai would never forget the scent of the man responsible. If he ever ran across him, he'd better have something stronger than Sesshoumaru with him. Otherwise…

"-maru?"

Sesshoumaru jerked his head away from his thoughts, his eyes snapping to Inuyasha's in ire.

"You didn't hear me, did you?" Inuyasha scowled.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "No, Inuyasha. I have many things on my mind. The least being your love life."

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed as he crossed his arms. "I said…" he repeated, emphasizing for impatient effect, "that she _is_ human."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, another rare show of emotion. He was amazed that his own brother could cause him to act this way. But it was futile.

"Do what you will, little brother. I have tried to warn-"

"What's with all the yelling?"

Two pairs of golden eyes swiveled to the doorway, where an obviously irate teenage girl was standing, hands on hips and a scowl on her face. She wore pink pajamas that hugged her curves and showed too much skin, eliciting a growl from her adoptive father. She glared back.

"_Excuse me_, but I was in bed, and heard you two going at it again, and came to make sure you didn't kill Uncle Inuyasha," she said with the most impressive voice she could muster.

"Hey-" Inuyasha sulked.

She turned to the hanyou, an apologetic smile on her lovely face. "I'm sorry, Uncle Inu. I know you're strong and all, but compared to Sessh…"

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat at the offending nickname. Inuyasha smirked; no one but Rin could get away with speaking to his older brother the way she did, not even him.

"Now," she thundered, "is this over with? Or do I have to supervise you two? I have service to do tomorrow!"

The two brothers scowled, both at the reprimand and at each other before turning their attention back to her. She took their silence as a positive answer to her first question, and twirled around to stomp effectively up the wooden staircase that led to the second floor where all the bedrooms were. They heard her close her door forcefully, although she wouldn't dream of slamming the door.

The youkai and hanyou glared at each other. Inuyasha knew he would be driving Rin to her service the next day – whenever she spoke of 'service', Rin was talking about one of the many places she volunteered at. Tomorrow, as it happened, would be Humane Society day. She would work there from ten in the morning to five in the evening. She always volunteered at animal shelters, or zoos, or rescue groups. She had been that way since she was young.

When Rin was about six years old, she ran away from the abusive foster home she was placed in because her parents had died in a car crash. While she was tucked into a box under a bridge, attempting to stay out of the rain that was flooding the streets, a pack of vicious, huge, ferocious dogs rampaged through the streets. Rin stayed within the box, but it was all too easy for the 'dogs' to smell the dirty little girl, and they brought her down, leaving her lifeless body under the small bridge.

Sesshoumaru had been walking along, melancholy because he was bored with being a Senator. He wanted a new profession, and had decided that being a lawyer might keep his interest for a while. He was just coming up with a plan to kill off his identity so he could start a new life, when he smelled blood – a lot of blood. The scent carried well, since the water running under the bridge happened to be travelling in the youkai's direction. He broke into a run, allowing the flaps of his tan trench coat to fall back, drenching him in rainwater. Within seconds, he came upon the lifeless body of a very young girl.

He hadn't known why the smell of human blood had spurred him into a run in the first place, but soon, Sesshoumaru found himself kneeling next to her, stroking her smooth, creamy skin. It smeared the blood on her face, and tinted his fingers crimson. Without thinking, the demon picked the girl up and brought her home. His brother had screamed at him, but Sesshoumaru seemed to be in a daze, seemingly doing everything automatically. Inuyasha only shouted his disapproval the entire time. But he froze when Sesshoumaru came downstairs with Tenseiga in hand.

The heirloom left to him by his father had the opposite effect that Inuyasha's sword had – to bring life. The hanyou watched in fascination as his brother swung at the girl and sheathed the sword. Inuyasha could not see what the elder demon was swiping at, but trusted in his brothers' instincts. Within a few seconds, the girl woke up, coughing from the sudden intake of air. After that, arrangements were made and Rin had found a permanent home with a hanyou and youkai.

At first, she had been terrified of dogs, but Inuyasha's gentleness helped her. At one point, Sesshoumaru took the girl into their expansive land and showed her his true form. She wanted to be afraid, but knowing the enormous white dog was her savior removed all fear, and she soon found herself wanting to be a veterinarian. The irony of it annoyed Sesshoumaru, but Inuyasha laughed when she announced her decision, and he supported her in whatever she wanted to do.

Since she entered Middle School, the girl had been racking up volunteer time. She enjoyed it, and it would look great on a college application. Sesshoumaru always scowled at her, informing her that the family's influential power was more than enough to get her into any college of choice, but she had refused to listen, irking her adoptive father and earning Inuyasha's devotion.

"She has to be up early, so I'm gonna leave this alone. Good night, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said with a quick turn, exiting the office and walking up the stairs.

"This conversation is far from over, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru called out before settling back in his chair.

He had tried to go back to whatever he had been doing before his brother had interrupted, but Sesshoumaru found he could no longer concentrate, his mind constantly replaying their conversation. So he walked over to his private bar, fixed himself a vodka martini, and walked upstairs to his bedroom.

&&&

Just remembering the scene allowed Sesshoumaru to lose his concentration enough to make him angry. He pushed away from his side of the desk in disgust, standing.

Kagome could tell Sesshoumaru was having a problem with something, but she knew he wouldn't tell her what was troubling him. But now she was alarmed, and stood as well.

"S-sesshoumaru? What's wrong? Are you okay?" she ventured, reaching for his arm.

Her touch made him feel like he was on fire, and he withdrew his arm. "I am fine," he growled.

Kagome scowled. "It doesn't look like you're fine." She gave him a few moments to respond, but he only looked out of the window behind him.

Kagome didn't like being ignored. "Listen," she told him forcefully, "I don't know what's going on with you today, but I didn't think you were going to be here, so I wore this ridiculous outfit because I was feeling great this morning. You don't have to be such a jerk about it. I'll leave, thank you." And she turned to do so, reaching for her paperwork and briefcase.

Why, oh why did he miss her voice? Sesshoumaru turned around to give her a piece of his mind, but no words escaped his throat. He watched as the woman bent over, collecting her things. Her shorts allowed the slightest amount of her rear to show, and Sesshoumaru imagined himself grasping her hips and thrusting as she tossed her head back and moaned. Incredibly turned on, he found himself behind her, bending as well and resting his hands on her arms.

_Ah, it's Mister One Fish, Two Fish, Hot Fish, Cold fish again. What's with this guy? He has more mood swings than a pregnant woman!_ Kagome stopped what she was doing to tell him off. She was trapped between his arms and her chair, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

"What's with you, Sesshoumaru? You ignore me, and now you're… well, you're _here_. What do you want?" she seethed.

Sesshoumaru reveled in the angry flash in her eyes. But he instantly remembered why he was angry with her in the first place. Inhaling deeply, he had to fight his youki to keep it from strangling and questioning her.

He backed her up until she was bending over the chair. "You… seem different," he said, narrowing his eyes for effect. He almost smirked when her confused eyes became embarrassed. "And your choice of clothing does not offend me."

"I-I'm not different. You're the one acting weird," she defended.

"Hn."

They stared at each other in silence. Sesshoumaru, waiting for her silence to break her, and Kagome, waiting for him to give up. Unbeknownst to her, Sesshoumaru was not one to 'give up'.

Several moments passed. "L-listen," Kagome said a little angrier than she meant, furious that this man could make her lose composure so easily. She panicked, eager to get out of the situation. For some reason, Sesshoumaru made her pulse quicken and her nerves jitter. That was normally a good thing, except it wasn't always because he was so gorgeous. He unnerved her, and she found that disconcerting. No other man could do that to her, and she thought to relieve herself from him. "I, um…" She struggled for something to say as he leaned closer, attempting to force her to reveal her secret. "I'm kinda seeing someone."

Well, he hadn't expected that. She had never smelled like the ookami before, so was he a new suitor? Regardless…

"Actually," she began again, regaining his attention. _Ah, so she relents_… he thought, smirking. "Actually, I'm kinda seeing two guys."

This brought Sesshoumaru up short. Two? She was dividing her attention between two males? But he had never smelled another on her… And what did that have to do with him? No longer worried about arguing with his youki, Sesshoumaru admitted to himself that he wanted the girl for himself – and there was none that could stand in his way, two males or not. It mattered not that one was youkai. No one could stop him. If the woman was sharing herself with two men, then why not three?

"So?" was his reply.

Kagome gasped in shock. She had thought that her statement would have deterred him, but it didn't even faze him. But… what did this mean? Did he want her as well, or for himself? And why?

"What do you mean, 'so'? I'm dating two guys. So I'm not going to just sleep with you because you're attractive," she told him angrily, clapping a hand over her mouth at the end, not meaning to reveal what she had.

As if he hadn't known. The woman dripped with arousal when he was near. He knew she was attracted to him. But what she had said before that was more interesting. She had thought his only intention was to sleep with her. Well, in the beginning, it was. But…

"Then I will court you as well," he stated simply, pushing off the chair to let her stand upright. He was very pleased with the shocked look on her face.

"What?" she asked dumbly.

"Tomorrow morning, I will pick you up at ten o'clock for brunch."

She could barely process her thoughts. "B-but, you can't just… I didn't agree to…"

"Please be ready when I arrive, I do not wish to be late." And with that, Sesshoumaru packed his things, not allowing her to refuse.

She still stood in front of the chair, gaping like a fish, when he swept by her, pausing to grasp her around the waist and press his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

Even though she was swirling with anger, confusion, and another unnamed feeling, all thoughts fled when his lips fell upon hers. She filled with heat, her heart beating wildly against her ribs. A moan escaped her when he pried her mouth open to feel her tongue against his, and he smirked against her mouth. Bringing a hand up to her face and caressing it, he swept out the door, leaving an emotionally exhausted Kagome in his wake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At home, Kagome grumbled to herself. What had she gotten herself into? She hadn't wanted to add another man to her already too-many repertoire. She roughly shoved a load of laundry into the washing machine. And why hadn't she just told him no? A tiny voice enlightened her – she wanted Sesshoumaru as much as he wanted her. But she had just had sex with Kouga… And she had been having a great time with Inuyasha. Was there room for another?

Disgusted with herself for getting into such a jam, she berated herself for letting it get to her. She had been livid, yet, felt light after he had left the office and she tried to get back to work. But her work eluded her as she kept replaying what had happened in her mind. Couldn't she have come up with something better than admitting she was seeing others?

Stopping to sit on her bed for a moment, Kagome realized she had inadvertently placed her outfit for tomorrow on the bed. Roaring, Kagome flopped backwards on her bed, effectively squashing the grey dress pants and white peasant blouse. When had she done it? Actually, she didn't even remember the drive home. She had been in a daze, ever since that kiss…

Sighing, Kagome decided she needed a distraction. She dialed Nikki, her best friend.

Three phone calls later, Kagome learned that she had no other choice. Nikki and Jason had restaurant reservations – Kagome had to plead with her blonde friend to not cancel her plans. Sayuri was in New York, visiting her parents. Kagome had been shocked that she hadn't known and vowed to be a better friend to her.

One last call revealed that Inuyasha was with his band, playing a gig – he had actually picked up the phone while he was on stage! She tried to hang up, but he had used it to his advantage, telling her that he was between songs, then screaming to the crowd that a girl was calling him and asking if they mind. They yelled back positive responses, some whistling and catcalling, and it made Kagome laugh. She talked with him briefly and he told her that he would be out late. He asked if she wanted him to come by before he went home, and she told him it wasn't necessary, although he insisted. They ended the call, and Kagome laughed over their conversation before deciding to place one last call.

She didn't want to be home alone, but she also feared the outcome of calling him. Which was worse? After her frustrating day, however, the appeal of not being alone outweighed his company. With a sigh, she found his number in her contacts and called.

Kouga's phone rang in the middle of a conversation to the tune of 'My Girl'. Taking it, his teammates watched him run off a few seconds later. They shrugged it off, assuming it was his new girlfriend he had told them about.

Not but five minutes later, her doorbell rang. No, it couldn't be… could it? He had said he was in Fort Lauderdale. That was a good half an hour drive, in the least. Was it possible for him to get here in five minutes?

Opening the door, her thoughts were confirmed. There was Kouga, in front of her, his big, dumb, wolfish grin on his face. But something was… different.

Kouga had been elated that she had called him so quickly. He hadn't expected it, but now that he was here, he would make sure she wouldn't forget him. When he had left Kagome's this morning, he had run to his meet and done well. In the afternoon, he had a few hours before practicing with his Olympic team and went shopping – a last minute idea. He decided he wanted to stand out amongst the others that she was obviously close to. He had spent a good portion of the day thinking about her phone. He remembered the men's names from her phone and tried to work them out.

He already knew who Inuyasha was and also knew that she was involved with him – how much, he didn't know. Jason… well, it was possible but not probable that he was the other youkai. But it didn't sound like a name a demon would have, even if it were American-born. On the other hand, this Sesshoumaru… Well, it sounded like a strong youkai's name. Especially when his name meant Killing Perfection. Besides, Kouga had thought he heard that name before, but he was unaware of where or when he had heard it. As far as he was concerned, no one was stronger than he, so it didn't matter if this guy was in Kagome's life.

But now, standing in front of her, she smelled still like him… and, he imagined, Sesshoumaru. It was faint, but enough to make him worry. But… hadn't she said she was going to work? So is Sesshoumaru a coworker? As the pieces clicked in his head as to whom Sesshoumaru was and her relationship with him, he missed Kagome's greeting – until she touched him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

She had been amazed that he had gotten there so fast, but then again, he was a demon. On top of that, an Olympic track runner. He was grinning that stupid grin of his, and it made her feel good.

"Hey, Kouga! Wow, you got here fast. I hope it wasn't any trouble. Why don't you come in?" Kagome turned to step aside, but noticed that he hadn't said anything, much less moved. Perplexed, Kagome stared at him.

He was smiling, but he seemed to be deep in thought. Kagome was about to ask him what was wrong when she noticed that something was… off. He was the same Kouga, yet different. After a few seconds, it clicked.

"Kouga! You cut your hair! Wow, it looks great," she smiled. She reached for the now shoulder-length locks and twirled them in her fingers.

Kouga seemed startled, as if he hadn't known he was being touched until that moment. "N-nani?" He jumped back slightly.

Kagome frowned and was about to ask him if he needed to lie down – perhaps being in the sun all day fried his brain? – when he began to look like he finally saw her.

He sighed, his shoulders slumping in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to ignore you like that. I just have stuff on my mind…"

"No! Listen, if you have somewhere else to be, go! I tried to tell you, it wasn't important. I just didn't feel like being home," she said, waving her hands in front of her defensively, but smiling and laughing all the same to hide her lie. In truth, she did want him there. But he didn't need to know that.

Kouga grasped her hands in his, pulling her close. "Kagome, there is no where I would rather be than with you," he told her, leaning in for a kiss.

Kagome made sure it was a quick one. "Um, yeah… about that? We need to talk." She led him inside, and after closing the door, she led him to the couch. "Kouga, I know we've been out a few times and we had sex and all, but I don't want you to get the wrong impression."

_Wow, she's so beautiful. And it's great when she smells like me,_ Kouga thought_. Too bad she also smells like another youkai, even if it's a little. I'll have to find out how close they are and get rid of him._

"Kouga, are you listening?"

"Eh? Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, hun."

_Hun?_ Irked, Kagome scowled at him fiercely, and he unintentionally backed away. "Kouga," she said menacingly, "I don't think you heard a damned thing I said. I don't think you want to hear it. If that's the case, you can leave now," she seethed.

This set the alarm bells off in Kouga's head. Leave?

"N-n-n-no! I… I want to hear what you're saying! I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm being a bad boyfriend. I just have a lot on my mind…"

"_Boyfriend_? See? That's the problem! I'm trying to tell you that I don't want you to get any wrong ideas about us! Yeah, we went on a few dates and had sex, but that doesn't mean we're exclusive. I'm seeing other people until the time is right. I just got out of a relationship, and I don't want to tie myself down so quickly. Do you understand?" Kagome was almost gasping for breath by the time she had finished her speech, frustrated with this hard-headed youkai.

"Um… what?"

"Argh!" Kagome gave up, her hands flying up as she stood, stomping around her roomy apartment and ending up in the kitchen.

Tea. Yes, some tea might help her calm down. Tea… and a hot bath. But she certainly wasn't taking a bath with him here. Why, oh WHY did she call him in the first place? Of course, by the looks of things, this conversation was needed. She was right – he thought of them as a couple, and that needed to be rectified. She made the tea, enough for two, in case he wanted some, and sat back down.

She handed him his mug, and as he sipped, she explained once more that they were, in fact, not a couple. He seemed to take it badly. Childishly, he resorted to ignoring her and making snide comments.

"Listen, if this is about that mutt-face…"

"Who?" Kagome asked. She had been so startled by the comment she had scrunched up her face in confusion.

"That Inuyasha guy… You've been seeing him, right?"

Mutt-face? What kind of a nickname was that? Either way, she wasn't going to let him insult Inuyasha. And how did he know?

"First of all, don't call him that. Second of all, yeah, I AM seeing him. Like I said, I'm seeing other guys. And third, how the hell did you know? Are you spying on me or something?" Kagome was furious with him.

"I call 'em like I see 'em," he rebutted, to her consternation. "As for your last question…" Here, he pointed to his nose.

Kagome's eyes went wide with realization, then narrowed in anger. "God DAMN IT, Kouga! It's not fair that you can do that! If you don't stop, I promise you, you will never be sniffing me again!" Afterwards, Kagome thought about how stupid that sounded. But it seemed to take effect anyways. Kouga looked wounded.

He bowed his head, letting his bangs cover his eyes. Then, he suddenly straightened and looked her dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry," he said sternly. "I won't use it against you. Maybe I should leave…" Kouga stood, and was disappointed when she didn't stop him. He walked towards the door.

She felt bad when he began to stand, but it probably was for the best. After all, they both needed time to cool and think, but from the looks of it, he seemed like he wanted to stay, despite what he had said. But she wouldn't stop him. They needed the night apart. And he needed to think over what she had told him. But…

As he walked through the door, Kagome stopped him. "Kouga, wait," she said with a smile.

He grinned, thinking she had changed her mind. But that wasn't to be.

"Um… what else do you know that I haven't told you?" she asked mischievously.

Kouga wondered if this was a trick. Should he lie? No, he couldn't lie to the woman he loved. "Well," he said, rubbing the back of his head and disheveling his newly shortened hair, "I know Inuyasha isn't the only one you're seeing. There's one other guy." He waited for the yelling. Much to his amazement, she only smiled wider.

"Really? That's amazing. Well, see you later," she said, kissing him firmly before she backed away to close the door.

"Sure," he said, smiling. He turned and left.

Kagome sighed, sliding down the inside of her door. She hadn't wanted to part so badly – he was a little stupid, but she didn't want to ruin the relationship before it had become one. After all, he was a great guy, and was a complete gentleman. He was talented and attentive – well, most of the time. So she didn't want to rule him out as a potential boyfriend just yet. Anyways, it didn't look like Commander Mood Swing was going to be a front-runner, with his 'I want you; I want you not' attitude. And Inuyasha was just so… Kagome sighed. Well, he was a lot like Sesshoumaru, in the fact that he was moody. Although Inuyasha was much more capable of talking about how he felt, Commander Mood Swing just did as he pleased. They were all such great guys… How would she choose the right one?

And speaking of the Commander, she had an early date with him. She should probably get to bed soon. What was with him ordering her around anyways? Scowling, Kagome walked to her bathroom to fill her tub. It was going to be a lonely night after all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had gotten plenty of sleep, so she felt good when she got up. She had washed and dried her hair last night, so there wasn't a whole lot to do except freshen up. She washed her face quickly, padding around her empty apartment in order to get ready. Despite her ire with the Commander, she was excited. She wondered where he would take her, and she fantasized about being whisked away to Paris…

Wait, what?

She laughed at herself. Sesshoumaru was neither famous nor rich – why would she think of France?

Kagome was just slipping her light grey pants over her hips when she heard the telltale 'Say It Right' tune floating to her from beside the bed. She ran to pick it up, happy to hear from her friend.

They spoke for a while, Kagome forgetting about getting ready for her date as she told Nikki about the impending outing. They joked about Kagome's pet name for him, and Nikki came up with 'Captain Obsessed' for Kouga. They laughed, until the petite blonde reminded Kagome what time it was. Gasping, Kagome quickly hung up, amusing her friend to no end.

She ran back to the bathroom to add some little touches of lip gloss and mascara when her phone rang again. She thought it was strange to hear Bon Jovi's 'Dead or Alive', a ring tone she applied for her brother, Souta – an inside joke between the siblings. Well, it was Sunday, after all. Maybe he just had something to tell her that couldn't wait. This time of day on a weekend was usually part of Souta's sleeping schedule.

Reaching for the phone, Kagome chirped a happy 'Ohayou' to her brother. The other end was silent for a few moments, sending Kagome into a panic.

"Kagome?"

"Oh, Kami, Souta! Don't do that! I was so worried!"

"Kagome… you sound kinda happy. I… Damn it, I shouldn't have called…" He sounded angry with himself.

"No, no, I'm glad you called. What's up, little bro?" Kagome asked. She was a little disturbed by his use of her first name. He usually called her 'sis', 'Kags', and sometimes the formal 'nee-chan'.

There was no answer again for a couple of moments, and Kagome was getting upset.

"Souta, you really shouldn't-"

"Kagome," he finally muttered, "there's something I have to tell you…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, Sesshoumaru arrived at Kagome's apartment, but became alarmed when he heard her sobbing from within her home. He was both relieved and disconcerted to find the door unlocked – on one hand, she would have been angry had he ripped the door off its' hinges; on the other hand, she probably hadn't locked it last night. The damn girl was too trusting.

Entering, he found a half-naked Kagome in her room, crying, her legs tucked under her and her phone clutched in one hand. He had seen her angry, and he had seen her cheerful. But this – this was a little unnerving for him. He was alarmed instantly, kneeling next to her and cradling her in his arms. She sobbed into his chest, wetting his Armani shirt. He vaguely thought about her flesh pressed against him; in her upset, her skin was flushed rosy. She had pants on, but there was only a white, lacy bra covering her upper body. He pushed those thoughts aside, and tried to soothe her.

"Kagome, what is wrong?" he cooed.

Still too upset to speak, she could only hiccup and wail, and he opted to wait. The restaurant would not _dream_ of giving up his reservation. Or they would pay. He sighed, resolving to just hold her until she was calm enough to speak. There were many a night when Rin had done the same; when she first came to the mansion, she woke up screaming almost every night, unable to speak until she had stopped crying.

The sobs came less panicked and the hiccups became fewer in between, and Sesshoumaru waited patiently. He leaned back, taking his nose from her hair where he had burrowed, to brush the damp hair from her face. But when he did so, he smelled something… unusual. Here, in her home, was the scent of that wolf demon. His thoughts spiraled dangerously towards murderous, but he calmed himself. After all, if the scent had been on her yesterday, surely it would still be here. And yet, it seemed too fresh. Had he spent the night here? And how had he not noticed earlier? Perhaps her distress had blinded him temporarily. And why was he holding her like this? She was not Rin, and certainly not half as important as the girl. His youki growled at him for speaking about Kagome in such a manner, but he shook it off.

Finally, Kagome attempted to speak. He waited as she gathered her thoughts and tried to sound like she hadn't spent the last few minutes crying all over him. He rolled his eyes at her foolishness.

"Kagome," he said once again, "what is wrong? What has you so upset?"

"My- my mom. She's losing her house because she mortgaged it to pay off my tuition."

EndChapter

E/N: Ehehe… don't kill me for ending it like this!!!! (especially you, Lilli!) -runs away-

Kagome: Well, uh, since Pita ran off, I guess we'll have to do this, right guys?

Sesshoumaru: Hn.

Inuyasha: Where is that b!&$? Why wasn't I in this chapter? Mother f#&er!!!! Come back here!!

Rin: Well, I guess it's up to us girls, then.

Kouga: What about me?

Kagome: sigh You had enough time, didn't you?

Kouga: What're you talking about? YOU have ALL the time!

Kagome: It's MY story. It's about MY choices.

Rin: Okay… well, since I'm the youngest and yet somehow the most mature, I guess I'll…

Nikki: I can do it! I was barely in this chapter!

Souta: Hey, me neither! I wanna do it!

Nik: No, I'm an OC, so I get to do it!

Souta: I'm the main character's BROTHER, so I get to!

Nik: I'm her BEST FRIEND, I get to!

…

Rin: Like I was saying, the next chapter is going to mostly be about Kagome and Sesshoumaru strengthening their relationship, and another piece of the youkai puzzle will be revealed. ;) Maybe, if he's good, Uncle Inu will be in it, too…

IY: Hey, don't call me that, runt!

Kagome, Kouga, Souta, Nikki: Hey! You told! What about me???

Rin: -runs after PitaBread-


	11. Chapter 10: Of Things Lost

"_Take 'em off, throw 'em down;  
Come here and let me feel what's in front of me.  
The outside world is of no concern,  
Just let our bodies and the candles in the room burn,  
With feverish passion uncontained…" _-Boyz II Men, '50 Candles'

Thanks: **FanFiction** – LittleFoxDemon; **deviantART **– no1sangel, C2t2, Miko-Amarante, luvtodraw, hlw2008, MaraJade116, hottyruby; **InuyashaFanFiction** – Animefreak

Replies:

_MediaMiner_: **unistar** – Thanks so much! Yes, it just gets more and more complicated. Thanks for reviewing!

**buzzk97** – I hope you like this chapter. It answers a few of your questions ;) Thank you so much! I'm glad you've been enjoying yourself. Ahaha, I can imagine you dancing around… "Lalala… Choices was updated… Lalala…" XD Ack! I don't want to be blamed for unfinished lesson plans… I hope to hear from you again soon. dramatic actor's voice Next time, on Choices, Choices…

**MaraJade116** – XD I Love your reviews. I'm so glad you like my Sesshoumaru. I think you're going to like this chapter… BTW, I LOVE long reviews. Don't apologize! 

**foxtale3 **– Well, I'm not giving anything away, but don't count Kouga out just yet. Kagome still has many choices to make. ;) I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and look forward to more reviews from you!

**Inkotoma-** LOL Glad you're enjoying.

**handypup** – Ah, you're the toughest of all critics! Therefore, it makes me super-happy that you like it. I hope you stick around to keep enjoying it.

**Oreogirl96** – Thanks!

**theblackangels** – XD Yes, lots of drama…

A/N: _**WARNING!!! Citrus will ensue!**_ **Happy Valentines Day, all!** I got you ALL something – a LEMON! YAY! does a happy dance I should say a few lemons, but it's more like one long ass lemon. Again, if you WANT to read the full version and are reading at one of the 'no mature content' sites (i.e.: FanFiction, deviantART, PaperDemon) please visit one of my mature accounts at MediaMiner, The Red Curtain, and InuyashaFanFiction. And yes, the Rusty Pelican really is a restaurant on the water in Miami. I was actually there for Christmas.

_**Dedicated to my friend, Cali2007 deviantART for drawing me some lovely fanart. Please check them out in her gallery – she drew Inuyasha singing at the Jazz Club in Ch 5, a comic featuring Kouga's phone-spying(ch 8), and a pic of Kouga with his shorter hair!!!! Go to **__**www.cali2007. Thanks, hun! huggles**_

Chapter 10: Of Things Lost

Sesshoumaru seemed curious. That's what she is so upset about? Such a trivial thing…

"I… I had no idea," she said between sniffles. "I thought…" She sighed. " GOD, how could I be so stupid?"

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak, but Kagome glared at him.

"It is imperative to your future that you don't answer that question," she said menacingly.

He smirked.

"Really, I thought she was okay. But now… I mean, where will they go?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing. Inside, his mind was swirling. He could always put the family in one of the many hotels their family owned. But this woman… he wouldn't go through the trouble of doing that for her. Would he?

After a few more sniffles, Kagome began to stand, a determined look on her face. Sesshoumaru wondered what she was up to.

"Well," she said determinedly, "I guess I'll have to find the money and pay off her mortgage."

Sesshoumaru looked at her askance. "Doubtful. _If_," he emphasized the word for effect, "she managed to get an extension, she would only have a few months. You would simply not have enough to pay off her loan by then."

Kagome crossed her arms and pouted. "Don't underestimate me," she told him.

Now, the idea of Kagome's 'threat' was akin to a puppy chewing on a slipper. But for some reason, he felt slightly wary. Yes, he believed that this woman could probably find a way to raise the money. This would be interesting.

An hour later, Kagome was sipping on a delicate balance of champagne and orange juice as they feasted on ham, eggs, fruit, bacon, various breadstuffs, and a variety of pastas. There were so many things to choose from; in addition, the place was lovely. It was located on the water, so that most of the tables overlooked the small bay. It was packed, even though she could imagine how much just a Sunday brunch here would cost, buffet or not.

Their table was decorated simply – only a simple arrangement of a few roses in a vase and white linens. Kagome wondered how she hadn't known about 'The Rusty Pelican' when she had lived here for four years now. She assumed Sesshoumaru knew because he had taken his share of women here; it came to no surprise to her when the maitre'd seemed to know him. Their waitress eyeballed him with no reservation. Kagome suppressed the urge to both roll her eyes and gouge out the females' eyes.

Sesshoumaru had told her he would bring her food to the table. Kagome had balked. How would he know what she liked? Why couldn't she get it herself? Ultimately – since there was no arguing with Sesshoumaru – Kagome sulked until he returned. And when he did, he had brought her a fabulous array of fruits: strawberries, honeydew, pineapple, kiwi, and tangerines. There was also sausage, scrambled eggs, and a croissant. Of course, with breakfast, you had a smaller selection, but still – he had managed to bring her all sorts of things that she enjoyed!

"How… I love all this stuff…" she said suspiciously as she looked at the delectable variety of foods in front of her.

"Of course," was all he said.

Kagome glared daggers at him. "Whaddya mean, 'of course'? How could you possibly have known what I would like out of all that stuff?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. He really did hate having to explain himself. In fact, why should he explain himself? He scowled, but found himself telling her nonetheless.

"Really, Kagome…" He paused for dramatic effect. It worked; she felt like an idiot, as if everyone should know what her morning meal consisted of. He didn't even glance at her as he continued – he was busy spreading butter on a roll he had acquired for himself. "You always have fruit in your apartment – from the first time I had been there, different fruits had graced your counter oh-so-neatly…"

Kagome thought of how she randomly just placed a few oranges, bananas, or apples on her kitchen's bar top and smiled sheepishly as she picked at a slice of grapefruit.

"And… you have muscle, so you obviously get enough protein, meaning you enjoy meats." He gave her a sideways glance to judge her reaction. She seemed to be thinking it over – attempting to find a reason that it shouldn't be a correct assumption. "And lastly… everyone likes eggs."

This brought Kagome up short. He… guessed?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… First of all, not everyone likes eggs. I, for one, happen to like my eggs sunny-side-up. And secondly-"

"That is good to know," he interrupted as he speared a piece of watermelon. "Especially for the next time we have breakfast together."

He was staring, and it unnerved her. She knew what he meant. The unspoken words… 'Especially for the next time we have breakfast together… _after spending the night together._' Gulping, Kagome placed her attention back unto her plate. She picked up a sausage link with her dainty fingers, and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. She almost laughed at the display – it was almost like a father daring his daughter to misbehave while out in public.

She smirked, and then ate the plump little piece of meat as slowly as possible. She enjoyed the disgusted look he wore, wondering why she tolerated him at all. As he relaxed a little and turned his golden brown eyes to hers, she remembered. _Oh, right_, she thought. _Because he's a walking god_.

They spoke lightly, with Kagome doing most of the talking. She filled him in on their family's immigration and how they had moved around the country, looking for the perfect neighborhood.

"In Orlando?" he had said dubiously.

She laughed. "Well, I guess you know. Actually, it's Orlando, but it's not. It's a small suburb of Orlando," she explained.

He made an agreeable noise.

When their plates had been cleaned as best as they wanted, Sesshoumaru got up once again, instructing her to stay put. She scowled at his retreating form. How dare he treat her like some sort of… trophy girlfriend! This line of thought stopped Kagome dead in her proverbial tracks. Did he think of her as his girlfriend? Did he treat every girl this way? How many women had he brought here? Did he only bring prospective girlfriends here? Did he want her to be his girlfriend? And most importantly, did she want him to want her as his girlfriend?

Sadly, she knew the answer was yes. But she wouldn't be able to accept anyways – she was also seeing Kouga, and even though she hadn't seen him in some time, Inuyasha.

He came back with a plate of lean sliced roast beef, some white rice, and chicken in some type of sauce, as well as mashed potatoes. And she wolfed it all down.

A good two hours later, Sesshoumaru was holding the passenger door open to his Chrysler. The valet boy had tried to do it – smiling widely at Kagome – but the looming, intimidating figure had scared the man away with a scowl. Kagome repressed yet another eye roll – they were becoming quite common with Sesshoumaru around – and sat in the supple, grey, leather seat. He got in and sped away. Kagome looked longingly at the Miami Seaquarium sign just outside the restaurant, but Sesshoumaru would never go for that. Besides, he was dressed for church – he was wearing dark grey slacks and an aqua, button-down, dress shirt – not for a Sea World-type outing.

Sesshoumaru noticed where her attention lay, but there was nothing to be done. He had more planned, and he was not one for doing things on the fly. But this might be good…

"Do you enjoy Marine life?" he asked her.

She was surprised he had noticed. "Y-yeah," she stuttered. Then she became nostalgic. "I actually almost changed direction in High School. I had the best biology teacher, and I wound up having her in Marine Biology, too. She was a great teacher, and her specialty was Marine Bio, so it came naturally. She said I was a natural, too."

Sesshoumaru listened intently. "Why did you not change subjects?"

"As much as I liked it, I felt I had a calling… like I was meant to do something with hearts," she said wistfully.

He nodded, as if agreeing with her.

"Anyways, I still enjoy it. I had a job in High School in a fish store. I helped people decide which fish were best for them – it was fun. And I love dolphins," she said, but not before wondering why she was telling him so much. For some reason, even though he was easy to talk to, it seemed like Sesshoumaru was not the type to tell personal things to. She felt like he may blackmail her later on with some of this information, and then giggled at her imagination. As if Sesshoumaru was involved in anything less-than-noble.

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he drove to their next destination.

Kagome couldn't believe where they were. In the middle of South Beach, they had closed off the streets, allowing vendors to display their wares. There were artists, musicians, entertainers, food vendors, and craftsmen of all kinds. And the streets were filled with people – families, people with dogs, wine enthusiasts, and rich people looking for another piece to add to their collection…

Kagome's eyes were wide as she took it all in. Again, she didn't know things like this existed. She was too busy; there was school, and work… But in reality, she had never really looked for something like this. She was always just trying to be a girl – shopping, tanning, hanging out with her girlfriends. But this was amazing! She smiled up at Sesshoumaru, who wore a bored expression as usual. Well, she was going to make sure she had a good time. They walked a little bit before Kagome saw a vendor that made rugs, blankets, and pillows out of Alpaca wool. She couldn't believe how incredibly soft it was. She squealed in delight as she rubbed her face over a cream colored rug. She told the woman it was the perfect size and color for her bedroom. The old woman nodded, apparently foreign but understanding the young woman's joy. When Kagome asked her how much it was, she felt the price was too steep, even though she knew it was well worth it, with all the work, care, and love that went into making these. She sadly began to put the rug back down. After all, if she was serious about helping her mother, she would have to be careful with her money and not spend it frivolously. Even on incredibly soft, plushy, gorgeous alpaca rugs.

The woman noticed her turmoil and stopped her.

"I give you half price," she told her.

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Really? Half price?"

The old woman smiled. "Setenta… Seventy dollars"

Kagome recognized the amount even though the woman had found the English word in her memory. She had taken Spanish classes, but couldn't remember most of it by now.

Could she afford the seventy dollars? Kagome chewed her bottom lip in thought. _What the hell… I can make it up somehow_… She dug in her purse greedily, reaching for a few twenty dollar bills. The old woman handed her change as well as a huge bag to put the rug in. Kagome tried to wave her off – she wanted to carry it! Sesshoumaru caught her shoulder.

"Kagome, you would be wise to put the rug in the bag. Do you forget how hot it is?" he told her.

Defeated, Kagome realized he was right. Was she crazy? The thing was so fluffy and heavy – she would die of heat exhaustion! She took the now-heavy bag and bid the old woman goodbye. She paid Sesshoumaru no attention as she happily looked for the next thing that might require her attention. So she didn't see her date hand the old woman more money – enough to pay for the original price of the rug and then some. She gawked at him, but he merely turned and walked after the girl. In Sesshoumaru's mind, someone who made their living working hard, making beautiful crafts, shouldn't be punished. He would allow the female to believe she bought it cheaply, and yet have the satisfaction to know the old woman had been paid well. To him, it was the equivalent of having a fine kimono-seamstress cut down her prices in order to make money to eat. Such fine craftsmanship needed to belong to someone, but the person who made it should be compensated as well. It was a win-win situation, and Sesshoumaru liked winning.

He caught up to her at a cotton candy stand. There was a young boy, crying that he had lost his parents, and Kagome was trying to soothe him. The red-headed tot was slowly calming, and Kagome picked him up. Sesshoumaru cocked his head. Did she realize what trouble she could be in, taking someone's child? If the parents showed up suddenly and thought she was trying to kidnap her…

"What's your name, honey?" she asked him. He appeared to be approximately five years old.

"Sh-Sh-Shawn," he told her, sniffling.

Well, what did it matter? Even if she got in trouble for this, he was a lawyer, and could easily fight for her. He watched them interact. He noticed that as they spoke, Kagome was struggling with the heavy plastic bag that contained her rug. He reached for it, sliding it from her arm. She turned and gasped, as if his helping her was something she found incredulous. He took the bundle from her and waited patiently.

"Who were you here with, Shawn?" she asked patiently.

"My-my-my-my dad," he wailed.

She let him lean against her shoulder as the boy cried, and she patted his back soothingly.

Sesshoumaru admired her mothering skills. She was soothing, kind, and soft, unlike his mother.

"Okay, well, when you stop crying – so you can help me look – we'll start looking for dad," she told him.

The boy immediately stopped wailing; only a few sniffles and swollen, red eyes remained. Sesshoumaru was impressed.

"Here we go," Kagome said, smiling. She began to walk away from the kiosk, searching for a person she didn't know what he looked like.

Sesshoumaru weighed the options. He could either follow the silly girl around all day – she surely won't give up until she found the boy's father – or he could find the man himself. Obviously, the latter was the smart choice. He walked closely behind Kagome, taking in the scent of the boy, and finding the fathers' scent as well.

"Excuse me," Sesshoumaru said as he walked quickly past Kagome, squeezing her shoulder slightly as he walked ahead of her and then disappeared in the masses.

Kagome was stunned. He was leaving her? In this crowd? She would get lost, too! Why would he abandon her?

"Who was that man?" Shawn asked.

"Oh, he's uh… my boyfriend," she stumbled, searching for an explanation he would understand.

"Oh, ok. He's kinda quiet, huh?"

Kagome laughed. "Yes. Yes, he is." They continued walking forward through the crowd.

A few minutes later, Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's head travelling smoothly amongst the mass towards them. His platinum hair was unmistakable, despite the floozies that roamed the area. She hadn't expected the immense relief at his arrival.

She saw his eyes, trained on hers, and a surge of warmth flowed through her veins.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru… I was so worried-"

"DAD!"

Kagome didn't have a good enough hold on the boy, and he launched himself at his father, who caught him and swung him around.

There was a frantic, tearful greeting as father and son reunited, and Sesshoumaru strode over to stand next to Kagome. He looked down at her, and she looked up. He was surprised to find tears in her eyes as well. Silly, emotional, human woman…

She reached up to his face, took a hold behind his neck, and pulled him down. When her lips connected with his, he felt a bolt of lightning race from his feet to his face. He eagerly returned the favor and kissed her deeply. She moaned a little, and Sesshoumaru became painfully aroused. He pulled her close, and she squirmed under the heat of their combined passion. But this was not the place, nor the time. So Sesshoumaru reluctantly pulled away, reveling in her sudden dishevel. She was panting already, her eyes half closed. Sesshoumaru smirked at her, and then leaned in towards her ear.

"Later," he whispered.

The promise of what was to come sent a shiver so violent through her body that Sesshoumaru laughed lightly as he held her steady. She looked up at him with wide eyes, and he brushed some tousled hair from her face. Her hair had been up earlier for their brunch, but in their passion, he must have mussed it.

She smiled at him now, and their attention returned to the father and son.

"How can I ever repay you?" the red-headed man asked, holding the boy close.

"Oh, that's not necessary," Kagome beamed.

Sesshoumaru scoffed. He could have easily gotten a favor out of the man, but…

They continued looking around, stepping to this booth or that one. She bought them ice cream, and Sesshoumaru pretended to not be pleased, although he enjoyed her choice of mint chocolate chip. She made him taste her cherry ice cream, and he also pretended not to like it. But he had the distinct feeling that not only did she not care, but she may be on to him. Perhaps she knew that he took more interest than he showed? If so, that would be dangerous for his reputation…

After a few hours, they returned to his car and when he held the door open for him, she jumped into his arms. He had been stunned for a moment – he stood, stiff, like a dead fish – but then he inhaled her fresh scent and felt her warm embrace, and hugged back.

When she let go, she was beaming at him. "Thank you so much, Sesshoumaru. I've never… well, I've never had a day quite like this one before." She leaned up and kissed him quickly but softly on the lips.

Not waiting for an answer, she sat in the supple leather bucket seat and began to settle herself. Sesshoumaru closed the door and put her package in the trunk. When he got in and drove away, Kagome hummed to herself for a few moments before she asked him.

"So… do you do this often? Go to these places, do these things?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her skeptically. "Actually, I had other plans for today. But since we were late, I had to cancel those plans. Today was… spur of the moment."

Kagome smirked. "You don't like being spontaneous, do you?"

He glared at her, but she laughed it off.

"I would like to take you out again on Saturday, if you do not mind," he said suddenly, after a few moments' silence.

Kagome had been shocked. He was so formal. "S-sure," she said. And why not? She had had a great time today, and he really helped her forget about her troubles. Oh yeah… her troubles.

Kagome suddenly became gloomy, and Sesshoumaru could practically taste her guilt, her sadness, her vulnerability. He had been happy that she had forgotten about her mothers' problem; he hadn't done it intentionally, really. But he was more than pleased that his attentions were allowing her to forget her woes.

Now, as they pulled into the college, she thought of something. But she didn't want to just spring it on him. The trick was to coax it out of him.

He began to drive to the front of the building, but she gave him a coy look. "Why don't you come up? I'll make coffee, and I would really like to make you dinner…"

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if this was all she wanted. She seemed to have an ulterior motive, since her pulse was rapid and she was breathing slightly faster. Perhaps it would benefit him in some way. Perhaps it would benefit her. Perhaps she was only lonely, and nervous about asking… There was only one way to find out. He nodded, and drove around to the parking lot instead.

When they were inside her apartment, Kagome told Sesshoumaru to make himself comfortable while she put her parcel in her room. He decided to just sit on a stool at the kitchen counter. Kagome thought it strange, but busied herself making tea, which they had decided on while they walked into the building. She watched him watch her, and she tried to strategize about when she should ask him, but there didn't seem to be a good time. So she poured the tea and went to sit on the couch. He still kept his eyes trained on her, and he finally came to join her when it was obvious she was going to stay on the sofa. She seemed more relaxed now.

Kagome put her cup down, turning to him. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn?" he said, taking in a large gulp of the steaming liquid.

"Sesshoumaru, it's been bothering me. How did you find that boy's father? Surely you couldn't have known that that particular man was Shawn's father. There were so many people…"

Sesshoumaru had to stop himself from choking on the tea. Kagome noticed and frowned, suspicious. He, in turn, noted this and put his Mask of Indifference on. He put the hot mug on the coffee table.

"Ridiculous," he told her in a haughty tone. "The man had flaming red hair, just like the boy…"

"But you found him so quickly," she interjected.

"The hair stood out," Sesshoumaru said, becoming annoyed and narrowing her eyes.

"No… he had to be far away. Else he would have heard his son crying…" she said, working things out.

At a loss for words, Sesshoumaru could think of no answer. Well, he could tell her, and if she reacted badly, he could always kill her. His mind balked at the suggestion, and he almost snarled in anger. When had he become someone who was not in control of their own decisions?

She wasn't looking at him. She was staring at her teacup on the table, and her brows were furrowed in the most adorable way as the tip of her tongue darted out the side of her mouth as she thought.

He sighed sadly, which got her attention in a surprising way. She didn't think Sesshoumaru did anything that expressed emotion so well.

"Kagome, I smelled him on the boy. That is how I found him."

Kagome blinked.

"Y-you mean… you're youkai?" she asked.

He didn't reply; he glared at her, daring her to scream or fight or…

She laughed. Not a hysterical laugh or a false one. It was a hearty, genuine laugh. This puzzled the demon some.

"You are not surprised?" he said wearily.

She wiped a tear from her eye. "In a way, no. In a way, yes."

This intrigued him. "Enlighten me," he commanded.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the tone in his voice which only irked him. "I was surprised because sometimes, you act very human. Well, for one – that. The way you talk to others as if they were beneath you. It's as if you think you're another species…"

He sniffed disdainfully. "I _am_ another species…"

"Yes, well…" Kagome said, losing her patience. "But… Wow. I mean, one day, you guys don't exist, then I know a few of you…"

Sesshoumaru saw this as a way to get information out of her. He raised an eyebrow in interest. "You know others?"

"Well, really, I don't know how many I know. But the other guy I'm seeing is youkai as well," she said, fumbling with her fingers as she spoke.

He watched her, and then decided to still her hands. She looked up at his touch. "You are not afraid?"

Kagome looked at him disbelievingly. "Of what? Of you, or youkai?"

He looked at her sternly, and she laughed.

"No, I'm not afraid of youkai. Why should I? That's like saying I'm afraid of gay people, or Spanish people. It's ridiculous. Now you… I'm afraid of," she told him. She had been heated at first, but now, she calmed.

He looked deep into her eyes, attempting to feel her from inside. "You should be," he drawled in a husky voice, his breath whispering across her neck as he held her face with one hand.

The things he said, and how he said them… Kagome wondered if she would be dead by now if words could kill. She felt a warm rush in her veins and closed her eyes. His lips descended on her flesh, igniting her passion. He suckled the tender skin of her neck, and she threw her head back in pleasure.

He could feel her pulse rushing right under his teeth, and scraped her a little. This made Kagome's eyes go wide.

"W-w-w-w-wait!" she exclaimed, pushing away from him slightly and making him pout, if that was what you could call it.

Sesshoumaru was puzzled. He knew she wanted him, and she had had no problem until just now. He scowled at her and was about to demand an explanation when she delivered one.

"I… I can't do this. It's…" She sighed, and Sesshoumaru looked at her, questioningly.

What was she doing? She had just slept with Kouga, and now she was here with Sesshoumaru? Granted, she had had a better time with Sesshoumaru than anyone else. He had opened her eyes to many things… and she just found out he was youkai as well! On the other hand, she was not attached. She had given no promise to Kouga, nor to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru watched as the girl was obviously trying to work something out in her mind. Her eyes darted around and she chewed her lip nervously. In a rare moment of insanity, Sesshoumaru said the words he never thought he would say…

"Kagome, talk to me. What is troubling you?"

Kagome was startled out of her reverie, and stared at the man opposite her. Well, why not?

"I just…" She tried, but she couldn't get the words out. She barely knew this man. Why should she bare herself to him? She looked away.

He knew it was not the promise of sex itself. This woman was sure of herself and her wants. And he was sure she wanted him. So, what could be causing her to falter? Sesshoumaru sighed and took in a deep breath. When he did, he caught the slightest scent of the wolf demon. And then he knew.

"Is it the ookami that is bothering you?" he asked.

Kagome looked up, shocked. "How did you… I mean, I never…"

He looked at her disdainfully.

"Oh, right," she said, looking down at her hands. "You damn youkai! What gives you the right to go sniffing around?"

Sesshoumaru assumed that the wolf had also used scent against the woman. This might be the reason she was having a hard time trusting him. _Perhaps this also means that the wolf knows there are other suitors as well_. Sesshoumaru grinned wickedly. This only meant that he would have to make his scent… well known.

"Kagome, I assure you I mean no harm. Scent for me is like sight for you. I can't help what I smell."

Kagome felt slightly ashamed now. It was true… if he smelled something, it couldn't be helped. She turned to him to apologize, but the look in his eyes stopped her quickly. He was eyeing her as if she were his prey. It ran a cold shiver from head to toe, but other places warmed mightily.

He began to descend upon her once again, kissing her feverishly, and her thoughts became muddled once again. But she managed to ask the question she had been holding in.

Kagome pushed away to catch both her breath and her thoughts. She brought her knees up to the couch and stood on all fours, her face close to his. "So… what kind of demon are you?" she asked, her eyelids half-closed.

He thought about his answer for a moment, and came up with a suitable answer. "A powerful one."

Kagome visibly trembled.

Sesshoumaru captured her lips so quickly, she wouldn't have had time to escape if she wanted to. But she didn't. He kissed her deeply and passionately, and she responded eagerly. He tried to push her back onto her legs, but she wouldn't budge. Instead, she climbed up his body, attempting to dominate him. But Sesshoumaru was not one to be dominated. For now, however, he allowed her to be in what she believed to be control. She moved his black, button-down, dress shirt to the side slightly, so she could taste his skin. She kissed his shoulder, then bit gently. Sesshoumaru watched greedily, drinking in the image of the beautiful woman huddled over him, trying to be his master.

But, no one is Sesshoumaru's master. Except Sesshoumaru himself.

He pulled Kagome's face down, tasting her with his tongue and allowing her to explore his. She was very passionate, and feisty as well. Sesshoumaru liked feisty. Smirking against her lips, Sesshoumaru managed to weasel a hand up her blouse and into the top of her bra, grasping a full breast and making Kagome sigh in pleasure. As he plucked at the taut nipple, she reverse-arched her back, bringing her chest closer to him, and Sesshoumaru grinned. He loved the irony in the fact that she was in the position of 'downward facing dog'. And now, he felt the need to be in that position himself.

After making love on the couch, in the shower, and on the bed, the two lay panting.

Exhausted and dehydrated, Kagome excused herself when their hearts had reached a normal rhythm. She cleaned up quickly in the bathroom, then left the bedroom. She returned with two bottles of water, and Sesshoumaru quickly downed his. They lay in her rumpled bed, each thinking their own private thoughts. Kagome noticed it was not too late, but neither was it early. So she arranged herself under the covers, turned on her side towards Sesshoumaru, and placed a hand on his chest. She felt the curtains of sleep begin to pull closed, but she managed one last thing before she drifted off.

"Sesshoum'ru?"

He turned towards her.

"You can do whatev'r. Stay, er go. I dun care…" she mumbled, the tendrils of sleep already slipping into her brain.

He had thought about it before she had spoken, and at first, thought it might be best if he left. But, he had a spare set of clothes in his trunk, and his school materials were in his car as well. There was no need to rush. If he woke up later and felt the need to go, he would do so. But right now, he was in good company and there was no need to rush. He pulled the covers over himself, placed a hand over Kagome's, and closed his eyes. Sleep came quickly for him.

-----------------------------------End Chapter 10-----------------------------

3 HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, EVERYONE!!!! 3

E/N: Thanks so much for all the great reviews! I continue to get emails and comments on this story the most, and it warms my heart. I'll do my best to move this story along as quickly as I can, but I have many stories I'm working on. Unfortunately (for me), I got a great idea, and started another story. Inuyasha-based, another AU, and I can tell you it will definitely be InuKag. I'm excited about it, but I've got so many others… so it might be a while before I post the first chapter. Thanks again for all your support, and remember, reviews are love! Even if you want to send me a personal email – that's fine! I love that! See you all next chapter!


	12. Chapter 11: New Friends

Thanks for reading!

**InuyashaFanFiction**: blackfairy119

**deviantART**: no1sangel, luvtodraw, Cali2007, inusessy, hottyruby, Ailionora, dinjzie.

**FanFiction**: LittleFoxDemon

**Replies – MediaMiner**:

unistar- yes, Kagome and Sesshoumaru make a great match! But you are correct, it is Inuyasha's turn! He's had some stuff going on and feels bad that he hadn't seen her in so long. I'm glad you like the story… And I'm so happy that you comment so often!

Iceberg60- LOL You're right, in a way. I didn't mean for Sesshoumaru to come off so ruthless, because we know he has compassion. But I did make him a tad bit mean. He's actually good for Kagome – he makes her try new things. But so are the others. Yes, unfortunately, I'm a fan of all three shippings (although SessKag is my fave), so it's hard for me to write her feelings sometimes, and often I feel bad for the other 2 guys when I'm writing her with one of them, lol. Thank you so much for the lovely compliments! I will keep writing as long as you all comment and spread the news about this story!

xcuteanimegurlx- Thanks so much! Oh, I'm so glad you found it! XD Yeah, I like that she's more modern than in other stories. But don't get me wrong, she's not a player, because she doesn't intend on hurting anyone! She's just testing the waters, to see who she's most compatible with. Yay! A Kouga/Kags fan! Kouga deserves more love, lol. I'm glad you're enjoying, see you next chapter!

buzzk97- XD You always crack me up! Please… DON'T refrain from dancing! I know how you feel – I do the same thing when either one of my fave stories is updated or a new volume of one of the manga I read comes out! So I'm just as much a dork. Thanks for the birthday wishes – I didn't get a lot, but my husband got me a TOMTOM (a navigation unit for my car), and that was great! I always wanted one! Ooh, I'm glad you liked the chappie, but I'm even more happy that you're starting to come to the dark side (Sesshoumaru's, that is, lol). I'll make you forget all about that flea-bag… Oh, sorry – I was channeling Inuyasha for a second -.-; MUAHAHAHA!!!!! I dunno… you'll just have to see, won't you? Oh, please, no weeping. The threats, bribes, and psychotic laughing, I can handle. But no weeping.

theblackangels- Thanks for the birthday wishes! Haha, Inuyasha is always getting himself in trouble, huh?

foxtale3- Thank you so much! I think so, too. I hate when people assume he's this heartless, ruthless creature. He just prefers not to flaunt his weaknesses (although what good does it do? Naraku keeps abducting Rin…) like Inuyasha does. Thanks so much! Wow, I'm so flattered! I have a few I watch for as well, but I subscribe to them, otherwise I'll forget to check up on them, lol. I'm glad you're enjoying, and continue to enjoy. I know you're putting a lot of time into this, despite the fact that there is no guarantee who she winds up with. So, thanks for reading! I hope you're ok with this chapter, even though there's no Kouga in it, LOL.

**A/N:** Wild Turkey is Whiskey. Strong stuff… _(&&&) denotes flashback/dream sequence plzthank_. Sorry it took so long to get out, but I am working on two other stories as well (1 hasn't been submitted yet). I'll try my best to get the next one out a little quicker. You guys are the best fans ever! Keep spreading the word of Choices and remember, reviews are love:3

_**This chapter is dedicated to one of my favorite people and artists, Lilliane. She's not only a good friend, but a faithful (yet rabid) reader of Choices. She recently drew me some giftart (as a bribe, I might add) and even though I promised her I would have this done last week, I couldn't because my husband had the flu. So this is for my patient (somewhat) and avid fan, Lilli – AKA luvtodraw (on deviantART). BTW, sorry there's not too much Sesshy in this, my dear. But at least I made him kick Inuyasha's ass for you. XD**_

**Choices, Choices…**

**Chapter 11: New Friends**

Sesshoumaru had awoken early – the morning rays of orange, red, and pink were just beginning to show through the seafoam green curtains. He knew Kagome would not have to be up for at least an hour. He would let her sleep. Becoming more aware as he returned from unconsciousness, he found that he had not moved during his slumber. That was odd, because usually he tossed and turned. One with such a long life has many memories to plague them when their eyes close.

He turned to Kagome. She was still asleep, and had barely moved herself. But the way she had moved made his heart jump just a little. Instead of just her hand on his person, she had snuggled close. Her arm was thrown over him, her fingers gently curving with his ribs. Now that he was conscious of it, he also felt her leg, bent and light, over his own. Sesshoumaru smirked. He had never, ever, stayed in a woman's bed. He had many lovers over the centuries, but he usually invited them to his own home, then promptly kicked them out.

But with the coming of Rin eleven years ago, he had stopped all debauchery – well, those that had to do with the flesh, at least. He would not have the whores and gold-diggers that he usually kept the company of traipsing around in front of Rin. It was bad enough that the world's women – both youkai and ningen - had become such a demoralized, weak breed. No – Rin would be strong, and she would not settle for just anyone.

Due to his rather… corrupt company, he had had no lovers in those eleven years. He would not allow them in his house, and no woman's bed – that he had seen as of yet – was worth his presence. Until Kagome.

He watched her sleeping figure. Her delicate form was wrapped gingerly around him, yet she was barely there – she was such a fragile creature, in both body and mind. Yet her soul was strong. She was a fighter, yet did not seem ruined by today's society. And that made her worthy. He reached for a stray lock of her hair. It slid through his clawed fingers like liquid.

He sighed. For once, he was content, and did not wish to leave the bed, even if it wasn't his. He could skip classes today – he could always threaten a classmate into giving him notes – but Kagome couldn't. No, scratch that. She wouldn't, because he would not allow it. It would be his fault, and that wouldn't do. He knew that if he told her he wanted to stay with her, she would most likely want to stay as well.

Sesshoumaru recalled – briefly – the memory of the one time he had shared a bed with a woman. She had been youkai, for in those times, he would not have dared to be with a human. She had been beautiful: her shockingly pink hair had been curly and short – just past her ears – and her emerald green eyes had made him feel like his heart could melt a little in her presence. Of course, her sweet personality had attracted him, and her beauty had been somewhat of a bonus.

&&&&&

He had run into her when he was coming to America - for the second time - on a boat. They each had a cabin on the ship, and each was pretending to be an aristocrat of some sort. To the humans, she looked like a blonde woman, her eyes still enchantingly green. She turned down many rich men as he watched her in the dining hall for the upper class. They had locked eyes, and neither had given way.

Eventually, another suitor approached her, but she did not break her stare with Sesshoumaru as she kindly dismissed the gentleman caller. She looked glamorous to the human men – a huge hoop skirt ballooned the impossibly intricate pink and white dress, and her corset pushed her breasts out of the top while holding her waist in, making it incredibly tiny. But Sesshoumaru did not care for the American customs of women: they showed too much skin and he was still used to the Japanese custom of hiding almost every piece of flesh. To show her skin would be flirtatious. But in this case, this woman was simply playing by American rules.

Sesshoumaru was dressed spectacularly. He had adapted well to the human man's ideas of dress code. He didn't care for the 'fashion' of the western women – the corsets and difficult, ballooning dresses were complicated and he had received many assaults on his person for ruining such expensive clothing. He liked the idea of suits, however. They were comfortable, and the better tailored, the more it showed his status in society. Here, a tuxedo was required. So he wore one, and blended with almost every other young, rich man in the room.

But a few things separated him from the others. The first thing women noticed was his long, black hair. It was not uncommon for men to have long hair, and he was keeping it black at the time with the spell, but his hair was exceedingly long; to his knees. The second thing that set him apart were his eyes. Their golden brown color – at that time, controlled by his youki - received gasps from both men and women alike. And the third were his accessories. His shoes were obviously expensive, as were the violet gemstones he used as cufflinks.

When the woman had rid herself of her newest suitor, she got up, reaching for her scotch, and walked towards him, never breaking contact. There was something about a sensual stare that captivated one's self. And the fact that she was making the first move should have been clue number one. But her alluring looks and confidant carriage drew him, and he thought to see where this was going.

She smirk-smiled, effectively bringing his attention to her perfectly delectable-looking lips. She sat next to him at the table he had been occupying, and introduced herself. He told her the name he was using at the time, and they chatted. It was pleasant conversation, but each knew where it was headed. He found out that she was from the tropical islands of Fiji, and had left to find her calling. He could tell she wasn't a high-level youkai. Her youki wasn't very strong under the weight of concealment.

It would have been appalling to the humans to have left with each other, and so she wrote down her cabin number with her red lipstick onto a napkin, slid it to him, and excused herself. It was at the same time that many men were leaving their womanly companions to retire to a room where they became inebriated, smoked tobacco, and shared blatantly false stories. Sesshoumaru cared not for this custom, and never joined them, so it wasn't anything obvious when he simply left. Already, the wretched smell of tobacco smoke permeated the air, and he wished to rid himself of it.

He went outside first, the cool air of the Atlantic filling his nostrils. He breathed in large gulps of it, clearing his mind. Then he followed the directions to the she-demon's quarters.

It was large and very much like his own rented room; richly furnished, with all the comforts of a home. Her handmaidens had undressed her, and now she wore a kimono, made of fine silk – from Japan, likely. He recognized the meaning of the pattern, and offhandedly wondered if she did, since their languages and cultures were quite different. It was a brilliant red, with large, white birds – cranes – and shoots of bright green bamboo adorning it, and spun gold adorned the details. He strode confidently to her, and took her in his arms.

They shared wild passion, and it lasted well into the night. She made love with such confidence and knowledge, and that should have been his second clue. Exhausted and content, they fell asleep in her bed.

The next morning, he awoke to find her staring at him with a smile playing across her lips. He had enjoyed it, and now he remembered wondering why he had never stayed in a woman's bed before. They ate breakfast with more pleasant conversation – by now, demons of the world were getting used to eating human food, and there was no other way of feeding when one was on a gigantic ship.

They dressed – Sesshoumaru still in his tuxedo shirt and pants – and he left, with a promise to see her again tonight in the parlor. He went back to his own cabin, showered, dressed, and later had lunch.

When it was time to meet the woman in the dining room again, he found her hurriedly sitting at a table. Had she just arrived? He allowed her a rare smile, and she smiled widely in return, although she seemed nervous, as if she was afraid that he had seen something as she cast about. He instantly went to the table she had found, and she seemed to calm down. And again, they ate and enjoyed conversation.

Once again, she left as the men retired to the adjoining room. And Sesshoumaru left though another door, enjoying the increasingly cooler air as they neared even colder waters. After a short time, he rejoined the gorgeous youkai in her room. They shared another night of passion, and when they were satiated, decided to feed on each other, a ritual that both satisfied their inner demons and showed adoration for one another.

On the other hand, it began the myth of the vampire, as handmaidens or servicemen often forgot to knock when their Lords or Ladies were with a lover, and found them drinking the blood of said lover with long fangs and their appearance changed. Of course, servants were in their own class, and shared stories of their masters' escapades. When they discovered that the ones that had been bitten were now doing the same, the fairly tale had been borne.

When they had finished feeding, they retired to her bed, neither ready to sleep but unsure of the others' intentions. It was not very late yet. As they sat in silence, Sesshoumaru was pleased and surprised when she showed interest in his work. But then she began to show interest in his assets as well. Suspicious, he told her what he thought was safe to tell, and her interest grew. Eventually, she brought up the subject of a youkai union, and that was where Sesshoumaru snapped.

At any other time, it might have been an option. But after just feeding on one another, and then her interest in his wealth, she now brings up marriage? Angry, Sesshoumaru stalked away to his own room, both surprised and not that she did not come after him.

An hour later, a mighty collision with an iceberg shook the great ship, and Sesshoumaru was alarmed to find out that the 'unsinkable' ship he had chosen was sinking. And in the middle of the Atlantic, at that. Grabbing what he knew he must have, Sesshoumaru – clutching Jaken by his clothes – flew up amidst the panic of the humans. He never saw the youkai woman again, and suspected she was among the passengers that survived in the boats, as the upper class was foolishly evacuated first.

Later, he found out that most of the passengers had died, and the ship – an iceberg had been its' downfall – had sunk to the bottom of the frigid ocean. He had transformed into his true form as a gigantic white dog when it was safe, and flew all night to New York, making his home in what is now Manhattan. He still owns a penthouse there, and goes back often.

&&&&&

The experience with the youkai woman – the only one he had ever shared a bed with – had left him with a sour taste in his mouth, and even more weary of females. Even though that had been over a century ago, he was still cautious with women and now, he was especially weary of youkai women. Then, at some point, he began to take human women as lovers, and although some had other intentions in mind, some did not – they simply adored him. Of course, the fact that he did not seem to age posed a problem, and he could not stay with a human woman for more than five years. Their lives were short and fleeting, and now that he had accepted this woman – and, for the first time, told a human about his heritage – what would he do? The fact that his brother – who knew nothing of his recent affinity for human women – was interested in the same girl made it even more difficult.

He felt like he didn't need a barrier around himself when he was with Kagome; her peaceful nature calmed him. He gently pushed a tendril of hair off her shoulder, and then resolved himself to get out of bed. He gingerly picked up her arm, placing it on her hip. Then, he slipped away from her, letting her leg drop to the bed. Slowly, as to not wake the girl, Sesshoumaru slinked out of bed.

With one last look at the woman in bed, he threw on his khakis and let himself out, making sure the door would still be accessible. He quickly ran to his car – as to avoid what the kids these days called 'the walk of shame' – and back, relieved that no one he knew had seen him.

Back in Kagome's bedroom, he entered the bathroom and rinsed off in the shower quickly. After all, he had taken a shower last night… He smirked, remembering the many times and places they had made love last night, the shower being one of them. But then again, they had gone at it again on her bed afterwards, so he really wasn't as pristine as he preferred.

With his body clean and refreshed once again, he dried off and dressed quickly in a dark blue button up shirt, and a pair of black slacks, opting to not wear any underwear rather than wear his dirty boxer-briefs. He grabbed one of Kagome's many ponytail holders and made a low tail. When he felt he was ready, Sesshoumaru opened the door… and was face to face with Kagome.

She was adorable in her morning dishevel. Her hair was everywhere, her eyes were half-closed, and she was wriggling… wait, what? Sesshoumaru looked at her peculiarly, but she didn't bother to explain. She pushed her way past, moved him out of the bathroom, and closed the door.

"Please don't listen!" she called out after the door was shut.

He scowled at the door, as if he could burn a hole through it and into the girl behind it. But as he was walking into the kitchen, his sensitive hearing picked up the reason she was dancing and irate – she had just awoken and needed to use the restroom. He chuckled, and decided he could stay a little longer.

Sesshoumaru guessed Kagome was a coffee girl; he checked the refrigerator, and found a container of creamer, confirming his suspicions. Sesshoumaru had never made coffee before – Jaken had always done it, but never well, and Rin made it now. How hard could it be?

Kagome tried to wash quickly, but was sluggish to start. But soon, the warm water refreshed her and she finished swiftly. She dressed in a denim skirt and a babydoll tee, with the name of one of her favorite bands, 'The Police'. She had a vintage tee that she had bought a few years ago, but when The Police recently reunited and went on tour, she bought a new shirt at the concert, putting away the old one, so as not to ruin it. So now, she wore the new one, and slipped on a pair of flip-flops.

She quickly pushed her hair into a messy bun, applied some lip gloss, and left her room, assuming she could just grab her messenger bag and go. But she was surprised to find that Sesshoumaru was still in her home – and making coffee! No, strike that. He had attempted to make coffee, but had failed. He had failed hard.

She couldn't help herself. A snort, then a few giggles. Before long, Kagome was outright laughing, doubled over herself. He scowled at her. How dare she! Did she know the trials he had to go through for this? Had she any idea that this was below him, that his servant usually made his… No. No, she wouldn't know. Because he had not told her of his extravagant life. His many enterprises, his homes in foreign countries, his impossible wealth. Silently forgiving her for her rudeness, he turned back to the machine. It was sputtering coffee grinds, and the water was boiling, but not making the coffee. What had he done wrong?

In a matter of seconds, many things happened. First, there was the smell of burnt coffee – not a pleasant scent. Sesshoumaru caught it seconds before Kagome did, so she was puzzled by his actions at first. He raced to the outlet, unplugging the machine. Then, the water boiled over, spilling steaming hot water all over the counter. And finally, some of the boiling water made it into the area of the machine where the ground coffee were located, and it spilled both wet coffee grinds a some coffee into the glass container.

Kagome could no longer hold it in when she heard Sesshoumaru release a dejected sigh.

"Making coffee, dear? How sweet," Kagome said in a mock-nice sarcastic tone. Sesshoumaru turned to glare at her, but it only served to humor her more. "Jeez, Sesshoumaru. You'd think you never made coffee before…"

He raised a finger in defense of himself and opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. Anyways, she had decided to keep speaking.

"This machine was old, anyways. You probably just didn't know how to use it. You probably buy your coffee at Starbucks…" She reached for a rag and mopped at the cooling water on the counter. He stepped back, allowing her to continue. "I'll just get some at the kitchen on campus," she said, making a face at the end.

Sesshoumaru was mostly angry at himself, but he felt his mood lighten in her presence. She should have been angry, upset, or at least out for money to replace her now-ruined machine. But Kagome asked for nothing. She was even trying to now usher him out along with herself, leaving the mess for later.

"C'mon. My treat," she grinned, locking the door behind her.

When she spun around to join him, he pinned her against the wall, and she instantly felt the electricity jolt through her body when she saw the look in his eyes. It had been the same look he had given her last night, that predatory glare. She swallowed hard, her palms gripping for purchase on the flat wall, but they could only sit flat against the wall.

He drew close, his body pressing against hers. He stared, making her drown in the golden-colored waves that were his natural eyes. They were so luminous, she thought she might have been imagining it. And then his lips were on hers, swiftly stealing a kiss. She whimpered, and it almost dissolved his determination to go to class. So he tore himself away, allowing her some breathing room.

When she was again able to open her eyes and look at him, he was grinning – a look she had never seen on him. He must find it very amusing that she was so flustered. She had no idea, the moral fight he was struggling within himself.

"Good morning," he said, bringing her out of her stupor. He began putting in his contacts, allowing his eyes to take on a more natural, brown color.

And then Kagome realized that perhaps he was just happy. After all, she had not expected him to stay. She had expected him to slink out in the middle of the night, and then refuse to speak to her at work. And if he had stayed, she had expected him to wake early, and drive home to shower. But instead, he had stayed, showered, dressed – where had those clothes come from? – and then attempted to make her coffee.

In this realization, Kagome had slowly begun to smile, and it widened a little with every second she tried to work out what had happened. So she decided that for once, she shouldn't care if the guy left after she slept with him. Because if she didn't care, she couldn't get hurt, right? Smirking, Kagome answered him.

"Good morning yourself," she said.

He took her arm, leading her down the stairs.

"Thanks, by the way," she said suddenly as they were in the elevator.

Stunned, Sesshoumaru whipped his face towards hers. "For what?" He assumed she meant last night.

"For trying," she said in a tone that suggested that he was being 'silly'.

He realized she meant the coffee, and he snorted in his amusement. "You're welcome." Then, he closed his eyes, concentrated, and willed his youki to mask his obviously youkai qualities.

Kagome was amazed – even though she had seen Kouga do the same – as she watched his hair turn from its' brilliant moonlit shade to a duller, platinum blonde. She was saddened by it; his silver hair was much lovelier. He knew she was watching, so he purposefully parted his lips, and willed his fangs to recede. She gasped, watching as his claws as well, grew short into blunt, small nails. He smirked to himself, realizing she preferred his natural looks.

They walked together to the cafeteria, where many students milled about, attempting to all get their morning jolt. Kagome bought two coffees, and the couple prepared their coffee together. They didn't speak, but both were comfortable with the silence between them. When they were satisfied, Sesshoumaru felt it was time to leave for his first class. He kissed her temple, thanked her, and left.

There was no promise to call, no sweet words, and no plans made for the future. And Kagome grinned. She was fine with that.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome thought she was going to have a peaceful week. At first, it was. She hadn't heard from Kouga, and she had just had a wonderful time with Sesshoumaru. Her Monday classes had just ended, and she was on her way home. Just her luck, Inuyasha was sitting on the stoop of the dorm.

"Hey there," he said, grinning.

She was happy to see him – really, she was. It's just that… so much had been happening lately. She realized now why people were monogamous. It was just too much of a pain to deal with more than one man. She should probably make up her mind soon. Or at the very least, stop seeing one of them. This whole 'seeing three guys at once' thing was not for her, and she didn't know how others did it.

"Hey yourself," she responded. A weak smile played across her lips, but didn't reach her eyes.

Inuyasha frowned. He could tell something was bothering her. "What's up, Kagome?"

"Huh?" she said intelligently. She had been thinking about whether she wanted to go straight to bed after homework or if she actually could muster the strength to eat.

He scowled at her. She had the decency to look abashed.

"N-nothing, Inuyasha," she said before noticing his scowl deepen. "I'm just…" She sighed. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Oh," was all he said, feeling bad now for his assault.

Kagome reached for the door, letting herself and Inuyasha in the building. It was unlocked; during the night, it was only accessible to residents. He had waited outside out of respect. They travelled up the elevator mostly in silence. It was only when it started to slow, nearing her floor, that Inuyasha decided to explain his sudden, unexpected presence.

He cleared his throat, garnering her attention. "So, um… I'm sorry I haven't called or anything, but I've been busy with gigs and school and stuff…" He rubbed the back of his head as he spoke, and Kagome noticed for the first time that he didn't wear a hat – no, this time, it was a red bandana, to match the red 'Rolling Stones' shirt he had on. She almost rolled her eyes at it.

"It's okay, Inuyasha," she said genuinely. "I've been kind of busy myself…" _With Kouga, and Sesshoumaru…_

He looked a little taken aback, as if he had _wanted_ her to have done nothing but pine after him as he lived his busy life.

The elevator doors opened, and they walked around the corner to the hallway that contained the door to her apartment. As Kagome fumbled for her keys, Inuyasha spoke again, capturing her attention.

"Listen Kagome. I mostly came over to hang out, but I also wanted to know if you wanted to do something . Soon."

She smiled warmly, and he returned the gesture. "I'd like that, Inuyasha. When would you like to go?"

"I dunno," he replied. "Whadd'ya wanna do?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. It depends on what day you pick. If it's a weekday, I can't stay up too late – my classes are pretty early. As it is, I went to sleep too late last night…" She yawned as she ended her sentence, finally finding purchase of her keys and holding them up triumphantly.

Inuyasha smirked. "Ya know…" He took up a superior stance, to goad her. "If you didn't have that huge messenger bag, an' maybe had a normal purse like other girls…"

Kagome smacked him good on the upper arm.

"OW!"

"You deserved it", she huffed as she turned the key in the lock.

He laughed, and Kagome thought it was a wonderful sound. It was so rough and manly. Not a short, sharp sound like Sesshoumaru. Nor the forced, hard tones that Kouga produced. This was a warm laughter. She turned to smirk at him as she opened the door. And then, she went in.

It hit Inuyasha like a piano falling from the 43rd floor – sex. Lots of it. And with his brother. Inuyasha felt the rage inside him boil; his ears, under the bandana, flattened in a visual display of aggression. Only, the object of his aggression was nowhere to be found. He had to choke himself in order to force the growl away from his throat. _SON… OF A… BITCH!_

His claws and fangs lengthened of their own will – his youki would not listen – and he could do nothing to stop the grinding of his teeth or the clenching of fists. Luckily, Kagome had been too busy putting her things away and getting comfortable to notice the display.

Inuyasha was forced to stop himself – his claws had pierced the skin of his palms, and he would have some explaining to do if he dropped blood all over Kagome's light-colored carpet. What should he do? He told her he had come to spend time with her…

Kagome came back from her bedroom with her pajamas on, but Inuyasha hardly noticed. He had come to a decision, and this could not wait.

Not facing her fully, he apologized as she dug around for her tea. "Kagome, I'm really sorry. But something came up. How about this – I'll bring Miroku and the gang over on Thursday, and on Friday night, it'll be just you and me, to make up for today. Deal?"

"The 'gang'?" she asked wearily.

He laughed. "Miroku, Sango, Kohaku. Anyone else? You want me to bring my niece?"

She laughed too, now. "No, no. That won't be necessary. I'd like to meet her too, someday, though." She paused, reflecting. "So, you have a married brother? I didn't even know you had a brother!"

She seemed happy, so he answered her before he left. But he didn't smile as he talked about his bastard kin; he didn't want her to see the fangs, and there wasn't much worth smiling. "I have a half-brother. We have the same dad. And he's not married." _You would know…._ He thought. _Or… would you?_ Perhaps they weren't as close as he had thought. After all, Sesshoumaru, being a full demon, and a powerful one at that, could control his youki better than he could. That meant he could potentially have sex with Kagome while in disguise. The idea both disgusted and humored him.

If Sesshoumaru had fucked her, and lied about who – or what – he was, she'd be devastated. She'd hate Sesshoumaru. And she would trust him for revealing the truth. He grinned wickedly. But not now; his appearance required his attention, and he had matters to discuss with his dearly beloved brother.

"He adopted her," he revealed as he opened the door to leave. He missed the look of surprise on Kagome's face when she whirled to get conformation of what he had said. But he was already gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next couple of days, Kagome thought about the three men in her life.

Because of his recent visit, Inuyasha was the first to be analyzed. He was protective, and was truly interested in what made her tick. However, he was boorish and brash. He also thought mostly of himself, rather than others. He loved to bring her to places that he found comfortable, rather than places he thought she would like. Fortunately, they had a lot in common, so almost anything he liked, she did as well.

Sesshoumaru – his sleepover still fresh in her mind – was next. He was so moody; sometimes, she thought she would faint from lack of oxygen to her brain because she was so turned on. At other times, he gave her such an icy shoulder she thought she would lose consciousness from hypothermia. Whichever way she looked at it, he was bad for her. Unfortunately, as happens with women, it's the bad ones that make us feel so good. Fortunately, he made up for the constant lack of brain waves by being considerate, and lavishing her with a life she knew nothing about.

Lastly, there was Kouga. She hadn't seen him in a while, and she wondered if he was waiting for her to call. That was the thing with Kouga: for whatever reason, he believed that they were more than they were. Was he stupid, or did he truly believe that one night could bond two people forever? She scoffed at the thought. Perhaps with someone else, like Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. But Kouga… he was different. He was proud and secure, like Sesshoumaru, but aggressive and protective like Inuyasha. You would think he was the best of both worlds, but instead, it seemed he had the worst traits of the two. On the other hand, Kouga was awfully sweet and considerate, always trying to pamper her, making sure she was comfortable, and worshipping the ground she walked on.

Then on top of all this, she had to decide what to do about her family! She couldn't let them lose the house. It was her fault her mother was drowning in debt. And on top of that, Souta was going to graduate this year! Next year, he would be going to college, and then he would be in need of tuition as well. Luckily, her brother had become quite the sports nut when they came to America and now excelled in baseball; she hoped he could get into college based on a sports scholarship.

She knew there wasn't much time left at Cohen & Cohen – about a week more, and her part would be completed. They would no longer require her assistance, and she would be back to being unemployed. Usually, she worked only during the summer, so she had plenty of time to study. The only reason she accepted the job at the law firm was because they had insisted she could work whatever hours she pleased. But she would not have that liberty elsewhere. Where would she find a job – after school hours – that paid well enough for her to help her mother? It seemed hopeless. She would not waste her time working for a supermarket or fast food chain – she would get no sleep, and barely get paid.

And then there were her own housing problems – she had lost her best friend and partner in crime. And her roommate, who paid half the bills. A part of her was angry at Nikki, leaving her at the drop of a dime for a man. A part of her was angry that she didn't have what Nikki did.

With a sigh, Kagome breezed through her classes, allowing herself to focus on her studies for a while. But when she was done with her schoolwork, what else was there to talk about? And to whom? She would not encourage Kouga by calling him. And Inuyasha was impossibly busy. And she could just imagine trying to 'talk' to Sesshoumaru: _"Hello, Sesshoumaru?" "Hn." "I was just calling to say 'what's up'." "Hn." "So… how have things been since we slept together?" "Things have been well." "Oh, that's good." "Hn." "…Can you say anything other than 'hn'?" "Hn." "sigh"_ …

No, that wouldn't do at all.

And she couldn't talk to her mother – many of her problems concerned her mother. And she never concerned her mother in her love life. Souta was the only one in the family she confided in, but even he knew nothing of the three men in her life. The last boyfriend she had brought to the shrine to meet her family – back in high school – had been harassed by her grandfather to become the next head of the shrine; he had even started planning a wedding ceremony – booking the shrine, looking for a caterer's number in the phone book…

Kagome shook her head at the memory. No, she would not involve her family.

Sayuri was too motherly to give her advice, and Nikki would only blame herself, claiming that it was her fault, since she moved. And that wasn't really it. It was just that Kagome had so many choices to make, and she was constantly living in fear that she would make the wrong one.

But Thursday was finally upon her, and she was excited. She would finally get to meet some of Inuyasha's friends! He would be the first to introduce her to his friends. Well, technically, he already had, since she had met Miroku. But he had already been there, so it hadn't counted. And now that she thought about it, meeting ones' friends is usually an act that those in relationships bring upon one another. Was Inuyasha trying to tell her something? Unlike Kouga's declarations and manhandling, Inuyasha hadn't forced this upon her. In fact, if she remembered, it had been she that invited Miroku over that first night, and then she had told Inuyasha that she had wanted to meet Sango. So, was it really she that was trying to tell Inuyasha something?

Kagome shook her head, trying to clear it. Either way, she was resolved to have fun tonight. But… what did Inuyasha have planned? She called Inuyasha between classes; he sounded sleepy, as if he had just woken up.

"Hey, Inuyasha!"

"Damn, woman! What the hell are you so freakin' chipper about?" he growled.

She scowled at the phone, despite knowing he would not know he was being held in disregard. "I'm not 'chipper', I'm just awake. Would be nice if you were too, while we were talking," she let him know.

Now Inuyasha glared at the phone, as if he could strangle the sarcasm out of her with a look. "Well, if people would call at a reasonable hour…"

"Inuyasha, it's noon! If this isn't decent, I don't know what is…"

"Keh," he scoffed, and Kagome smiled a little, remembering exactly what he looked like when he made that sound. "Well… whad'ya want, wench?"

She knew how gruff his language was, so it didn't bother her. However, if someone else had said the same thing… "Well, we're all hanging out tonight at my place, right?"

He nodded stupidly, still half-asleep. "Yeah, so?"

"I just wanted to know what we were doing, so I could prepare," she told him.

"Prepare?" he repeated, not quite grasping her intention.

"Yeah, you know…" she said. But she also knew that Inuyasha was often slow, so she would indeed have to explain. "Like, food, movies, drinks…"

"Keh," he said again, making her smile to herself. "Don't worry about drinks and entertainment – we'll take care of it. If you wanna grab some takeout or something, that's great. None of us are picky," he told her.

Kagome perked up, knowing she had a mission. "Okay," she said happily.

He made a disagreeable noise and addressed her once more. "Can I go back to sleep now? Else I won't make it tonight – I'll be sleepin'."

"Okay," Kagome repeated in a joyful tone.

"…Damn happy woman… All right, I'll see you later. I'll give you a call when we're on our way," he explained.

"Roger," she said playfully.

Inuyasha sighed. "Bye, Kagome."

"Bye, Inuyasha," she said, snapping the phone shut.

Inuyasha scowled at the shrill voice on the other end before swinging the phone's screen shut and letting it end from Kagome's side. "Damn happy woman," he said as he wriggled in bed, readjusting himself to fall back asleep. But at the thought of her smile, which he had imagined as she spoke, he couldn't help but smile himself.

Kagome practically floated to her next class. She was excited to be doing what she did best – besides healing hearts – hosting. She was excited to have guests, especially one's she didn't know. And they were friends of Inuyasha, which made it more exciting. Offhandedly, she wondered if the girlfriend of the sleezeball Miroku was just as bad as he was. She giggled as she tried to imagine a woman in her twenties, smoking a cigarette and leaning against a wall, cat-calling men as they walked by. Kagome giggled at the thought and wondered if that was what Sango was really like.

She had much to do! After school, she would have to finish her homework, run to the office, grab a set of documents Sesshoumaru had left for her as he stated in a text message, and then run to a grocery store to buy what she needed for her get-together! With endless lists running through her mind, Kagome had difficulty paying attention to the professor, but managed. She only wished time would move more quickly…

With her homework finished, Kagome realized she didn't have much time left. She knew it was pointless to take a shower now, so instead, she opted for grocery shopping. She wished she was the kind of person that could order a few pizzas, but she enjoyed the pride that came with a well-made dinner and takeout was overrated.

Traffic wasn't too bad at this time of day – oh, by other cities' standards, it was a mess. But for Miami, it was decent. So it only took her twenty minutes to get to the Cohen Brothers' office. She ran into the younger brother as he left for the day.

"Well, hello, Miss Higurashi," he offered, extending his hand.

She took it, shaking a little more firmly than she had intended because of her anxiety. "Hello, Mr. Cohen."

"You're time here is almost up, from what I've been told," he said casually, with the slightest hint of sadness that told her she would be missed.

Kagome nodded wistfully. "Mm-hm," she sounded.

"Ms. Higurashi, if you ever flunk out of medical school, you always have a place here with us. Please, let us know if you would like to work this next summer. This may be the last time I see you, so thank you for your hard work, and good luck," he said, extending his hand.

Kagome took it, smiling proudly. "Thank you, Mr. Cohen. I'll let you know in a few months what I'll be doing for the summer. It was a pleasure working for you all, and good luck yourself."

He nodded and left.

Kagome quickly ran into her shared office and grabbed the manila envelope, returning back to her car – that's right! Oh, she was suddenly so melancholy. She would have to give up her car! Of course it was never hers, but she had grown quite attached to the zippy little thing, and was proud that she had mastered her manual-transmission skills. And the added freedom! No more running to catch the tri-rail, no more timing things around public transportation… but now it was over. By the end of the week, she would be back to being car-less.

This put a damper on Kagome's mood, but she had too much to do to dwell on it. Speeding to Publix – the closest supermarket – Kagome bought an array of refreshments, from appetizers to flat out meals. She ignored Inuyasha's warning… what if he was wrong? What if the things they brought were wrong? No, she wanted everything to be perfect, so she would have to do it herself.

Back at home, with only an hour before her guests arrived, Kagome was busily arranging a plate for them to munch on while she made their meal. The plate consisted of cheese, jalapenos, and crackers. There was another plate with various chopped, sliced, and de-stemmed fruits. And finally, she left out a bottle of wine in ice with a few goblets. She was aware that Sango's little brother, Kohaku, would also be there, so she placed a few cans of soda on the coffee table.

She was chopping some onions, tears streaming down her face, when her phone rang. She washed her hands quickly, and then her face.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, you," he said.

She could practically hear him smiling.

"We're downstairs. I'm bringing the troop up now," he told her.

She could hear Miroku's voice in the background laughing, and a woman's voice. It was strong, and the sound of a smack resounded through the receiver. She grimaced, and answered him. "Sure, come on up."

She snapped the phone closed and wondered if the boy was coming as well. She hadn't heard him…

She ran back to the kitchen, placing the onions in a pre-heated frying pan. She lingered a little too long, because soon, she felt the tell-tale stinging in her eyes, and when she blinked rapidly to ease the pain, they leaked tears down her face.

_Damn, not again_, she thought. But before she could do anything, there was a knock at the door, and she ran to it, relishing the fresh air that entered her apartment with the open door. But she was met with a scowl.

"Damn it, Kagome!" he yelled. "That stuff smells awful! What are you trying to do, kill us?"

He pushed his way past her, making his way to the windows to clear the air. But he suddenly turned with surprised eyes to look at her. She had been shocked, not knowing how to feel, when she noticed his expression.

"What?" she asked grouchily.

Miroku and Sango, in the doorway, exchanged looks. They saw how easily he had become distressed when he finally noticed. Sango decided to interrupt.

"_You_, Inuyasha. Not us. We're not bothered by it," the woman said, entering the apartment with an authority she only saw in one other person.

He scoffed at her, but quickly turned to Kagome, stepping forward cautiously. He had such an intense look in his eyes, she stepped backwards. He reached out for her face, grasping it gently. His touch made her skin sizzle, and she closed her eyes, sending a new cascade of salty tears down her face.

"Kagome," she heard him whisper. It sent a shiver up her spine, hearing him speak her name so softly.

She didn't respond, but she opened her eyes to look at him. He had such a look of concern, she melted, leaning into his hand. He tried to smile back, but he was too worried.

"Kagome," he said again softly, so the others wouldn't hear. "What's wrong?"

Kagome jolted. "Eh?"

"You're… crying," he said, while he stroked her cheek with his thumb, her face still cradled in his large, calloused hand.

"Oh… Um, no. You see… The onions…"

They heard a snicker from Miroku, and even Kohaku dared a giggle. Inuyasha turned to glare at them, and they silenced.

The tension was broken abruptly when Sango stepped forward. "Forgive his manners. I'm Sango," the woman said, extending her hand.

Oh, she was so beautiful! She had the most lustrous chocolate brown hair, with eyes to match. And she had a beautiful, curvy figure with large, pert breasts and rounded hips that complimented her tiny waist. She commanded a presence in the room, drowning out thought of any other person. Kagome meekly took her hand, and allowed the strong woman to shake her.

"No, it's ok," she finally answered. "I should have introduced myself. Welcome, make yourselves at home." She smiled broadly, and they all walked further into the apartment. "I'm Kagome."

Miroku waggled his eyebrows at her, extending his arms for a hug. "Ah, Kagome! It's been too long. I'm so glad to see y-"

A firm smack on the backside of his head stopped his statement, and Miroku sheepishly looked at his girlfriend. She glared at him.

"Don't even think about it, pervert," Sango said, pulling him away from Kagome by his ear.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow… ow! Er… Sango, dearest…"

Kagome giggled. Inuyasha came up behind the meek teenage boy. He looked clearly as if he didn't want any part of this. Well, Kagome didn't have a little brother his age for nothing. She would find a way to entertain him.

"And this…" Inuyasha said, clapping the boy across his shoulders, "is Kohaku."

Kohaku's first impression of Kagome was that she was sweet, beautiful, and probably the best thing that had ever happened to Inuyasha. But that didn't mean he wanted to be here, in a stranger's apartment, having dinner… Nevertheless, he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kohaku," she said eagerly.

"Same here," Kohaku managed with a weak smile.

Kagome had the distinct impression that he wasn't being rude – he was simply unhappy. So she let it go.

"Well," Kagome said, clapping her hands together, "make yourselves comfortable. I'm still finishing our dinner, so…"

Miroku heaved a bag from in the hallway onto her floor.

Inuyasha sighed. "I thought I told you – we would take care of some stuff…"

Kagome looked at him skeptically. "You call _that_ food and drinks?"

Inuyasha looked over at the bags of chips, cheese puffs, and the cases of soda. "What?" he said irritably.

Sango and Miroku sat on the couch, eyeing the spread before them. Kohaku joined them, picking up a can of orange-flavored soda. Miroku poured his companion a glass of red wine, then one for himself.

Kagome returned to her kitchen, hoping she hadn't over-cooked anything. Inuyasha grumbled as he flopped down next to Kohaku, dropping the bag he had been carrying. He scowled as the others ignored the junk food and picked at the various cheese and fruits. He finally had it when Miroku started feeding Sango grapes…

"All right, knock it off, you two! You're not in your bedroom!" he cried.

Kagome giggled as she checked over things. Sango offered to help, and they two chatted happily as they finished preparing the meal and the males talked. Finally, they brought the meal to her bar-counter. Kagome had only had company a few times, and once it was her family; they had gone out to eat when they visited. There hadn't been room for a dining set, so when she had friends over, they ate at the bar. The only problem was there were four spots, and five of them.

Kagome worried her bottom lip as she put the food down, neatening the previously-placed silverware and plates. Why hadn't she thought of the total number of people? She had not thought of herself. Why hadn't she included herself? With everything ready, Kagome called to them, and they all stood, laughing and talking, making their way to the table.

Inuyasha stopped half-way between the kitchen and the sofa. He counted the chairs and frowned. Watching everyone settle, he picked up his plate – food included - and brought it to the coffee table. Kagome was scooping food onto her plate – she had served everyone else first – and walked around her seated guests, nearly ramming into Inuyasha and spilling the food all over the both of them. She looked up to find a surreptitious scowl on his face.

"What?" she asked, shifting the items in her hand. "I nearly ran into you! Why are you standing there like that?"

He said nothing, only grabbed her arm and pulled her to the sofa, seating her as he took her plate and silverware. Kagome had been too shocked to notice, but now she saw her plate join one that had already been there.

"W-what… what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he said, attempting to control his anger.

"You… I had put your stuff…" She twisted in place, attempting to look at the now-empty spot next to Miroku, who was laughing at something Sango said and placing a hand on Kohaku's arm, who was laughing as well next to him. When she looked back at him, he was eating.

"Eat, or it'll get cold," he said, slurping up some of the spaghetti.

Kagome smiled, and the two spoke as they ate. She caught him up on her family, how her brother was graduating soon, her grandfather was too old for chores now, how her mother worked so hard…

Inuyasha smelled tears, but they did not fall. He could tell she was forcing herself not to cry. There was something she wasn't telling him… But, he knew all too well about secrets. He would not force her. If she wanted to withhold something, she had every right. It would be different if they were dating, but…

And for whatever reason, this made Inuyasha remember the 'conversation' he had with his brother this morning:

&&&&&

He had gone home fuming. That god-damned Sesshoumaru! He had finally found someone that made him forget about Kikyou, and Sesshoumaru was seeing her, too! And worse, they were sleeping together! Inuyasha drove erratically; at this rate, he might murder a cop that stopped him. He wondered how serious they were; Sesshoumaru hadn't introduced her to Rin, so they weren't too serious. He had never introduced a woman to Rin, and he knew why – she would become attached, never really having a woman to look up to.

He shook his head, not wanting to think about Rin. No, he was angry with Sesshoumaru, and nothing would shake him. Unfortunately, with the absence of the Chrysler, the opportunity to confront his brother was lost. He was probably at the office. With Kagome? A pang of jealousy clawed at his insides. He thought of calling her, but… He would look like a stalker. A call, just to find out where she was? No, he wouldn't do that. He would just have to hope that if they were working together tonight, they were doing only that.

It took him many hours to fall asleep; tired as he was, Inuyasha could not help remember the smell of Kagome and… him. Together. He visualized them every time he closed his eyes, and it haunted him. With a sigh, Inuyasha crept downstairs – careful not to wake Rin or Jaken – and raided the bar. Finding a bottle of Wild Turkey and a shot glass, he made his way back to his enormous room. He downed one after another; he was amazed at how little it stung after a few shots. He was on the verge of giggling at himself when his fatigue consumed him, and he finally succumbed to sleep – curled up on his red loveseat.

Demons aren't plagued with such trivial things as hangovers. But hanyou are. Just not in the same way as humans are. Inuyasha woke with a start – he had been having a horrible dream… what had it been about? – and when he shot upright, his nose was throbbing. His ears pounded with his blood, and he attempted to cover them, but it was in vain. The sound was coming from inside him, so it couldn't be ignored.

Why had he drank so much? What had been so bad? Hadn't… Oh. His imagination dredged up a vision of Kagome straddling Sesshoumaru, her breasts bouncing as she moaned his name… Inuyasha growled so fiercely, it shook even him from his reverie. Why was he torturing himself? But now, he remembered all to well why he had thrown himself into the murky depths of alcohol. He was dressed still in his clothes from the day before and stripped down to his boxers. His nose, the nerves swollen as an effect of the drinking, could not discriminate whether he still smelled of liquor, but he didn't have time for a shower. Sesshoumaru was due to leave any minute, and soon he would have to leave as well. He reached for a grey tank top…

The sound of Sesshoumaru's office door echoed loudly in his terribly aching ears, and Inuyasha flinched – but he knew what it meant. Sesshoumaru always went into his office right before he left. Forgetting the clothes, he raced out of his own room, the loud static of Rin's radio and shower on as he passed her room hurriedly. He wondered how he could have missed his brother leaving his own room – but then again, he wasn't a Taiyoukai for nothing. Drunk and temporarily disabled, Inuyasha wouldn't have heard the secretive, silent demon readying himself.

He floated down the stairs, barely touching a single step. He caught Sesshoumaru as he was closing the front door. A firm grip on the knob, he felt the tug by his brother on the other side. Then, the youkai poked his head through, scowling when he found the cause for his predicament. Inuyasha smirked.

"Is there anything I can do for you-" Sesshoumaru crinkled his nose in disgust when he smelled the alcohol-drenched form of his sibling. "- little brother?" He sneered as he took in Inuyasha's form. He was hung-over, unshowered, and wasn't even clothed, excepting his underwear. He was surprised to see his brother looking angry – no, furious – and felt the crimson waves of anger flowing from him. His ears were flattened against his head and his eyes glowed with hatred.

"You," Inuyasha said menacingly.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru mocked.

"The first time in years that I find a girl I'm comfortable with, and you have to go after her too? She's human, for kami's sake!" Inuyasha glared daggers, awaiting a response.

Sesshoumaru felt his youki balk. "What does it matter that she is human? What I do is my business alone, and if I choose the company of a human woman, so be it!" he growled at his brother, ready to shut the front door once again.

Inuyasha held firm, and the door creaked under the strength of the combined powers. "The hell it is your business. She's mine, and I don't want you near her, so it is my business!"

Sesshoumaru growled low and long. "How dare you… Kagome is not some toy. She is not one of your cars or songs. It is her decision to make, and the last time I checked, she was free to make her own choices."

With a growl of his own, Inuyasha began his rebuttal. "I know she's not a toy. Damn it, Sesshoumaru! She's…" He paused. Something about what he had said…

Sesshoumaru attempted to close the door once more, letting his powerful youki overpower his younger brother's. But Inuyasha was onto something.

"Wait a sec… You said she's free to do whatever she wants? So… she's just dating you. You slept together, but… you're not together…" He smirked with the knowledge.

Sesshoumaru's youki spiked in anger. "You're right," he said, smiling dryly.

_Uh-oh_. It was never a good thing when his elder brother smiled. It meant he was up to something…

"You're right," Sesshoumaru said again, and continued, "that we did sleep together. You should have seen it. _Felt_ it."

Inuyasha's ears flattened so much, they disappeared into his thick, disheveled head of hair. He began a growl, and it became louder and more threatening the more Sesshoumaru went on.

"She was superb, Inuyasha. She is so giving. And stamina! We made love for hours, in almost every room of her apartment. And then, I woke up to her beautiful face…"

Inuyasha flung the door open, his strength doubling as Sesshoumaru impugned the girl's honor. He lunged at his brother, tearing Sesshoumaru's expensive blazer. Sesshoumaru roared, and they fell down to the gravel that was the driveway. They clawed, punched, kicked, snarled…

"What the hell is going on out here?"

A formidable opponent, Rin stood in the doorway, arms crossed and a fearsome scowl on her face.

The men were frozen in place, shame overcoming them. Inuyasha was on his back, gripping the lapel of the navy jacket Sesshoumaru was wearing. His other hand was raised in a fist, poised to strike. The elder brother was kneeling, straddled over Inuyasha with a hand on the ground to support himself and another raised delicately – yet dangerously – at his brother's face, ready to slash. But their eyes were both on the young woman.

She transferred her hands to her hips and glared harder. "Nothing to say for yourselves? Uncle Inuyasha, you're bleeding… and half-naked. Sesshoumaru-sama, you're bleeding as well, and your clothes are torn. I haven't seen you fight like this in a long time. What happened?" She softened her voice slightly to encourage them.

Sesshoumaru stood. "I'm sorry you had to see this, Rin. But the subject is not of your concern. I must go," he said, brushing himself off as he spoke, then turned to leave.

"Excuse me? Not my business? My business is to keep peace in this house, and if it means knowing the details of whatever quarrel you two have, then that's what I'm going to do!" Rin stomped her foot dramatically, furious beyond consolation. Sesshoumaru turned back to her, sending a glare back at her. But she was not easily intimidated.

Inuyasha lifted himself and stomped inside, climbing the stairs and shutting his door.

"Rin, I warn you. You need not be concerned." With that, Sesshoumaru turned and left.

Back in his room, Inuyasha wondered what good that had done. It had started a fight, upset Rin, gotten him scratched up, and given him details to something he really hadn't wanted to know. Well, there had been one good thing. When he realized his brother had slept with Kagome, he was afraid they were now a couple. But Sesshoumaru had confirmed Kagome's freedom. She really hadn't been kidding when she had told him that she wasn't settling down just yet and was seeing other men. But… Sesshoumaru? Prince Icicle-pants?

Scowling, he jumped into the shower, quickly cleansing himself. The soap stung the few wounds he had, but he wasn't in there long enough for it to hurt too badly. By the time he had picked some clothes out of his dresser – a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a blue polo shirt, complete with a black and white pair of DC brand sneakers – his wounds had closed; they were not healed, but they were no longer bleeding.

He hastily put his hair in a low ponytail, grabbing his messenger bag containing the texts and supplies he used and left his room. Clearing the banister, he leapt downstairs in one mighty jump. When he landed, a resounding boom echoed through the halls. Jaken came running, squawking about how the master didn't like when he did that: it marked the marble floors. Inuyasha ignored him and went to the kitchen, raiding what had been put out for the three of them that morning.

As he munched on some toast, Inuyasha became aware of Rin's aura moving toward him. Should he flee? Should he fight? Rin was tough, and not one he wished to battle – not literally, of course. She was classically trained in many martial arts; Sesshoumaru made sure she was able to defend herself against at least her own species. But it was Rin's tongue that was her specialty. It reminded him of another dark-haired, doe-eyed girl…

The reminder that he would see her tonight and also tomorrow made his pulse quicken, and he was so focused on trying to calm himself, he didn't notice that Rin had walked into the kitchen. She stood, watching him, his chest heaving for breath. She quirked an eyebrow at him in the same way Sesshoumaru did.

"Uncle Inuyasha?"

He looked up, startled. "Y-yeah?"

"What's up? I mean, you seem kinda… distracted. Is it the fight with Sesshy?" she said.

Inuyasha smirked at the nickname. He doubted she knew the meaning of his name, therefore didn't know how much it dishonored him to call him that. But Sesshoumaru would never scold her for it. He allowed her to do anything she pleased, so long as it didn't put her in danger. Rin was not Japanese; when he had found her, she was traumatized and didn't remember a thing, so he had given her a name, albeit a Japanese one. She hadn't wished to learn their language, which had disappointed Sesshoumaru, but for some reason, French, German, Spanish, and Italian came quickly to her.

"Naw, I'm over that," he chuckled.

She said nothing, but slid into the chair opposite him at the glass breakfast table, grabbing a waffle. She stared at him, a passive look on her face.

He tried to ignore it, but he hated to be stared at. His ears twitched in annoyance. "What?" he said, a little angrier than he had meant.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

She almost never called him solely by his name. He sighed in defeat. He knew he couldn't tell her everything – Sesshoumaru would be beyond furious if Rin was informed of a woman in his life. So he would have to modify his problem, pacifying her for the time being. It might even keep her preoccupied enough to forget about earlier.

"You see, I'm seeing this girl…"

Rin gasped happily, clasping her hands together. "You have a girlfriend? How? When? Can I meet her?"

Inuyasha chuckled again, shaking his head slowly. "Slow down, Rin. She's not my girlfriend. We're only seeing each other right now. She's… seeing other guys too."

Rin heard the grief in his words, and she felt very badly for him. She knew all about how hard it had been with Kikyou; now that he has found someone – finally – she was seeing others as well? Inuyasha was not very good at hiding his emotions like her adoptive father. His ears usually told the tale, and right now, they were drooping so much, she thought they might fall off.

"Oh, Uncle Inuyasha," she said, right before she jumped out of her seat to hug him tightly.

"Ugh… get off me! I don't need your friggin' pity, Rin. That's not why I told you. So, you wanna hear the story, or not?" He pushed her off, and she perked up at the mention of the story of the meeting.

Rin nodded eagerly, grabbing for the syrup to pour over her waffle.

"Well, it's kinda boring, really," he said almost bashfully, rubbing the back of his head.

Rin smiled playfully. _Oh, he has it… bad_, she thought. _And he doesn't even realize it_. She realized he was thinking about Kagome, and a slight blush swept across his face. Her smile deepened to a smirk. _Now, what could he be thinking about?_

"I was playing with my band, and-"

"Wait. So… Miroku's met her?" she scowled.

Inuyasha tried to pacify her.

"Well, you see, he was there, but he didn't really meet her until our gig at Jazziz…"

"So, he's met her twice?! And I can't meet her?" she said, stomping her foot impatiently.

"No, I didn't say you couldn't meet her… it's just that with Sesshoumaru-" He realized his mistake and clapped a hand over his mouth.

When her eyes widened enormously, he shot up from the table, grabbed his bag from the granite counter, and ran out the door.

"Sesshoumaru?" she said to no one in particular. "What does he have to do with it?" She felt jilted. Something was going on around here, and she was being left out. And she hadn't even heard the story of how Inuyasha had met this mystery girl! Scowling, Rin finished her waffle and went to catch her bus.

&&&&&

_Oh boy_, Inuyasha thought. _Rin is gonna kill me. I bet she feels really left out_.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up, and Kagome had rid herself of her tears. She was smiling softly at him, a sight that melted his resolve.

"Thanks," she said, and resumed eating.

He smiled, nodding.

When everyone had finished, Kagome began to collect the plates, and Sango began to help.

"No, no! Please, you're my guest…" Kagome argued, attempting to pull plates from the other woman's hands.

"Nonsense," Sango smiled, holding firmly to the dishes in her grip.

The two gave each other death glares, each pulling on the porcelain. Finally, Kagome smiled and gave up.

"Awesome! Thanks for the help. I really appreciate it!" Kagome turned and went into the kitchen, starting the water to wash the dishes.

The men were thoroughly confused. Miroku, who had hoped for a catfight and was greatly aroused, was very disappointed. Inuyasha, who had never seen such a display from either woman, just 'keh'd' and turned to the TV, switching it on and flipping through channels. Kohaku was surprised with the ferocity of this new woman – did she really just go up against his sister? – but shook it off, getting up to join Inuyasha on the couch. He pulled Miroku with him.

"Let's go, horn-dog," he said, exasperated with his future brother-in-law.

The men watched a football game they found on a cable station while the women washed pots and dishes and silverware, and they talked about a myriad of things. This feels so good, Kagome thought. It feels like… home.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha turned from his position on the couch, glancing towards Kagome. She felt his gaze, and looked up. He looked so… _right_ there, she couldn't help grinning at him. And he smiled in return.

The women – Kagome found out that Sango was just a few years older than her – made plans to go shopping on Sunday, and exchanged phone numbers. Kagome instantly knew what ringtone to assign to Sango, and giggled as she did so.

Inuyasha watched them curiously, and Kohaku poked him. He looked at the boy.

"She's nice," the boy said before turning back to the game.

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah," he said before joining his comrades in yelling at the TV when a normally great receiver fumbled a catch.

The girls eventually joined the men, Sango plopping in Miroku's lap comfortably and Inuyasha bashfully guiding Kagome to sit between his legs on the floor. She noticed how shy he was being – perhaps he was afraid of how his friends would react? Or… maybe he was afraid of how she would react? He had been hurt…

Attempting to soothe him, she leaned back, propping her arms up on his legs.

When the game was over, they played Monopoly, which lasted for many hours. Apparently, the shrewd Miroku was the tycoon, and everyone was desperately scrambling to mortgage, sell, or trade to pay him off. Kohaku had quit an hour ago – being cunning was not a strong point for him, and he couldn't take it – and was now watching a show on the Discovery channel.

Sango grumbled. "Ya know, Miroku, you can be a real asshole…"

"Now, now, Sango. I'll waive your debt if later tonight you-"

Inuyasha punched him hard on the shoulder. "Cut it out, pervert."

Kagome giggled.

Sango was glaring daggers at her affianced.

"Well, then, my love, you leave me no choice. I must seize one of your properties…"

Sango switched tactics. Feigning dejection, she sniffled. Miroku was instantly at her side. "No, no, I'm sorry, Sango my love… You don't have to pay me. We'll just say you never landed on my Boardwalk…"

"Oh, for Christ's sake…" Inuyasha stood. "This game's over. Anyways, we've been playing for hours."

Laughing, Kagome agreed. "Yeah, I think we should find something else to do…"

And then, Sango's phone rang. And those close to her knew what that particular ringtone meant, and Miroku nodded. "Ok, let's go. Anyways, it's late, and you have school tomorrow, Kohaku…"

Sango answered her phone, letting herself out of the apartment.

Kagome was dumbfounded, and Kohaku came up to thank her. He placed a hand on her arm, knowing she was confused.

"Thanks so much, Kagome. This was great. Listen, we're sorry we have to go, but that was my sister's work. You see, she's a bounty hunter, and when they have a job for her, she's gotta go immediately. So you see, she's not being rude, she just needs to be able to get all the details. I'm sure she'll call you later to apologize profusely. Thanks again. I hope to see you soon," he told her.

Kagome had stared at him, eyes wide and unable to speak. "Wait…"

Kohaku paused and turned to her.

"You mean… she gets paid to hunt guys down?" she asked incredulously.

Kohaku grinned wide. "Bad guys, Kagome. Killers, thieves, rapists… It's in our family. Our dad was one, and used to take us with him. I don't do it anymore, because when I was younger…" His eyes were suddenly sad and faraway, and Kagome decided not to push it. "Anyways, yeah. She's great at it, and when she's gotta go, she's gotta go. Miroku will go with her if he has nothing else to do – he comes in handy sometimes," he joked.

"I heard that," Miroku said calmly, his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets, waiting for the boy.

Kohaku waved to the couple, ducking as the seemingly calm Miroku swatted at his head as he walked past, following after his sister.

"Thanks for dinner Kagome. You are a great cook, and will make a wonderful wife," he said, bowing and taking her hand, kissing it.

He laughed when Inuyasha pushed her hand away from his grasp. Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed.

"Really?" Kagome asked, surprising Miroku.

"Of course, Kagome. You have many wonderful qualities, like my Sango. Who wouldn't want you as a mate?"

His choice of words as he turned to leave was puzzling, but her attention turned to Inuyasha curiously as he fumbled between being angry and embarrassed. She thought it was adorable. _Mate? I wonder why he said that instead of 'spouse'?_

With a sly grin, Miroku grasped Inuyasha's hand and pulled him into a hug, in that manly way of embracing that she had seen many men do.

Miroku walked out with a wave, and Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "So, what are you going to do? I mean, we still have plans for tomorrow, right?"

He nodded. "Mm-hm." He seemed pensive for a moment, and Kagome waited. "Well, let's see what movies are on. Did I tell you I don't have any classes tomorrow?" He smirked at her playfully.

She returned the gesture. "No, no you didn't. But I do, mister. So I can't stay up too late."

"All right, all right. One movie," Inuyasha said as he moved to the couch, grabbing the remote.

Kagome laughed as she headed for the kitchen. "Popcorn?" she asked, already knowing the answer and reaching for a bowl.

"Ya gotta ask?" he said.

She giggled. "No, I just wanted to see what you'd say…"

He had started watching 'The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift', and they settled together. At one point during the action, Inuyasha noticed that slowly but most likely unintentionally, she had cuddled up to him. Her legs were drawn up and she had both arms wrapped around one of his. Eventually, her head lay on his shoulder.

When the movie was over however, it was Kagome that looked up to find Inuyasha asleep. He had laid his head on top of hers, and was so comfortable, he had fallen asleep. Kagome smiled; she had never seen him look so peaceful and calm. Carefully, she placed his bandana-covered head down towards the arm, hoping he would drop down on his own.

She went to her bedroom, changing into a pair of pajamas. On her way back to the living room, Kagome stopped by her linen closet, grabbing a thick blanket. A pillow later, and she was back by Inuyasha's side. He was in an awkward position, halfway between lying down and sitting up. She laid the pillow down, and urged his body to lay fully down. He complied, and she lay the blanket over him.

She watched him for a minute, severely tempted to take the blue bandana off his head. But… She knew he would be very upset, and let him be. With one last look, Kagome left him to sleep in her own bed. Tomorrow, they would go somewhere together, and Kagome smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Kagome went about her business, getting dressed and leaving for her class. Inuyasha seemed to be in a deep sleep; did he not get enough sleep? She had the distinct feeling that he was comfortable only when he was with her in her home. Was his life so stressful that he only rested here? Well, he did say that he had a brother he didn't get along with…

She bent over him, tracing a finger across his face. He murmured in his sleep, a pained expression on his face.

"Kikyou… No, don't…"

She froze, her heart clenched in a jealous sadness. Her stomach twisted, and she had to wrench herself away from him. She grabbed her bag and went out the door, locking it behind her.

She knew she shouldn't be upset – after all, he was sleeping; he was not in control of what he dreamt about. Obviously, something traumatic had happened, and he was not ready to talk about it. She could only hope that he would open up to her. Walking to her first class, Kagome pushed those last thoughts away, and thought of her new friend, Sango, and the fun they had all shared.


	13. Chapter 12: Confrontations

Thanks for reading! :

deviantART: luvtodraw, Cali2007, Drakague

FanFiction:

InuYashaFanFiction:

Replies MediaMiner:

**A/N**: _() dream/flashback plzkthanx._ Sorry about the lax music collection. Because I suck at this sort of thing, I am basing Kagome's likes and dislikes loosely off of myself, so whatever I put in her music collection is in my own.

This chapter is for a real-life friend of mine – the song dedication is actually a joke between us, and I thought it was rather fitting for this chapter, therefore I just couldn't help myself by putting it into the last quarter of the chapter. Happy reading! : )

"_So how… do you expect me…_

_to live alone with just me? _

_Cause my world revolves around you,_

_it's so hard for me to breathe…  
_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air…_"

- Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown, 'No Air'

Choices, Choices…

Chapter 12: Confrontations

Inuyasha woke with a start. What had he been dreaming about that had him so riled up? The disappearing tendrils of the nightmare were slipping away, and even though he knew it was still there, the fogginess of waking up did not allow him to grasp at the dream.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha sat up on the sofa. It was then he realized it was not his own. Then he remembered last night; he had brought Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku over to meet Kagome. They had liked her – Miroku didn't count – and that made him happy. As a side note, however, he wondered if there was anyone that didn't like Kagome. It seemed she was so pleasant that everyone enjoyed her company.

Instantly, he reached for the remote, turning the TV on and finding it still on the same channel they had watched last night. Rubbing the back of his head, Inuyasha stood, stretching and yawning as he gazed around. The microwave clock told him it was just after noontime, which meant Kagome wouldn't be home for a few more hours.

Looking down at his clothes, Inuyasha realized he couldn't take Kagome where he planned wearing the same thing. And he wouldn't dare bring Kagome to his house… The thought of Sesshoumaru's smug face as he boasted sent a growl spilling from Inuyasha's throat, but there was no one around to hear it, so he quelled it.

His stomach growled then, and Inuyasha turned his attention back to the kitchen. Kagome had better food, hands down. He went into a cupboard where he knew he had seen some ramen, and took a cup, preparing it. As he waited for the noodles to soak, he sat on one of the bar stools, thinking. He had extra contacts, and extra hats and bandanas in his car, but no clothes. This posed a problem.

I need to start making overnight bags, he thought as he lifted the polo shirt over his head. He tossed the shirt to the side, allowing it to fall on the arm of the couch. Making his way back to the kitchen, he heard the sound of a key turning in the lock. Panicking and confused, Inuyasha reached for his hat, making sure his ears were not showing. He watched the door open, and wondered if Kagome still wanted him here…

But it wasn't Kagome. There was a short, blonde, American girl there, looking just as shocked as he was. Of course, Inuyasha was only surprised that it was not Kagome. Nikki, on the other hand, was stunned. She looked at the young man, half-naked, in Kagome's apartment. She noticed the TV was on, and something was cooking in the kitchen.

"Is Kagome here?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, she's in class," Inuyasha replied, just as warily.

They watched each other for a moment, each distrusting the other's intentions. Then Nikki broke the silence.

"Are you Kagome's new roommate?"

Inuyasha was taken aback. "New roommate? Why would she need a new roo… Wait, aren't _you_ her roommate?" he asked, recognizing the girl's scent.

"I was…" Nikki told him doubtfully. "But I moved out a couple of weeks ago. Who are you?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, but then she attempted to answer her own question, not allowing him to reply. "Wait, aren't you…" She seemed to think for a moment, her brow furrowed in thought. "No, not the one with the dark hair. Two with blonde hair. Sess… Shess… Sesshi… Sessho…"

Inuyasha scowled darkly at her. "Sesshoumaru? No. I'm Inuyasha…"

Nikki paused when he had said the name of the other – did her boyfriends know about each other? – but gasped when he introduced himself. "Omigod! It's… It's really you! Omigod! Kagome described you but she didn't say it was you," she squealed, making Inuyasha cringe.

"She didn't tell you we were seeing each other?"

"No... she never said your name, but she told me about the other two…" Nikki said, her mind drifting off.

Inuyasha scowled at the mention of the rival youkai, but wanted to figure out how to get rid of this girl as well. He was about to kick her out when she began again.

"So, did you move in together? She's not seeing the other guys? Oh, but the lawyer guy sounded hot. But you… You're… well, you've got your own band…"

Inuyasha didn't like how her voice had suddenly become husky and smooth, and she eyed him predatorily. But he answered her anyways, taking a step backwards as she stepped forward. "No, we didn't move in together. Why would she need a new roommate? She's doing okay…"

Nikki took a few more paces towards him and licked her lips. "Poor Kagome is far from okay, especially financially. And poor Mrs. Higurashi…" She hadn't meant it to come out so cold, but she had only one thing on her mind at the time, and she was eyeing the man's chest, reaching out to it.

Inuyasha frowned with the intake of this new information – why hadn't Kagome told him she was in trouble? Did she think he wasn't dependable enough to help her? And how could she be in that much trouble? And what did her mother have to do with it? With so much on his mind, Inuyasha hadn't noticed that Nikki was now only a hands' breath away.

The tiny blonde quickly pushed into him, grinding in what she thought was a seductive manner and pressed her lips against his. Inuyasha reacted quickly, but felt it hadn't been fast enough – he had been so distracted… - he pushed the girl away, careful not to harm her.

"What are you doing?" he asked angrily.

" C'mon," she said silkily, "you're a rock star. Everyone knows that you guys…"

"NOT. ME." He motioned to the door, and she threw the key at him, stomping to the doorway.

She whirled, obviously ready to say something, but he didn't give her the chance. "You're supposed to be her friend," he said condescendingly, and she seemed remorseful as he shut the door forcefully.

Inuyasha had many questions racing through his mind and he took it out on the carpet, stomping around. She hadn't told him that her roommate had moved out. Of course, that meant she only had her own income now, and that meant that with her medical tuition, she could be in financial trouble. And if her mother was helping her… Was her mother in financial trouble as well? Did her mother know about her roommate moving out?

It was now that Inuyasha realized how little he knew about Kagome. She hadn't opened up about her problems, just about her life in general. Then again, she wasn't his girlfriend, so of course she would be wary of telling him her problems. And if anyone was hiding anything, it was him…

Irritated at himself and with Kagome's problems, he thought about his own lack of openness. He hadn't told her about his being hanyou because Kikyou hadn't accepted him the way he was – she had wanted him to be human. And of course, he hadn't told Kagome about Kikyou, either, because the pain of her death and speaking of it was still too great, even after all these years.

So why should he blame Kagome for not talking about her monetary problems? As he struggled with his thoughts, he unconsciously fingered the key still in his hand. When he realized what he was doing, he looked down onto it. It made sense now – the ex-roommate had come to leave her key. But why had she come in the middle of the day? Glancing at the clock, Inuyasha saw that it was closer to two, and he only had a few hours before Kagome would be home.

And suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. He had a key to her apartment.

Inuyasha scarfed down the ramen, left the bowl in the sink, and ran down to his car. He sped home, knowing that neither Sesshoumaru nor Rin was home. Jaken grumbled a 'welcome home' to his young master, but did not ask if he needed anything. Which was fine by Inuyasha – he never asked the imp for anything, and the small youkai never bothered him. He didn't like all the groveling his brother put up with, either.

Leaping up to the second floor in one jump, Inuyasha landed in front of his door, rushing around. He packed several kinds of clothes – from shirts to socks, as well as a few pairs of shoes – in a duffel bag and a few other necessities. With that done, he jumped into the shower. Ten minutes later, he was toweling off.

He grabbed a black dress shirt and a pair of loose-fitting, pin-striped black slacks, and put them in a garment bag. Throwing on a grey tank top and a pair of black basketball shorts, Inuyasha was about to leave when something caught his eye – his pin-stripe fedora. He held it as he ran down the stairs, avoiding Jaken, who was in his master's office.

He had been lucky; he wasn't racing back to Kagome's, he just didn't want his brother's little spy knowing what he was doing. If Sesshoumaru knew he was intending to spend the night at Kagome's, he would probably try to sabotage their date.

Inuyasha quickly stuffed the items into his back seat and, reaching into his trunk, found his favorite black Yankees hat, turning it backwards. Once he was on the road again, he felt at ease. Back at the dorm, he shouldered the bag and brought the things up to Kagome's apartment. After he was inside again, he felt his shoulders relax and his pulse slow. It was almost like being here calmed him.

Shaking it off, Inuyasha went into Kagome's bedroom to put his bag in an inconspicuous corner. There was a small table in the upper-right corner, and it had a long skirt. He lifted the skirt and found it roomy, and placed his bag within. Standing once more, Inuyasha took a better look around the room: the last time he had been in here, he hadn't really had the mind to look around.

He noted the many books – some of them novels she'd read for fun – and pictures. Kagome had pictures everywhere. There were framed ones, others taped to mirrors, and photo albums. He skimmed through an album, finding photos of the woman when she was just a toddler, and others in school. Most of them had family or friends. A few included a pudgy calico cat, and it seemed they were already in America. Others, of when she was quite young, showed Kagome with a smiling man and a huge, white-and-brown dog that Inuyasha knew was an Akita, a Japanese breed, and he also recognized the area in the background as being in Japan.

Kagome never spoke of a father, and he was left wondering if this had been him. Closing the book, he flipped through some loose photos that were strewn about on a desk. They were recent, which probably accounted for the mess. He saw the blonde girl from earlier in them, and she and Kagome looked very happy together. Torn, Inuyasha made the decision not to tell Kagome about what had happened.

There were also some with another Japanese girl, but Inuyasha didn't know who she was. There was an American boy who, Inuyasha noticed, was often caught looking at Kagome, although he usually had his arm around the blonde. There was a Japanese guy as well, who was often holding Kagome's hand, but whenever he was in a picture, Kagome didn't seem as bright as she usually was. He remembered that when he first met Kagome, she had said she was in an unhappy relationship… was this the guy?

Then there were some a little further behind that were not too old, but not too recent. Kagome in a bikini with her friends, and a little further, with her family. Obviously, her family had come to see her during the last summer break. He noticed the old man – perhaps a grandfather? – and an older-looking Kagome. He thought instantly that this must be Kagome's mother. She was attractive, and Inuyasha felt that she probably had the same huge heart her daughter had. They had the same genuine smile as well.

Then there was a strong young man, confidant and tall, smiling with his arm around Kagome, sometimes lifting her up, sometimes acting out some other silly game. Inuyasha felt a stab of jealously, and wondered who he was. He looked athletic, but he seemed kind. He also had that same authentic smile and Kagome's striking blue eyes… could he be a cousin? Or perhaps a brother?

Inuyasha tried to recall if she had ever mentioned a brother, but couldn't remember exactly. It sounded plausible, however, so he pushed it from his mind. When he had finally put the pictures back, he moved to her CD's. He noticed that she was very rounded; from rock to pop, from the eighties to current, from classical and jazz to hip-hop. There was a little of everything, although most of it was rock, which made him smile. He was surprised when he found some hardcore stuff – music he hadn't thought she would listen to, like Slipknot and Marilyn Manson. But most of it were either hard-rockin' bands like Bon Jovi, Metallica, and Guns 'N Roses, or catchy bands like Fall Out Boy, Green Day, and Daughtry.

A glance at her Jazz collection told him that she was a serious enthusiast: Al Greene, Dizzy Gillespie, and some new artists that covered older Jazz songs with a new, funkier beat like Michael Bublé. She had a few silver generation songs as well: Tony Bennett, Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin… She didn't have many CD's when it came to hip-hop and pop, but she did have some older stuff like 'NSYNC and Britney Spears, which made him snicker.

Finally deciding he had enough, Inuyasha turned to leave, but a small flash of red caught his eye, and he paused to look at it. On her nightstand – bare except for a lamp and the charging cord for a cell phone – there was a little patch of crimson. He sat on her bed, noting that it was much more firm than he had expected. He picked up the item, turning it from all sides, and even though he had already known what it was, he just realized the significance. It was guitar pic, and it was his.

Wondering where she had gotten it, he twirled it in his hand for a few moments before replacing it and leaving the room. For such a small object, however, it weighed heavily on his mind. Why had she kept it? Was she unsure of whom it belonged? Did she think he would be mad that she had it? Or perhaps she had planned on keeping it…

Finding himself in the living room once more, Inuyasha switched the TV on, turning to the news. He didn't listen, however. He made his way to the kitchen, where he washed the bowl and fork he had used and put them back in their resting place. He found himself staring blankly at the microwave clock and shook his head, attempting to place his thoughts in order. He had learned so much about the girl in such a short period of time, and now he was afraid he would either forget or mix up the facts.

When he was able to think clearly again, Inuyasha realized that even though he had been staring at the clock, he hadn't found out what time it was. It was just after four, and it wouldn't be long before Kagome was home. Flipping open his Sidekick, Inuyasha called the restaurant he had reservations at and confirmed. Everything was going well. And then, there was a knock at the door.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he eyed the door suspiciously. It was too early to be Kagome, and why would she knock on her own door? Cautious, he walked towards the front door. He was only a few feet away when he realized a youkai was on the other side of the door. And it wasn't his brother.

With a growl, Inuyasha swung the door open. The ookami on the other side was scowling, obviously knowing a half-demon was on the other side. They said nothing for a few moments; really, it was a test of wills. They were sizing each other up, noting the strengths and weaknesses of the other. Unfortunately, they both had enormous egos, and therefore each honestly thought they were stronger than the other.

"What the hell are you doing here, flea-bag?" Inuyasha snarled.

"I should ask you the same, mutt…" Kouga replied.

Inuyasha allowed his concealment spell to vanish, and made a show of lengthening his claws and fangs. Kouga followed suit, although the only noticeable change were the shape of his ears. Inuyasha, on the other hand, had to change the color of his hair.

"I been here since last night," Inuyasha gloated. He noticed how shocked Kouga seemed.

"That's impossible – Kagome's my woman," the wolf-demon informed the man in front of him.

This hit a nerve with the hanyou, and his eye twitched in anger. "Kagome is no one's woman," he growled. But suddenly, a wave of light washed over him as he remembered something.

Hadn't his brother said nearly the same thing yesterday? Was that what he had meant? No, it wasn't the same. Inuyasha was sure he felt… something more with Kagome than the other two idiots. She just hadn't realized it yet…

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the short, gruff laugh Kouga made. "So, you haven't claimed her, eh? I guess I was just her type, because when I had her, she was great. She…"

Inuyasha's head was swimming with rage, and didn't hear the rest. What was it with everyone? Did they all only care about sex? Sure, sex with Kagome would be great, but it wasn't about that. It was… Well, what was it about? Wasn't it just a week ago that he was telling himself he wouldn't get over Kikyou? And now, he was trying to rid himself of this suitor because he wanted to be the one that got to be with her? Well, if that's not progress, what is? And his brother said he needed to see a shrink… Ha!

He turned his attention back to Kouga, who was just finishing his tirade and stopped him with a shove. "Kagome ain't here, so beat it, wolf-boy."

Kouga, insulted by the push, would not be dissuaded so easily. "Listen here, you dirty half-breed, Kagome needs a real man, not half of one, so why don't you go find a bone to bury or something and leave us alone…" he sneered.

Enraged, Inuyasha threw a punch at him, but Kouga was fast – perhaps too fast – and caught his hand and rocketed his own fist towards Inuyasha's face, connecting. Inuyasha stumbled back, falling onto the carpet. He brought a hand up to his face as Kouga chuckled his amusement.

"Did you really think a hanyou's powers would be enough to beat me?" Kouga asked darkly.

Inuyasha wiped the blood that trickled from the corner of his mouth and laughed. "My human mother would be enough to beat you," he said in a low voice before launching himself at the wolf-demon, sending them both sprawling in the hallway. Inuyasha and Kouga both knew the danger of being discovered, and fought their way into Kagome's apartment, each hoping to lock the other out. But Inuyasha had a key, so he wasn't worried. Kouga, on the other hand, scrambled inside as Inuyasha struggled to grasp his ankles to pull him out.

"You got no right to barge in here," Inuyasha told the other man. "Kagome's not here, an' she ain't gonna be happy to find out you just let yourself in."

"What about you?" Kouga snarled, kicking away from Inuyasha and getting to his feet.

Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head. "I told you already. I've been here since last night, an' I got a key." He glared at the wolf, challenging him, although he would never show the key, for fear of losing it to the other.

"Liar," Kouga said, hoping to goad his rival into showing him the key. If he saw it, he might be able to…

"I ain't a fuckin' liar," Inuyasha said. "If you want, you can ask Kagome. But for now, get the hell outta here!" Inuyasha swiped his claws at the demon, but he was too fast, and Inuyasha was met with a sneaker to the chest, sending him flying into the sofa.

Kouga laughed again. "You're not good enough to beat me, kid. And you're not good enough for Kagome. Why don't you just go and-"

"Enough."

Neither of the young men had felt the presence, since they had been so worked up. But now they looked sheepishly towards the door, where the commanding form of the woman they fought over was standing, hands on her hips.

Kagome had heard the last bit – Inuyasha asking Kouga to leave and Kouga's claiming statement – and had had, as she had said, enough. She took in the scene. Inuyasha was sprawled against her couch, and Kouga looked like some sort of wrestler, in a sort of crouching-pose. She glared at Kouga's back – he had turned back to Inuyasha in order to make sure the hanyou didn't attack – and he felt the weight of her gaze. Gulping, he realized he was still in his true form, and quickly willed his youki to calm, letting his canines and nails shorten.

Watching, Inuyasha realized that he, too, was vulnerable. For once, he was glad Kagome's attention was on Kouga as he let his hair turn back to the yellowed shade he kept it at. Unfortunately, as a hanyou, he couldn't control his fangs and claws. He made a show of huffing and stomped off to Kagome's room. Once inside, he looked through his bag to find the nail clippers and file.

Kagome knew Inuyasha had been hurt, so she didn't pay much attention to what he was doing. She assumed he was attending to any wounds he might have.

"Kouga, what the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked, her voice dangerously high in her anger.

"I'm sorry," he said, having the decency to look ashamed. He ran a hand through his long, dark hair. "I just… I came over to see how you were, and this asshole-" a glare from her made him choose his words more carefully "- this guy opens the door and acts like he lives here, and I wasn't gonna take that, 'cause you're my woman, and…"

Kagome wanted to scream. "Kouga! I am NOT your woman. I'm not anyone's woman. Yes, Inuyasha slept on my couch last night and I didn't want to wake him, so he stayed here today. Is that what you want to hear? Even though it's none of your damn business…" She stomped a few times as she spoke, attempting to pound the information into the guy's head.

"Kagome, I only wanted to-"

She knew he would never leave if she didn't change her tactics. "Kouga," she said sweetly, so that he instantly silenced, "I appreciate that you were looking out for me. Thank you." She beamed at him, and he was so dumbstruck, he only nodded.

By this time, Inuyasha was done and had put the instruments away. But his hanyou ears heard everything, and by now, he was pissed.

He poked his head out, watching as Kouga took Kagome's hands in his own. He raced to her side, pushing the wolf's hands away. Kagome gave him an annoyed look, but said nothing.

"It was my pleasure, Kagome," Kouga said before he turned to walk out the door. He smiled at her one last time before he waved, and then he was gone.

Kagome reached to close the door, and Inuyasha exploded.

"What the fuck was that?"

Kagome was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "A little flattery and you melt?"

"I was just trying to get rid of him, Inuyasha…" she said in a dangerously low voice as she attempted to keep calm.

"By thanking him?" Inuyasha squeaked.

Now Kagome did scream – out of frustration. "Don't you even DARE patronize me. You're the one that can't get over whatever you went through – that's right, I can tell you've been hurt – and are too scared to try to move on. I'm in this position because I thought that if I could try different things I could be happy, and every day I have to make these _choices_. But you are too scared to make one."

She stomped off to her bedroom, and Inuyasha stood, staring at her doorframe. His ears, inside the hat, were drooping against his head. As the words sunk in, he realized that not only was she correct, but that he had been wrong. The stupid wolf probably wouldn't have left otherwise. And he was scared. Of so many things: telling her about his past, telling her what he was, her rejection… He couldn't bare for another woman to ask him to become something he wasn't.

He knocked on her doorway, seeing her at her desk. She looked at him with tearful eyes, and he walked to her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as he wiped the tears from her face.

"I-I'm sorry," she sniffled.

Inuyasha shook her lightly to scold her. "Don't do that," he commanded, string so hard at her face it forced her to look into his eyes.

She looked questioningly at him, the last of her tears flowing from her eyes.

He sighed, pulling her to him. "You don't have to apologize, I mean. I needed to hear that. I'm the one that should be apologizing. I should be able to talk to you. It's just that I'm not ready…"

Kagome pulled back, alarmed. "No, no! I'm not trying to force you-"

He scowled, pulling her against him once more. "I know. I want to tell you. I'm just… not ready. But I think I might be soon. And when I am, maybe you'll understand."

She tried to understand, but they were in a good place and she didn't want to ruin it, so she just let him hold her. Eventually, he pulled away.

"Are we okay?" he asked.

She nodded eagerly.

"Great," he said, smiling. "Cause I'm starving, and we have reservations."

Kagome perked up at the mention of the dinner plans. She was about to ask, when he interrupted her.

"Listen, I just want you to know that your old roommate Nikki dropped off a key, and I used it to lock up and I went home to take a shower and get some clothes. They're right over there, in that bag," he said, pointing to her table. She looked on, baffled. "I just didn't want you to think I planned this beforehand or anything…"

He blushed lightly, and she knew what he meant. She smiled, again, ready to ask questions, but he interrupted again.

"Shit! My clothes for tonight!"

He ran out quickly, and Kagome heard the front door shut. And then it all came crashing in.

_Nikki came by? Did she tell him about my problems? Does he know I need money? Did she realize who he was?_ Panicked, Kagome's head swam and she had to steady herself by sitting on her bed. There was only one way to find out. A few moments later, she heard the door open and shut once more. Inuyasha walked into her bedroom, a garment bag in his hand. He hung it on her closet door, and he smiled at her, but it left when he saw how pale she was.

He asked her if she was all right, and she told him she was. She made up an excuse that she was hungry, and he seemed a little relieved. She waited for him to bring up her mother, her tuition, anything to give away that her ex-roommate had told him about her situation, but he never said anything. Instead, he helped her stand, and told her to wear something nice. She tried to focus on dinner, and felt better within a few minutes. Soon, she was rooting around in her closet for a dress to wear.

She pulled out a royal blue chiffon dress that flowed around her knees. It was a halter top, and she picked out a pair of sparkly, silver, peep-toe heels to go with it. She hung the dress on the other door, across from Inuyasha's clothes. She excused herself to take a shower, and when she was gone, he opened his bag. The clothes were still pristine.

When the bathroom door opened once more, Inuyasha was wearing only his boxers. But he didn't notice; his eyes were on Kagome's damp, sweet-smelling skin. She came out of the bathroom wrapped in a teal towel – her bathroom décor was white with teal, brown, and silver squares – which showed off her impossibly long legs. She had her hair up in a bun, and she raised a hand to it now, letting the dry locks fall upon her shoulders. He gaped like a fish out of water, snapping his mouth shut only when she looked at him.

"Well, at least I don't feel underdressed," she laughed, turning to a dresser and opening a drawer.

He stared at her still, and when she looked back at him again, an eyebrow raised in concern, he snapped out of it.

"It was a joke," she said, turning back to her underwear.

He finally replayed what she had said in his mind. He chuckled. She turned at the sound in surprise, and he walked over to her.

"It was a corny one," he said in a husky voice, drawing her to him by her terry-clad hips.

She gasped in surprise, but when he pressed his lips against hers, she sighed longingly, as if she had been waiting all day for him to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered closed, and he applied more pressure, seeking entrance. She complied, and they explored each other. After a few minutes, he pulled away, to her chagrin. He saw her pout and laughed.

"If we don't stop, we'll be late for dinner," he told her. Seconds later, he caught the double-meaning and blushed, which she found adorable.

She nodded and he walked back to his hanging bag, where he pulled out a black tank top, pulling it over his head. She slipped the white, lacy boy-shorts on beneath the towel and looked for an appropriate bra. She found a strapless one, but it was red. Shrugging, Kagome took it with her to the bathroom, and closed the door once again.

Inuyasha quickly pulled on his pants and shirt, tucking it in. When he was finished, he took his shoes with him and walked out, calling to Kagome that he would be watching TV. She mumbled something, and he chuckled as he flopped down on the sofa.

Forty minutes later, Kagome emerged, her hair a raging, ebony mass of springy spirals. Foregoing any serious makeup, she had applied some lip gloss. When she poked her head into her room, she found it empty and walked to her dress. She slipped into it, but found that she couldn't zipper it up all the way – Nikki had done it the few times before. Pouting, Kagome called to Inuyasha.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, but could you help me? I can't…"

The frustration in her voice was enough to make him leap to his feet. He found her near her closet, her back to him and her hands tangled in her now-curly locks. Her neck, shoulders, and back were exposed, with the dress halfway closed. The muscles of her athletic back twitched in anticipation as he neared her.

"Sorry," she mumbled dejectedly.

He grasped the zipper and pulled it slowly up – not because he had trouble doing so, but because he didn't want the moment to end. When he reached the top, his hands lingered over her skin and passed over her shoulders. He could hear her pulse quicken, her jugular rushing in her neck. She held her hair up, so her slender neck was exposed. He leaned towards it, and felt his fangs lengthen of their own accord in anticipation. He opened his mouth…

Kagome had not thought it erotic until he touched her, felt his light caresses on her skin. He moved slowly, and when she felt his breath on the skin of her neck, she trembled and her knees threatened to fall out from under her. She waited for his lips to descend, but it never came. When she turned, he was walking towards his bag on the other side of the bed, only the top of his fedora visible. Still shaking from her body's reaction to him, Kagome attempted to compose herself.

Taking a deep breath in and exhaling, Kagome smoothed the dress before slipping her shoes on. When she turned to leave her room, Inuyasha was staring at her from the other side of the bed with that look again; it was the kind of look where you knew a man wanted you. Still, he made no attempt, just drank in the sight of her. She smiled at him and left for the living room. He watched her go, her dress flowing like water after her.

When he had steeled himself, Inuyasha walked into the living room and tried to keep his eyes off of her as he asked if she was ready to go. She confirmed, and they left.

He had taken her to a romantic restaurant that had a piano player and a small dance floor. While the waited for their dinner, Inuyasha asked her to dance, and she was happy to. Inuyasha walked up to the pianist and whispered in his ear, handing him a bill. The man nodded and smiled. By the time Inuyasha rejoined Kagome, the song was over, and the man announced that the song was dedicated to a special woman.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in a mock-suspicious way, and he grinned, holding out his hand to her. When the first tinkling notes of the piano began, Kagome recognized it right away. Being a lover of older music, 'The Way You Look Tonight' was a classic, and she fought to keep herself from blushing. He was gazing at her with an intense look of wonder, and she found it hard to look away or to keep his stare. They danced for the length of the song, and returned to their seats. He helped her sit by pulling the chair out, then pushing it in. Kagome had never been on a date with someone that acted properly, and she was almost at a loss.

They ate and talked over great food and better wine, but never about the things they truly wanted to talk about or ask. When they had finished their coffee, Inuyasha drove her home. When they were near the campus, Kagome asked Inuyasha if he wanted to stay. In his mind, he panicked about what her intentions were. Was she intending to sleep with him? Or did she just want to watch a movie? Being a man, however, Inuyasha didn't want to look foolish and accepted without asking.

Back at her apartment, Kagome threw her little black purse down onto one of the barstools as she passed, making way for her room. She grabbed a babydoll tee and a pair of short shorts, placing them on the bed. But when she reached for her zipper, she couldn't reach it. She called out for Inuyasha, who had just rid himself of his shirt and under-shirt.

Kagome waited for him, hoping he would come. But she hadn't expected the spectacular sight of him walking through her door, his head down and his hair in his eyes. His chest was bare, and since she hadn't turned on the light when she walked in, the backlighting of the hallway shadowed him, yet made him glow. He looked evil and angelic at the same time. As he walked toward her, his muscles moved splendidly, rippling under his smooth skin. And when he finally looked up at her, the predatory glare he sent her way sent a shiver up her spine. His trousers, loose without his belt, hung low on his hips, showing the band of his boxers and the thick, corded muscles of his abs.

But Inuyasha was tired. His hair was mussed from taking off his shirts, and he was moving slowly because he only wanted to sleep. He was sluggish, and didn't mean to linger when he trailed his fingers along her waist. Kagome shivered, and he looked at her with concern.

"Do you need me to help you take it off?" he asked drowsily.

Unfortunately, it came out as a sexy drawl, and Kagome was drawn into him. "Please," she said.

The pleading tone in her voice and eyes confused him, but regardless, he turned her. Kagome slipped her head through the halter, holding the top of the dress up. Inuyasha lazily fumbled with the zipper until it freely followed his hand down. But his drowsiness made him forget to stop; he kept going until the zipper stopped, with no where to go. The top of her lacy panties peeked out, and Inuyasha realized finally that he had gone too far – why was he so sleepy?

Kagome had never felt so seduced in her life – this wasn't like the tender caresses that Kouga touched her with, or the liquid-hot magma that poured between herself and Sesshoumaru. This was a slow hum of desire. You know what water looks like right before it boils? That's how Kagome felt – there was a churning, hot bubbling inside her, and she wanted nothing more than for it to burn itself out.

She dropped her hands, letting the front of the dress pool at her hips loosely. Her red, strapless bra was bright, even in the darkness. Inuyasha began to turn away, ready to go to the couch to sleep. But Kagome grasped his wrist, and he looked up at her. When they locked eyes, it dawned on him – she wanted to have sex. But he was sleepy, uncoordinated, and his senses were muzzy…

With great effort, he pulled away, but didn't leave, her confusion evident. And then, she was right in front of him, pressing close, her lips on his. And then his hands came up to tangle in her hair and caress her face, and she was lost…

They moved languidly, taking their time to taste and feel each other. Inuyasha felt more awake, but he couldn't fight the feeling of fatigue. His phone rang in his pocket, an ominous, dark tune, but he ignored it. When it finished ringing, a tone sounded, alerting him to a new text message. But they paid it no mind. Kagome moaned softly, and Inuyasha's hand travelled down to her stomach, his fingers splayed across her ribs.

His touch kindled the fire within her, and she groaned, her breath sending hot little puffs of air against his neck. He growled, his face tilted upwards, but somewhere in the recesses of his mind, something tried to tell him that something was off. His growl didn't have quite the same tone to it. But Inuyasha was beyond caring. And in that moment, Inuyasha realized that he loved this woman.

With that realization, Inuyasha found a renewed strength, and he pushed her backwards until she sat on the bed, with him hovering over her, his passionate kisses making her feel like she was seventeen again – fumbling, awkward, and clueless. She lay back on the bed slowly, and he followed her until he was covering her body with his.

They moved every so often, and eventually Kagome lay in the spot where she always slept, and Inuyasha lay beside her to the left. They lay like that for some time, kissing, touching, wriggling; soon, Kagome realized that Inuyasha wasn't going to have sex with her. She could take the initiative… but she decided against it. She finally pulled away, each of them panting.

"No… Air…" she said between gasps.

He nodded and laughed, and stroked her cheek one last time. She nuzzled into his hand, and he closed his eyes, completely devoid of energy. She was tired as well, although it would be a little longer before her pulse slowed enough for her to be comfortable. Sexually frustrated, Kagome got up. She found herself in the kitchen and poured a glass of water.

When she had quenched her thirst, Kagome padded back to her room, shutting the hall light off as she passed it. Back in her room, it was very dark, but there was a dim orange glow from the campus lights that just barely made it though the curtains. She looked at the man sleeping in her bed; she thought it odd, but with the darkness of the room, his hair looked almost black.

She chuckled to herself – that was absurd. When she was in bed once again, she noticed faintly that his hat was falling off. Wouldn't it be uncomfortable to sleep like that? Sighing, she lifted the hat off and threw it on the floor. She wrapped her body against his, spooning him. She felt so tired now. She reached forward and found his ear – it was hard to find, in the darkness – but she found it nonetheless and whispered good night to him.

In the morning, Kagome rose to her cell phone alarm ringing softly next to her; it was her alarm that she had set yesterday, knowing she wanted to rise early to get some of the last of her work done. She felt Inuyasha's weight; they were facing her window now, instead of her closet, but the position was the same. His heavy arm was draped over her waist, pinning her, and his legs were intertwined with hers. She smiled, realizing that this was the only man who expected nothing from her. Every other man – including Kouga and Sesshoumaru – had wined and dined her, but in the end, she slept with them. It had always been her choice, but they were men, and they never said 'no'.

The only other exception was Hojou, and it wasn't because he said 'no', it was just that they hadn't had much passion. He thought she was beautiful and smart and kind, and wanted someone he could show off to family and friends; she felt safe with him, like he would never cheat or harm her.

But Inuyasha was different. His heart bore a scar that wouldn't disappear easily, and he was hesitant to be happy again. So he didn't push, although his interest was obvious. And that made Kagome all the more interested in him.

Slowly, she disentangled his limbs and slipped away from his arm. She grabbed a denim pencil skirt and a flowery blouse and undergarments, and went to the bathroom where she took a shower. She hadn't bothered washing the curls out of her hair – it would take too long to dry her hair – so she put it up in a messy bun.

When she was dressed, she emerged to find Inuyasha laying face down, almost completely covered by her comforter. His left arm hung over the side, and the other was presumably under his pillow. His light hair peeked out in sprays of platinum blonde, and she smiled as she turned and left, bringing her messenger bag with her.

She drove to the office quickly; the Saturday morning Miami traffic was never too bad. She received a shock when she arrived – she wasn't the only one getting some work done. A black Chrysler 300M sat in one of the employee parking spots, announcing the fact that Sesshoumaru was here. Her pulse quickened at the thought of seeing him, and she grew nervous.

She let herself in and walked straight to the office she shared with Sesshoumaru, not wanting to lose her nerve. He was watching the door, waiting for her.

"Stop that," she grumbled.

He seemed amused. "I do not know what you are referring to."

She scowled at his playing dumb routine. "You knew I was coming."

"I did," he admitted, "but I do not see what the problem is." He attempted to hide a tiny smirk, but she caught it.

"Whatever," she said, sitting opposite him.

They worked in silence for some time, Kagome typing on her laptop and Sesshoumaru worked on a PC. When it seemed she was done, she printed something out, gathering it into a pile. She began to dig around in the huge bag she normally carried and he caught the scent of something familiar. She had been with his little brother. It was barely there – perhaps the scent was on the bag, or in her hair – but it was there nonetheless. He forced himself not to glare at her. Had he finally told her? Surely, last night…

She found what she was looking for, handing him a stack of papers. He had been caught up in his thoughts, so his mind stumbled for a minute before catching up. He hated that she had that effect on him, as it was a weakness.

"This is what I was working on, and it's finally finished." She began to stand and turned away. She was convinced that now, with her work here finished, she would never hear from him again. "It was a pleasure," she said as she walked out the door. Her heart pounded as she walked down the hall.

Until she heard his commanding, booming voice.

Then, it nearly stopped.

"Wait."

She stopped in her tracks, her heart forgetting to beat for a moment. She didn't turn, however. He came up behind her, his hands sliding around to her stomach. She felt – more than heard – his next words.

"When can I see you again?"

When Inuyasha finally cracked an eye, he squinted from the light. His phone, in his pocket deep under the blankets, was beeping lightly every so often. He pulled it out to check the time. It was only eight-thirty. He turned to Kagome, but she was gone. Hadn't she said there was something she had to do?

He sat up, stretching every hanyou fiber of his being. It's an odd thing, being able to stretch your ears. But he was capable of it, and they did; and as they swiveled, Inuyasha noticed something missing. His hand flew to his head, feeling his ears. He touched all around his head, and eventually ran to the bathroom to confirm what he already knew – his hat was gone.

His heart beat erratically in his chest, and he ran to the bed in comfort. He found his hat on the way there; it lay on the floor next to Kagome's bed. He might've stepped on it if he hadn't leapt off the bed. Did Kagome see his ears? Was that why she left? Panicked, he reached for his phone again. He wouldn't torture himself by waiting – he would call her and find out. But when he finally opened the screen to call, he saw that he had a missed call and a text message.

Thinking it could be Kagome, he opened the Missed Call Log. But it wasn't Kagome, it was Rin. When had she called? The Log told him she had called last night. He looked at the message next: also from Rin, but it told of the reason she called. He blanched as he read it.

'_Hey. I know you're a grown hanyou and all, but just wanted to make sure you don't forget you become human tonight. You should come home. –R'_

Had he become human last night? He couldn't remember! Now that he thought about it, his senses had been dulled at dinner, and when they had gotten back, the sun was just setting. He had been oh so very tired, and felt more emotion than usual.

The blood was rushing through his ears so badly, he could hardly hear as he sent a call to Kagome's phone and waited for her to answer.

Kagome was stunned. She hadn't thought he would want to date her still, but here he was, asking her for another one. She was about to answer him when her phone rang, and she recognized it immediately.

"Hello?" she answered, stepping away from Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smirked; she must have forgotten who – or what – he was. He had to contain himself when he heard Inuyasha's nervous voice on the other end. Kagome had no clue that Inuyasha was anxious, but he heard the quickened breathing and faster speech.

"H-hey… I was lookin' for you," Sesshoumaru heard him say.

"Sorry… I was going to write you a note, but I figured you would be awake by the time I got back," she said in a quiet voice.

He seemed to ease, hearing her voice. "Oh, so you're comin' back?"

"Of course, baka," she giggled. "What kind of silly question is that?"

_What sort of question indeed_, Sesshoumaru thought.

"Naw… I just thought… Whatever. We have a big day, so hurry back," he told her.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" she nearly whispered.

There was a pause. "Well… I was going to keep it as a surprise…"

Sesshoumaru's interest was piqued.

"Oh, please? Oh please, oh please, oh pleeeeeeease?" she whined until he laughed, giving in.

"Okay, okay," he said, at ease once more. "We're going to the Seaquarium," he told her.

She gasped, then wriggled in her excitement. Sesshoumaru was stunned. His brother had outclassed him! He had found out her interests, and was taking her somewhere where she would be knowledgeable… _Very clever, Inuyasha_, he thought maliciously.

"Okay, I'll be home in a jiffy," she said, excited.

He laughed. "Who says 'jiffy' anymore? They used that back in like, the fifties…"

She pouted into the phone. "I do."

"All right, I'll see you soon," he said before ending the call.

"Mm-hmm," was all she said, forgetting her ire.

She snapped her phone shut and realized she had walked nearly to the front door, with Sesshoumaru over fifteen feet away. She turned to smile at him.

"Sorry, but I've gotta go," she told him apologetically. She reached for the door, but turned over her shoulder, "Call me. Maybe we can see each other soon."

And then she was gone.

_Then my little brother has not won yet_, he thought to himself, a smirk playing on his lips.

Kagome had raced home, and changed into a pair of tiny denim shorts, a white 'Duran Duran' tee shirt, and a little string bikini under it all. She slipped into a pair of thong sandals and grabbed her small black purse. Inuyasha had obviously planned this, because he had on a pair of camouflage board shorts and an off-white tank top. He had worn sandals too, and of course, no outfit would be complete without some type of head covering. He wore a camouflage bandana.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the sight of him, relishing the memory of last night and earlier this morning, when he hadn't had his hat on. They left, Kagome allowing Inuyasha to drive the convertible before she had to give it back. She told him about how close she had grown to the car, and he agreed that it seemed to fit her. She was sad to let it go.

_A girl after my own heart_, he thought, happy she found joy in the car she had instead of treating it like some machine, like everyone else. Even his brother seemed to go through a car every year, growing bored with them or finding he didn't like them, since he didn't research or ask his brothers' opinion.

They arrived, and decided on which exhibits to see first. The dolphin show was soon, and they headed for the stadium. After that there was a sea lion show, and a beluga whale performance. He allowed Kagome to tell him about the animals, although she didn't speak excessively about them – she told him interesting facts.

They ate lunch, then looked through some of the exhibits, including manatees, sharks, and coral reef displays. Her compassion for the plight of the reefs and saltwater wish intrigued him: he really only had passion for cars and electronics.

Her favorite was the polar bear – she had told him that they reminded her of a dog she used to have, and he pretended it was the first he heard of it – and he bought her a stuffed one that reached her knees in height. She had insisted it wasn't necessary, but he told her that proceeds went to an organization that helped wild polar bears and she agreed.

Later, they took pictures in a photo booth, separating them so that they each had two. When they were tired, sun-beaten, and dirty, they began to make way for the exit. On the way, they passed an indentation in the ground where the park had set up sprinklers for children. It spurted water every so often, and a few kids were giggling and running around, their parents close by. Inuyasha didn't miss the way she watched them longingly.

Suddenly, she threw down her purse and ran through the spray, the water splashing across her body. He watched, stunned temporarily. But then he smiled and joined her, jogging to catch up to her on the other side.

After a few turns, they were laughing madly and leaning on each other to catch their breaths.

"It's a good thing I wore my bathing suit," he said.

Kagome looked at herself, her own bikini evident through the wet, white shirt.

"Yeah, me too…" She grabbed the hem of the tee shirt, pulling it over her head.

Inuyasha admired her as she stretched, the shirt making a sucking sound as it came off. She threw it down near her purse and ran through the sprinkling water a few more times before she decided to leave it to the kids. They grabbed their things and left, Inuyasha wringing out his long ponytail and Kagome shaking her legs like a cat. They were almost dry by the time they reached the car, and Kagome took off her shorts as well, so as not to wet the leather. Inuyasha followed suit, removing his tank top. He was limited though, since he wasn't able to take off the bathing suit.

They were back at Kagome's half an hour later and she ordered pizza – after a long day, she wasn't up for dressing up or cooking. She showered in her bathroom and told Inuyasha to use Nikki's bathroom. Because of his run-in with her, he was uncomfortable doing so and told her he would wait for her to finish. She didn't ask about it, but left to clean herself.

Inuyasha was paying the delivery boy as she walked out in a green pajama set, her hair wet and in a bun at the nape of her neck.

"Aww… See? That's why you should've taken a shower in the other room…" She plopped down on the sofa next to him, and he smirked.

"You mean you won't wait for me?"

"Hey, I'm hungry, dude," she told him.

"I'll be less than five minutes," he replied, jogging to her room.

Sure enough, before the fifth minute came, Inuyasha walked out in a pair of low-slung denim shorts – and nothing else, except, of course, a bandana. Kagome smiled to herself. It wasn't that she preferred him this way, but he was definitely something to look at. They watched 'Crank' as they ate, finishing off the pizza. Kagome reminded him that he could stay, but she had a date with Sango tomorrow. He asked if she wanted him to leave, and she said no.

So they spent the night watching movies, and at some point, popcorn was made. Inuyasha joked that he was going to have to buy her popcorn in the bulk, and she laughed, telling him that he should, since she was down to one more bag. When the popcorn was gone, they found themselves falling asleep. Kagome, exhausted, was the first to drift away. When Inuyasha found himself fighting to stay awake, he picked Kagome up and placed her in bed.

At first, he was intent on sleeping on the sofa – after last nights' spectacle with his hat, he didn't want it to happen again. But he had made sure to wear a bandana this time, and hopped into the bed alongside Kagome after taking the shorts off. He snuggled up to her and kissed her bare shoulder, falling easily into sleep.


	14. Chapter 13: The Best of You

**Thanks!: **Drakague, Daddyslilgirl01, hottyruby, luvtodraw, Cali2007, no1sangel on deviantART; LittleFoxDemon, Kitten the Vixen, knifethrower, girlhanyoulover, firegoddess372 on FanFiction; sisi on PaperDemon; mnemosyne, Animefreak, KogasWoman on InuyashaFanFiction. Thank you all so much for the great reviews. I appreciate it! :3

**Replies MediaMiner:**

Roberta – I'm so glad you were able to review! We are very alike, my friend. I'm glad you're enjoying – I hope to see more from you!

Michael22 – Thank you so much! I hope you continue to enjoy!

unistar – Haha! I think it's more like everyone wants to see a confrontation between Inu and Sess! But yes, everyone's right. There will be AT LEAST one more confrontation. ;) I'm glad you're enjoying Inuyasha's character.

whorl – Haha! Wouldn't that be peachy! Kagome would have all three at her leisure! Unfortunately, I don't think there would be much peace… You're right – there will only be ONE (the Highlander). But you won't know who just yet.

Tarzan from  (lulz) – Thanks for coming all the way over to MM to review! I'm sure it was for the lemons, lol. Another for Inuyasha, eh? Glad you're enjoying!

Keetonie - ;o)

buzzk97 – I'm actually surprised that only one person asked me about it! I was dying to get to that part, even though originally, I wanted that to be how Kagome finds out he's not human. But it's been done before, so I just made it a close-call instead, lol. Glad to still have you on board, my friend. Happy reading!

MaraJade116 – My friend, you rock! I thought you were spamming me at first, but it was awesome that you reviewed each chapter individually. I don't even know where to begin!! Have I ever mentioned how I LOVE when you guys quote me? LOL I'm glad you caught on about the doggy-style… not too many realized. Doesn't the thought of Inuyasha in nothing but boxers make you drool? wipes mouth You know, through all of this, I've tried to make the characters as relatable to canon as possible – and when you say the 'usual Kouga-Inu fight', that makes me feel like I did well. Thanks. ) YAY FOR BOYSHORTS!! is wearing a pair right now – oh, TMI, lol. Thanks for reading here, my love!

foxtale3 – Thank you so much! I've been getting lots of compliments on how I've written Inuyasha – I'm so glad he's good to all of you! And of course, I wouldn't have negatives without positives, and vice-versa. Thanks for reading!

**A/N**: _() dream/flashback plzkthanx._ BIG OL' Author's note – laughsGuys, I understand your wanting Inuyasha to tell Kagome he's a hanyou. Really, I do. But it's still to early. TRUST ME. When it happens, it'll be even better. :D

**This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend, RighteousRed on deviantART**. She won't read this, but I just want her to know how awesome she is. She's a great artist, has an awesome sense of humor, and is pervy(like me) as well as an all-around righteous friend. Plus, she's a SangoMiroku-lover, which makes her ok in my book. And since we see our favorite monk/pianist and demonslayer/bountyhunter in this one, this chapter is for her.

I'd like to tell you all a little something: I have a poll up in my journal on my page at dA (www.inuyashasesshomaru.) about the shippings in this story. For those that voted, I thank you! You can still vote if you like (you can only vote once!). The surprising results?? SessKag is the leader!! (YAY!!) InuKag is a close second, and KouKag is way behind. And some just wanted me to update, lol. And even more just wanted more lemons. Yay! People after my own heart! LMAO Just thought you might like to know what your peers are thinking. 3

"_Has someone taken your faith?  
It's real, the pain you feel. Your trust? You must confess… Is someone getting the best… the best… the best… the best… of you? Is someone getting the best… the best… the best… the best… of you?" - _Best of You, Foo Fighters

Choices, Choices…

Chapter 13: The Best of You

Kagome stretched lazily in bed, yawning. Before long, she felt a rough hand sliding up the side of her torso. It felt so good that she snuggled up to the source. Really, she didn't remember coming to bed or inviting Inuyasha as well, but she didn't care. Fuck it. It's Sunday morning.

She smiled when she found that hand curling around her waist and pulling her closer. "Good morning, Inuyasha," she said, stifling another yawn.

"Good morning, Kagome," he replied. She could hear him smiling, despite the heavy tones from the sleep still embedded in his voice.

She chanced to look at her phone and reached but he grabbed her arm. Now she turned to look at him questioningly. His eyes seemed to be pleading with her.

"If you look, you'll wanna get up, and I don't wanna get up yet."

Kagome thought of a snarky remark, but decided against it. She acquiesced, nodding and sliding back into place against him. Essentially, they were spooning, although they had yet to have sex. This brought a smile to Kagome's face, realizing that this was one of the first men that she had actually cuddled with her _before_ sex. _I'm a whore!_ She giggled to herself. Inuyasha heard her and jerked her gently.

"What's so funny?"

She tried to calm herself. "Nothing, Inuyasha. I was actually making fun of myself."

He smirked. "Well, then. Why dont'cha tell me so I can do it too?"

She slapped him half-heartedly on his – apparently bare – shoulder and faked a scowl. "Just because I can make fun of myself doesn't mean you can too…"

Inuyasha paused, then wound his hand around so that it now rested on her stomach. "Well, then, maybe I'll just have to do something else to you…"

The huskiness in his voice was unmistakable. Her heart skipped a beat, but when it caught up, it pounded with renewed fervor. Suddenly she was very warm… She felt the bed shift as he leaned up on an elbow and pulled her hair away from her neck. He planted soft kisses on her shoulder and neck, and she closed her eyes, succumbing to the little waves of heat that danced across her skin at his touch. His hand travelled up the smooth expanse of her skin, higher, higher…

With a sigh, his hand gently brushed her nipple, already hardened with excitement. She mewled softly, and it gave him the encouragement to grasp her in his hand. She pushed into him, and he plucked at the peak , sending pleasurable pain coursing through her veins to the epicenter of it all, where she ached for him.

Suddenly, he grasped her about the waist and turned her so she faced him. Not giving her time to breathe, he kissed her urgently. She responded with as much need, and their limbs became entangled. She rubbed shamelessly against his erection, and he groaned as his eyes rolled in his head. She reached down between the sheets to grasp him, noticing that he only had his boxers on. When her hand enclosed around his member, he hissed, his hips jerking on their own. His kisses were deeper now, attempting to taste as much as he could in a little amount of time.

Inuyasha realized, moments later, that one of two things was going to happen: either she was going to keep going until he climaxed in her hand, or she was going to try to take this further. He knew option two was impossible right now – he couldn't lose himself to her; not yet. The first option – albeit a great one – was selfish, and he wouldn't want to make her do something if she was expecting more, which was something he wasn't able to give currently.

He grazed her nipple one last time before pulling away for them to breathe. They panted as Inuyasha stroked her hair, her face, her skin. Kagome looked into his eyes for a reason, but she found none. Inuyasha knew what she was looking for.

"You know I've been hurt?"

It sounded like a question, but Kagome could tell it was more of a statement. She nodded shyly anyways, wondering if they were really going to have 'the talk'. He hesitated, but continued after a few seconds of silence and a sigh.

"Kagome, I loved a woman, once. She was graceful, beautiful, and kind…"

Kagome's heart clenched with jealousy, but kept it hidden.

"We were engaged to be married. But… there was…" His eyes shifted towards the foot of the bed in sadness, and Kagome suddenly felt like crying.

"She had told me that some guy at her work named Onigumo had a crush on her, and I began to suspect…" He trailed off, hearing the song 'Miss Murder' blaring from a few feet away.

Kagome turned to look at her phone. She knew who it was, and looked across the room at her stereo, telling her it was only an hour until Sango would be coming over, hence the reason for her call.

"I-I'm sorry… I have to take it. It's Sango," she said pleadingly.

He understood and nodded, but she made no move to leave the bed. She pressed the answer button and said hello, and Inuyasha could hear his best friends' fiancé say the same.

"So, I'm going to be there soon… I'm getting dressed now and then it'll take me about half an hour, depending on traffic," Sango told her.

"That's fine. I'm actually not even out of bed yet," Kagome replied.

"Oh, is Inuyasha there?" Sango asked playfully.

"Yeah, he's right…" Kagome had taken her seriously and now found her mistake. "I… I mean… It's not like…"

"Sango, stop harassing the girl," Inuyasha shouted so his friend could hear him.

Kagome was silent as Sango laughed on the other end.

"Really, Kagome, I'm happy he's there. Anyhow, I wanted to know if I should bring any other clothes with me or if you have anything else in mind for today…"

The question brought Kagome out of her shell long enough to forget about what she had given away. "N-no… I mean, I figured we'd get lunch first, if that's okay with you. And maybe we could go out for dinner…"

"That sounds great," Sango chimed. Then, since she knew Inuyasha was listening, "Why don't we invite the guys to dinner? Would you mind?"

Kagome perked up at the sound of a double date. She had only done it a few times, but it had been so much fun. It really was so hard to find another couple to go out with… "No! Not at all. That's a great idea, Sango. We could meet at my place. What do you think?"

"Great! I'll tell Miroku," the bounty hunter said right before they said goodbye and hung up.

Inuyasha feigned ignorance as Kagome asked if he'd like to come to dinner and he agreed. He was disappointed when she got out of bed, singing to herself; she had forgotten what they had been talking about, and now he had lost his nerve. Would he ever be able to tell her?

She was fixing her hair in her bathroom mirror in just the tank top and her underwear when he walked in. He walked right over to the toilet, and started to pee. Kagome almost exploded in anger and embarrassment.

"Omigod! Inuyasha! I'm in here!"

"Yeah, I know," he grumbled, "that's why I came. I couldn't wait any longer."

"Why didn't you go in the other bathroom?" she asked, exasperated and averting her eyes.

He almost snickered, wondering if she realized she had been touching the very part she was now ignoring just a scant ten minutes ago.

"Kagome, is it that big of a deal? I mean, I'll go if you want…"

Kagome realized how childish she was being and took her hand down from her eyes. She still didn't look at him, though. "No, I'm sorry. I really like having you here, Inuyasha," she told him honestly.

He could tell she wasn't lying and felt bad for reacting the way she had. He quickly finished and washed his hands quickly. When they were dry, he came up behind her, getting as close as he could.

"Good. Because I like being here, with you." His arms wrapped around her and she smiled as she leaned back into him and closed her eyes.

They stood that way for a few minutes, just listening to each other breathe. Finally, Inuyasha pulled away, landing a kiss on her shoulder.

"You've gotta go, princess," he told her with a wink.

She spun quickly, smirking at the new nickname. "Are you going to stay here?"

He smirked back. "Do you want me to?"

She laughed. "I don't mind if you do. Either way, you already have a key. I just wanted to know what you were going to be up to today," she told him, turning back to her reflection and picking her hair up in a high, messy bun.

He seemed to think for a minute. "No, I think I'll head over to Miroku and Sango's. I wanna discuss some stuff with that pervert and I need to have some words with that kid."

She realized he meant Kohaku and frowned. "He seemed like a nice kid… Are you sure he's really in trouble?"

It was Inuyasha's turn to scowl. "It's not that the kid is bad. He's a good kid. But he and Sango have been through a lot and he's trying to fit in, so he's fallen in with the wrong crowd. They talked him into stealing and graffiti already. What's next?" He waited for a response from Kagome, but she remained silent, thinking things through. "It's like they control him – like he can't think for himself when he's with them."

"Well, maybe he just needs some extra attention and he'll stop being under their control. I'll see if I can get more info from Sango. Maybe my psychology classes will finally come in handy…"

"You mean other than when you try an' use 'em on me?" he asked snarkily.

She tried to glare at him and deny it, but when she saw his teasing expression, she laughed it off. "Yep," she said.

He swallowed harshly. "Hey, do you really use that on me?" he asked nervously.

Now she doubled over with laughter. "N-no, Inu… yasha… I've… never…"

He didn't look convinced. Scowling, he walked back into the bedroom, went through his duffel bag, and took out a white tee shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. Replacing the bandana with his favorite Yankees hat, he was fully dressed by the time Kagome emerged from the bathroom.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," she said, eyeing him.

He felt a little sadness coming from her, and he nearly smiled because of it. "Listen, when you women are done gabbing an' figure out what time you guys wanna meet up, give one of us a call. I'll see you then," he said, grabbing her by the shoulders and planting a soft kiss on her lips before turning to leave.

He waved weakly, but he never turned to see it.

When she heard the door click shut, she realized she was holding her breath. Exhaling, she felt a pain in her chest. Frowning at herself, she wondered why. It hadn't been there before. She had been perfectly healthy a few minutes ago…

--

Sango followed Kagome to the office, where Kagome left the keys to the zippy little Nissan on the secretary's desk with a note. She scribbled it quickly, since Sango had insisted they leave quickly, but without an explanation. She left the all-access card-key as well, and left. With one last look at the red convertible, Kagome sighed and climbed into Sango's Ford F350.

Sango had been uncomfortable since she realized they were pulling into the parking lot of the office where Inuyasha's brother worked. She didn't know much about Sesshoumaru, only that he was cold and practically had no heart. She had met him twice – once during her early years of dating Miroku and again at their engagement party. Both times, he had been haughty and not willing to speak to her. She wondered if it was because she was human…

She hadn't seen any other cars there, so she assumed the demon wasn't there, but she didn't want to be there if he showed up, so Sango yelled out of her window to hurry up, confusing the younger woman. Kagome nodded to show she understood, but Sango still worried. She tapped her nails on the wood grain of her steering wheel as she waited impatiently, wondering what could be taking the girl so long.

She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding when she saw Kagome leaving with something that looked like a wistful look on her face. Was she sad to be leaving? She waited for Kagome to climb in and shut the door before she asked.

Pulling out of the driveway, she spoke. "Kagome?"

"Hm?" Kagome sounded, snapping her eyes to the other woman's'.

There was that look – she could still see it in her eyes. "Did you want to keep working there?"

Kagome frowned, wondering where she had gotten that idea. "Well… actually…"

Her pause made Sango wonder if what she was about to say would be the truth.

Unawares, Kagome continued. "It's weird. I mean, I do… but I don't…" She looked out her window, and Sango hoped she would elaborate. "I mean, there were so many perks! They gave me that car to use, a credit card for expenses, a laptop, and I could come and go as I please. Plus, there was my partner…"

She blushed, and Sango looked at her askance.

"Inuyasha told us you were seeing other people," she said almost sadly.

Kagome nodded. "Well, you see, I had been in this loveless relationship for a long time…"

Kagome relayed her story about Hojou, her meeting with Kouga, and the meeting with Sesshoumaru. She left out Inuyasha, figuring she already knew those parts. She also missed the recognition in Sango's eyes as she described Sesshoumaru in detail – details the bounty hunter didn't want to hear.

In the end, however, Sango had a better understanding and actually agreed with Kagome about her decisions.

"I think you're doing the right thing. It's not like you're in a rush, after the whole Hojou thing. And besides, this Kouga character sounds a little clingy. And Inuyasha still has things to work out. I don't know about Sesshoumaru, though. He's…" Sango's eyes went wide and she stammered, attempting to cover her tracks. "I-I… I mean… He _sounds_ like he can be a real pill sometimes. You should take your time deciding." Gripping her steering wheel tightly, Sango hoped her new friend wouldn't have picked up on the fact that she sounded familiar with Sesshoumaru.

Kagome listened intently, and heard Sango's nervousness, but assumed she was merely unhappy about giving her a negative comment. She shrugged it off, knowing Sesshoumaru could be sweeter than most men she knew. But she had been right about both Kouga and Inuyasha, which gave her some hope that she was indeed doing the right thing.

Hearing Kagome's silence, Sango decided to change the subject. "So, we didn't get to meet your roommate. Will we get to see her?" she asked with a cheery smile. She noticed Kagome's sad expression and felt like smacking herself. She couldn't say anything right to the girl!

"Actually, she moved in with her boyfriend recently. I'm happy for her. I'll just miss her, is all," Kagome told her, avoiding her eyes.

_Bingo. Something I can help with!_ "Kagome… How are you going to pay the bills? Do you have someone else lined up to move in?"

Kagome looked up at the woman seated next to her, the first to ask and sound so concerned. "N-no. I don't have anyone else. But… I'll be fine. I mean, I'll have the money from the law firm, and I plan on getting another job. I just haven't had the time to look for another job yet. I'm going to try it on my own."

Sango admired her, but felt there was something else. "What about just getting another roommate? Then you wouldn't have to do all that," she told the younger girl.

Kagome smiled. "I know. But… I want to be able to feel comfortable with the person. I can't just let some random person live in my apartment. I knew Nikki for years, and it was great. I just don't see how I can top her," she explained.

Sango took this in for consideration. "Well, how about Inuyasha?"

Kagome gasped in surprise. "W-what? N-n-no… I couldn't…"

It confirmed Sango's suspicions. Smirking, she nudged Kagome in the ribs. "First of all, Inuyasha is in a housing situation that he would rather not be in. Second of all, you already trust him. And third of all, he already has a key. That is, unless you don't want to have him there…" Sango teased.

Kagome looked taken aback. "No! I mean… I thought he was happy. He lives with his brother and niece, right? I know he really loves her…"

"He does, but he also hates having to put up with his brother. They get along so much better when they're not around each other. I secretly think that's part of the reason why Inuyasha doesn't like to leave your apartment. Well, that, and you." She grinned at Kagome, who blushed.

Kagome pouted slightly, not really meaning it. "It's not fair that you know so much more about him. I have to strangle info out of him…"

"He has his reasons," Sango told her, putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome nodded. "And yeah, I trust him, but… I dunno. I just don't want to ask him. I'd rather him just come and go as he pleases. You know? Like if he wants to stay over he can, but he can leave if he gets tired of me."

And so Sango realized what this really boiled down to. She sighed heavily as she pulled the enormous truck into the garage of Sunset Place. She knew it was pointless to tell Kagome that she was smart, hot, and had a heart of gold. Only coming from someone she loved would she believe it. She hoped Inuyasha would realize it before it was too late.

Uncomfortable with the silence, Kagome spoke again. "So, where do you want to go for lunch?"

--

Four hours later, the women were tiredly dragging themselves back to Sango's truck when Kagome's cell phone rang. Sango raised an eyebrow in question when she heard Britney Spears' 'Toxic', wondering who it could be. She didn't have to wait long.

"It's Sesshoumaru," Kagome told her, grinning as she answered.

_Oh, Kagome. You don't know just how toxic he is_… Sango tried not to listen to the conversation, but loaded her things into her back seat. She attempted to take Kagome's bags as well and realized – Kagome hadn't bought anything! Well, she bought a lunch, but even that had been light, now that she thought back. She remembered the young woman fawning over many things, and her clothes didn't look cheap, so why had she come shopping if she didn't want to buy anything? Scowling, Sango waited patiently for Kagome to hang up before climbing in.

Once they had both settled in their seats, Kagome smiled at her. "He told me to not make plans for next weekend – we have a three day weekend!"

Sango frowned. "The whole weekend?"

"Yep," Kagome grinned. "But he won't tell me where we're going. He says I just need to pack some regular clothes and stuff. I wonder where we're going…"

Kagome drifted off into the world of daydreams, and Sango worried as she drove back to Kagome's dorm.

After a short drive, Sango was parking her huge truck and Kagome was still grinning ear-to-ear.

"Kagome?" Sango said before they had a chance to leave the vehicle, making Kagome turn to her quickly. "Can I ask you something?"

Kagome looked at her friend coyly. "That depends. But if you're going to ask me to make out with you, then the answer is yes…"

They both laughed and chattered, until Sango finally told her she was serious. "OK, ok… what is it?" Kagome said, wiping a tear from her eye. But Sango looked nervous, making her anxious in turn.

"Well… I noticed you didn't buy anything…"

Quick to defend herself, Kagome interjected. "I really didn't see anything I liked-"

"You saw plenty of things you liked!" Sango interrupted. "Like that pink Coach bag – I know you were eyeing it!"

Kagome shrugged. "Well, it was expensive."

"Kagome, you also really wanted that sticker for your phone. It was only ten dollars," the elder of the two reminded.

Now Kagome looked sheepish. "I thought it was a waste of money. Childish…"

"The denim miniskirt?"

"Wouldn't fit."

"The grey leggings?"

"It's too hot."

Sango finally exploded. "Damn it, Kagome! Are we going to be friends or not?"

"What does that have to do with leggings?" Kagome cried.

Sango sighed, exasperated. "Kagome, it's gonna get cooler soon. That's not why you didn't buy them. That's not why you didn't buy any of those things…"

Kagome scowled at he woman next to her. She had figured it out.

"Kagome, you're really having financial troubles, aren't you?" a concerned Sango asked.

Now it was Kagome's turn to sigh. "I don't want anyone to know. I really am looking for another job. I just… I don't want anyone to know, is all," she explained, even though it was only a partial-truth.

Sango seemed to process the information before giving in. "Oh… all right. I won't say anything – for now. But really, Kagome, we're your friends, and we'll do whatever we can for you." In reality, she was still suspicious.

Kagome nodded and grinned, but her thoughts were a bit darker. _I'm sorry I can't tell you everything, Sango. This is my problem, and it's my fault. I just met all of you – I can't burden you with my problems_. Reaching for the handle, the duelly's door popped open and Kagome jumped down. She waited for Sango to do the same, and the two walked to her apartment in silence.

Inside, Miroku and Inuyasha were watching the Miami Dolphins lose to the New York Giants.

"Man, they suck this year," Miroku said, shaking his head.

"They suck every year," Inuyasha replied with a smirk, goading his friend.

"Let's not go there, Inuyasha," the pianist said, scowling.

Inuyasha shrugged it off. Then he perked, sitting up straight on the sofa. "They're here."

"Ah, my darling has come back to me at last," Miroku sighed.

The hanyou rolled his eyes and willed himself to hold still – the urge to swing the door wide open was tempting, but what would he say? He guessed? Sango would expect such a reaction, but surely Kagome would be suspicious.

Miroku smirked as he watched his friend bounce a leg in anticipation. He had never seen him be so excited to see someone – not even Kikyou.

"Say, Inuyasha?"

"Eh?" Inuyasha swung towards his band mate, unawares his friend had been studying him.

"Exactly when are you going to tell Kagome?"

Inuyasha scowled. "It's none of your damn business," he growled. There was a pregnant pause in which Miroku rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and leaned back on the couch, returning his attention to the football game. Finally… "Anyways, I tried. I started to tell her about Kikyou, but then Sango called," he ground out.

Miroku managed a weak smile. "No, my friend. When are you going to tell her about _you_?"

Inuyasha growled once more. "Damn it, Miroku! She's never going to accept me!"

Now it was Miroku's turn to become angry. He glared darkly at his friend. "Inuyasha," he began in a deep, low voice to let the hanyou know he meant business, "if you truly believed that about Kagome, you wouldn't be so interested in her. And if you believe that, you don't deserve her…"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped to Miroku's in surprise, but there was no time to argue. A moment later, the doorknob turned. The door was locked, however, and they heard Kagome fumbling with her keys. Inuyasha sprang to the door, opening it and shocking the girls.

"I-I heard you guys at the door," he said, and Kagome smiled up at him, making him lose all thought process.

"Thanks," she said, walking past.

"My love," Miroku said, leaving the couch to acquire a hug from his intended.

He spread his arms wide, and eyed her catch, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you leave anything for the other shoppers?"

Sango smacked him hard on the arm, but embraced him nonetheless.

As Kagome came back to the living room, Inuyasha attempted to tease Kagome.

"So where's your stuff? Did you buy so much they have to deliver it on a flatbed?" He grinned at her, making her heart flutter.

She exchanged a look with Sango, then smiled demurely. "N-no… I actually didn't buy anything…"

Inuyasha thought she was kidding and smirked, but when he looked at both women – neither smiling – he took into account the exchanged glances, looking to Miroku for an answer. He shrugged, and Inuyasha turned his attention back to the girl.

"Anyways, where are we going?" Kagome asked. Sango and Miroku had picked the restaurant and refused to tell – apparently they made the reservation this morning.

The engaged couple looked into each others' eyes and smiled. Inuyasha huffed. Kagome looked at all three.

"Kagome, I implore you to get ready; we need to leave soon to make it to our reservation," Miroku said to the younger woman.

Kagome looked puzzled. "But… didn't you say six-thirty? It's only four-thirty…"

"We have a bit of a drive ahead of us…"

--

Four hours later, a slightly tipsy Kagome, followed by a drunken Miroku, a buzzed Sango, and an almost entirely sober Inuyasha left the restaurant, laughing and holding each other.

"Good thing I'm drivin'…" Inuyasha said as he led Kagome to the passenger side and opened the door, allowing Kagome in.

Miroku opened the driver side for his fiancé and crawled in after her into the back seat. "Dude, it's too bad alcohol doesn't affect you like it does us…" he laughed.

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha glared daggers at his friend. "What does he mean, Inuyasha?"

"You know, us-"

"Shut UP, Miroku," Inuyasha spat.

Sango, less inebriated than her love, whispered in his ear. Inuyasha heard her reminding him that Kagome did not know of Inuyasha's secret… yet. Miroku giggled in a very unmanly fashion and winked at his wife-to-be.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and began the drive home.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha during the long ride and tugged on the sleeve of his tee shirt. He looked over to find her gazing up at him with lust-filled eyes.

"Stay…" she whispered so quietly that had he not been hanyou, he would have asked her to repeat himself.

Looking in the rearview mirror, he found his friends making out in the back of his car, and he crinkled his nose in disgust. "Hey – watch the leather back there," he directed to the couple. Then he turned to the woman who was still looking to him for an answer. "Okay."

Once Inuyasha got Miroku into the passenger seat of Sango's truck, they all said goodbye, with promises to get together again soon. As the gigantic black truck drove off, Kagome wavered slightly, garnering Inuyasha's attention. He grabbed her shoulder, steadying her. She giggled as she looked up at him, and he smirked.

"All right, you. Time for bed," he told her, pulling her onto his back and carrying her into the elevator and then to her apartment.

She clung to him as he unlocked the door with the key he had and locked the door when they were inside. She flung her black purse unto the couch as he passed by; once in the bedroom, he swung her off onto the bed. She snickered when she bounced.

He laughed as well, hearing her infectious giggle. But his chuckle died in his throat as he watched her kneel on her bed and pull her shirt over her head. Next, she wriggled her jeans down her hips, moving awkwardly to pull them off her legs. Soon, she had only her underwear and bra on.

His jaw dropped open slightly and he felt his pulse quicken as she reached up to unhook her bra. When she had, Inuyasha snapped out of it. Rushing forward, he reached her just in time for her bra straps to fall down, allowing the garment to expose her. But Inuyasha had already grasped her shoulders and was almost pressed up against her.

He forced himself to look into her eyes, which were hooded – with passion or with liquor, he wasn't sure. She smiled coyly at him, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Inuyasha…"

His name, whispered from her lips, made him ache for her instantly, and before he could stop himself, he was pushing her down and ravaging her lips. She moaned into his mouth, and he ground his hips into her, weeks of tension attempting to release. She moaned deliciously, and it made him even harder. Their tongues danced around each other, and soon Inuyasha felt his youki began to flare. Kagome released his mouth only to suckle his neck, whimpering his name.

That was it. His eyes flashed red temporarily as he brought his mouth to her nipple and sucked. She gasped and threaded her fingers into his hair, scratching at his scalp. He growled low and long, and it had the effect of making Kagome arch her back and grind into him harder. Emotion flickered across his face – did she hear? Was she disgusted? Was she turned on by it?

But Kagome only knew one thing – lust. She wanted something, and nothing was going to stop her. She clawed at his chest, trying to get his shirt off, and he groaned in pleasure. She managed to pull it sloppily over his head, and he checked his head quickly to make sure his hat was still in place. She grasped his strong biceps and tightened her grip, allowing her nails to dig in slightly, making him want her even more than he thought possible.

Kagome was tossing her head from side to side in frustration. Why wouldn't he advance? She felt him switch breasts, and the feeling from the neglected nipple now receiving attention was too much – she pushed up into his erection. Then, she felt something unexpected. He was still laving her impossibly hard peak with attention when she felt a sharp scrape; she cried out his name.

This brought Inuyasha back to the planet he was currently inhabiting. His eyes snapped open, and he realized what was happening. He was losing himself to his youki, and his claws and fangs had grown. How could he let this happen? He assumed his hair had changed as well, but that was easy to change. Panting, he drew back, only to meet Kagome's confused daze. He pulled away, and she grabbed for him, meeting only air.

He saw the hurt look in her eyes, but he couldn't – wouldn't – continue. She began to cry, and this alarmed him, making him sit down on the edge of the bed.

"W-w-what is it? What am I doing wrong?" she wailed.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, wondering why he had to be such an ass to the one person he cared most about. "It's not you, Kagome," he pleaded.

This didn't stop the tears, however. "Then what is it? Is it because of Kikyou?"

Hearing the name of his first love on the lips of the woman he cared for now made him send her a warning glance. She winced but stood her ground.

He felt deflated. "No, Kagome. It's… you don't know me! I ain't who you think. I'm no good. Whadd'ya want with me anyways?"

Now she cried harder. But there was no response, and he felt bad for raising his voice to her. Sighing, he reached over and pulled her to him, and she buried her face in his bare chest. He attempted to soothe her, stroking her hair, but it took a while before she could calm down. When her breathing slowed, he knew she was too tired to argue. He pulled away, but she wouldn't look at him.

He used his fingers to pull her chin up, and their eyes met. "I'm sorry," he told her.

She didn't reply, but he felt the smallest of nods.

"Come," he said.

He lay down, pulling her with him. She complied easily, and he knew that the alcohol was too much for her. It had tired her, and now she would fall asleep within a few seconds. He kept stroking her hair, and sure enough, after she snuggled into him, he heard her pulse slow and felt her shallow, slow breathing; she was already in a deep sleep.

Carefully, he crept out of the bed, walked over to his bag, and retrieved his tools. After several minutes in the bathroom, Inuyasha emerged looking like a normal human. He placed the tools back, removed his pants, and slipped back into bed holding the woman tightly to him as he let himself drift off.

--

He was awake already when she raised her head, looking around groggily. He had been watching her for at least the last thirty minutes.

"Ohayou," he said when she turned to look at him.

He grinned as she yawned. "Ohayou," she replied.

"How are ya feelin'?" he asked with a smirk.

"Tired," she answered with another yawn, stretching.

He looked baffled. "That's all?"

Kagome smirked. "What were you expecting?"

"Well, you had a lot to drink last night…"

"I'm a big girl, Inuyasha. I can handle myself," she said triumphantly.

"But…"

"I don't get hangovers," she said, answering his question before he asked. It wasn't the first time she had been asked. "It's like I'm… immune or something…"

He scoffed, but she started to get up. When she was standing, she felt chilly and looked down to find that she was practically naked, save for a tiny pair of boyshorts. Gasping, she ran to the bathroom. Once inside, she interrogated the man currently lying just as clothingly-challenged in her bed.

"Um… Did we… I mean, was I… That is, were you…"

Inuyasha was amused.

"No, we didn't," he called out.

"Oh, thank the kami's," he heard her say softly.

He lifted an eyebrow at her, although she couldn't see it. He heard the toilet flush.

"I mean… not thank the kami's, but… Thank the kami's!"

He rolled his eyes at her babbling.

"Well, why… Just, refresh my memory… Why didn't we…?" she said, emerging from the bathroom with a robe on.

"Keh. Call me ol' fashioned, but I'm not gonna take advantage of a girl that's barely conscious," he said, smirking.

Kagome took her face in her hands, threading her fingers into the tangled tresses. "Oh my… Barely conscious? That must have been attractive…" She rolled into her doorframe, covering her eyes in embarrassment.

Inuyasha chuckled. Then he cleared his throat, garnering her attention. "Shouldn't you… ah… be getting ready? For class?"

Kagome started visibly and ran into her room to look at the clock on her stereo. She still had enough time to take a quick shower and get ready… He was surprised when she ran over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. And then she was gone, and he heard the spray of the shower.

Resigning himself, Inuyasha ducked under the covers and allowed himself to fall asleep.

--

The rest of the week went by quickly – there was a test in one of her classes, and studying for it took most of her time. Kouga took her to get coffee, and they talked, but nothing more. Sesshoumaru called her on Thursday to confirm their date, and to tell her that a driver would be picking her up promptly at five o'clock in front of her building – and that she must have a passport.

She attempted to get information out of him, but he would not give; he was relentlessly secretive. As much as she wanted to know, however, the thrill of it got to her, and whenever she could find the time, she daydreamed about the trip. However, now that she knew it would require a passport, her imagination was unlimited. Right after his phone call, she called Sango to gush. Later on that night, Sango called Inuyasha to tell him that his brother was splurging on a weekend trip with Kagome.

Inuyasha had yelled and complained, but in the end, he hadn't talked to Kagome about anything – he couldn't tell her that Sesshoumaru was his brother yet. Sango had told him that Kagome hadn't said anything about Sesshoumaru being a demon, so he was positive she didn't know. But Sango pointed out that she might just not want to 'out' him. Inuyasha scoffed, however, and kept cursing his brother for 'playing dirty'. Sango pointed out that he had just as much money as Sesshoumaru – he just spent it differently. However, the fact that Inuyasha was banned from travel in several countries for bad behavior did nothing for his reputation.

He was surprised when Kagome called shortly after, to tell him that she would be gone until Monday night, and that he could use her apartment if he needed. But he had his own plans, and he told her so. She sounded disappointed, but it only made him angry, since he knew what she would be doing and who she would be doing it with. He told her that he was working on a little 'project' of his and he would be out of town. She wished him luck, but he only told her he would see her when she got back. She agreed to call him Monday night, and they bid each other a good night.

After she hung up, Kagome set herself to packing. In the middle of it, her phone rang to the tune of 'Mother', by Danzig. Rushing to her cell phone, Kagome had a short conversation with her mother, telling her only that she was going out of town with a friend. If her mother suspected anything, she didn't bring it up.

When the call ended, Kagome started to pack again. Unfortunately, the call reminded her that she had problems, and the weekend was only helping her to escape them temporarily. Now she was sluggish with both fatigue and depression.

When she had packed all the clothes she wanted and began to take other necessities, such as makeup and shampoo, Kagome drove herself crazy looking for a particular lip gloss. After searching for ten straight minutes, Kagome almost gave up before remembering that she had applied it after eating at the Polynesian restaurant she had gone to with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. What purse had she been using?

What purse did she usually use? She searched her room thoroughly before remembering seeing it in the living room somewhere. Yes – she had been watching TV and tried to sink down when she had to move the bag from under her. Running to the sofa, she found the small, black purse and sorted through it before finding the tube. Wondering if there was anything else she needed, Kagome continued to look through the bag.

She saw a business card and meant to throw it out when she looked at it briefly – where had she gotten it? It was the man from the strip club… With a sudden realization, Kagome's eyes went wide. She recalled the man offering her a job, no matter what. She shook her head at first, attempting to rid herself of the idea. But it nagged at her, and she found herself staring at the man's number.

_Well, maybe I can get a job waitressing? I'm sure the waitresses make good money there…_ Biting her lip, Kagome went to her room, picked up the phone, and dialed.

It was a Thursday night, and still relatively early, so the man had been in his office. As soon as she had jogged his memory, he told her to come in, but she told him she would be out of town until Tuesday. So he set up an appointment with her to come in for an interview on Tuesday afternoon, and she agreed. Luckily, it wasn't far from her apartment; she could walk to the club.

Kagome smiled at herself. She was proud for taking the initiative and having the courage to work there. Placing the card next to her on the bed as she thought, Kagome tried to refocus on the trip at hand. Soon, she was satisfied and placed the bag next to her front door. Returning to her room, she figured she would get some extra sleep and stripped naked, snuggling down into the covers.

--

After the last class ended, Kagome ran home. She jumped into the shower, put on a tee shirt and tiny, khaki shorts, and a pair of converse. Satisfied, she gathered her hair in a bun and went through every room of her house, nervous an impatient. She found herself unplugging appliances, like the toaster and microwave. Finally, the doorbell rang and she flung it open to find a man dressed in a suit, wearing a funny hat.

"Ma'am," he said, tipping the hat to her.

Kagome gawked, and he smiled gently.

"May I take your bags?"

Shocked into movement, Kagome pointed at the duffel bag at her feet. He picked it up.

"What else?" he asked, clearly expecting more from any girl his master was dating.

"No more – it's just three days," she said, smiling at him.

He smiled back and nodded, motioning for her to follow him.

With a wistful look, Kagome took one last glance around her apartment and grabbed her school bag – at some point, she had to study.

She locked the door, and didn't look back.

--

After approximately forty-five minutes, Kagome arrived – still shocked from sitting in a limo – at a small airport. She asked the driver why they hadn't gone to Miami International Airport, but he simply shrugged. Then her door opened, and when she looked out, she saw a small, private jet, the stairs down and ready to load passengers. She gasped – they were going to be flying on a private jet?

A hand appeared, and she took it, allowing the man to pull her out of the back seat.

"Wow," she said, taking in everything that had happened in the past hour, including the Cristal inside the limousine she had been urged to drink – at no additional cost, the driver had chuckled.

"Indeed," she heard.

She found that it had been Sesshoumaru that had helped her out of the limo, and he still held her hand. At a loss for words, Kagome stared at him, the jet, the limo, and back to him.

"This is gonna be one hell of a vacation," she said, smirking at him.

End Chapter

PitaBread: Sorry for ending it like that! I wanted to get it out quicker, and it was either end it here, or in the middle of the vacation… -.-

Inuyasha: Keh. Shoulda ripped that whole part out.

Sesshoumaru: Perhaps I should rip your tongue out.

IY: brandishing Tessaiga You want some of this?

Sess: Indeed.

Kagome: OK, you two. That's enough.

Sango: Next chapter, we get to see where Sesshoumaru is taking Kagome-chan.

Kagome: Hey!

Miroku: And we get to see what Inuyasha is up to while Kagome is gone… Is he seeing anyone else?

Sango: I think you should accuse yourself before you accuse Inuyasha…

IY: Yeah! What she said! thwacks Miroku over the head

Miroku: Ouch!

Kagome: Inuyasha…

IY: groans

Kagome: Osuwari!

IY: slams into ground face-first

Sesshoumaru: Hn. Until next time.


	15. Chapter 14: The Vacation, Part One

**A/N**: Thank you all for being so patient. I know you're anxious, so I'll save everything until AFTER the chapter. But please… Read my End Notes. It's important to me.

Choices, Choices…

Chapter 14: The Vacation, Part One

Sesshoumaru held back a grin as he watched Kagome, in awe of her surroundings. They had just climbed the stairs, and she had fought off an attendant that had tried to stow her bag in a closet. He had had to interject, asking the woman to stand down. The woman gave Kagome a nasty glare – it was obvious she would prefer to be in place of the younger girl – but had no choice but to give up. She walked away, into the pilot's cabin.

Kagome was clutching her large duffel bag, obviously afraid that someone was going to take it. She was breathing erratically, her heart was frantic, and she was wide-eyed, he noticed. When he gently placed a hand on her elbow to guide her, she jumped.

"It is all right now, Kagome. Come, sit. No one will touch your things." He wondered off-handedly why she was so opposed to anyone taking her bag – it smelled like there were only clothes and a few toiletry items in there.

He was pleased that she seemed to calm under his influence, and allowed him to guide her to one of the plush, oversized, microfiber seats that served as their taking-off and landing chairs. She was still dazed, so he gently nudged her into the seat and buckled her seat belt. As he connected the two pieces at her right hip, his hand grazed her smooth, muscular, tanned thigh. He heard her breath hitch, and the symptoms he had worked so hard to remove had reappeared. Although this time, he approved of the cause.

Smirking, he spoke quietly to her. "Are you comfortable?"

The way he said it… It sounded almost like he knew she was anything but… Oh yeah. That's right. Stupid, pretty, rich dog demons. She glared at him, but he only chuckled in response. When he was strapped in, she finally spoke.

"Where are we going?"

"You finally decide to speak, and this is what you ask?" he said, amused.

Kagome sighed, exasperated. "Ok, ok, I get it… a surprise. I just wanted to know what I was up for…"

Sesshoumaru smiled to himself, and the small jet began to move. Kagome had been waiting for him to say something, but when she felt the lurch of the acceleration, she looked out of the window closest to her. She was excited. When the jet picked up speed, she was thrown back in her seat a little, and giggled.

"Isn't this great, Sesshou… -maru…" She looked over at her "date", and was shocked at what she saw.

He was sitting stock-still, facing forward, a stony expression on his almost-flawless face. What made it less than perfect was the tiny bead of sweat that was beginning to trickle down his face. Kagome had never thought she would have seen something so ridiculous. He had never acknowledged her statement, so she tried another tactic.

Kagome reached for her buckle, struggling to get loose. Only when the metallic clink of the two sides separating resounded in the cabin did Sesshoumaru snap out of his stupor. He growled sharp and fast, a warning for the girl to stay in her seat. She understood what he meant, but bared fangs or no, she wasn't going to let him go through this alone. She was finally free, and was surprised he hadn't backed up his threat when she started to edge towards him. The gravity from the now ascending plane kept her in a crouch.

He was going to kill her… as soon as he could move. What were seatbelts for if not to keep fragile, silly humans in their seats and _safe_? He hadn't meant for her to notice – so far, his staff had never known he didn't like to fly in airplanes – but she was more perspicacious than he gave her credit for.

But now, the problem was not that she had seen a weakness – what was done, was done – but how to get her back to her seat. He still couldn't move as the jet climbed higher into the atmosphere, and he didn't understand how someone so powerful could be so weak. His growl had been ignored; he was sure she had done it deliberately. Now, she was struggling to his side.

Damn it! The fear was creeping its' way up his spine, increasing in intensity the longer Kagome remained out of her seat. He knew he should have done this the old-fashioned way, but he had thought that such a long ride would have been nicer for the woman on a plane instead of on a huge dog.

One of the few things in existence that the great Taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru, was afraid of, was flying in an airplane. Of course, flying in his true form or by the will of his youki was no problem – thrilling, even. The trouble with being in an airplane was that he was confined. He rolled his eyes at the recollection of something his father had said… "_like a dog in a cage_."

He had no control over technology. If something happened to a pilot, or an engine went out, he could fly the plane or figure out what to do – he had had centuries to perfect all kinds of human technology, he just didn't like to drive or fly himself around. He had plenty of money… why not pay someone else to do it? But he had very few servants he could trust.

Despite all his powerful senses, if something were to truly go wrong, he would have mere milliseconds to react. That would be enough for him to sustain injury, albeit non-life threatening ones. But with Kagome on the plane… If something were to go awry, would it be enough time to escape with her?

And what's more… what if the flight instinct were so strong, he left her behind?

He cared nothing for the employees, but this girl… Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. Was he really fated to follow in his father's footsteps?

"-maru?"

He finally snapped to attention, and only his eyes flickered to her face.

"Sesshoumaru… What's wrong? Is it that you don't like to fly?"

The concern in her eyes was overwhelming, and he sought to comfort her, despite his fear. "Yes, that is correct," he said, his jaw flexing as he spoke through clenched teeth.

Now, it didn't matter that she knew. What mattered was what she thought. He was surprised to no end when her soft words came to him.

"That's okay. We'll be all right a long as we're together," she cooed, placing her head on his knee.

Not only was he astonished – a demoness would have mocked him for his weakness – but he was also soothed.

The next thing she knew, Kagome was in Sesshoumaru's arms, and he was placing her back in her chair. Swiftly, he buckled her in and then was strapping himself in again. When he was situated, he looked over to Kagome and smirked, seeing her astonished face.

"Did you think I was unable to conquer my fears?" he asked.

Kagome stared for a moment, then slowly shook her head. "No… I mean, yes… I mean…" She sighed, collecting her thoughts. "It's just that… I'm in awe. I wish I could get over something like that." She hung her head slightly, her shaggy bangs covering her face.

He cocked his head, wanting her to elaborate, but also not wanting to push her. But she decided to explain anyways.

"I'm afraid of the dark," she said quickly, her face tinting in her embarrassment. "I… I know I'm too old for that, and I know it's silly, but…" She turned her face away, looking out into the sky.

She didn't have much time to think. She hadn't even heard the snap of his buckle, but he was at her side instantly, kneeling. He placed a hand on her armrest, but did not touch her. She was surprised to see him there, as if she hadn't truly believed that he had surpassed his fear of airplanes. Despite her blush, she couldn't look away.

Then he spoke, his voice hushed and his eyes worried. "Nothing will harm you – dark or light – while I am with you."

She smiled, slowly at first, but it soon broke into a grin. "Thanks, Sesshoumaru. That makes me feel a lot better, since I won't be sleeping in my own room for a few days."

He tipped his head, and then the attendant walked out. "You may… Oh, you already have. Well… _she_ can take off her seatbelt now," she sneered.

He growled low and long at the woman's tone, and her eyes went wide with fright. She quickly walked past them to a kitchen-like area, busying herself with preparing some coffee.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome chided gently.

He looked unashamed, but he reached for her belt and unbuckled it. She watched him, and then her hand was in his, and he was pulling her to her feet. Her free hand clenched her bag, and she gasped as he tugged her past the glaring flight attendant. Then, they were in an even more posh room, if that was possible.

There was cream, plush carpeting and matching walls. Against the right side of the plane, there was a long, suede, periwinkle-colored sofa. On the left, there was a small, round, dark, wooden table with three softly cushioned swivel chairs. A few feet behind the table was a recliner that matched the sofa. And then, in the back of the room… A bed. It was a simple platform bed – the base made of the same dark wood that the table was made of. The comforter and pillows were the same periwinkle blue, and also seemed to be made of suede.

He heard her gasp, and he chuckled. Leading her to the sofa, he dropped her hand, allowing her to decide what she wanted to do. Kagome was more shocked than anything. Different thoughts were swirling about in her mind, and each was trying to pull at her attention. Finally, she sat on the sofa.

"Y-you… I mean, you're not even a fully-licensed lawyer… All this… is yours, isn't it?"

He fought to hide a smirk. She was a little slow, wasn't she? "Yes, Kagome. I have been alive for some time, and I have accumulated finances. It's tiresome, hiding money from governments, changing names, identities. But I do what I must…"

Kagome felt a pang of sadness at his words. She had never thought about all that. "Wait, so Sesshoumaru isn't your real name?"

Now, a grin, wide and amused, graced his beautiful face. "This is what strikes me as odd. It is my one and only true name. I have never used it before, once I started changing personas every half-century. But now that I have, I meet you…" He glanced at her, and she blushed as she looked down at her hands. "How peculiar."

She processed what he was saying, and as soon as she remembered another question she had wanted to ask, he was sitting next to her, staring.

She started, and he smirked. "I enjoy it immensely when your heart races like that…"

Finally catching her nerve, Kagome pushed the heavy fog that was settling in her mind out of the way. "Stop listening to my body," she snipped.

Then his hand was behind her head, his fingers entangling in her hair. "But I enjoy many of the sounds you make…"

His voice was low and husky, and Kagome's eyes began to close, under the sweet seduction of Sesshoumaru. She was remembering exactly what he meant, when he had made her scream for him. She heard him chuckle, but it wasn't an amused laugh. She realized her heart was hammering in her chest, and she looked up through half-opened eyes. She was startled out of her daydreams when she saw who was glowering at her from the mini-kitchen.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked, her voice laced with want.

He misinterpreted it and bent to kiss her neck.

When she felt his lips on the curve between her shoulder and neck, she almost gave in. But the question had resurfaced, and with the flight-attendant glaring daggers at her, she pursued it.

"Um…" His lips were nibbling at her skin, making it hard to concentrate. "Y-your… workers? Employ-eeeee's…" He had bitten gently, and she almost turned to him in the heat of the moment. Her eyes were closed, but she continued, even though she could feel him smiling against her skin. "Are… are they y-youkai… as well?"

He nuzzled her neck, right behind her neck. He loved that spot, especially since it carried the scent of both her skin and her hair. "Some of them," was all he said.

"Um… what about her…?" She looked towards the corner the blonde woman was peeking out from.

"No, she is human," Sesshoumaru said calmly, never taking his eyes off the tanned expanse of Kagome's shoulder.

Relaxing, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Sesshoumaru felt her release and was alarmed. He had thought it was sexual tension, but now he noticed this was not the case. Obviously something was bothering her. He pulled away from her – as much as he was loathe to – and looked into her eyes sternly. She noticed it and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Would it bother you if she were youkai?" he said, controlling his anger.

"Well, it would bother me if I were dead…" she laughed, as if this was a common joke that everybody should get.

This brought Sesshoumaru up short. He didn't understand. They were talking about two different things, obviously. "I would not let you do something so foolish as die, Kagome," he said in a blasé tone.

Kagome laughed without humor. "Sesshoumaru… No, you couldn't be that dense…"

He looked at her sharply, offended. He was about to speak when she interrupted, a seriousness in her expression.

"Sesshoumaru, that woman wants you. And she looks like she's willing to kill me to get to you," she told him matter-of-factly.

He scoffed. "Ridiculous. She would not be able to harm a single hair on your head."

"So you agree that she wants you," Kagome said cautiously, trying to bite back the jealousy in her voice.

He looked at her just as seriously as she had looked a few moments before. "Many women want me, Kagome. But I choose whom I want, not them."

It was such a cocky, condescending, patronizing, supercilious thing that was _so Sesshoumaru_ to say that she believed it. She even giggled, and refused to elaborate when he asked what she found funny.

Now that she was relaxed, Kagome took in the sights around her once more. She gazed out the window, wondering once again where they were going.

"Can you at least tell me how long of a flight this is?" she asked, hopeful.

He decided he could give her this. Without so much of a glance, he answered, "Almost twenty-four hours."

Kagome's mouth gaped like a fish out of water.

--

He paced back and forth, nervous. They were late. Of course, he was usually the late one, and really, it had only been one minute, but he had been on edge lately. Ever since… He refused to think about it. He shook his false blonde hair, not acknowledging the reason he was so tense.

"They're here, master Inuyasha," Myoga said, bowing.

Inuyasha only nodded to his retainer as he flew past him to get to the door. "You're late," he said, scowling at the boy whose hand was reaching for the now-moved door handle.

That same boy flicked his razored, black hair away from his face and smiled. "But we're here now," he told Inuyasha.

Another boy with curly brown hair whispered in his ear. "Trent, maybe we shouldn't piss off the guy that's supposed to make us stars?"

The boy called Trent scoffed at him. "We already are stars. He knows our music is amazing. We could get signed anywhere, Ian. You know that."

Ian scowled. "But I like it here," he told Trent, a little louder than necessary.

"Me too," seconded another boy with long, strawberry-blonde hair that was tied back in a low ponytail.

"And me." The deep baritone of the drummer surprised everyone. He barely spoke, but when he did, you noticed. He was a tall, burly boy, with dark hair that was cropped short.

Trent paid them no attention, but Inuyasha was nodding his approval. He had known the black-haired one was going to be trouble, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Unfortunately, Trent was right. They were good, and anyone would have signed them, had Inuyasha not gotten to them first. And of course they had been star-struck at first, recognizing him immediately.

If he had to, Trent would be replaced after they were signed. The boy was talented: his guitar solos and singing were what made the band special. But Inuyasha had made sure that Sesshoumaru had put a clause in the contract that stated that 'if any member needed to be released in order to ensure the well-being of the band', it was perfectly legal. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He hated relying on his brother, but it was necessary for this – he couldn't research law-stuff. And as the first signed band for his new record label, it was necessary, rivalry or not.

Trent had been silenced by the glares of his bandmates, and Inuyasha finally decided it was all right. "Well guys, welcome to 'Sengoku Records'." With a grin, Inuyasha moved out of the way to let them in.

They had never been in a real studio before, so it was a little overwhelming. Even Trent had been silenced, a feat not easily done. They looked around under Inuyasha's watchful eye.

Ian excitedly pulled on the big boy's sleeveless shirt. "Look, Joey. Look at that drum set!" The mass of muscles grinned and nodded, but nothing was said.

Trent tried to look cool, sitting on the black leather sofa while the others 'oohed' and 'ahhed' over the equipment. Inuyasha smirked at the boy.

"So, whadd'ya think?"

He flipped his coal-black hair, attempting to look nonchalant. "It's… _nice_," he said with a pinched tone that grated on Inuyasha's nerves.

He scowled at the youngest of the four. He was about to tell the boy just how 'nice' it was when Matt, the red-head, spoke up.

"Nice? Trent, they have a freaking 'Gibson Melody Maker' in here. We could record songs on a fucking Gibson Melody Maker…"

Matt went back to the interior of the sound booth, but not before glaring at the younger boy. Inuyasha always thought Matt was the brains of the operation. The oldest by only a month – Joey was not far behind – Matt was the only one who could put Trent in his place. If he ever decided to. He didn't like to get involved; he just wanted to play guitar. But now Trent was getting in the way of his dream, and so Matt had to speak up.

Inuyasha held back a smirk. If Trent knew he found humor in his humiliation, he would walk out. First, the contract…

"So, whadd'ya wanna do?" the hanyou asked the guys.

Ian came bolting into the room, excited. "I'm in!"

Matt was next. "Place is great. It'll be an honor," he said.

Joey was the last to come in to the room, but enthusiasm spilled from his aura. He said nothing, but he nodded once, and that was enough.

They all looked to Trent: Matt was scowling, Ian was pleading, and Joey was just staring.

"I guess we'll get a good deal here…" he sighed.

Ian and Matt cheered, and Inuyasha clapped a hand across Matt's shoulders. Someone brought some champagne, and Inuyasha downed most of it himself, telling them they were under-age. But he had been teasing, and offered everyone some, but only Ian refused. They got to work signing the contracts, and another man came in to explain it to them.

"So, what now?" asked Ian.

Inuyasha smiled. "I'm glad you asked…"

--

Kagome was reading one of her textbooks, highlighting a few sentences, when Sesshoumaru sighed. Really, it was probably his tenth sigh, but Kagome had lost count after the third one. He seemed restless, but Kagome was unsure of what he wanted from her. But now she had lost her patience. She sighed, too, but out of exasperation.

"Okay, what's wrong…"

She had barely gotten the sentence out before he was sitting next to her once again on the sofa. He had roused and moved to the kitchen for coffee when Kagome had retrieved her book, but he had been impatient to join her ever since. She gasped at his speed. She would never get used to it.

"Nothing is wrong. I simply wished to be a part of what you were doing," he told her smoothly.

"You want to learn biophysics?" she asked with a smirk.

He returned her smirk. "Perhaps I should be teaching you."

Her grin dropped to an open-mouthed gape. "W-what?"

"I have been a surgeon, and many other things. All to pass the time…"

Now her eyes were as wide as her mouth. "B-but… that had to be a long time ago, and you must be in need of a refresher…"

"It was ten years ago, and I remember everything as clearly as if I had just learned it," he told her, bored.

Now Kagome was angry. "Well, I'm sorry we don't all have the resources you do, but some of us need to work for this. Some of us don't have the money to go to Harvard, Princeton, or… or…" She stammered, forgetting the other great medical schools in her consternation.

"UCLA," he finished for her.

This brought her up short. "You went to UCLA?"

He seemed to mull it over carefully. "It seems they have the best program. Harvard is nice, but it seems that most humans go to Harvard in order to say they went to Harvard. UCLA is daring, and they really seem to want to create the generations of doctors and surgeons…" He glanced at Kagome, then looked away again. "Not to say Miami is unsatisfactory. Their charity work is astounding, and they have some renowned surgeons in their midst."

Kagome saw through him. She smiled and placed a hand on his knee. "Thanks. I actually chose Miami because it was close to my family, and the tuition wasn't too bad, compared to say… Harvard." She winked at him.

"Kagome, why don't you allow me to pay your tuition?"

For the umpteenth time, he surprised the hell out of her. She swallowed thickly, and began to shake her head. "N-no… you can't, Sesshoumaru."

"But I can," he told her in a silky voice.

"No, I mean, I don't want you to," she said, placing a hand on his chest to make him keep his distance. After such a statement, she needed room to breathe. "It's a nice thought – thank you – but no. I can't accept. I… I can make it on my own."

Sesshoumaru saw the determination burn deep in her eyes, and chuckled to himself. He lifted a hand, and his finger ran along her jaw. "So tenacious," he said in a barely audible whisper.

A thrill ran up her spine, and her heart sped up. He seemed to notice, and took advantage. He ran his hand into her hair near her ear, exposing it. He leaned in, and she wavered, her arm allowing the gap to close. His lips traced the shell of her ear.

Kagome melted under his touch, and she began leaning into him. With a fluid moment, Sesshoumaru had gathered her into his arms and brought her to the bed. He placed her down gently, and she was surprised by the softness of the bed. He kneeled, looming over her predatorily.

But something was wrong.

Kagome wasn't as receptive, and it was bothering him. He frowned, but she wasn't paying attention. She was stroking the soft, light blue down comforter with a single finger, swirling it in soft, flowing motions. He watched the motions, waiting for her to speak.

There was a long pause in which Kagome drew lazy circles, and Sesshoumaru watched, tense. Finally, since he realized she would not speak, he pulled her to him. He claimed her lips with his own, and she responded heatedly, the moment allowing her to get away from the stress of what they had talked about. But, there was still that nagging feeling, and it bothered her. She had to voice it.

"S-Sesshoumaru, wait…" She pushed against him lightly; she knew that no matter how much strength she used, he would not budge unless he wanted to.

But he did move. He paused, and pulled away to look at her. "What is wrong?" He seemed truly concerned.

"I-I'm sorry. I know this is silly, but…"

He arched an eyebrow in his confusion.

"It's just that… This," she stroked the suede duvet once more, gazing at it, "reminds me of your marks. I can't… You look so different like this."

Sesshoumaru was shocked. She preferred his markings?

"Please, Sesshoumaru… Show me."

Her voice was desperate, pleading. How could he resist such a request?

A twitch of his lips; Kagome realized he was smiling. He still loomed over her, but his eyes were closed now.

It was as simple as relaxing. He knew of at least two others that would know what happened, but it didn't matter. He had decided, and no one could tell him what he could do. With a sigh, Sesshoumaru visibly relaxed, opening his eyes. The plane stumbled ever so slightly, dipping and then leveling.

Kagome saw the most obvious transformation first. His magenta stripes, his red eyelids, and his periwinkle crescent moon – the same shade of the comforter they were laying on – appeared. As he opened his eyes, she saw them brighten to a brilliant amber color. And then his hair paled, losing any yellowish tint it had held. To make a show of it, he smirked, showing off the long canines that were extending.

Of course, this is only one version. Sesshoumaru knew she wouldn't know what his kind felt.

When he had first released his chained youki, it bolted away from him, reveling in its' release. But he called it back, controlling it. But the damage had been done; the small dive the plane had taken was the pilot recognizing his master's unleashed youki. He was one of three youkai on the plane – Sesshoumaru included. The other was the person who handled the mechanics of the plane. He fueled, inspected, and cared for the little jet. He was an old demon, and was happy servicing his Lord in this way.

But Kagome was none the wiser, and Sesshoumaru wasn't going to clue her in. The girl insisted on making everyone comfortable ahead of herself. So instead, he gave her no doubts as he plundered her lips. With a heavenly sigh, she responded, and they remained in that bed for almost the whole trip. There were bathroom breaks, and occasionally one or the other would retrieve food from the kitchenette – Kagome's favorite was when he had come back with champagne and strawberries – and once, Sesshoumaru had to get up to have a 'chat' with the flight attendant that was still eyeing him.

He knew she was making Kagome uncomfortable, and she thought she had a chance when he walked up to her, a small towel covering his waist and his now-blonde hair swaying behind him. But he had glared at her, and that had stopped her 'come hither' eyes. He had cornered her up front, near the pilot's cabin, pinning her against the wall with one steel arm near her head. He briefly told her he had no interest in her, and that if she were to even glance in Kagome's direction, she would pay dearly. Scared stiff, she could barely nod before he turned back towards the bed – and Kagome, who was resting obliviously.

When he was passing the sofa, he released his youki once again, and there was a shudder in the plane's movement. He dropped the towel as he strode the last few feet. Kagome smirked as she spoke.

"I guess we're not the only ones with turbulence problems," she said.

He joined her in their amusement, although he was the only one that knew why it was truly humorous. "Indeed."

--

Inuyasha was cursing – as usual – at someone over the phone as he paced in his office.

"You gotta admit… He's got style," Matt said to Ian.

"If you can call it that. I think he's just always angry," Ian replied.

"Hmpf. That's why he's into rock. It's an outlet." They hadn't expected Trent to chime in, so the four of them all stared at him.

"Like you," Ian said innocently.

Trent scowled at the older, yet more naïve bandmate. "I am not angry all the time," he defended.

"You're angry right now," Matt said with a huge grin.

They heard a chuckle from the gigantic Joey, and soon Ian was laughing as well. Matt joined in, and soon Trent was trying to hide a smile.

Inuyasha walked in, scowling. "What's so damn funny? Your paychecks?"

This shut them up. "Er, no. You kinda had to be there…" Ian started.

"Ah, one of those. Never mind then. So…" Inuyasha laid his hands on a table that Matt was leaning on, lowering his head. "We got a gig to do in a week. Next Friday, to be exact. You guys able?" He looked around at the four boys, awaiting a reaction.

Ian had moved in with Matt as soon as he had graduated High School; his parents had wanted him to go to college and become something more than a musician. He had had excellent grades, but school wasn't his passion. He had met Matt through his older brother years ago, and they had become friends through music.

"We're good," Matt said, looking at Ian, who was nodding back to him.

Although no one would have guessed it, Joey was living with his beautiful blonde girlfriend. They had been together since he met her at a coffee shop when they were both eighteen.

"Okay," was all he said, and Inuyasha knew that only left…

"I'll have to ask my parents," Trent asked miserably.

Inuyasha felt for the kid. He tried so hard to uphold this image, but when you had no choice but to live under someone else's roof, there wasn't much you could do.

"Do ya want me to ask 'em?" Inuyasha asked, hoping the kid would lighten up.

"No," he said sternly.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "You… did tell 'em that you're gonna be in a band, right?" Trent didn't even look at him. "Kid, they've still gotta sign for you…"

"DAMNIT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Trent stormed out, slamming the studio's back door as he left. They all stared at the door in shock, wondering if he would come back in.

"He has a problem with authority," Joey said.

More than what was said, the fact that the strong, silent Joey was the one that said it set them all off into a fit of laughter.

"No kidding," Inuyasha said.

--

With the plane starting a descent, Kagome was finally forced to dress. But she took a quick look out the window first; she lifted the shade that covered the opening and peeked out to ascertain what time of day it was. To be honest, she hadn't kept track of time. When you're spending all your time in bed with a veritable god, why would you bother doing something as common as checking the time?

She saw that the sun was low in the sky… indeed, it seemed like almost twenty-four hours ago, she was stepping onto the luxury jet. And very soon, she would be stepping off.

"Should I dress casual, or do I need something for dinner?" she asked, wrapping the plush, suede comforter around her.

"Dress however you are comfortable. We will be going to dinner. However, I've already arranged something…"

He was looking off into the horizon through a window near the bed.

"Sesshoumaru! You have to stop spending so much on me! I'm really not worthy of all this…"

He was next to her in an instant, in all his naked glory. His hand pulled her chin up so she would have to look at him.

"Kagome, you are the most worthy thing I have found to spend my money on in a very long time," he assured her.

She looked sad, though, and he wondered why it bothered her so much. Did this have to do with his half-breed brother? Perhaps she was thinking of him? Surely, Inuyasha was not doing anything comparable to this…

He released her finally, and she smiled at him. "Thank you," she said. "It means a lot to me that you would think so, but I told you, I'm still seeing other people. I don't want you to regret spending as much as-"

She was interrupted by Sesshoumaru's short, sharp laugh.

"Is that what this is about? Please, Kagome. Do not insult me. I have barely spent anything on you. Besides, you forget that I am not just a lawyer. I own businesses worldwide, along with my brother. Honestly, this is pocket change. I do not like to boast, but if this is what it takes for you to stop blaming yourself every time I buy you something…"

Kagome sighed, exhausted. "I still don't like it."

He let it go at that. He could understand her not wanting him to pay her tuition; she was being smart. If they did not last… Did this mean she had little faith in them as a couple? Well, they weren't exactly a couple… yet. Offhandedly, he wondered if she would have accepted the invitation of this trip had she known where they were going. It was probably a good thing he had insisted on surprising her. He made a mental note to do it more often.

Kagome was just zipping her shorts when the attendant, not looking directly at either of them, stood in the veritable living room and cleared her throat. Kagome wondered why her demeanor had changed – she was so hostile before! Sesshoumaru, still shirtless, scowled at her. Kagome looked back and forth between the two. Had Sesshoumaru said something to her?

The youkai finally acknowledged her presence. "Yes?" he said, acid dripping from his voice.

"The, uh, pilot wanted me to, um…"

"Stop your babbling and get on with it!" He hated when people tripped over their own words.

Kagome didn't believe what she was seeing! She had never seen him act this way, although for some reason, she wasn't as surprised as she would have thought. She was embarrassed for the woman and thought of yelling at him to stop, but what if he took it out on the woman? She didn't have to postulate further, because the stewardess had found her strength, although she still didn't look at either of them.

He was quite scary when he wanted to be – even when he wasn't trying – so Kagome could understand wanting to avoid his eyes. But what about her? She had done nothing to make the woman fear her. The only thing Kagome could come up with is that perhaps she was ashamed of her previous actions. It could go for Sesshoumaru as well. That explanation would be good enough for now, since there was much activity with the blonde woman's words.

"The pilot asks that you be seated in the flight chairs. We will be landing shortly."

She waited for an audible dismissal, but Sesshoumaru gave none. Instead, he ignored her, moving towards Kagome. The flight attendant knew her place to leave, and went back to the flight cabin, where she strapped herself in.

Still looking ominous and fearsome, Sesshoumaru – still half-naked – stalked over to Kagome. She gave a strangled squeak when he towered over her. He saw the look in her eyes – not fear, but anger mixed with anticipation – and softened his expression. She saw the change and tried to calm herself. Then she was being scooped up, and with a rush of air, was being deposited in the plush chair she had previously occupied for their take-off.

"Oof," was all she could manage, and then he was buckling her.

Kagome watched as he strapped himself in, and wondered why he bothered. His chest – like iron – could easily break the shoulder strap if he so much as flexed his muscles. The mental image conjured made her giggle, triggering a response.

"What is so funny?" he asked her.

"I just…" She had to get a few more snickers out of her system before she could continue.

Sesshoumaru noted to himself that although she could not complete her sentence, as the other woman had, he did not feel the same ire. In fact, he almost felt her humor from only her laughter. Curious. He raised an eyebrow at her dramatically.

She peeked at him, and attempted to stifle her chuckle. "It's just that…" Giggle, "the seatbelt seems so…" snicker, "silly on you. I mean…" another giggle, "it would be more… _productive_ for you to be protecting the chair, not the other way around…" She burst into another fit of laughter, and was surprised to hear his sharp laughter as well.

When she was able to open her eyes again, he was smirking at her. They could feel the plane slanting downward, and Kagome was glad they were finally at their destination. Not because there was anything wrong with the past twenty-two hours – they had been phenomenal, in the least – but because she was anxious to know where they were. She tried to pull the window panel up to take a peek, but she only got as far as a burst of red, orange, and yellow sunlight – the colors were that of a setting sun – before a gentle growl stopped her. With a sigh, she pushed the flap back down.

She stole a quick glance at the youkai that was seated only three feet from her, but she didn't notice any of the apprehension she had seen during their take-off. She idly wondered how it was that he had gotten over something that had frozen him solid in such a short amount of time. One moment, he could barely move his eyes, and the next…

The plane threw a proverbial screw in her wheel as it touched the ground, bouncing slightly a few times. As it slowed to a crawl, turning, Sesshoumaru left his seat. She was about to berate him when she realized he was putting his shirt on and gathering the bag she had left near the bed. In all her distraction – yes, that was it – she had forgotten it.

The slow crawl of anticipation was steadily moving faster, making her leg bounce. Sesshoumaru shot her a look. She didn't understand, however, and he sighed in exasperation.

"I realize you are anxious, but please refrain from bouncing away," he said.

She looked down at her leg, unawares it had acted on its' own. She stopped it, but found she had to really try to keep it still. It wanted to keep moving. Sesshoumaru knew he would have to get her off the plane and moving. Surprises were nice, but if she got this excited, he might kill her in annoyance.

He smirked at himself, knowing he wasn't capable of such a thing. Well, not with her, at least.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm.

She blinked for a second, caught up in her thoughts of keeping her limbs under control. Then she stood, smiling up at him as she hooked her arm around his.

And Sesshoumaru remembered why he did this.

It hadn't been hard to figure out. The driver of the black BMW 7-series limousine opened the back door after he opened the trunk for one of Sesshoumaru's employees to fill with their bags.

"G'day, mates," the man had said, smiling as he tipped his hat.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes. "AUSTRALIA?"

He smirked. "Honestly, Kagome. What were you expecting? After all, it did take twenty-two hours," he said, as if she should have sat down with a map, plotted their trajectory, and narrowed down the hypothetical location.

She scowled. "I don't know, I thought maybe you were taking us to our homeland at some point." She looked around, but the airport was large, and there wasn't much to be seen. "This is so… unexpected."

Japan? Sesshoumaru's face fell. He hadn't known exactly what kind of reaction to expect, but this wasn't it. Perhaps she was too shocked… He was about to pull her into the limo when Kagome spoke again, but not to him.

"Where are we?" she asked the sandy-haired man.

"Well, you're at Coolangatta Airport right now," he told her in a twangy accent. She looked confused, so he decided to elaborate. "Queensland?" It came out sounding like a question because now he doubted that she even knew that much. But her face lightened at the name, and he smiled.

"Wow," was all she said. _Australia_, she thought. _He brought me to the other side of the world for a three-day vacation_.

Even though there was nothing to see, she was astonished. He had known she was easy to please, and it was beginning to show, in pieces. Her heart began to pick up its' pace, and her eyes darted around, taking in the land. The beautiful sunset was a sight to see, and she was loathe to be torn away from it, and he hated to take it from her.

"Come. We have dinner reservations and must get to the hotel," he told her, taking her hand.

She acquiesced, and he pulled her towards the door the driver was still holding open. As she got in, she turned to the man.

"Thank you, er…"

He understood what she wanted, but none of his clients had never asked, so he was shocked. "Cody," the aussie said, smiling. "Name's Cody."

She grinned wider, and although shocked, Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at her friendliness. "Thank you, Cody. I'm Kagome," she told him as she dipped into the back of the car.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Kagome," he said, to Sesshoumaru's chagrin.

Unfortunately, such petty things as jealousy were lost on Cody, and he brushed it aside. Besides, he didn't like Kagome in that way; he only enjoyed her presence. Had Sesshoumaru known this, it would have eased his mind. But this was not the way the universe worked – Dog Demons were usually not blessed with the talent of reading minds.

Within moments, Sesshoumaru was following behind her, a scowl on his face. Cody smirked as he closed the door behind him. Walking around to his door, he got in and started the car. He already had his instructions – Sesshoumaru had provided the company with the details beforehand – but he thought to provoke the aristocrat anyways.

"Where to, sir?" he asked with a grin, turning to the opened window.

Sesshoumaru almost growled, but refrained. Sending the driver a glare, he responded. "You have received your instructions, have you not?"

Cody tried to replace his smile with a serious expression, but he wound up looking pained. "Oh, yes, sir. But I thought if you had come up with another plan…"

Sesshoumaru sneered at him, his eyes promising death – however, the young driver knew nothing of Sesshoumaru's heritage, so he assumed at worst, he would get a good beating for his taunts. Cody decided – intelligently – not to push any more of his touchy clients' buttons. He began to drive.

After a few minutes, Kagome excitedly tapped on the metal frame of the window. Cody smiled as he half-turned. He glanced in the rear-view mirror, attempting to gauge Sesshoumaru's expression. The obviously rich man was glaring at him. He smiled at Kagome, sliding his hazel eyes back towards her.

"Did you need something, Miss Kagome?" he asked, a bright tone in his thick accent.

"I just wanted to know… um… How much further to, well, wherever it is we're going?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes further, if that was possible. He wished one of his powers was to shoot lasers from his eyes; he didn't like how attached Kagome was becoming to the driver. For his part, Cody was surprised, and it showed in the way he raised his eyebrows. Luckily, he had turned his face back to the road, and she couldn't see his astonished expression.

She didn't know where they were going? Then again, she hadn't even known they were in Australia. At the time, he had pushed it from his mind, but now… Was the tall, rich, dangerous-looking man actually a romantic? And what was she doing with him, anyways? They didn't seem right together. She was bubbly and vibrant, lively and energetic; he was cold and distant, tight and stoic.

What did she see in him?

And why did he care?

Frowning, Cody tried to focus on her question. "Well, we got Surfer's Paradise comin' right up here off of Gold Coast Highway, and then it's just a few more minutes to the hotel," he told her.

"Surfer's Paradise?" she asked with a gleam in her eye. Excitedly, she turned around to face Sesshoumaru. She watched his scowl melt, but it nagged at her that he was upset in the first place.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru drawled.

"Is it really what it sounds like?" she asked.

"It is," he replied, sounding bored.

She sat back for a minute, frowning. Why did Sesshoumaru sound so detached? Had she done something wrong? Had she upset him? Was he not enjoying himself? She wanted to drive him into conversation.

"Um… I don't know how to surf," she mumbled, still frowning.

"I do not either," he said, although he didn't sound as uninterested as he had a moment ago.

Kagome found the opening she was looking for. "You mean you don't know _everything?_" She tried to give him a dubious look, but a corner of her mouth twitched treacherously.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I never presumed to have an entire's world of knowledge within me. Although I am close…"

_Damn_, she thought. _Stupid, pompous, dog demon. Stupid, pompous, sexy, generous dog demons_.

"Besides," he continued, "I find _surfing_ - " he said the word with much distaste " – to be… objectionable."

Kagome laughed a little at this. To be honest, she couldn't imagine Sesshoumaru, in a wetsuit, on a surfboard. "I bet. I still wished I knew how, though, if I was going to be next to a place called 'Surfer's Paradise'," she said wistfully.

Sesshoumaru felt a pang of guilt. He hadn't expected this. The young woman was more spunky than he had thought. Surfing?

Furiously, a thought flashed across his mind, sharp and painful as a knife.

"Perhaps my brother could teach you," he said, not completely succeeding in leeching the anger from his voice.

"Oh, really?" she said, sounding much happier. "I'd really like to meet your family, you know."

He started a bit at this. On the one hand, usually a female human meets the male's family when they are dating. This could be a good sign. On the other hand, he knew that she did not yet know that Inuyasha was his brother. As much as he would like to ruin Inuyasha's chance with her, he was unsure whether it would ruin his own chance with her.

Was there any benefit to his unraveling of the truth? No, there didn't seem to be. As much as he would love to introduce her to Rin – Rin would love her – and be able to have her in his home, he couldn't quite tell her yet. But he knew that eventually, he would have to bring her to his house. Otherwise, she would become suspicious.

"Indeed," was all he could say.

She seemed a little crestfallen at his answer, but really, what else could he say?

_I'm sorry, Kagome, but you can't come over. You see, since you're also seeing my brother…_

_Oh, I'm sorry… You didn't know? Ah ha ha, oh well. I suppose now we can all have dinner together. _

_Sorry we didn't tell you earlier. But really, it so hard to find a woman that doesn't want to rip your heart out in your sleep nowadays…_

No, that wouldn't do at all. He would know when the time was right. Or he would leave it to Inuyasha, although it seems as if the hanyou would never tell her. The idiot was still mourning the loss of his first mate. Sesshoumaru sniffed. What had he seen in her, anyways? She was so… uninteresting. So… _not_ _Kagome_. She would have almost been a perfect match for himself, if he hadn't found her scent repulsive.

Kagome was twisting around inside of her mind. Should she say something? Should she do something? Sesshoumaru was so distant; he looked as if he had left his brain in Miami. But he hadn't been like that on the plane. He had catered to her every whim and paid detailed attention to her. Now, it seemed like he didn't want to be here.

She decided it could wait until they were alone.

Sure enough, after a few minutes of a silent ride, there came the bright signs of their destination. Sesshoumaru had known it was coming, and decided that something had to be done. He could not tolerate Kagome finding out in this manner. He knew something was bothering her, so he decided to start there. She was sitting against the side near the privacy window. He slid up next to her, and she seemed surprised to suddenly find him so near.

He ran a hand through her hair. "Kagome, are you finding everything… satisfactory?"

There was so much concern in his voice she almost laughed. "W-what?"

He raised an eyebrow, as if to question her intelligence. She got the point.

"Um, yes," she said slowly. "But…" Should she chance it now?

Sesshoumaru knew she was going to delve into something emotional; her heart was beating fast and her scent was brighter than normal, as well as the fact that she was fidgeting. She was nervous.

Either way, if it distracted her and kept her from finding out, then he would indulge her.

"Um…"

She began to twirl a lock of shiny, black hair around her finger, something she did only when she was anxious or bored. She did not look bored.

"Well…"

Sesshoumaru almost strangled her in exasperation.

"Am I…" She frowned, her forehead creasing deeply in her consternation. She wanted it to sound right. "Is everything…" The first way sounded better. "Am I okay?"

She didn't have time to retract the statement before hearing Sesshoumaru's familiar, sharp laugh.

"I have my doubts," he said, smirking.

Now she was scowling. "That's not what I meant," she told him firmly.

"Indeed," he said.

She couldn't help herself. She couldn't stay mad at him. As much as she hated his teasing, she loved to see him smile. He seemed to be back to normal right now, while he was joking with her.

"I meant," she said, her voice becoming softer now, "… are you, um, happy with me? Am I doing okay? I've never been with someone with so much money. I'm not used to all this, and I feel like I might be behaving wrong or something and I-"

Sesshoumaru had to place a hand over her mouth to stop her rambling. So that's what she was upset about? She was worried that he was unhappy with her? Silly girl…

He leaned in further, taking in her scent. "Kagome," he breathed against her neck, causing her to shiver deliciously, "you couldn't be more perfect if you tried. Please enjoy yourself and do not worry about me. Sometimes my mind… wanders. I have many businesses, and many employees." Well, it wasn't a lie. Just because it wasn't what he was worrying about at that precise moment doesn't mean it was untrue.

Her eyes widened. How could she be so self-centered! Of course she wasn't the only thing on his mind! Poor Sesshoumaru has businesses, plus he's a lawyer, and here he is, taking her ungrateful ass on a little vacation! _How could I be so damn_ selfish?! Kagome scowled again.

Sesshoumaru noticed that she had begun furiously twirling her hair again, and this did not make him happy. She seemed to have bought his excuse… perhaps a little too well. Something else was bothering her now. What had he said…?

He decided this called for more drastic measures. She was already almost in his lap, and his lips were close to her skin. He only needed to close the gap. But as soon as she realized what he was going to do, she pulled away. He looked at her questioningly, and she half-smiled.

"Sesshoumaru…" She was going to berate him about spending his off-time frivolously with her, but he didn't give her the chance.

He knew she was going to deny him because of whatever silly notions she had come up with. He had her mostly figured out. That was the thing about Kagome. She never thought she was good enough; never thought she was worth it. Who had taught her to be this way? Tired of the way she constantly doubted herself, Sesshoumaru tried another tactic.

Allowing his youki to recede, his hair, ears, and eyes changed, and his markings began to bleed back onto his face. Kagome gasped in surprise, and he smirked.

Kagome didn't understand. Why was he doing this now? She was pretty sure the driver – Cody, her mind supplied – wasn't one of his employees, and therefore, probably didn't know he was a demon. So why would he risk being seen? Was he trying to comfort her? He would have to place a great deal of trust in her to…

Trust.

He trusted her.

He was trying to relax with her, and here she was making things more difficult for him.

She turned to him, smiling. He was still smirking, although since he had released his youki, the tip of a fang was now poking out from behind those beautiful lips… Kagome found herself being pulled towards him, and as he drew forward, he ran a hand through her hair again. This time, she closed her eyes and nuzzled into him, and he had to suppress a growl of pleasure.

He knew that she would see the signs if she looked now; it was twilight and the bright advertisements could be seen from afar. He made his move.

Gingerly touching his lips to hers, he caught her attention. She sighed at the contact, as if she had gone months without kissing him, even though there had been quite a lot of it during the plane ride. He smirked again against her lips and began his trail of lust: he kissed her jaw line, extending to her ear, then down her neck to her collarbone…

She was in heaven, and her breaths became shallower with every second, her pulse quicker with every heartbeat. Suddenly, a great fire lit inside her. She took over, kissing him in the same way, but faster, more urgent. She found the first button of the pale pink shirt he was wearing and undid it.

She moved the fabric away as she made her way down, and she was more than pleased to hear his breath coming out in little raspy puffs. She trailed her mouth along the great, hard plains of his chest, then down his steeled abs. She could feel him quivering in his skin, as if he were anxious to jump out of it.

Sesshoumaru thought this might backfire on him. At this point, he was willing to do anything for her touch, and he could very well be in a daze by the time they reached the hotel. Luckily, they weren't very far… He felt her tug at his shirt's hem; she was untucking his shirt. When she had managed to free the skin of his upper body, she began working on the lower. When her little fingers began unbuckling his belt, he thought his heart would hammer right out of his chest.

Luckily for him – or unluckily? He couldn't decide – Cody made a right turn, throwing her off balance and she became curious once again. The first sign had been passed; a "Turn Right Here" sign had not been seen. But he knew there was more to come. How could he preoccupy her without also preoccupying himself?

"Oh! We turned! I guess that means we're not far… Are we close, Cody?" she asked, turning back to the little window that separated the driver from his passengers.

Sesshoumaru almost growled at how familiar she sounded with the young man, but he tried to reason with himself that it was simply her nature to be so friendly.

"Yeah, it's not long now," he told her. He managed a sidelong glance and noticed Kagome's flush appearance and Sesshoumaru's dishevelment.

Bouncing in her seat, Kagome reached for the controls that lowered the window. Sesshoumaru effectively stopped her by moving close and placing his lips on her neck _just so_…

She fell back into her trance, although the fire was not as high as the raging bonfire it had been a few moments ago. They were locked together in a passionate embrace when Sesshoumaru had to drag himself back into the galaxy they were currently inhabiting by pulling gently away; they were slowing, which could only mean that they were arriving at the hotel.

Of course, Kagome made it very difficult for him to do so. Her mournful whimpers at the loss of him nearly did him in. He gave in a few times, indulging in a couple of kisses. But he gradually forced her to stop altogether, and now she looked at him suspiciously.

"If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were kissing me to distract me, Sesshoumaru," she said, accompanied by a dubious expression.

He didn't smile, and his voice was laced with a threat. "I know not what you mean, Kagome."

She knew she was right because he would not look at her. He huffed, like an indignant child. Had his threat been backed up with a meaningful glare, she would have wrongly accused him. She tried not to smile, but was unsuccessful. She was interrupted however, by the sandy-haired driver.

"Ma'am," he said, smiling exuberantly at her as he held out his hand.

She blushed, although she couldn't understand why. "Th-thank you…" She grasped his hand and allowed him to pull her out.

She heard a low growl coming from behind her. It wasn't loud enough for someone outside the car to hear, but…

Transformed once again, Sesshoumaru elegantly stepped out of the limo, a thunderous scowl on his face. Kagome couldn't possibly believe that this man – this classy, rich, handsome youkai – could be jealous of the young Australian man before her. Then again, it seemed that nowadays, all the men she knew were jealous.

Not wanting to provoke him or stress him out, seeing that he was on vacation as well, Kagome stepped away from Cody with a simple 'good night'. There were two bellhops already standing near the trunk, waiting for the luggage. Sesshoumaru pulled her away into the sliding doors of the hotel as Cody opened the rear of the limo. Shaking his head, he handed over the thick garment bag and Louis Vuitton suitcase belonging to Sesshoumaru, telling the man to handle it carefully, as it was 'that gentleman's'. The hotel employee took it and abruptly left to bring it to the proper room. The other turned to Cody, fearing he would get the brunt of the baggage.

Cody thought to tease him a bit. "What a Sheila," he said, smiling.

The bellhop seemed to agree, but was still nervous about how many bags he would have to carry.

The good-natured driver stretched it out a bit more. "She really knows how to pack," Cody said, making a show out of reaching into the enormous trunk and finally coming out with a small, black, duffle bag.

He thrust it towards the employee, who seemed a little shocked. With a snicker, he pushed it into his chest. "Sorry, mate. Don't wanna disappoint you, but that's it. That's hers, and that's it. I'm outta here…"

He left the relieved bellhop outside as he drove away.

--

Kagome had been immensely relieved that the hotel didn't seem to be overly expensive. It was beautiful, but it wasn't the Ritz-Carlton. Sesshoumaru had made her wait on a couch in the lobby as he spoke quickly with the manager, retrieving something that looked more like an expensive cars' key rather than a hotel room key. They quickly made their way to the elevator. Kagome had begun to make way for an elevator that was already available, but the demon stopped her.

"This one," he said gently.

She nodded as she allowed him to lead her a little further into the hallway. They stopped in front of the last elevator on the left and as they stood there, the key emitted a small beep and a green light blinked twice. Within a few seconds, the elevator doors opened. Kagome gasped – she'd never seen anything like this!

The elevator was designed simply, but the interior was different than the first lift she had encountered. This one was padded with rich fabrics, and was bright. Sesshoumaru entered the key into a hole in the circuit board, and the elevator responded by closing its' doors and beginning to move.

When the doors opened again, there were only a few feet between them and another door. Gingerly, she reached for it. Sesshoumaru was right behind her, and the door, sensing the key, chirped, blinked, and then the slight 'chink' of the deadbolt unlocking was heard. Kagome pushed on the door, and it opened.

The first thing she saw was a closet, but after stepping in and to the right, she saw a huge room ahead of her. Looking to her right, she saw a small, blue sofa. As she walked towards it, she noticed that the room to the left opened up immensely. There was another sofa to the right of it, forming a backwards 'L'. Positioned so that it would be in front of both was a sturdy, handsome, wooden coffee table of a honey oak color.

Facing the table so that all four pieces were essentially in a square was a stand with a large, flat-panel television on it. To its' immediate left was a desk, clearly for business use. Kagome walked further into the room, and in the back was another honey-oak table, this one made for dining. It was round, and accompanied by four chairs. And then to the table's right, a book shelf.

Essentially, she was standing in the middle of the room, gaping like a fish, when Sesshoumaru's looming presence brought her back to reality. In his graceful fashion, he pulled at something behind the two sofas. Kagome hadn't even realized that the wall behind the sofa wasn't just ivory; it was an ivory-colored curtain. And when Sesshoumaru pulled on the curtain's cord, they retreated to the corners of the room, bearing the night to Kagome's eyes.

Sesshoumaru, smirking, opened a door that had been conveniently placed in front of him. She hadn't thought she could be more shocked, but she was. Kagome stumbled towards him as he quietly opened the door enough for them to slip out. He took her hand and led her out into the balcony.

Since no light had been turned on, Kagome nearly smacked into a breakfast table that was just outside. Sesshoumaru steadied her, then guided her further. As her eyes adjusted, she saw that the generous balcony also housed a large lounge. Then, she turned to the view.

Kagome had never been one for heights. She almost instantly became dizzy, except that something bright caught her eye, and she almost giggled.

"You brought me all the way to Australia to take me to Sea World?"

--End Chapter 14--

E/N: **IMPORTANT!** I always forget to mention this, but if those of you that watch me on other sites want to know what's going on with a story of mine, pop on over to my deviantART site. I usually have something in my journal about what's going on, so you're not in the dark. You can find me at inuyashasesshomaru (dot) deviantart (dot) com.

Thank you all for being patient. It seems that every time I want to get some writing done, something happens. But fear not, my pretties: I have not abandoned you! As a matter of fact, for being such good little wallabies, I have a little treat for you. The next chapter will not really be a chapter. It will be an interlude. Actually, it's going to be my entry for this month's contest over at my club, ThatTime-Again, on deviantART. So really, part two (the continuation for this chapter) will be chapter 16. Chapter 15 will be up shortly. BTW, this room really is a room at the Sea World: Gold Coast Resort. I had to do a LOT of research for these two chapters, and I assure you, I tried to be as accurate as possible. There IS also a Surfer's Paradise, in between Coolangatta Airport and the resort.

Now, for my thank you's and replies:

_**deviantART**_– luvtodraw, daddyslilgirl01, Drakague, hottyruby, LittleFoxDemon, Cali2007, No1sangel07, FionaASiren

_**FanFiction**_ – BlondieBubbles, Kitten the Vixen, BroadwayBaby179

_**Inuyasha-FanFiction**_ – Kougaswoman and dirtydogs57

_**Mediaminer**_:

**unistar** – Another InuKag vote! That should move them to the top. Aha! Your wish is my command: I hope this satisfies your curiosity about Inuyasha's "project".

**Keetonie** – LOL Ah, you can always count on Miroku for a good laugh. Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this one as well. 3

**Michael22** – Thanks so much for all the great compliments! I'm glad you're enjoying, and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! Hmm… another vote for InuKag?

**buzzk97** – Haha, as usual, I love your reviews. You know, I hate to be so completely un-original, but I actually based a lot of this Kagome off myself, since she lives in Miami. I, too, don't get hangovers, which is how I know it's possible, lol. Ehehe… got all that out of that chapter, did you? Well, we'll see what happens… And don't worry about Kouga. There's no way I'm making him to be anything near a bad guy. He's still going to show up. I hope you enjoy! 3

**MaraJade116** – You know, I always felt like Sango was Kagome's biggest supporter. She always tried to help Kagome out, and to give her advice. So it was natural that in this day and age, the smart, intuitive Sango would be… Kagome's biggest supporter! She plays a huge role, as I am a big Sango fan. So I'm going to try to give her some great lines and some good moments. And uh, about the strip club… hides LOL

**Dj4056** – Thanks so much for all the lovely compliments! And another InuKag vote? Oooh… this is looking bad for Sesshoumaru-sama! I hope this chapter satisfies you for now…


	16. Chapter 15: Interlude

**A/N**: This is both a songfic-oneshot for a contest AND a tiny interlude-chapter from my story Choices, Choices… I hope you all like the idea. ;) I tried to write it in a way that you wouldn't have to read my whole story to understand this. Disclaimer: "Addicted" by Saving Abel belongs to them and Jared Weeks, not me. I can't write lyrics for the life of me. I used the radio edit for the song because it fit the story better, even though I prefer the album version, lol. _Interlude_: a relatively short period of time between two longer periods, during which something happens that is different from what has happened before and what follows; a short play, piece of music, or other entertainment performed during a break in the performance of a long work. 3 _(&) dream/flashback plzkthanx_ And for those of you unfamiliar with Choices, YES, the flashbacks are real excerpts from the story.

Choices, Choices…

Chapter 15: Interlude

**Addicted**: _ad dict ed (adjective_) 1. **Dependent**. Physiologically or psychologically dependent on a potentially harmful drug. 2. **Very Enthusiastic**. Very interested in a particular thing and devoting a lot of time to it.

**Synonyms**: Captivated, Obsessed, Passionate, Enthusiastic.

Inuyasha could never get over the transformation. In everyday life, the boy was withdrawn, angry, sullen, petulant, and snippy. _Much like himself_, a little voice said. He ignored it.

"Thanks for coming out, everybody!" Trent called to the screaming audience as the rest of the band waved.

The crowd called to them, begging for more. Trent smirked, a devilish plan forming. He looked to Inuyasha – the band's manager, producer, and owner of their record label – and grinned.

"What are you scheming?" Inuyasha didn't look happy, which made Trent happy.

The boy ran a hand through his shaggy, dye-job black hair and looked back to the audience. Then, he looked to Matt, his main guitarist, who seemed to know what he was thinking. The older, redheaded boy was smiling too. They looked at Ian together, who had a sense of foreboding. He didn't like when they picked on their manager. There seemed to be a lot of bad words and shouting and throwing of things afterwards.

Ian pushed his bass guitar aside. Wiping the sweat from his face, he tried to plead with them. "Guys…" he said, whimpering.

It was lost on them. Matt was usually vulnerable to his roommates' requests, but this was pretty harmless, so he turned his back on the petite boy with the short, curly, brown hair.

"Let's do it," he said to the lead singer.

Trent smirked again, wiping a white, long sleeve across his face before informing the crowd of his plans. Spirit Nightclub would have no problem with the extra entertainment, and they would get a nice plug…

"All right, guys… Here's the deal," he told them, and the room became a little quieter. "We'll do one more song, but our manager Inuyasha – you guys know him, right?" The decibel of the room became deafening; Inuyasha – known simply by that name by his fans – was a sort of celebrity in the area around Miami. Trent laughed, knowing Inuyasha would not be able to back out now. The crowd hadn't known the rocker was there… "As long as Inuyasha comes out and sings the song. He wrote it, after all…"

He glanced at the blonde man, who looked every bit the part of shocked. Inuyasha realized the song he meant and scowled at the boy. _No_, he mouthed. Trent just grinned harder.

"C'mon, everyone. We need your help getting him out here. SING! SING! SING!" He started the chant, and the crowd caught on quickly, repeating the command.

Matt snickered as he watched the emotions flicker across the man's face. Confusion, comprehension, and complete and total anger, bordering on murderous. Boy, were they gonna get it later.

Inuyasha strolled towards them as if he were stalking prey. In fact, he was even thinking of them as so; he was working very hard to control his youki, so that he wouldn't be 'outed' in front of all these people. The band didn't know, his fans didn't know. Hell, even Kagome didn't know he was a dirty hanyou.

Willing himself to calm, he clenched his fists, making sure his claws hadn't grown. They were the first thing to go, so since they were fine, his fangs should be okay as well. His hair was obviously still blonde. Thank goodness he never had to worry about his eyes. _Contacts, one of the greatest inventions_, he thought sullenly as he pulled up next to Ian on the way to the microphone. It was a shame he wasn't powerful enough to control them like his brother Sesshoumaru was. Maybe then he could will those damned ears away. It would be nice to not hide under a hat or bandana everyday…

A thunderous scowl on his face, Inuyasha stood next to Trent. He covered the microphone with a hand.

"What the fuck is this all about?" he hissed at the boy.

"Relax, man," the dark-haired boy said. "We're just having some fun."

"Why _that_ song?" Inuyasha ground out between clenched teeth.

Trent smiled treacherously. "Because," he said a little too sweetly, "she should know." He pushed Inuyasha's hand away from the mic.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide with the implication. He knew what the boy was going to do.

"All right, guys and gals," Trent said loudly, garnering the crowd's attention, "this fabulous little number is a song that Inuyasha wrote for us. We were gonna make it just another song on the list for our upcoming CD, but the guys and I have been talking, and we might make this our first single."

Inuyasha, still shocked, looked on as he saw his life flash before his eyes. This was awful. He gave the song to them so the world could hear it without it being tied to him, but these _brats_ were going to make it known anyways! He tried to calm his youki once again.

"I guess I'll just play guitar on this one," he laughed, and the audience laughed with him as he backed away from the microphone. Then he quickly came back, looking at his manager askance. "By they way, this was originally written for a girl. What's her name? I know it's something Japanese…"

Inuyasha couldn't hear the sound of hundreds of girls' hearts breaking over the sound of his own hammering pulse. He couldn't believe he was about to do this…

"Kagome," he said. He blushed, but it was so hot on stage, you wouldn't have known why he was slightly tinged pink.

Even though he could barely speak through his dried-up tongue, it came out sounding so sweet that several "aww"s were heard.

Matt, deciding that poor Inuyasha had had enough, looked to Joey the drummer, to make sure the burly guy knew what song they were speaking of. When he was positive they were on the same page, he began the beautiful, slow beginning of the song. Of course, Inuyasha knew this wasn't how the song started, but he also recognized it was Matt's way of rescuing him. Ian began thrumming as well. He took a breath and began to sing.

"I'm so addicted to

all the things you do,

when you're rollin' 'round with me

in between the sheets,"

Joey began the simple beat, as Inuyasha continued, closing his eyes as the words he wrote triggered memories of the time he spent with Kagome.

"Or the sound you make

with every breath you take.

It's not like anything,

when you're loving me…"

_&Kagome laughed as she headed for the kitchen. "Popcorn?" she asked, already knowing the answer and reaching for a bowl._

"_Ya gotta ask?" he said._

_She giggled. "No, I just wanted to see what you'd say…"&_

Trent joined Matt in the intricate melody, and they were complete. Inuyasha kept his eyes closed, remembering the sweet moment in Kagome's apartment and began moving his leg in rhythm with Joey's beat, preparing for the next part. The words triggered another memory.

"Oh girl lets take it slow,

So as for you, well you know where to go…

I want to take my love and hate you till the end…"

_&She was met face-to-face with Inuyasha, nearly ramming her nose into his chest. She looked up apologetically, and as she opened her mouth to follow up with words, he grasped her face with both hands and kissed her deeply, hungrily. She responded eagerly. She was not one to deny herself. They tangled into each other, hands in hair and bodies grinding against each other. He pushed her against the doorframe, pinning her against the wood. Suggestively, Kagome lifted one long leg and rubbed it along the hip of the young man opposite her. _

_She thought she had heard him growl, but convinced herself that it had been her imagination. It had been extremely sexy, however, and she wished for him to make the noise again. She rubbed her thigh on him again, and not only had he made the delectable sound again but he had also untangled a hand from behind her head and placed it on her upper thigh, close to her rear, pulling her closer_.&

Inuyasha excitedly anticipated the next part of the song, since it picked up tempo and became more his style – he had wrote the melody for their alternative band, but it still held hints of his own post-grunge-slash-punk-slash-hard rock band. He readied his voice for the rough singing he was about to do, finally opening his eyes and grabbing the mic forcefully.

"It's not like you to turn away,

From all the bullshit I can't take;

It's not like me to walk away…"

He reveled in the heavy bass line Ian was providing and smiled, noticing the teen was showing off, banging his head to the beat. Another memory hit him.

_&As the fervor built and she began to wonder if she should pull him towards the bed or wait for him to do it, he pulled away, fear in his eyes. Without a word, he began to walk quickly to her front door. _

_Her stomach roiling at the turn of events, she ran after him._

"_Wait! Please, don't go," she pleaded, tears springing forward._

_Disgusted with himself for making her upset, Inuyasha turned to look into the sapphire eyes that he already had known were crying. "I- I just need to clear my head. I promise. I'll be back. I'm just gonna… walk it off."_

_He said nothing else as he left, abruptly closing the door. Now breaking into an all-out wail, Kagome slid her back down the door, hands to her face._

"_FUCK!" Inuyasha cursed colorfully when he was outside of the building. He made a bee-line for his car.&_

Shaking his head angrily at the memory, he turned his attention back to the chorus.

"I'm so addicted to, all the things you do,

when you're rollin' 'round with me,

in between the sheets…

Or the sound you make

with every breathe you take,

it's not like anything

When you're loving meeee…"

_&_

_- She quickly jumped forward, grabbing him by the back of his head and kissing him forcefully. He responded intensely, his hands moving with fervor. _

_- When his lips arrived at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, he bit, and then sucked gently. She moaned softly, and he became undone. Coming back to her lips, he captured them a little firmer, and she responded in like, making little mewling sounds. Softly, he began to push her down, and she complied._

_- She sensed insecurity in him, and she pushed upwards, grinding her hips suggestively against his already engorged member. He groaned in her mouth, and it made her unravel. She became confidant, her hands working to undo the buttons of his shirt._

_- She scraped her nails down one side of his chest, and this time, she was almost positive that he had growled. _

_&_

The little flashes of memories fed him as he ran around the stage now, Matt stepping forward for his guitar solo. The talented young mans' fingers worked furiously, and the crowd cheered for him. The band was going to do just fine…

"Yeeeaaah…" Inuyasha added in the middle of Matt's playing.

Moments later, only Trent's melody and Ian's rhythm sounded as he began the next verse, Joey and Matt patiently waiting to join in.

"I know when it's getting rough

All the time we spent,

When we try to make this love something better than

Just making love again…"

He practically growled with pleasure as the drummer and other guitarist joined in and the bridge came along, hyping up the tempo once again.

It's not like you to turn away

all the bullshit I can't take.

Just when I think I can walk away…"

_&"What the fuck was that?"_

_Kagome was taken aback. "Excuse me?"_

_Inuyasha glared at her. "A little flattery and you melt?"_

"_I was just trying to get rid of him, Inuyasha…" she said in a dangerously low voice as she attempted to keep calm._

"_By thanking him?" Inuyasha squeaked._

_Now Kagome did scream – out of frustration. "Don't you even DARE patronize me. You're the one that can't get over whatever you went through – that's right, I can tell you've been hurt – and are too scared to try to move on. I'm in this position because I thought that if I could try different things I could be happy, and every day I have to make these _choices_. But you are too scared to make _one_."_

_She stomped off to her bedroom, and Inuyasha stood, staring at her doorframe. His ears, inside the hat, were drooping against his head. As the words sunk in, he realized that not only was she correct, but that he had been wrong. The stupid wolf probably wouldn't have left otherwise. And he was scared. Of so many things: telling her about his past, telling her what he was, her rejection… He couldn't bare for another woman to ask him to become something he wasn't.&_

That memory floored him as he remembered how hard the conversation had been. He shook his head, attempting to rid himself of the sour turn of thoughts and returned to the chorus of the song.

"I'm so addicted to

all the things you do

when you're rollin' 'round with me

in between the sheets,

Or the sounds you make

with every breath you take

it's not like anything…

I'm so addicted to the things you do

when you're rollin' 'round with me…

Or the sound you make with every breath you take

It's not like anything when you're loving me…"

He heard Matt playing up a bit again and bit back a smirk. He wondered if Trent was going to have a fit about it.

"When you're loving meeee…" he added for good measure.

Now the tempo slowed for the closing of the song and the band quieted, with only Matt playing a little melody with Ian keeping the beat. Then Matt stopped dramatically and froze in place, driving his fans wild. Trent scowled as he took over the basic harmony and Inuyasha continued singing, but at a much lower voice, closing his eyes.

"How can I make it through

all the things you do?

There's just got to be more to you and meeee…"

_&When the bathroom door opened once more, Inuyasha was wearing only his boxers. But he didn't notice; his eyes were on Kagome's damp, sweet-smelling skin. She came out of the bathroom wrapped in a teal towel – her bathroom décor was white with teal, brown, and silver squares – which showed off her impossibly long legs. She had her hair up in a bun, and she raised a hand to it now, letting the dry locks fall upon her shoulders. He gaped like a fish out of water, snapping his mouth shut only when she looked at him._

"_Well, at least I don't feel underdressed," she laughed, turning to a dresser and opening a drawer._

_He stared at her still, and when she looked back at him again, an eyebrow raised in concern, he snapped out of it. _

"_It was a joke," she said, turning back to her underwear._

_He finally replayed what she had said in his mind. He chuckled. She turned at the sound in surprise, and he walked over to her._

"_It was a corny one," he said in a husky voice, drawing her to him by her terry-clad hips._

_She gasped in surprise, but when he pressed his lips against hers, she sighed longingly, as if she had been waiting all day for him to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered closed, and he applied more pressure, seeking entrance. She complied, and they explored each other. After a few minutes, he pulled away, to her chagrin. He saw her pout and laughed._

"_If we don't stop, we'll be late for dinner," he told her. Seconds later, he caught the double-meaning and blushed, which she found adorable.&_

Inuyasha smiled before opening his eyes again at the memory that danced across his mind, making him miss Kagome oh-so-much while she was on vacation with his asshole of a brother. Again, the tempo picked up and they all played furiously, enjoying the way the crowd was responding to the song.

"I'm so addicted to all the things you do

when you're rollin' 'round with me

in between the sheets,

or the sound you make

with every breath you take

it's not like anything, it's not like anything…

I'm so addicted to

all the things you do

when you're rollin' 'round with me…

Or the sound you make with every breath

You take it's not like anything…

I'm so addicted to you…

Addicted to you…"

Trent's guitar was the last thing the band heard, because as it wavered out, the roar of the crowd was deafening. A fight broke out in the back because people from the other two huge rooms of the club – a hip hop room and a techno room – were trying to get into the already too-crowded rock room to see what was happening that was making them go crazy.

Inuyasha smiled as he yelled one last time to anyone that could still hear him. "That was 'Addicted', by 'Leather'. Album comes out soon – go buy it!"

There was some cheering and lots of other noises, but they paid no attention. Inuyasha ushered everyone off the stage and into the back. They moved with security – Inuyasha almost scoffed at the thought of someone guarding _him_ – to the one room they shared to get ready. On the way, a big guy with a sleeveless shirt, tight jeans, and a bald head approached Trent.

"Think you're tough 'cause you're in a band, kid?" He grabbed the front of the lead singer's shirt, only managing to get a hold of the grey tee-shirt that was layered on top of the white, long-sleeved one.

Trent scowled at him, but Inuyasha smelled his fear as he heard the man's threat. The measly two guards that had been assigned to them were near the front of their entourage, talking animatedly with Matt and Ian. Joey, the only other man who _looked_ capable of taking care of the burly guy, hadn't heard what happened; too many years of drumming, even though he was only twenty – the second oldest of the group with only a month separating his and Matt's birthday.

"Leave the kid alone," Inuyasha growled at the man.

He found it humorous that a punk that was at least a foot under him and not as well built could be threatening him. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"This doesn't concern you, pretty-boy. Go back to your fans," he told Inuyasha, turning back to the boy he was still holding on to in a clear dismissal.

For some reason, he reminded Inuyasha of Sesshoumaru. And then Inuyasha remembered that Kagome was with Sesshoumaru in Australia – he had gotten to his brothers' secretary and forced the information out of her – and they had gotten there in his big, fancy jet – _egotistical asshole_, he thought – which had a nice big bed in it and he knew Sesshoumaru would only get the Spa Suite there and god only knows what they're going to be doing…

His blood was boiling, and his youki was spiking dangerously. He had to get away from this dick and if it was by force, then so be it…

"Oh, it does concern me, baldy. And if you don't get your filthy hands off my kid, I'm going to have to remove them myself," Inuyasha told him, hoping the man would listen, and hoping he wouldn't.

"What's the matter, you need someone else to fight for you?" Baldy sneered at Trent.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, but the smile across his face was unnerving, especially to Trent, who knew – somewhat – what his manager was capable of. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, which was the only warning the shaggy-haired boy had before twisting away enough that he wouldn't get caught in Inuyasha's fury.

Inuyasha's left hand came up to grab the burly man's fist and squeezed – the man cried out in pain – until he let go of the shirt. Trent pushed away, finding himself suddenly flanked by Joey and Matt. They both smirked, knowing Inuyasha would need no help. Even as the security guards came forward to take the hostile guy out, the elder bandmates stopped them, telling them to just watch. The guards were hesitant, trying to help the obviously-smaller singer, but the boys knew better and made sure they didn't intervene.

Inuyasha dropped the crushed fist and waited for another move. Enraged and compelled by pain, Baldy threw a left hook – the right was in too much pain – and Inuyasha caught it. He applied very little pressure, and the point had gotten through. The man half-scowled, half-whimpered and stopped resisting. Finally, Inuyasha dropped the left hand and turned to the band.

"Let's go," he said, ushering them forward.

The only hint he had was the widening of Ian's eyes, who was still a few meters away and facing them.

Baldy had reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. He swiped it at Inuyasha, who – because of Ian's accidental warning – moved to the left, avoiding most of the blade. But it had caught his arm, and a deep wound graced his right bicep.

Inuyasha flinched as the blood spilled out. Oh fuck. This could be bad. He couldn't control his youki anymore; it rushed to every inch of his being, trying to shield him, heal him, goad him. He could feel himself changing in many ways. Luckily it was still very dark, and no one should notice…

He turned around slowly, the promise of death in his eyes. The man had the decency to look afraid.

"You ruined one of my favorite shirts," Inuyasha said slowly, as if prolonging the moment.

Well, it was true. He had worn a dingy pair of ripped jeans, but he had topped it off with a vintage ivory Rolling Stones tee that he had gotten at one of their first concerts, before they were huge stars. Now it was turning crimson. He moved so quickly they almost didn't see him move at all; he couldn't control his speed anymore. Grabbing the knife and tossing to the guards before anyone knew what was going on, he forced himself to turn back around.

Then, just for good measure, he turned once more to face Baldy… And leveled him with one punch.

The guards – one holding the knife and calling for backup, the other making sure the man was restricted by wrapping his wrists in handcuffs – didn't bother asking if he was all right as Inuyasha once again guided his band to the dressing room. He attempted to rein in his youki and hoped no one would notice his fangs or claws.

Once inside, the band members exploded.

"Did you _see_ that?"

"Holy shit!"

"Inuyasha, you're amazing!"

"Wow."

Matt, Trent, Ian and Joey were dumbfounded by their small-yet-powerful manager. Inuyasha hushed them quickly.

"Shut up, guys. That wasn't cool. But that kinda shit happens, and you guys are only human," he said, then quickly tried to distract them from his tactical error. No one caught on. "When you guys become more famous, you're gonna need bodyguards. Even you, Joey." He looked at the tall, burly drummer.

Joey ran a hand over his head, not much hair for his fingers to go through. He shrugged.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Turning his attention back to his shirt, he noticed that the dumbass had not cut his actual shirt, and this made him optimistic. Maybe it could still be saved. He took it off, and the band practically ogled him. Only Joey could match him in musculature, but Joey was also over six-and-a-half feet tall, whereas Inuyasha was only five-nine. He paid them no attention as he walked over to the tiny bathroom sink and began rinsing the shirt.

"Fuck, Inuyasha," Trent said. "You've got this huge hole in you and all you can think about is the damned shirt?" He looked at Inuyasha as if he had three heads.

Inuyasha glared at him. "It's just a scratch," he said, much to the boy's astonishment.

"Inuyasha, we gotta get you to a hos-"

"NO HOSPITALS," Inuyasha said coldly, and Trent dropped it. "Besides, it's already stopping."

Trent looked again, and indeed, it was clotting, barely any blood leaving the wound now. It looked so much worse a minute ago… Trent shook his head and returned to the main room, where the other boys were talking about the show and its' response.

Inuyasha glanced at the wound. It was healing quickly; he had to leave before it sealed and he would have to explain… He wrung out the shirt and grabbed a plastic grocery bag he found, placing the shirt in it. He went to the boys, telling them he was leaving to take care of the cut. They bade him farewell and he waved, telling them he would see them Monday for practice. They responded with groans all around – Monday was a holiday! There was no school! It was a day off! – but it fell on deaf dog-shaped ears. Inuyasha waved them off and left.

When he closed the door, three new security guards were approaching. He told them he was leaving and to guard the kids when they came out. They agreed, and he left.

Through the crowd, Inuyasha had to be extremely careful – not only did he not want another fight starting because he got blood on someone's 'Sean John', but he also wanted to avoid some of his overly amorous fans. The girls could get pretty rowdy, and there was only one girl on his mind.

Safely back in his Barracuda ten minutes later, Inuyasha lay back in the plush black leather seating. "Fuck," he said. And then, "FUCK!" just for added measure. "That was close," he said to himself.

Questioning his sanity, he drove off, trying not to get blood on his interior. He raced to Kagome's apartment where he let himself in. She did say I could use it if I needed to, he laughed to himself. Besides, he couldn't soak the shirt at home. He knew Jaken would complain until his eyes popped out of his ugly little head. He didn't want to upset Rin, either. She hated it when he came home cut up. So he would stay here for now…

After filling up the spare bathroom's sink and adding a little detergent, Inuyasha went to Kagome's room. He took a quick shower, noting that the wound was now closed, although not completely healed. A little force would rip it open easily. When he walked back into her room, he inhaled deeply, her coconut-laced scent stirring memories. Well, if he was going to torture himself…

Laying on her bed, he settled into a deep sleep on the side he usually slept on, clutching her pillow tightly.

--End Chapter--

E/N: For those of you reading on the other sites, I'm including a layout of Kagome's apartment, since someone asked and I thought it would be fun. You can find it attached to this chapter on my deviantART site: www(dot)inuyashasesshomaru(dot)deviantART(dot)com.


	17. Chapter 16: The Vacation, Part Two

A/N: HI again my little wallabies! Thank you all for being so patient. I'm going to have some facts about this chapter in my End Notes, so stick around if you're interested. There is absolutely NO EXCUSE for me being tardy with this, except that I hadn't felt much in the way of writing and was sick for a spell, but fear not! My lemony muses are back. That and I found out that Pocky is fuel for writing. XD Hence… Biggest. Chapter. EVAR. I almost made this a three-parter, but I wanted it to be experienced as a single chapter, so here it is, in all its' glory. All 16,000 words of it. (Usually, my chapters are about 9,000 words.)

'_More Than Words'_ © Extreme

_**Dedicated to the best fans in the FanFiction world – MINE. Thanks for being patient.**_

Thanks: **FanFiction(dot)com** - _LittleFoxDemon, Kitten the Vixen, inu's-gurl-karey, slowfatbunny_. **deviantART**– _Drakague, no1sangel, luvtodraw, red-devil-saz, UtenaTenjou1212, Gottalovemeyeah, Daddyslilgirl01, Cali2007_.

**Special thanks to my fellow Inuyasha-FanFiction readers**: Siva, BlueBloodedGrl0500, dirtydogs57, KogasWoman

MediaMiner responses:

**Sam-34** – Thanks for the great comments! I'm glad you feel that way: I pride myself on making the characters real. **catbaker** – I know exactly how you feel. I've been completely obsessed with a few good stories. Damn those plot bunnies! They take over at the most unseemly times… Ah, yes. I see you have fallen into my trap. Believe me, I know how you feel; I know who she's going to end up with and I keep changing my mind over whom I would LIKE for her to end up with, haha. Another vote for Inuyasha! Thanks for the compliments, and thanks for being obsessed! Um, by the way… You don't ACTUALLY bake cats, do you? I hope not… **unistar** – Yes, Inuyasha is indeed busy. And WILL she find out? You'll see in the next chapter… **buzzk97** – As usual, I enjoy your comments the most. Will ye build a shrine to me? Haha! And let's not forget that Sesshoumaru is not just any male, so being that they're inu's, this is most DEFINITELY a pissing contest. I'm so glad you liked the interlude. I was really worried that my readers would be all 'WTF?' It sucks that we didn't get to meet up while you were in my neck of the woods. Funny that you went to Sea World! I hope you enjoyed yourself. I think it's my favorite park… And you are quite welcome! You guys are (for the most part) my fuel. If not for reviewers like you, I would have given up long ago. **sammy56** – Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it. **Michael22** – Thanks! It's awesome that you're enjoying my writing. I appreciate the comments. **Sovereignty** – Thanks so much! Ah, the ever-popular 'undecided' category. I feel ya. As for Kouga… Well, I'm not giving anything away. **Timmy77** – Thanks, and please – don't fall off your chair! I'm sorry I'm leaving you on that edge again at the end of the chapter…

Chapter 16: The Vacation, Part Two

Sesshoumaru was almost hurt by the way she laughed.

"You are amused?" he asked, his baritone rumbling.

Kagome had to work to stop her smirking; she could see that he wasn't pleased with her reaction. "Well, yes," she admitted. "But probably not for the reason you think. I just… it's hard to believe that anyone would go through so much trouble when we have a Sea World practically in our backyard. As a matter of fact, it's in _my_ backyard."

"You are from Orlando?" he asked dubiously.

"Well, my family has lived there for quite some time now. And because of my, er, obsession, we've been to Sea World many times…"

Sesshoumaru smirked. He would not share any further plans with her. The whole trip will be surprise after surprise. He was jerked from his thoughts when he saw Kagome turn and step back into the suite.

"Something wrong?"

"It's… just the heights. Anyhow, I wanted to see more of this room," she told him, effectively changing the subject.

"Thousands of miles across the world, and she's more interested in the hotel room," he grumbled to himself.

Oblivious, Kagome continued to explore. Turning towards the dining table, she found a small doorway. Walking through it, she found a small kitchenette. She was busy marveling in the small appliances that she could never afford when Sesshoumaru interrupted her thoughts.

"Do not bother acquainting yourself with this room," he told her, winding his arms around her waist from behind. "You will do no cooking while here."

"Sesshoumaru, really, you're spoiling me! Anyways, there's nothing to cook… By the way, what did you do, rent the entire floor?" She giggled as she said this – an obvious joke.

"Actually," he replied, "it is the equivalent of what you would call the 'Penthouse Suite'. They call it the 'Royal Suite' here," he told her nonchalantly.

Kagome's jaw dropped open in a most unladylike fashion.

"Sesshoumaru, really, this is all too much…" she began. But he didn't let her continue as he spun her around, forcing her to look at him.

"You fly in my private jet – to Australia, nonetheless – and you're worried about how much the room costs? Really, Kagome, you offend me. Besides, I am on holiday as much as you," he told her in an almost-believable haughty tone.

"Okay, fine," Kagome relented with a smirk.

She pulled away from him and walked back into the living room, much to his disdain. Realizing that she hadn't yet seen a bedroom – or a bathroom; she really had to go! – she found her way back to the front door. Now she saw that had she gone straight rather than to the right, she would have found the object of her necessity.

As she was standing there, a sharp rap sounded on the door, startling Kagome so badly, she thought she would wet herself right there and then. Bolting to the right, Kagome closed the bathroom door before turning the light on. She felt along the cool walls until she found what felt like a light switch, pushing a button.

Immediately, the room was flooded in a bright light from above. Her needs forgotten, Kagome looked around her in amazement. Directly in front of her was a huge granite countertop with a lovely steel sink. To the right, an enormous shower – tiled in the same reddish-brown granite – loomed. The toilet itself was next to it, to her immediate right. Seeing it, she felt the urgent call for the reason of her being in this room.

As she sat, Kagome began to notice that the bathroom was bigger than she thought. Much bigger. Directly ahead of her but at least twelve feet away, appeared the largest bathtub she had ever seen. Finished with her bodily needs, the young woman practically stumbled towards the huge, white whirlpool.

"It's… it's a freaking SPA," she commented to herself.

The sudden urge to rip her clothes off and dive in was overwhelming, but a few sounds nearby distracted her. The sound of the front door opening was the only indication that Sesshoumaru was even in the suite. She felt bad suddenly; she should have answered the door herself. But all things considered, it was probably best for all that she found the bathroom first.

She couldn't make out the words, but Kagome heard Sesshoumaru's soft but commanding voice, joined with another male voice, obviously native. There was some rustling, and then a brief moment of silence before hearing the door close once again. Kagome realized she had been frozen in place and now moved for the bathroom door.

"Sesshoumaru!" she called.

He was practically in front of her, seeing as he had been in the small hallway that connected the bathroom with the front door and bedroom. He raised an eyebrow at her exuberance. _More than likely_, he thought, _she is excited about something else not worthy of her energy_. He waited for her to enlighten him.

"Sesshoumaru," she began again, "the tub in here is bigger than my bed!" she squealed in delight.

Sesshoumaru chuckled to himself. Not only had he been right, but her exaggerating nature amused him.

"I have our bags," he told her.

_So then that was the bell-hop_, she thought. Walking over to him, Kagome relieved him of her duffel bag, which he had slung over his shoulder. He was hanging his garment bag in the large hall closet, and Kagome couldn't resist wrapping her arms around his elongated torso. Her hands explored the hard expanse of his chest, and she felt his breathing quicken slightly.

"Thank you for this, Sesshoumaru," she purred, leaning her cheek against his equally-hard back.

He turned, capturing her face with his hands. "I have done nothing yet. You should thank me when it's over," he told her softly.

She shrugged. "This is the most anyone's done for me. So even if I hate the rest of our trip, this is still the best vacation I've ever been on," she replied gently, avoiding his eyes.

With a sigh, Sesshoumaru bent to take her lips. They stayed that way for a few moments, but it was the demon that broke the kiss. Kagome looked up at him quizzically, and he wasted no time explaining.

"I have someone coming for you in a few minutes," he told her.

Her eyes widened in both disbelief and confusion. "What for?" Her voice shrilled; she was uneasy with the turn of events.

"We have dinner reservations, and I'm afraid you have nothing proper to wear," he clarified.

"Oh," was all she could say. Then, "well, you could have told me to bring a dress."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I could have. But then you wouldn't allow me to buy you one," he said in an almost distressing voice.

Reality hit the young woman, and she almost reeled from it. "Wait, I can understand my need for a dress, but you do not need to buy it for…"

Sesshoumaru held up a hand, effectively silencing her. "The only thing you should be worried about is being prepared for dinner," he told her.

Scowling now, Kagome was about to lecture him about rules for dating and how everything was already too much when there was another short knock at the door. Sesshoumaru elegantly swooped to the door, opening it to reveal a beautiful blonde woman, dressed in a short pink skirt and a brown, fitted blouse that showed a nice amount of cleavage.

Sesshoumaru barely glanced at her before turning back to Kagome and reaching for her hand. "Please," was all he said.

Kagome knew she had lost. With a resigned sigh, she nodded once. Turning to the exquisite blonde woman, Kagome gave her a gracious smile.

"Well then, I'm Marlie, and I'm going to be your host for the length of your stay. If you'll follow me, we'll get you down to the Prada boutique. They're waiting on us. After all, they're staying open just for you…"

Humiliated and feeling out of place, Kagome followed the woman into the elevator. They walked briskly through the lobby, and Kagome almost had to jog to keep up with the taller blonde. Still overwhelmed, Kagome paid little attention to where they were going and simply followed meekly behind the Aussie woman.

Kagome almost ran into the other woman when she finally stopped in front of a store, holding the door open.

"Here we are now, miss," Marlie said, grinning.

Kagome nodded once, still feeling awkward about being the center of high society attention. It was one thing when men groveled at your feet because they thought you were hot. It was an entirely separate thing when people treated you like you were special because they thought you were rich and important. Kagome didn't like the feeling.

Walking into the brightly lit store, she marveled at all the bright colors and beautiful textures. Silks, chiffons, and satins were abound. She had no idea where to start.

"Miss, what's the occasion?" a slender brunette asked.

"Oh, um… just dinner, actually," Kagome told her.

The coffee-haired woman nodded. "Okay. You seem to be a size four in US, right?"

Kagome was astounded. She had forgotten until now that America had a different measuring system, as well as did other countries. Nodding dumbly, she followed as the woman led her to a rack with light-colored dresses in her size. They stood there eyeing the selection, and finally, the brunette shook Kagome from her thoughts.

"A-HA!" the woman cried, reaching for a hanger.

Kagome's eyes popped open when she saw what the other woman was pulling out from the rack. When it had been fully unsheathed, Kagome wanted to shake her head in disbelief. There, in front of her, was a gorgeous chiffon dress. A salmon-colored, spaghetti-strapped number that was long, but meant to hug her curves. It had a set of ruffles, starting at its' plunging neckline and crossed diagonally to circle around and end in the back, at the hem.

"I… I couldn't…" Kagome began.

The brunette and Marlie both laughed loudly, and Kagome felt both ashamed and angry. Did they really think her foolish simply because she didn't need – or deserve – such extravagancies? She began to object, but the women would have nothing of it.

"Nonsense," Marlie said. "Now, I know already that you'll look spectacular in this, but maybe you want to try it on… just to see for yourself?"

Kagome tried to answer, but didn't know where to begin. Obviously, the women were trained for this – to answer to the beck and call of the hotels' guests. And they were very good at it, apparently. Even now, they were pushing her towards the fitting room.

Grumbling, Kagome let one woman hang the dress inside while the other scampered off.

"I'm going to find you a pair of shoes – I think I know of the perfect pair…" Marlie disappeared quickly, leaving Kagome alone with the store's employee.

The curtain closed, and Kagome stared at herself in the floor-length mirror for a few moments. She saw the slight bags under her eyes – an effect of bedroom romps with a certain demon rather than sleeping. Her hair looked a little bedraggled. Her clothes – what little clothing she wore - were rumpled. No wonder the employees were trying so hard! They must see Sesshoumaru – stoic, perfect, and rich – and then wonder why he was here with such a girl. This could only mean that Sesshoumaru must see her the same way, since they were doing this specifically by his orders.

With a renewed sense of purpose – she was going to prove them all wrong, damn it! – Kagome began to strip, slinking into the light, clingy fabric. Still shrugging into the dress, she heard Marlie's high voice outside. She offered Kagome a box, and Kagome stuck her arm out to pull the shoes back in.

When Kagome saw the gorgeous, gold, delicate, strappy sandals, she forgot all her anger. They didn't look particularly expensive, but the tiny, fragile-looking chains that made up most of the exterior of the shoes captivated her. She had never seen anything like them. They would be _hers_.

Sitting on a plush bench along the side of the large fitting room, Kagome lifted each of the linked straps. It was frustrating work, but after seeing how one shoe looked on her small foot, she just had to try on the other.

She was busy attempting to slip her toes into the second of four linked chains when she heard the two women – who had moved away from the dressing rooms – laughing menacingly. It only occurred to Kagome then that it had been relatively quiet; she had been so absorbed in the beautiful sandals that she hadn't noticed the lack of chatter. Not that she expected a raucous from the two women, but shouldn't they at least be speaking amicably?

The laughter quieted quickly, and Kagome found herself straining to listen to them. If they were laughing, they must have been talking. And if they were close enough for laughter to be heard but far away enough for speaking to be virtually non-existent then were they hiding something from her? Were they talking about her? Kagome didn't have to speculate for very long.

"… At least _this one_ is humble…"

"Yes, but she is rather plain…"

Kagome couldn't tell which woman had said what, but it was enough. Humble wasn't that bad, but plain? She was anything but plain. If anything, these Australian women were plain. Kagome felt the anger find its' way to her mind, and she steeled herself.

Taking her time so as not to damage the beautiful four-inch heels, Kagome slipped her foot into the shoe. Finally, she was able to stand in front of the mirror. Twisting and contorting, she zipped up the dress. It was only after she was sure she had smoothed the fabric and adjusted the ruffles that she looked into the mirror. And she was shocked at what she saw.

Indeed, she looked stunning. The salmon color went well with her tanned skin, and the golden shoes highlighted the dress. The cut of the dress – from the neckline to the clingy fabric – showed off her beautiful curves. But what shocked Kagome the most were the tears that she hadn't know she was shedding.

What was she so upset about? Those stupid hotel employees? She was a doctor-in-training, for kami's sake! Men wanted her, and women wanted to be her. Why would what they said bother her? So what if she was humble and plain compared to the other rich women or girlfriends that came through here?

Well, she would show them.

Kagome wiped her eyes gently, took the tie from her hair and smoothed it, and took a deep breath. Exhaling, she drew the curtain aside, attempting to look as nonchalant as possible. She watched as the women looked at her, their expressions surprised. Apparently, they hadn't known how well Kagome cleaned up.

After a few moments, Marlie broke the astounded silence. "Well, then. Do you want to wear it out, or shall I have it bagged?" She attempted a sheepish smile.

Kagome smiled genuinely. "Could you bag it, please? I'd like to take a shower. Twenty hours on a plane is killer for my hair, apparently."

The women looked confused – could it be that, assuming both hers and Sesshoumaru's heritage, they had thought she was naturally messy? That they had only been on a flight that took a few hours – from Japan? Why would they make that assumption? _We speak perfect English… not something achieved through Japanese schooling. But I guess they wouldn't know that…_

Trying to sort things out alone, Kagome returned to the fitting room. She took the chained sandals off first, placing them back in the box. Once she was stable, she went thought the tedious task of unzipping, then slipping out of the dress without ripping anything. Really, she shouldn't be allowed to own such delicate things…

With the dress back on the hanger, Kagome held it outside the curtain, and it was taken by someone. Then, she heard Marlie's voice.

"The shoes looked wonderful with the dress, miss."

Grinning, Kagome thanked her. Then, she went about redressing in her frumpy lavender tee-shirt and shorts. She tied her hair back up to complete her look, and exited to find the women waiting for her.

"Everything's settled," the brunette said.

"Let's get back upstairs, shall we?" Marlie asked.

Kagome nodded, and the mocha-haired woman thanked her for coming, to which Kagome responded with an "it wasn't my idea." All three of them laughed, and Kagome left with Marlie, allowing her to lead her back to the elevator that would take her to the Royal Suite.

The blonde woman was holding her garment bag – Kagome had tried to take it but Marlie wouldn't allow it – so Kagome fidgeted with the shoe box in her hands. Her mind wandered maliciously back to the whispered conversation that they hadn't know she heard. She replayed it over in her mind, as well as the other deductions she had come to.

It was odd that the women had thought that she and Sesshoumaru had come from Japan. Of course they obviously looked Asian, but unless you heard one talk, it was hard to tell where someone of Asian descent was from, since there were so many countries that adopted lifestyles from their neighboring countries. And Japan wasn't very far from Australia at all. But then again, neither was Thailand.

The only thing Kagome could think of that would make the women assume they had come from Japan was if they had previously come here from Japan. But she had never been to Australia, let alone from Japan…

Her thoughts were cut off when the elevator doors opened; Kagome hadn't even realized they had stopped, the elevator was so smooth. Marlie smiled as she allowed Kagome to get out first. Then the door opened, and both women started. Kagome smirked; the blonde didn't know that Sesshoumaru would have heard the elevator come to his floor. Sneaky, annoying, filthy rich, dazzlingly beautiful dog demons…

Kagome walked into the suite as Sesshoumaru ushered her in. He took the garment bag and slipped Marlie a tip before she returned to the lift. Sniffing lightly as he shut the door, he looked at Kagome with a raised-eyebrow-and-crooked-smile expression that made her knees weak.

"Chiffon?"

It made Kagome roll her eyes.

"Don't sniff my clothes," she told him, annoyed once again.

Turning away with a purpose, Kagome realized that she had yet to visit the object of her desire – the bedroom. Walking past the bathroom, she saw the door that she knew had to lead to the boudoir… unless this freakin' room had a water park hidden somewhere, too. She grasped the handle and turned, exposing the huge room to her sight. Apparently, Sesshoumaru had been in here: some of her clothes as well as his own were laying on the bed which was lying in the middle of the left wall, a nightstand on each side.

Only certain articles of clothing were strewn about the beautiful cream-colored bedspread; anything that needed to be hung had been. Kagome spun around, seeing the closet behind her. Facing front again, Kagome noticed the long table opposite the foot of the bed that had her toiletries placed on it. Further past the humongous, king-sized bed was a wall of glass; there was another exit to the balcony from in here… she could see the lounge she had nearly tripped over earlier. In front of the lounge chair but on her side of the glass was a recliner stuffed into the corner of the room. Kagome walked slowly to the bed and sat. Sesshoumaru had hung her dress in the closet while she looked around and now he loomed over her.

"This room is _huge!_" she said, her eyes wide. She looked up at the youkai. "It's bigger than my whole apartment!"

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at her. "That _statement_ was the epitome of hyperbole," he drawled.

Kagome scowled at him. "Okay, maybe I am exaggerating a little, but seriously… what do we need with a room this big?"

Kagome's glare turned to shock and then worried as a small smile crept along Sesshoumaru's lips.

--

Kagome took a quick shower, hurried through blow-drying her hair, and applied some mascara and lip gloss. Using the huge, fluffy bathrobe provided by the hotel, Kagome returned to the bedroom, where she found Sesshoumaru already immaculately dressed in a pale grey suit, with a royal blue shirt to accent it. He had tied his hair with a simple band at the nape. Kagome couldn't breathe for a moment; it wasn't fair that a man she was seeing would be more beautiful than she was.

Smirking, Sesshoumaru began to tease her. "You _do_ realize it's impolite to ogle?"

Kagome huffed as she approached the dress. Suddenly remembering the shoes, however, Kagome abandoned the chiffon for the sandals, knowing it would be hard to use caution with the delicate chains once she had the dress on. She vaguely acknowledged the man leaving the room as she sat down with the shoes; he moved quicker than normal.

On the living room's coffee table, Sesshoumaru found his cell phone vibrating. It hadn't gotten the chance to pulsate a second time.

"Jaken," he said in a voice that dripped with acid. Why did he keep that little imp of a youkai around?

"M-m-m-m'lord," Jaken stuttered, knowing full well his boss would not stand for being disturbed on his holiday. "I-I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama, I really didn't want to disturb you… Hashi – that stupid, fat, ugly…"

"Jaken…" His tone promised disembowelment.

"Right!" the servant squeaked. "Sesshoumaru-sama… I th-th-thought you should know…"

The Taiyoukai sighed, wishing the smaller demon was in front of him so he could kick him. "The _point_, Jaken."

"Eep! Er, yes. Well, Hashi was in a club last night – I believe you were still flying – and it just so happened that Inuyasha was there with a band…"

Sesshoumaru sighed again, but this was an exasperated sound. "Why does he persist? I have told him many times that Inuyasha does not return his interest. Has having a few teeth grow back several times and an imprint of my brother's fist in his eye still not deterred him?"

"Er, well, I have spoken to Hashi about that," Jaken said, his tone more serious now, "and he swears it was a coincidence." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes on the other end. "But believe it or not, this has nothing to do with Hashi. You see, Inuyasha was not with his own band. It seems that he band belongs to him. But he did perform with them…"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. He was going to berate the little imp for wasting his time with such trivial news. But the way Jaken had trailed off… his tone seemed almost _afraid_. He growled after a few moments of silence. He would have to reeducate the little demon when he got back to Miami.

Hearing his masters' impatience and knowing Sesshoumaru was in the least – in his true form – five hours away, he blurted the rest of the information out. "Apparently, they asked Inuyasha to perform a song with them that he wrote. The children teased him for writing the song…" Sesshoumaru heard the demon swallow thickly, "… about Kagome. It's going to be on the radio, and that lowly cur Hashi told me the song was very 'raw' and 'sexy' – er, those were his words, milord."

Sesshoumaru heard no more. His hand seized, and the tiny silver phone crunched into pieces in his palm. So, his brother wanted to play hardball, eh? Well, if he's looking to be romantic, Sesshoumaru could be romantic. And Kagome would be putty in his hands.

Kagome stood, admiring her handiwork. The fragile shoes seemed to be made for her; they fit her so well, and the tinkling chains were neither taut nor loose. They had just the right amount of slack to look elegant.

Throwing the robe on the bed, Kagome reached for the garment bag. Once she had the dress unsheathed, Kagome stood in front of it, admiring it. She had heard Sesshoumaru being terse in the other room; she assumed it had to do with work, whatever that entailed. She reached for the dress, but before she could take it off the hanger, Sesshoumaru appeared silently behind her, snaking his arms around her slender waist.

Kagome smirked; she should have put the dress on right away. With a demon that could move faster than a bullet, she had to watch out when she was naked. She felt him nuzzle her hair, inhaling. He found his way to her neck, and his lips found her skin.

"You smell – and look – delicious," he told her.

She threw her head back as he cupped a breast, and he took advantage of the exposed flesh of her neck, biting lightly. She moaned in response to the pleasure he gave her, and it caused his youki to growl in pleasure. But just as quickly as he had started, Sesshoumaru slipped away, causing Kagome to reel from the rush of emotions.

She looked over her shoulder at him coyly, an eyebrow raised. Sesshoumaru laughed a short, sharp laugh. "If I had continued, we would miss dinner. But the bigger shame will be that I won't see you wear that dress…" Sesshoumaru eyed her in an obvious manner.

Kagome saw his eyes rest on her backside, but it didn't faze her. She returned to her task. Slipping the dress off its' hanger, she stepped carefully into the pink chiffon. She pulled it up, and began her little dance to get a grip on the zipper. Again, Sesshoumaru appeared behind her. This time, however, his hands lingered on her thighs. Slowly, ever so slowly, he moved up her body. Eventually, his hand found the zipper that went up her left side.

His right hand lingered on her hip, but his left carefully lifted the zipper until it rested at the top, hidden skillfully in the fabric. Sesshoumaru bent to place a soft kiss on Kagome's shoulder before releasing her. She thanked him quietly before walking away to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Kagome emerged, her hair in a messy updo. She hadn't done anything special, just pinned sections of her hair to her crown until many tendrils flowed from the top of her head. Sesshoumaru's eyes softened visibly when he saw her. She was the perfect vision of grace and beauty.

"The shoes are lovely," he murmured as he grasped her hand.

"Mmm…" She let him lead her to the door, and they entered the elevator. "I hope I'm not clumsy enough to break them," she said to no one in particular.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side. "They will be easy enough to repair. Even if a link has to be replaced."

"Why bother?" she asked. "I'm sure it can just be soldered back on or something. Then it would just need to be repainted…"

Sesshoumaru's brow knitted together as he pondered her suggestion. "Why would one paint something that is already the correct color? And you could not solder the pieces together. It would have to be melted. Only a jeweler could fix it."

The doors opened, and he led her through the lobby. It seemed familiar to Kagome. Was this the same direction they had gone to get to the Prada store? Suddenly, she heard – and felt – Sesshoumaru emit a soft, low growl. Looking up to his face, she saw him glaring at a group of young men at a bar in one of the hotel's lounges. Kagome rolled her eyes.

Regaining her thoughts, she confronted Sesshoumaru. "What do you mean, 'already the same color'? And why a jeweler, instead of a regular shoe smith?"

Her frown marred her pretty face, and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but chuckle, which made her deepen her scowl.

"It is already gold, is it not?"

"Well, yes," Kagome said. "But a jeweler doesn't fix shoes. Not unless…"

Her jaw dropped as she comprehended the obvious. Sesshoumaru snickered.

"Are you freaking _kidding me_?" she cried out, attracting the attention of a few other patrons on their way to or from dinner.

He gave her a stern look to remind her that such behavior while wearing such a dress was inappropriate.

"Seriously, Sesshoumaru. I didn't even know they made shoes like this. I figured they were just metal, painted gold," she told him, still in shock.

"There is not a large market for them. Actresses walk too much, socialites are more fond of diamonds, and most average business women are more interested in trendy brands. I, for one, prefer less-known designers to Jimmy Choo…"

Kagome's jaw dropped open a second time. Sesshoumaru knew what was coming and decided to explain beforehand.

"I used to design kimono for Geisha," he said with a sigh. "I still own a few shops in Japan. Our designs are quite popular – we get many compliments on how 'authentically antique' our kimono are." He flashed a grin her way, and she smirked back.

They reached their destination – a swanky-looking restaurant named 'The Melrose' – and the Maitre 'D sat them quickly, seeming to know Sesshoumaru. In a gentlemanly fashion, the youkai held her seat out, and then easily pushed her in after she sat. Kagome didn't think a man had ever done that for her.

"So, you like fashion?" Kagome was intrigued. Sesshoumaru was annoyed with her curiosity.

He looked into the distance, passive animosity in his eyes. "I have studied in Florence, Paris, and New York through the ages, waiting out all the horrible fashions that have come and gone."

Amused now, Kagome thought it safe to goad the demon in public. Surely he wouldn't kill her with so many witnesses? She giggled before beginning her barrage of teasing questions.

"And which fads particularly?"

He narrowed his eyes, but he took the bait. "Bell-bottoms. Overalls. Bodysuits. Leg warmers. _Tie-dye_…" He said the last one slowly, as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Kagome laughed. "Hey, I used to love overalls. And leg warmers."

"And now?" he asked, an eyebrow raised in query.

"Well, I still like them."

"Would you wear them?" he asked persistently.

"I used to…"

"Would. You. Wear. Them. Now." He was teasing her, but menace still dripped from his words.

"I guess not," she said, defeated.

The waiter came then, giving them menus and taking their drink order. Kagome ordered white whine, and Sesshoumaru, red wine. When he left, Kagome continued her questions.

"So are you going to get into fashion again someday? I mean as a real designer?"

"Actually, I thought I might dabble in it as my next career," he told her calmly.

"Next?" she asked as the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Kagome, I have to choose a new life every twenty years or so, depending on the situation. My brother as well. We live a long time, and we've each had many professions. Of course he picks less… _noble_ careers and tends to repeat them… such as his current career of choice," Sesshoumaru said bitterly.

Kagome could tell he had an estranged relationship with his brother, and decided not to pursue him as a topic. But she was so curious. If they didn't get along, why live together? And why were they so different? Obviously, they had very different personalities.

Sesshoumaru was relieved. He had expected her to ask more about his brother – he had even hoped to let the cat out of the bag. If Inuyasha wasn't going to do it, then damn it, he was – but she seemed reluctant, and this was good, because right now, she was with him, and Inuyasha was not his preferred topic of interest.

Kagome searched for a safe topic. "How old are you?"

Sesshoumaru was reluctant, but he wanted to give her some type of answer. "I have been alive since before the Sengoku Jidai," he told her, searching her expression.

Their waiter came back, and they proceeded to order their meals, with Sesshoumaru ordering a plate for them to share as an appetizer. Kagome gasped at the price – Eighty-nine Australian dollars – and wished he would stop there. By itself, the platter was made for two people: crab, prawn, scallops, calamari, smoked salmon and oysters… it was a meal fit for a king. But on top of that, he had ordered a steak with more seafood on the side, as well as a salmon dish for Kagome.

After the man left, Kagome tried in vain to get Sesshoumaru to undo part of the order – she didn't need her own dinner if he was getting one to share! He waved her off, however, and they mostly talked about school and work – the safest topics they could each think of – for the remainder of the dinner.

Kagome only felt awkward when, near the end of the meal, Sesshoumaru asked how she was going to earn money now that she was no longer working for the firm. She stumbled around the answer; he noticed how anxious and nervous she got.

"Um, I was thinking about, er… waitressing…" she told him uneasily.

Sesshoumaru thought it was endearing that she didn't like to lie, but he also wondered why she would need to lie about something so bland in the first place. He assumed that with her humble lifestyle, she thought he would think less of her as a waitress.

"It is fine, Kagome. I simply wanted to know. I do not care where you work," he assured her.

_I'm not so sure about that_, she thought.

"Do you need me to make a few calls? I could…" Twisting around, Sesshoumaru reached into the breast of his jacket that was casually draped behind his chair before realizing that he had – not but a few hours ago – indeed crushed his phone with his bare hand.

Likewise, he remembered the conversation with Jaken, which left him feeling bitter again. Frankly, he was proud of himself for simply not melting the phone. Had he done so, the acid might have dripped unto the floor and melted through to the next floor. And perhaps the next. And maybe the one below that one…

"No, no, that's not necessary," Kagome interrupted. "In fact, I…" She only realized her mistake after the words had come out.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. She stared back.

"You…"

Kagome began to sweat, and Sesshoumaru could taste it in the air, as well as hear her rapidly increasing pulse. What was going on?

"I… I have… an interview…"

The eyebrow ratcheted a few notches higher along with Kagome's heartbeat.

"On Tuesday afternoon…"

Sesshoumaru tried to reason with her. Perhaps she was nervous about the interview? "Where is it?"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat, and it did not go unnoticed. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The question she did not want to answer had been asked. She couldn't bear to tell the truth, but she hated the idea of lying as well.

"I, um… it's at… a bar…"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, but the humor did not reach his eyes. "That was incredibly vague, Kagome."

"Well…"

The waiter chose that moment to bring the check, and Sesshoumaru immediately gave him a bright red credit card. The man left, and Kagome thought it was the perfect opportunity to change the subject.

Wearing a smile, Kagome asked him, "So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

He caught on to her evasive maneuvering, but ignored it for now. He could always ask again.

"It's a surprise," he smirked.

"More surprises?" she asked, sounding exhausted.

Sesshoumaru processed this. Perhaps it was too much – he knew women loved surprises, but maybe he was pushing her too far.

"After breakfast, yes. Another surprise."

Well, he had actually given something up. Sure, it wasn't really considered information, but it was better than the usual 'it's a surprise'. Kagome grinned at him, and he was pleased. Perhaps he would get further with her by sharing some information.

The waiter came back, and Sesshoumaru signed something quickly before standing and pulling Kagome's chair out for her. When he had claimed her hand, the waiter came back to thank Sesshoumaru, and they left, returning to the Royal Suite.

Kagome walked straight to the bedroom to take off the dress. It was bad enough that she had to worry about not spilling anything on the delicate chiffon, but then there was the danger of stepping on the flowing train and puncturing it with the spiky heels of her expensive shoes. Her mind reeled with possibilities of ruining the dress.

She fumbled until she found the zipper, pulling it down. She hadn't seen where Sesshoumaru had gone, but now she saw the bathroom door open and heard running water. She looked at him curiously as he stalked towards her. Flinging his jacket onto the bed, he approached, catching her fingers when he was in front of her.

She watched his face as his hands rest atop hers, both of them pulling the zipper the little distance it had left to go. When that was done, he let go of her hands, only to reach her shoulders. One at a time, he slipped the delicate straps off, kissing her skin as he went. Slowly, he pulled the dress down. He met some resistance – Kagome had such delectable curves – but the dress was no match for his careful strength.

When the salmon-colored chiffon pooled at her feet, Kagome decided she wasn't going to let Sesshoumaru completely dominate her. He held her by the waist now, wondering what she was thinking. He found out when she reached for him and began undoing the buttons on his silk shirt. With haste, she plucked the buttons free.

She marveled at the smooth, hard planes of his chest and stomach. He quivered at her touch, and she smirked; it was not everyday one could make a demon react this way. She marveled at the slight power she held over him. But she was also amazed at the control he expressed. She could barely contain herself, and couldn't imagine what he must be feeling.

So she decided that control was hardly necessary anymore.

With a quick movement, Kagome ripped the shirt from his body. He seemed amused, and she smiled with him. She reached for his belt greedily, undoing the buckle and then unbuttoning him. When his pants lay with her dress, she reached for his boxer-briefs, but for some reason, she felt fear. It was silly and irrational; they had had sex so many times she had lost count. Why now?

She looked down at her feet, unable to look him in the eye. She eyed the beautiful, dainty shoes. She saw the gorgeous heap of chiffon that was her dress. And then, she knew.

It all felt real. She felt like she had had a night out with her lover, not just a man she was seeing. It had felt right and old. And now, she felt guilty. Had she not set rules for this reason? Had she not told all three men she was not settling until she knew? And she didn't; not yet. She wasn't set on any of the trio of suitors. This trip had been unfair. Was this why he had surprised her? Had he known she would refuse?

Sesshoumaru could see the change of emotions in her face. He knew when she had hesitated that something was wrong. _Damn women and their irrational minds. Why must they always think at times like these?_ He watched as she changed from scared to confused, then from enlightened to angry.

"Sesshoumaru, why did you bring me here?" she asked, trying to keep the anger from her voice.

"I wanted to get away, and I thought you would enjoy accompanying me," he told her matter-of-factly, unsure where she was going with this.

"But you're trying to spoil me: private jets, expensive dresses… _offering to pay my tuition?_ This feels like you're trying to _bribe_ me, Sesshoumaru. I will _not_ be bought." Her expression dark, Kagome attempted to stalk away.

Sesshoumaru caught her arm and turned her, ferreting out a groan from Kagome. "I do not attempt to buy your love, Kagome. This is my way of courting you. I'm sorry if you are unused to it, but again, you insult me if you think any of this will damage my finances. I would be spending as much – if not more – had I come without you. If you are uncomfortable, I shall send word that we will be leaving tomorrow."

This time, it was he that turned away, and it felt Kagome feeling confused and worried. She had offended him once again, and he genuinely sounded upset. She watched as he disappeared into the bathroom again, only to hear the water turn off. He reappeared seconds later, his face calm despite his previous words. He eyed her, as if to judge her temperament.

Kagome felt awful. Had she jumped the gun? After all, he hadn't forced her to do anything. Perhaps he felt that she truly needed a little spoiling in her life right now. And to be honest, she did. But that didn't mean she was comfortable with it. With a sigh, Kagome stored the information away in her brain and walked up to Sesshoumaru.

He watched her warily as she gracefully stepped over to him and reached for the band of his underwear. His muscles jumped at her touch, more out of caution than lust. But she was still naked, save her gold heels. And he was still a man.

When she had removed the last of his clothing, he took her by her hand and led her to the bathroom, where she found that somewhere between the time they had left for dinner and right now, the bathroom had been transformed into a beautiful spa.

There was no electrical lighting on - Sesshoumaru had lit dozens of tapered candles all over the room; she could still smell the faint scent a match makes when lit. But it was light compared to the heavy strawberry scent that filled the air. Mostly, it came from the bubble bath that was now almost as tall as she. But there was also a silver platter on the granite counter; a bottle of champagne and a silver bowl of strawberries on it, joined by a hydrangea arrangement in a shallow, wide bowl.

Kagome had never been wooed in such a way. No one had ever gone so far for her, and it was both unnerving and overwhelming. Sesshoumaru didn't wait for her to say something. He walked over to the bottle – Kagome was sure it was the most expensive bottle he could get his hands on – and popped the cork, letting the rich, heady foam pour onto the granite floor. The head reminded her of the bubble bath, also ready to overflow.

Not allowing her to think – after their heated conversation, he knew her thoughts would return to it – he brought her a glass of the carefully poured champagne and pulled her to the whirlpool. She sipped carefully, not sure of what to think of all of it. But he seemed to only want to make her happy, so she decided to go along with it. She was about to step in when a flash of gold stopped her.

She was about to get in the tub with her shoes on!

Kagome fluttered about, trying to find a place to put the champagne flute down and slip off the shoes at the same time. Sesshoumaru stopped her. He placed the delicate glass back into her right hand, and took her left hand in his. Then he stepped into the tub and pulled. Kagome chewed on her bottom lip, unsure. She really liked the shoes, and if she was going to keep them, she would prefer that they remain without needing repairs as long as possible.

Sesshoumaru fought to hold back a smile. Really, the girl was too cautious for her own good. Giving her another gentle tug, he resorted to convincing her. "They will not be harmed, Kagome. There are no harsh chemicals in here, and both gold and acrylic are quite resilient…"

She actually already knew this. They used acrylic in many aquatic habitats and gold… she had taken baths and showers with many different kinds of gold on. So why the hesitation? She knew there was just something so wrong about taking a bath with shoes on, especially such gorgeous, expensive ones. She was poised, one foot hovering inches in front of the enormous mound of bubbles, when Sesshoumaru tugged gently, making her lose her balance and forcing her to step into the tub. With a 'thunk', she placed her foot firmly onto the porcelain bottom of the whirlpool.

Once she was in, there was no bother debating. She placed the other leg in as she joined an only half-visible Sesshoumaru in the tub. She smiled, and he bent to her ear, his breath against her skin making her shudder.

"You look so incredibly sexy right now… you have no idea," he said, the strain evident in his voice.

Kagome felt empowered. She smiled coyly at him when he returned to his full height and took a long draught from her glass. Sesshoumaru turned to his drink as well, draining it of its' contents. He placed the flute down on the edge of the tub and turned to the woman opposite him. When she finally took the glass from her lips, Sesshoumaru bent to take her lips. As they kissed, he coaxed her down. He sat, pulling her to straddle his outstretched legs.

Surrounded by the tiny, fragrant bubbles, Kagome giggled, then finished the rest of her champagne, allowing the glass to join its' mate on the rim of the whirlpool. And as Kagome descended onto Sesshoumaru, the night became a haze of warmth, bubbles, and pleasure.

--

Inuyasha didn't think he had ever been so busy. All day he had been trying to make arrangements for Leather to record while dodging the media. Curse that damned kid, he thought while he tried to imagine strangling Trent. Of course it was just his luck that a local intern for a news reporter had been at Spirits last night and heard the little declaration.

Of course, media attention was great for the band's publicity, but he was only their manager, and didn't need his own publicity. This was why he turned to producing in the first place. This was why he hadn't been in the business of making music since the Forties. Ever since, girls have been too obsessed with celebrities to let him live peacefully.

He brusquely ended the phone call with an entertainment magazine, and then answered the phone two seconds later when it rang. He wouldn't have picked it up, but he actually wanted to speak to this woman.

"Mary," he said through ground teeth, "what the fuck do I pay you for if you can't handle this bullshit?"

On the other end, his middle-aged, female agent held the phone a good distance from her ear, something she was familiar with when speaking to Inuyasha. "Listen here, you idiot," she buffeted, "if you had told me what to expect, then maybe I could have released a statement. But nooooo… Mary is the last one to find out. Why do you do this to me, Inuyasha? Why would you do this to your agent? The only person that looks out for you…"

Inuyasha had had it with that last statement. "You're not looking out for me. You're looking out for yourself, you commission-whore," he spat into the phone. It beeped, letting him know someone else was calling.

"Yes, well… it's the price you pay for your talents, my dear," she agreed. "Anyways, was there anything you'd like to tell me, since we're speaking so truthfully?"

Inuyasha grunted. He didn't want to tell anyone the truth, let alone a leech like Mary. But if he was to get any work done, he was better off letting her handle the media. But the truth could damage his standing with Kagome, so he settled for half-truths.

With a sigh, he relented. "Kagome is… a friend. We're not a couple. Anyways, I wrote the song for Leather, not for myself. Can I get on with my life now?"

"A friend… that you roll around in the sheets with?"

Hearing her speak of Kagome in such a matter made his youki spike, and he was grateful that he was home. He allowed his hair to blanche and his claws and fangs to grow. He stood and began pacing. "She's. A. Friend."

"With benefits?" the highlighted and manicured woman asked. He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Fuck off, Mary," he said as he ended the call.

Placing the Sidekick on 'silent', he walked to his closet to refurnish his duffel bag. On the way, he passed a mirror and noticed his eyes were red behind the brown contacts. Taking a deep breath, he let his youki ebb until he opened his eyes again to find them honey-brown. Satisfied, he continued to his enormous walk-in closet, which was – oddly enough – loaded with mostly vintage jeans, tee shirts, sneakers, and hats. There were a few blazers and dress pants in there, hidden in the back. But he usually had no reason to wear them.

Picking a few things out from the racks and drawers, Inuyasha stuffed them in the bag, where his previous garments had been. He had placed those in a laundry basket in one of the corners of his room. One of the maids would handle it.

When he was pleased with his assortment, he looked at his phone. Seven missed calls, and his voice mailbox was full. Groaning, Inuyasha wondered if the news would get to Australia. Of course, he wasn't a huge hit there, but Leather was popular among kids and it might leak onto the internet. Kagome would be disappointed if she heard his devotion to her, especially when he had been so reluctant to open up.

It was then that Inuyasha realized two things: First, he was going to have to be more honest with her. He would have to tell her – soon – about who and what he was. Second, if he was going to win Kagome's heart, he knew it wasn't going to be with money. He knew Sesshoumaru was going about things the wrong way. Even though he was letting her experience things she never had, she would only have brief memories of the experiences themselves.

Kagome was a free spirit, much like himself.

He didn't know what that damned wolf had planned – luckily, he hadn't heard or smelled Kouga around in a while – but as for himself? He would be just that for Kagome. Himself.

With a flick of his wrist, Inuyasha tossed his bag onto his shoulder and left, fighting Saturday Miami traffic to Kagome's dorm. He had a lot to do today, and tomorrow he had a gig planned with his old band.

--

Sunday morning found Kagome waking up in a strange bed – again. She yawned heavily as she realized the reason she had woken up. Sesshoumaru, in one of the hotels' robes, was letting someone inside. Glancing to the clock on the nightstand beside her, Kagome realized it was early. She didn't get up this early even on school days.

There was a jangling sound, and Kagome sat upright, only to realize she was naked. Her hair was damp and in a clump because it had gotten wet, yet she hadn't taken out the pins to release it. She clutched the sheet around herself and shortly after, Sesshoumaru entered the room with a cart.

Ah. Roomservice.

Kagome beamed but was interrupted by a yawn. Sesshoumaru grinned, then turned to the task at hand. While he was arranging whatever he planned to do, Kagome pulled the pins from her hair. It was a curly mess now, a result of being wet and pinned haphazardly. She shook her head and her thick ebony tresses tumbled about her shoulders in cascading waves. Sesshoumaru was beside her when she finally stopped fussing and he was staring at her intently.

"What?" she asked brightly.

He placed a tray over her lap and kissed her tenderly. Walking over to a small stereo on the table opposite the bed, he turned it on. Unfortunately, he could find nothing that pleased them and gave up. Instead, he grabbed an American newspaper from the cart and joined her in bed, placing a tray over his own lap. They ate quietly, Kagome relishing the simple fruits and orange juice. He had coffee and a muffin. Kagome looked at him, an eyebrow raised in question, then grabbed a waffle with her bare hands and ate. He almost gaped at her, but he thought it would not be wise to do so.

He read the newspaper quietly, and she ate noisily. Finally, she grabbed the coffee mug that was intended for her and left the bed. He watched her, curious. The sun had just edged upon the horizon and she headed for the balcony. The pushed aside the wispy white curtains and found the handle for the sliding glass door.

When the door was open wide enough to step through, Kagome found the lounge chair that was in the corner to her left. The balcony had a thick, concrete border, so she was covered once she lay in the elongated chair. She felt the sun's rays warm her as it rose higher, and she asked it for strength as thoughts weaved through her mind.

_This is so lovely_, she thought. _But is it what I want? Sesshoumaru barely talks to me. He was happier with the newspaper than with me. Is this what it would be like if we were together?_ Kagome constantly weighed the three men against each other, trying to fit herself into every equation. She had spent a long time in a bland relationship because she was comfortable and it was easy. But she hadn't been happy. Now, that was all that mattered to her. And currently… Well, she was happy, just not with Sesshoumaru.

He promised her a lavish lifestyle, with no need to worry about how to pay her electricity or when she was going to have her next meal, but that wasn't what she wanted. It was nice, but Kagome was intent on struggling. Her mother had struggled to make ends meet when her father died, and it made her the strong woman she was today – to the point of losing her house so her daughter could go to Med school.

No, Kagome would not be babied. If she could find a healthy balance between the two naturally, however…

She was halfway finished with her coffee when Sesshoumaru joined her on the veranda. He was still wearing the robe, and he sat near her feet, lifting her legs so they laid in her lap. They continued to watch the sunrise, and although Kagome had wanted Sesshoumaru to open up, she felt comfortable in the moment; at peace.

Only a quarter of an hour had past when Sesshoumaru finally stood. "We must get dressed," he said softly, holding out a hand for her.

She took it gingerly, allowing him to help her up. With unparalleled speed, he zoomed around the bedroom, picking her lemon-yellow bikini out from a drawer he had placed it in last night. He laid it on the bed and ran to retrieve his own swimshorts from a drawer and stopped in front of the bed. Kagome hadn't even reached the bed before he was done. She smiled wryly at him and took her bathing suit, disappearing into the bathroom.

She emerged ten minutes later, only because she brushed her teeth and hair. She used an elastic to put her hair in a messy bun – if they were going in the water, then there was no need for a shower or kept hair.

Sesshoumaru somehow still managed to look regal in black trunks with a pacific design in silver. He had put on a black tank top to go with it, and as she watched, he changed the color of his hair and eyes. The stripes she liked so much disappeared along with the crescent moon as he reverted to his public appearance. Sighing, Kagome grabbed a pair of short denim shorts and her black thong sandals. Sesshoumaru eyed her in disbelief.

"Forgetting something?" he asked, not wanting to offend her by telling her to wear a shirt.

"Oh… right!" Kagome scrambled in her little black purse and found a knock-off pair of big sunglasses that she had bought with Nikki last year; they had wanted matching pairs, but both refused to pay hundreds of dollars for items they knew they would probably lose or break.

She put them on, sliding them to the top of her head, and Sesshoumaru wanted to drop to the floor in exasperation. He held his tongue, however, and he gave up, moving to the front door. Kagome was impressed; the normally stoic youkai usually never looked anything less than a businessman, but right now, he seemed just as much a beach bum as the surfers on South Beach back home. And on top of that, he didn't say anything about her… indecency.

She met him at the door, and they entered the elevator together.

There was little life downstairs, but there was enough to appreciate Kagome's lack of dress. The bellhop on duty stared too long, and Sesshoumaru glared. The doorman watched her walk by, and Sesshoumaru began to growl, stopped by Kagome's hand on his arm.

They reached the limo that was waiting for them, and the driver scurried to the rear to open their doors. Kagome smiled at the familiar face, and he grinned back.

"Good morning, Cody," she beamed, to Sesshoumaru's consternation.

"G'day, Kagome. Lovely morning, eh?" he said, holding the door open for them.

Sesshoumaru wanted to growl again. He could feel it bubbling in his chest. Why did Kagome have to be so friendly? And why was this man on a first-name basis with her? He knew he couldn't say anything. Defending her honor would be one thing, but beheading a man for saying 'good morning' to her would probably not win her favor.

Cody began to close the door, oblivious, until Sesshoumaru stopped the door and cleared his throat. He apologized quickly and allowed Sesshoumaru to climb in before again attempting to close the back door.

Kagome remained silent throughout the trip; she knew it was futile to ask where they were going, and anyways, she had a vague idea.

After twenty minutes, they pulled into a small beach with a few buildings. Cody opened the door for them, and gave Kagome an appreciative smile as she exited the car. Sesshoumaru glared at him, but he paid no attention.

"Ten-thirty," Sesshoumaru said, and with a nod of his shaggy blonde hair, Cody got back into the limo and left.

The demon guided her to one of the buildings, where a man was waiting with a huge smile on his face. With a thick native accent, he shook Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Nice seein' ya, mate," he said to the youkai. "It's been a while. You haven't changed much."

"Ian," he said, greeting the man. "This is Kagome. I believe it is she that would like to speak with you during this excursion."

Kagome looked on, confused. Ian extended a hand, shaking her hand and introducing himself.

"Ian Banks. I own a little dive company," he said to Sesshoumaru's amusement, who interrupted with a chuckle.

"Don't be modest, Ian. But please… we're on a tight schedule."

"Right, then. Let's get going. The Seaway, I presume?"

"Only the best," Sesshoumaru said imperiously.

"She game?" Ian said, pointing with his thumb at the woman that trailed them as they walked. He was apparently immune to Kagome's beauty, which pleased Sesshoumaru. Either that, or he was smart.

"I assume."

"Kagome," Ian said, startling her. "I apologize. You dive?"

"Yes. I've been certified since I was twelve," she told him.

"When was that, last year?" Ian joked. But the scowl on Sesshoumaru's face wiped his expression away. "No sense of humor," Ian grumbled.

After some poking around, Ian returned with the proper equipment for the three of them and they took off in a boat.

When they stopped, Kagome found herself in between two pieces of land. Ian called the water here the "Gold Coast Seaway", because it allowed access to the interior islands of the Gold Coast. Her excitement had been building, and now Kagome was dying to get in the water. She checked her equipment and sat on the edge of the boat.

"Hold it there, Sheila," Ian said to her.

She halted, awaiting instruction. She noticed that Sesshoumaru had no dive equipment. Showy dog demons.

"Now, this here area is for advanced divers. The only reason I'm letting you go without knowin' for sure you can handle it is because of this guy here," he lectured, clapping Sesshoumaru on the shoulder, who had been in the process of taking his shirt off. "I've seen this guy pull off some stuff in the worst rip currents. On top of that, I don't fear the sharks with him here." Nodding his approval, Ian dismissed them as he went down into the cabin of the boat.

"Does he know?" Kagome whispered.

"No," Sesshoumaru grinned.

"Huh," Kagome huffed. It seemed that even without anyone knowing what he was, everyone completely respected him.

"I'll see you down there," he said, diving off the side of the boat into the turquoise water below.

"Show off!" she said aloud. She heard a chuckle from the depths of the boat's interior. Putting in her respirator, Kagome adjusted her mask and fell backwards off the side of the boat.

Underwater, Kagome was surprised how she was instantly crowded by fish. There wasn't much in the way of reefs; the water probably moved too quickly for coral polyps to settle. But she enjoyed seeing fish she had never seen before and would never encounter otherwise in the water: Cownose Rays, Guitarfish, schools of Amberjack, Tangs and Squirrelfish, and even the distant outline of a Bull Shark. She hadn't even noticed the predator until Sesshoumaru suddenly turned in that direction.

The Guitarfish had taken her by surprise – she had been near the sandy bottom, chasing a Blackspot Snapper, when she stirred up the sand and revealed a rather large eye. She had thought it a Wobbegong at first – a shark that lies in wait in the sand – but the telltale fringes were not present. She waved water at it, allowing the eye to reveal itself. The skin around the odd orb was grey. Then suddenly, as if the creature had decided that its' presence had been given away, shimmied out of the sand and relocated in another patch of the smooth, soft sand.

It was the size that disconcerted Kagome the most. The eye had been rather large, and she expected a large creature. But it was only about three feet long, with the usual spade-shaped head and a few white spots on the sides. The large dorsal fin made Kagome wonder how she could have missed it.

When it was gone, Kagome couldn't help giggling, and Sesshoumaru turned to her. She looked at him, and she thought he had the strangest expression on his face. He was no more than twenty feet away to her left, so she saw the determined anger clearly in the crystalline water. She didn't have time to wonder why he was upset, because he began swimming furiously towards her. Of course, demon as he is, he was still incredibly fast. But he is, after all, an inu youkai, not a fish.

Kagome turned back to the spot where she had uncovered the Guitarfish and caught a bit of movement to her right. And that's when she figured out why Sesshoumaru was in such a hurry to get to her. A Bull Shark – possibly the same one she saw before – was swimming quickly towards her. It was as fast as the demon was. Her blood froze and her heart stopped for a moment. She was able to look at Sesshoumaru one more time before the two were too close for her to keep track. Her adrenaline kicked in, and she reached for the youkai…

It happened so fast, Kagome was unsure of what had taken place. The two creatures had reached her at the same time; that, she knew. But there was blood and pain. Not so much pain that she thought some body part had been inherently chewed off by the predator, but a burning pain against her right side. But what did she know? Maybe her endorphins were doing a great job.

She saw Sesshoumaru move quickly towards the shark – was he so powerful that he wasn't even afraid of Jaws? – and by the time her eyes could follow the movement, the shark was retreating. Then he turned to her, panic clear on his face, scooped her into his arms, careful not to touch her right side.

When they surfaced, he was able to quickly shoot himself up the boarding ladder, landing in an open area. He laid Kagome down as she removed the breathing apparatus and mask and he removed her tank.

"Wh-what…?"

"Do not move, Kagome."

"Wh-why?"

"You have been hurt."

She tried to lift her head to see, but he wouldn't allow it. "Am I missing something?"

This made him chuckle. "No, Kagome. You were not bitten."

"Then how could I be hurt?" she demanded, more tersely than she had intended.

He hesitated. "When the shark was within inches of you, you moved towards me in such a way that it missed, and instead, it rubbed against your side."

Ian showed up just then, hearing the demon's explanation. "What was it?"

"Bull," was all he needed to say.

"Funny," the divemaster said. "They don't usually attack." Then he headed back down into the cabin to extract his First Aid kit.

After a few moments, Kagome frowned. "I didn't even feel it. I had no idea…"

"You had other things in your mind. Besides, you were expecting a bite, apparently, and therefore a great deal more pain," he soothed, brushing her hair from her face.

She tried to look at the wound again – it stung very badly, now that she knew what happened – but Sesshoumaru tried to stop her. But she gave him a hard look, and he relented. As she propped herself up, he removed any other equipment still attached to her.

Despite both her medical and marine biology training, she was unprepared for what she saw. Her right side, about a one square foot of it, was raw and bleeding. It was obviously shallow, but it was such a wide-spread wound, it worried her. It looked as if someone had taken the toughest grit of sandpaper and rubbed her with it furiously.

"B-but… how? Shark denticles are smooth when you rub them correctly. The way we moved…"

"You are correct," Sesshoumaru interrupted. "However, I hit the creature upon his nose just as he was passing you, and I believe it sent the shark backwards upon you…"

His expression was hard; guilt and anger swirled in his eyes, which were almost their normal shade of amber.

"Sesshoumaru… please. You saved me. I'm extremely grateful. But you must get a hold of yourself. Your youki… your eyes… and I think I can see your moon…" She tried to soothe him, but he was intent on being discontent.

"I should have not put you in such a precarious situation." He turned away, but stayed in place, holding her hand.

"Sesshoumaru, I'll be fine. And this was the most incredible thing I've ever experienced! I just don't know how I can tell people what happened without giving away what you are…" she chuckled, but it pained her to move her torso and a hiss escaped her lips, bringing his anguished eyes back to her face.

"I'm sorry," he said, averting his eyes to the wound.

Kagome placed a hand on his. "I'm fine."

They didn't speak again, but she noticed that he had control again, and looked the part of a human again. Human. Kagome had never really thought of him as inhuman, but now she was reminded that he was indeed another species altogether. A mythical species; one that she had been warned of by her crazy old jii-chan, and she had scoffed at. There would be no living with him if he found out…

All thoughts scattered when the blonde-haired Ian came back from below deck. He carried a large, white, plastic box and a few clean rags and kneeled next to Kagome, who insisted on sitting upright. But the curvature of her body brought forth pain, so she asked Sesshoumaru to help her up. Now that she was standing, the blood trickled downward. Upset, Kagome looked to the demon. He rose a brow in question.

"I… I don't want to get blood on my suit…"

Chuckling, Sesshoumaru asked Ian to leave them, and when he complied, Sesshoumaru quickly brought Kagome her shorts and a towel. When he had stayed the blood flow with a rag, he untied the stings of her bottom, allowing them to fall. He had her place her hand over the rag, then helped her into her shorts. When she was dressed, he attended to her once more.

When the blood had all but stopped, Sesshoumaru found an antibacterial antiseptic and applied the ointment generously. Kagome watched, approving. She had no training with this kind of wound, but she realized that it was no different from a scrape; the difference was instead of concrete, they had been shark scales. So she allowed Sesshoumaru to attend to her as it pleased him, and she hoped it wouldn't leave a scar, although she knew it shouldn't, with the proper care.

Kagome insisted on standing, and Sesshoumaru retrieved Ian from the cabin, and they made their way back to the little building they had started from. It was only ten, so Sesshoumaru offered lunch. He wouldn't say so, but he had heard Kagome's stomach growl, and she had guessed that he did. Swimming always made her hungry.

Ian was pleased, and they ate a quick fried fish lunch. Just as they finished, the limo showed up and Cody came to retrieve them. He tried to hide the surprise on his face when he saw the huge white patch of gauze and medical tape on Kagome's side, but he was not quick enough. Sesshoumaru had seen his expression and leveled him with a glare. Since he was already caught, Cody walked up to Kagome and offered her a hand.

"What happened, Miss Kagome?" he asked, concerned.

"Shark," was all she offered with a smile.

"Funny, they usually don't attack around these parts," he said, frowning.

Sesshoumaru glared harder, if that was possible, and Kagome laughed, even though it hurt. "Yeah, that's what Ian said…"

He helped her into the car as Sesshoumaru finished with Ian, asking him for the First Aid kit and collecting the few possessions they had brought with them. Then they were off, back to the hotel.

In the car, Kagome smiled brightly at the demon. "So, what's next? Let me guess… It's a surprise…?"

Sesshoumaru did not share in her mood. "It is no surprise. We are going home."

Kagome's face fell. "Home?"

He noticed her expression. He realized that she did not want the vacation to end so soon, although she would never say so for fear of seeming ungrateful or selfish. But… what to do? Risk her further injury, or risk her unhappiness?

So he sat, not answering her question, pondering the risks of each side of his internal argument. Kagome remained silent for once, and they reached the hotel soon thereafter.

She smiled for Cody when he helped her out of the back seat, but then plodded into the hotel, ignoring the odd looks from the hotel staff. Their expressions harmed Sesshoumaru's thought process further. He found her at their elevator, awaiting the arrival of the lift. They rode up to the suite in silence, and once inside, Kagome headed straight for the bedroom. She bent to retrieve her duffel bag from a little cubby in her nightstand, but the movement elicited a hiss of pain, and Sesshoumaru was next to her instantly.

It hurt him to see her so downtrodden. He knew then that she blamed herself; as if she had called the shark – which supposedly, never attacks – herself. Because she wasn't just upset about her own vacation. He knew she was also worrying about his. He took her hands and gently pulled her upwards, only to lay her down on the freshly-made bed. She looked confused, and he smirked. Knowing her, she was thinking that he wanted to make love to her, and this amused him. But really, he knew that right now, she was only comfortable standing or lying down, and he preferred the latter.

"Kagome," he pleaded, kissing her palm, "tell me what to do…" He watched as her eyes widened. She didn't know what to expect. "I do not want to injure you further – my plans for today might accomplish that. But I also do not want to disappoint you. What should I do?"

Her expression softened as he explained, and she took her hand from his grasp only to rest it on his face. "Sesshoumaru, you don't have to worry about disappointing me. If you want to go home, let's go," she said.

And that's when he made up his mind. She was a stubborn woman, if anything else. So he knew that deep down, she wanted to stay no matter the pain. But she was relenting, because she thought that was what he wanted.

With a sigh, he turned his head to kiss her hand again, then stood up. "You had better get dressed, then. Shorts and a shirt. We have much walking to do."

She looked confused. "But… if we're flying, then…"

"Walking, not flying."

"But Sesshoumaru…" she whined.

In an instant, he released his youki and turned into his normal self. He covered her with his body, careful not to harm her wound further, but almost close enough to touch. When he kissed her, she was surprised at the intensity and the reaction of her body, despite her injury. It left her breathless, so she could not deny him when he spoke.

"Please."

She nodded dumbly, and with a smirk, he lifted her easily so she could stand. He helped her dress, and they left, taking the hotel's car down the street to their destination, Sea World Australia.

--

Kagome had so much fun, she didn't feel her injury until they were back in the car again. Sesshoumaru had hovered about, making sure that she felt well enough to go on, which got tiring, but under the circumstances, she felt she might do the same, so she let him be. She was only too happy that his knowledge that carrying her would cause her pain made him refrain from doing so. It would not become a businessman to go around carrying someone in a theme park. She realized she hadn't seen him on the phone the entire time, and brought it up.

"I… rid myself of it," he stated dryly.

Kagome looked at him dubiously, but said nothing else.

Back at the hotel, he helped her undress and shower. When they were both clean, he dried her off. She had tried to do things on her own, but she was annoyed to find how many things involved bending, and the occasional wince or hiss of pain would make him insist on helping her again.

When she was clothed in a bathrobe, Sesshoumaru quickly dressed and excused himself, telling Kagome he would be right back. He was gone for only ten minutes – long enough for Kagome to find a television show worth watching – and then he did something unexpected. He told her his plans.

"We will dine in tonight, since I do not wish for you to be more grievously injured…"

"This isn't grievous, Sesshoumaru," she interrupted.

"Hn. Anyway, our plane leaves at three, so I want to dine early, so you may rest. Are you hungry?"

"If the plane arrives at three, why do we need to rest? We have half a day to ourselves…"

"Three in the morning, Kagome."

"Oh." Then, "Why so early?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you wish to miss school?"

According to her calculations, it was late Sunday afternoon. There was no school on Monday, due to Columbus Day, so it was a good day to fly. "Does this mean it will be the middle of the night when we get back to Miami?"

"It does. The plane needs to refuel, so we will probably leave near four. But we will arrive Tuesday morning, probably close to one," he explained.

Kagome wondered how many times he had taken this trip. She nodded, and turned her attention back to the TV. Sesshoumaru busied himself ordering dinner from room service, and then he began to tinker with the new phone he had acquired during his obviously short descent into the lobby. What did they have, a mall down there?

Half an hour later, a knock at the door signaled dinner, and Kagome managed to sit up in bed as Sesshoumaru answered the door. He served her, and they ate peaceably, watching Seinfeld reruns. She found that she was exhausted after dinner, and fell asleep, still wearing the robe, where she lay in bed.

At exactly three in the morning, Sesshoumaru woke to his new phone's alarm, dressed, and packed their things. He new the sandy-haired driver would be waiting for him, and he called for a bellhop. Once the hotel employee had their things, he scooped Kagome from the bed and carried her to the waiting limo.

Cody tipped his hat to Sesshoumaru, who gave a curt nod. The young man opened the door, and Sesshoumaru quickly slipped Kagome inside, laying her down on the supple leather. In a few minutes, they were off to Coolangatta Airport, where they would find his jet ready to fly back home.

When Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up again, she stirred. The breeze at the small airport mussed her hair, and she slid slowly from unconsciousness to smooth it. When she opened her eyes, she first saw Sesshoumaru's face, then she watched as Cody handed their luggage to the stewardess, who had been replaced by another woman. As Cody turned back to them to close the door, Sesshoumaru tried to shy away from the younger man, but Kagome wouldn't have it. She waved to him, putting Sesshoumaru in a compromising position. He found he had to turn her, and she was able to smile to the Aussie and tell him goodbye. He thanked her, which she found odd, and went back to the car.

Sesshoumaru quickly ascended the steps, apologizing.

"What for?"

"I did not wish to wake you for this," he told her.

"You didn't want me to say goodbye to Cody," she admonished.

Not denying it, nor admitting, Sesshoumaru silently brought Kagome to the chair she had sat in before. "I'm sorry you must sit for this portion. I will make sure you do not have to stay sitting for long."

"Sesshoumaru, stop babying me. I'm fine. And stop apologizing. It's annoying," she told him.

She buckled herself in, swatting his hand away when he tried to do it for her, and sat with her arms crossed like a petulant child, despite the fact that she had just scolded him. He sighed as he went to check on the pilots. A few moments later, he returned and buckled himself in. He was surprised that his fear had returned. If something were to go wrong with the fuel…

"What did you mean before?"

Sesshoumaru was startled out of his morbid thoughts. "What?"

"Um," she said, trying to remember his exact words, "you said that… the plane was refueling. Wouldn't it do that when we first got here? And that snippy blonde… she's gone as well…"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "As for her, she is finding employment with another company. As for my jet… I am not the only one that uses it."

Kagome's brows knit together, which he found endearing. "Er, no?"

He chuckled. "No. You see, in the position I am, I often ask for favors and sometimes, I give favors…" He continued as Kagome nodded her head, understanding. "Also, my brother uses it, albeit rarely."

Kagome looked pensive. "Will I ever get to meet your family?"

Sesshoumaru could not hold back a laugh. "Does this mean you have picked a suitor?"

"No," she said sheepishly, "but I'm close to it." She grinned, hoping that answer would appease him.

Since they both had things to ponder, they waited in silence, each thinking of things better left unsaid. At quarter after four, the plane began to move, signaling take-off.

--

It was time to leave. He had already taken a shower, but now that he had let himself get lost on the internet, Inuyasha found he had to rush. Stepping away from the laptop on the desk in Kagome's room, Inuyasha searched for the clothes he would wear tonight. Picking out a plain black shirt to go with his favorite black Yankees hat, the hanyou dressed and left.

It took too much time to get there; running, he could have arrived sooner. But that wasn't allowed. He ran too fast. In the late 1800's, someone tried to recruit him for the Olympics as a sprinter. That wasn't his thing. But obviously, it wasn't above the damned wolf, Kouga. Just thinking his name made Inuyasha growl to himself inside his 'Cuda.

The best part about tonight was the fact that Kagome would be coming home, and that lifted his spirits. It made him rethink the song set, which he knew would piss Miroku off. The bass guitarist hated when he changed their music plans. That actually made him smirk. It would be good for his friends' blood pressure.

He found a parking lot that let him park his own car, and parked as far away from the other cars as possible. Then, grabbing his guitar case, he trudged off to the bar.

Using the back entrance, he met up with two of his bandmates. They informed him that Miroku was – as usual – late. Grudgingly, he told them the new song set. They groaned; not only was it annoying, but they weren't looking forward to the fight that was soon to come. Again, Inuyasha grinned.

The manager of the bar spoke with him quickly about lighting and pay, and just as she was leaving, Inuyasha heard a commotion from the area where they kept their equipment. He arrived to find Miroku yelling at the drummer. When he asked what was wrong, Miroku noticed his presence and turned his wrath upon the half-demon. Inuyasha argued with him, and the other two pieces of the band moved away seconds before the fists started flying, at which point Sango intervened. It was always the same: she would argue that since he was ten times stronger, he was cheating, and therefore they were not allowed to fight.

"Peace, bro," Miroku said.

"I'll shove your peace right up your a-"

"Inuyasha," Sango intoned.

He glared at her, but if there was one person that could glare better than he, it was Sango. The fight stopped there, and they spoke – harshly – off the new set of songs. When all was said and done, they started to arrange their things on the stage, getting ready for the evening crowd.

Half an hour later, they were getting ready to play, tuning their instruments and making sure they got the order of songs right. It was a slow night; Sundays always were. But still, they had fans, and they were sure to fill the bar. Because it was slow, they would play mostly cover songs, supplemented with a few of their own.

Inuyasha noticed a few of the regular groupies; some followed his schedule better than his agent did. They had played at this particular bar several times before, and now the phone chain was activated. The ones that had recognized the band were already texting and calling friends, getting them to come down. This was how the bar filled their seats.

The club manager came to them and told them they had five minutes, and Inuyasha nodded to her. He and Miroku bumped fists, and then the bassist walked quickly to the side to kiss Sango, who was watching tonight. Usually, Sango had to work. But she had caught her man earlier than expected, and was able to come home early.

Suddenly, the spotlight turned on, illuminating the band with a dull, red color. An announcer introduced them, and the people that were already filling the bar cheered. Inuyasha was grateful for the earplugs that dimmed his too-sensitive hearing under his hat.

They started playing a fast-paced song, and lost themselves to the music.

After a good solid hour-and-a-half of playing, the band stopped for a break. They promised to be back in half an hour, but Inuyasha told the band to go ahead without him. Miroku chose to stay with his friend.

"Miroku, I'm gonna do 'More Than Words', A-capella…" he tried to reason.

The grey-eyed man shrugged. "That's a perfect song for two singers."

Inuyasha agreed reluctantly.

The bar's manager looked at them, ready to play music, but Miroku waved her off. Inuyasha took his mic and sat on the end of the stage. The girls surged forward to touch him, and the security guards shoved them back. Miroku followed suit, but for some unknown reason, they didn't try to touch him…

"This is a cover," Inuyasha said, "but the song means a lot to me, so I hope you like it…"

Miroku decided all of a sudden to grab his guitar and Inuyasha signaled him to bring his as well. Once he was sitting again, the two tapped out a beat on the guitars. Within a few moments, they were playing softly, the sounds of the two melodies the only sounds in the bar, except for the occasional clinking of a glass. Then Inuyasha began to sing in an oddly uncharacteristic high voice.

"Saying I love you

is not the words I want to hear from you.

It's not that I want you…

Not to say, but if you only knew

how easy it would be to show me how you feel:

more than words, is all you have to do to make it real

then you wouldn't have to say that you love me,

'cause I'd already know…"

Miroku chimed in and out during the chorus where he was needed, allowing the melodies of their voices intertwine as well as their guitars. Then he faded away as the next verse came up.

"What would you do if my heart was torn in two?

More than words to show you feel

that your love for me is real.

What would you say if I took those words away?

Then you couldn't make things new

just by saying I love you…"

They improvised as they played a melodic bridge, and their voices stilled the bar. Even the security guards were glued to them. Sango watched on, tears in her eyes. It was one of her favorite songs that they covered, especially since it involved two of her favorite men in the world. Miroku and Inuyasha continued humming and playing until they reached the next verse.

"Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand,

all you have to do is close your eyes

and just reach out your hands… and touch me.

Hold me close, don't ever let me go…

More than words is all I ever needed you to show

then you wouldn't have to say that you love me…

'cause I'd al-ready know…

Sango laughed, eliciting a smile from the boys, the only other sound other than their guitars and voices. They played upon the 'don't ever let me go' part, and even though the rest of the bar was floored, Sango found humor in their actions. Miroku accentuated the part, overacting the strumming of his guitar, and Inuyasha followed suit, playfully getting louder during the part. But they returned to normal for the next sentence.

"What would you do if my heart was torn in two?

More than words to show you feel

that your love for me is real.

What would you say if I took those words away?

Then you couldn't make things new

just by saying I love… you…"

They got frisky again at the end, then added some more humming and 'more than words' before singing out the end of the song. Three seconds ticked by after the last note before the entire bar erupted in a chorus of cheers. Miroku slapped Inuyasha on the back and grinned, and Sango came onto the stage to kiss her boyfriend. Inuyasha couldn't help the smile spread across his features. He barely paid attention to the mobbing crowd; the song had been for someone, although he wasn't stupid enough to say so this time. It made him feel like she was there, listening to him play, and he made up his mind: he had to tell her. Soon.

--

The trip back had been uneventful. She never changed out of the hotel robe, but Sesshoumaru cleaned her wound and changed her bandages every few hours, to her consternation.

They dined, read, watched movies, and Sesshoumaru conducted his business without crushing another cell phone, although a wine glass had not been so lucky. They made love once, because Kagome couldn't resist the way Sesshoumaru looked without his youki concealing his real self. She had told him so, and he informed her that his 'true' real self was a huge white dog, and could chew the jet up like a squeaky toy. The mental image had sent Kagome into a fit of giggles.

As he had said, at one-thirty on Monday morning, the little plane touched down. By two-thirty, Kagome was home. Sesshoumaru had insisted on helping her bring her things upstairs, but she could handle a duffle bag and a light garment bag; she had the sneaking suspicion that he only wanted to sniff around. And apparently, there was reason to. He wasn't here, but she could tell that Inuyasha had been in her apartment nearly the whole weekend. His own duffle bag was still on her bed, a shirt spilling out onto her comforter. The bed had not been made. She was going to have to have a talk with Inuyasha…

Sesshoumaru said nothing, which worried her. She knew he could probably smell that another man had been here, especially since it looked like he was here recently. As she had passed the kitchen, she saw that the garbage hadn't been taken out and there was a mountain of instant ramen cups filling it.

When he had hung her garment bag and put down her duffel bag, Sesshoumaru kissed her gently and started to leave. Kagome wanted to say something, but what? _I'm sorry, but the other guy I'm seeing has a key to my apartment. I wasn't expecting him to stay the whole time, even though I was hoping he would. But I still like you…_

Shaking her head, Kagome heard the door click as he closed it behind him. There had been no promise of calls or dates, which was what Kagome preferred, and she shouldn't ruin it by opening her big, fat, mouth. Instead, she put away her things and took off the robe, flinging it into her hamper. Setting her alarm, which she saw Inuyasha had set to five in the evening, Kagome slipped into her mussed-up bed and went to sleep.

--

Leaving the bar, Miroku leaned on his best friend. Sango was going to retrieve Miroku's car, which they had come in, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Hold on a sec," he said to her, but turned to his inebriated friend. "Miroku, how drunk are you?"

Grey eyes cast in a frown, Miroku answered, "Why?"

Inuyasha laughed. "If you're smart enough to ask, then you're not that drunk. I've got a favor to ask. Will you come with me to get my first tattoo?"

Miroku looked at his friend dubiously. Inuyasha was so very old; why choose to get a tattoo now? He heard his girlfriend gasp; apparently she was in on something he hadn't caught onto yet. Of course, he had had a few drinks, so he shouldn't be surprised…

Sango spoke for him. "We'll come."

Inuyasha chuckled; he hadn't outright invited Sango, but the two did almost everything together. They were in love. He wanted to be Kagome all the time. Did that mean he loved her? He had loved Kikyou, but it hadn't been this strong; the pull to constantly be around Kagome was so strong, he was having anxiety attacks when he didn't know exactly where she was and with whom, and what she was doing.

So Sango followed Inuyasha in Miroku's car, her boyfriend snoring in the seat next to her. She wanted to ask Miroku what he thought of the situation, but he was dead to the world. She knew this had to be about Kagome. It had been driving him crazy that she was away with his brother; he had called her at least twice a day for absolutely no reason, and Miroku had said the same. Also, she wasn't blind. She had seen the reports in the tabloids about the mystery woman – 'Kagome' – that had captured Inuyasha's heart. It wouldn't be long before they were hounding both of them.

The half-demon had led them to South Beach, where they cruised until finding the row of shops he was searching for, and the two of them parked their cars and paid the meters. Inuyasha helped Miroku from the car who had benefitted from the nap in the car. He was more alert now, and now he eyed Inuyasha suspiciously. Inuyasha spoke with a Japanese man quickly; Sango sat with Miroku on a bench.

Inuyasha walked back to his friends, addressing their questioning expressions. "I didn't wanna have to draw kanji, so I came to someone who'd already know it," he explained. "Yoji's pretty famous. I used to watch this show, 'Miami Ink', but never felt the urge to get a tattoo. Now that I want one, there was only one place I could go…"

Sango noticed that the shop was indeed named 'Miami Ink', and it was teeming with people - mostly young women. She pointed this out to Miroku, who told her he had watched the show with Inuyasha a few times, but hadn't realized this was the place until now. After a few minutes, the spiky-haired Yoji called to Inuyasha. The shook hands officially, and Sango could swear she heard the man tell her friend that he was a fan of his. Inuyasha said the same. Then the two walked to a chair at a station that was obviously Yoji's. Inuyasha motioned for them to follow.

When they reached the duo, they heard them speaking in their native tongue. Inuyasha introduced them, and Yoji recognized Miroku. Soon thereafter, Yoji started on Inuyasha's tattoo, which he had placed on the inside of his right arm. The kanji read – as was standard with the writing – downward. It consisted of three symbols, which his friends instantly recognized as the saying, "judge me". The couple looked at each other. This was more serious than they thought.

--END--

Yeah, I had to stop it there. My fingers are going to fall off. If you want to drop by to say hi, comment or email me or whatever, you can reach me at . Name: Pitabread. Or email me directly at .

Fun Facts:

-'Miami Ink' is both a tattoo parlor in South Beach (I've been there a few times, but I was so freaked out about meeting the hot guys that work there that I had to leave, lol) and a TV show on TLC. Yoji really is Japanese, and started out as the apprentice to one of the shops' owners, Ami.

- Ian Banks really is a divemaster, and he owns 'Diving with Ian Banks' in Gold Coast, Australia. I may not know the lay of the land, but everything is authentic, from the species of fish to the name of the place where they dive. I majored in Marine Bio, so I'm familiar with such things as shark denticles (the equivalent of scales). If you want to visit Ian's site, go to "diving with ian banks" dot com, without the spaces, obviously.

- Spirit Nightclub is one of many clubs in 'Paradise', a '21-and-over-only' area of The Seminole Hard Rock Hotel and Casino. They do have multiple rooms, each with a different theme.

- The hotel – The Sea World Resort – was tweaked a tiny bit. I used a combination of the Spa Suite and the Royal Suite. For the most part, the layout is that of the Spa Suite. But I wanted them to have the most expensive, biggest suite in which there was only one, and that would be the Royal. They have 4 Spa Suites. The part about the elevator? I have no idea. Most penthouses have an elevator that require a special key or have a private elevator. I don't know if this particular hotel does, but I liked the idea, so…

- Location-wise, everything is exact. I did a lot of research to find the pieces that would fit together. If you're interested in the details, look up "Sea World Resort, Gold Coast Australia". You'll find all the info I used, even the restaurant, 'The Melrose'. Yes, even the food I described was accurate. My one white lie? The Prada shop. I highly doubt Prada has a store in a Sea World resort. But I needed it, so I made it up.

- The bar Inuyasha's band played in is a bar in 'The Grove', an entertainment and restaurant-rich area of Miami that is packed on Friday and Saturday nights. It's close to the UM dorm. I don't remember the name, as I was drunk already when I visited it.


	18. Chapter 17: Truth Be Told

A/N: Wow. Do you realize I started this story almost two years ago? I can't believe you all have stuck with me for this long. Indeed, I am truly, truly grateful. And how do I repay you? With a cliffhanger… sigh Sorry about that. Anyhoo, I hope you all like this chapter – after all, it's what most of you have been begging for.

Thanks:

**deviantART** – _Jurzeth-Animefreak25, UtenaTenjou1212, luvtodraw, no1sangel_.

**Fanfiction(dot)net **_– LittleFoxDemon, knifethrower, poems2songs, slowfatbunny, snowkatara101_.

**InuYashaFanFiction** – _dirtydogs57, mnemosyne_.

**MediaMiner**: _Timmy77_ – I'm really glad you're enjoying the story; I'm sorry you're on the edge of your seat, though! I hope you don't fall off by the end of this chapter! Haha… Thank you for reading, and of course, commenting. :)

"What if I say I'm not like the others?

What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays? You're the pretender.

What if I say I will never surrender?" - _The Pretender_, **Foo Fighters**

Chapter 17: Truth Be Told

**Phony** **(adjective)** pho-ny fōnee 1_. Not genuine _– not genuine and used to deceive.

**(transitive verb)** _Falsify something_ – to make something appear to be genuine when it is not.

Well.

It was one thing that Inuyasha had wanted a tattoo. It was another thing to then be dragged to a shop that did piercings and then to a bar. Some kanji, an eyebrow ring, and several drinks later, they wound up at Sango and Miroku's apartment, stumbling and laughing as they opened the door.

Kohaku came out to inspect the damage. "You guys, keep it down. Mr. Nelson is going to complain again…"

He tried to take his sister away from Miroku, but he wound up bringing both of them to the couch. Inuyasha, with his half-demon blood, was better off than the two humans, so he sat on the sofa's arm. The seventeen-year-old boy started the coffee pot while the trio of friends laughed at nothing in particular.

"Sango," Inuyasha said suddenly.

All eyes were upon him, and he felt self-conscious all of a sudden. He shied away, but Sango caught him, suddenly serious.

"Forget it," he said angrily.

"Inuyasha," she said in a tone that – despite how drunk she was - told him he should say whatever he was going to say, unless he wanted to be neutered.

After some hesitation, Inuyasha tried again. "Sango, cut my hair."

The sound of ceramic shattering rang throughout the apartment, and they all stared at Kohaku briefly, who had dropped a mug in his shock. Then they turned back to the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, what's going on? What's with all the changes? You've never gotten a tattoo, you've never told me about any piercings, and you've never cut your hair. What's going on?" Sango looked concerned, but the half-demon wasn't feeling particularly thrilled with spilling at the moment.

"Yeah, bro. I've never seen you be so destructive to yourself," Miroku added.

"I'm not being… destructive. I just… it all feels right. Please, Sango." His pleading tone and – no pun intended – puppy-dog eyes broke through her resolve, and she agreed.

"Okay, Inuyasha. But I'm not going to help you mutilate yourself anymore after that," she said sternly.

"Hey," Miroku said suddenly, grabbing all their attention, "what makes you think she can cut hair, anyways?" He pointed to his longtime girlfriend with a thumb, his eyes still locked on his friends'.

Sango grabbed his thumb and twisted backwards and down, effectively quieting the man. He whimpered, and she let him go after a few moments. Kohaku sat down on the couch with the rest of them, reminding them that he was still present. He handed Sango and Miroku mugs of coffee, which they drank greedily. He hadn't bothered with Inuyasha – not only did the hanyou not drink it, but he knew from experience that the half-demon wasn't as affected by alcohol. Besides, his body metabolized it three times faster than theirs: he would be totally sober in two hours. They sat in silence.

"Um…"

Again, Miroku had commanded everyone's attention with his complete randomness.

"You know, Kohaku can cut hair…"

Sango's eyes widened, Inuyasha seemed surprised, and Kohaku glared menacingly.

"Wha…?" This was the first Sango had heard of this.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked.

"Miroku," Kohaku growled menacingly.

Compared to his sister, Kohaku was as a puppy worrying a shoe. So Miroku decided – perhaps the alcohol was also involved – to finish informing the group of the internship at their local barbershop. He tried to look as placating as possible to his girlfriends' brother, but Kohaku did not look like his anger was subsiding.

"He has been working under a barber at that place down the street where I get my hair cut," he told them.

"Street Stylez?" Sango asked.

Miroku nodded. "A couple of months ago – when I got tired of how long his hair was, remember? – I took him there and got his hair cut. I guess he got interested. He became friends with one of the guys. Unfortunately, that's also who got him involved with his new _friends_," he told Inuyasha and Sango. He said the last word as if it left a nasty taste in his mouth.

Inuyasha leveled the boy with a glare; he would be relentless now that he knew who kept getting the boy in trouble. Sango gasped in surprise; she couldn't believe she was so out of touch with her own flesh and blood. When their father was murdered, she swore she would take excellent care of Kohaku as if she was his mother, not his sister. She felt like she had failed both him and their father.

Kohaku attempted to storm away, and Inuyasha knew he needed to gain the boy's trust to get him out of whatever he had gotten himself into. Anyways, judging by his sisters' expression, he was going to be in enough trouble. He grabbed the young man's arm as he walked past. Kohaku turned, a murderous, empty look in his eyes. He was about to rip his arm out of Inuyasha's grip when Inuyasha interrupted his thoughts.

"Will you do it?"

"Huh?" Kohaku gasped intelligently.

"Can you cut my hair?" Inuyasha asked.

He looked sincere, so Kohaku began to get excited as he comprehended what this would mean. "Really? Seriously?" Inuyasha nodded in the positive, so Kohaku began to drag him away to the single bathroom everyone shared.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sango stood, her hands on her hips. "First of all, it doesn't have to be right now." Inuyasha was about to argue with her, but Sango wasn't finished. "Second, Kohaku shouldn't even be up right now! He has school tomorrow!" Now Kohaku tried to dispute her statement, but she still was not done. "And thirdly, you are NOT clogging up my drains!"

She stood, panting from the outburst, and everyone waited a few moments before speaking to be sure she wasn't going to lop off their heads with the machete she used to threaten her bounties with. Then, all at once:

"I can handle it…"

"You should've told me…"

"She's gonna kill one of us…"

"But tomorrow is…"

"I know, we don't…"

"She looks really pissed…"

"I don't wanna wait…"

"SHUT _UP_!" Sango yelled, attempting to speak over the three males in the room that had begun to speak animatedly to one another. When they all stared, gaping and wide-eyed, she smiled politely and sat down. "One at a time, please."

"Sango, this ain't something I wanna wait to do. I wanna get it over with. And if Kohaku can get some experience and I get a free haircut… we both get somethin' out of it."

Sango looked unconvinced, but looked to her brother, who wanted to speak.

"Sis, I know you've been busy so you don't realize, but… I had the day off today, and tomorrow I only have third and fourth periods to deal with. It'll be the fourteenth…"

"Oh… right…" Sango looked a bit caught off guard. It was October already?

Then Miroku spoke. "My love, if I may give my opinion… I think it's better for Kohaku to spend time with Inuyasha than with his friends…"

That was it. It was what convinced her, and she slowly nodded as she confronted the lot of them. "All right. But I still don't want all that hair in my house." To Inuyasha, she said: "Go do it at your house. You have like, a million bathrooms."

Inuyasha chuckled. "_I _don't. _Sesshoumaru_ has a million bathrooms. But I can't do it there. He's probably home right now," he said, retrieving his phone from his pocket, only to find it had died. He glanced over at the time on the cable box and glared at it, as if it was responsible for his brother coming back home.

"What about Kagome's?" Miroku suggested innocently.

"NO."

"That's not a bad idea," Sango said.

"_She_ just got back, too. I don't think she wants to see me," Inuyasha insisted.

Sango laughed. "She just spent a whole weekend with him. I bet she'll be glad for the change," she told him.

He still looked unsure.

"I'd like to see Kagome again," Kohaku assured him.

"All your things are there anyways," Miroku offered casually.

Inuyasha debated silently, then swore softly. "All right. We'll go in the morning, so she's at school," he grumbled. He glanced at Kohaku's joyous expression. "Damn private schools," he added, cursing the school for making up odd hours.

--

Kagome had awakened early; she was well rested from the trip, and the good night's sleep had made her more peppy than usual. She rushed about the apartment: showering, making coffee, dressing, collecting her books. She kept glancing at the corner she had placed Inuyasha's things in; she wondered where he was.

When she had finished her coffee, brushed her teeth, and switched her things from her little black purse to her messenger bag, Kagome left for her first class in what seemed like weeks.

--

It was half-past nine in the morning when Inuyasha opened the door to Kagome's apartment. Kohaku looked at him in surprise, an eyebrow quirked as Inuyasha procured a key from his jeans' pocket. The hanyou paid him no attention.

Inside, Kohaku unloaded some of the equipment he had brought with him.

"God damn it, Kohaku. Where'd you get all this stuff?" Then, when the boy tried to respond, he held up a hand. "No, smartass. What I meant is, where did you get the money to buy all this stuff?"

Kohaku grinned. Then when Inuyasha didn't smile, he frowned. "Mind your own business, Inuyasha. It's not that expensive. I have a little job, let's leave it at that."

Inuyasha growled at the young man, but he didn't flinch. He knew Inuyasha wouldn't harm him. Instead, he began to pick out the tools he would use first. He grabbed a sharp pair of scissors, a comb, and a brush.

"Where are we doing this?" Kohaku asked the half-demon moodily.

Inuyasha was silent as he debated. "I guess in the other bathroom," he told the boy.

Kohaku followed Inuyasha, his tools in his arms. When they entered the pink-and-green decorated bathroom, Inuyasha began to feel awkward. Memories of the girl who had lived here haunted him; he decided he needed Kagome's strength.

"Uh… let's go to the other bathroom," he said while Kohaku sighed impatiently.

They worked their way to Kagome's room, then into her bathroom, which had a more art-deco look. Kohaku looked around appreciatively.

"Nice. Better than all that girly stuff in the other one." When he was done taking in the small room, Kohaku addressed Inuyasha again. "All right, go take a shower."

"But I just took one last night…"

"Your hair needs to be wet, and I don't wanna smell like wet dog," Kohaku teased.

Inuyasha growled.

Kohaku left the tiny room, closing the door. A scant minute later, he heard the water running. Entertaining himself, the young man looked around the simply-decorated room of the woman he had only met once. Walking over to the stereo, he looked through the CD cases that were stacked next to it. He didn't recognize many of them; some had pictures of trumpets, saxophones, or pianos. More had serene backgrounds, like waterfalls, an underwater scene, or a woodsy picture. A few he did recognize. They were either J-rock – which he had grown up with – or pop albums from recent years. There were also many rock albums that he didn't know, although the names of some of the bands were familiar.

Taking in more of the room, he noticed how many books she had. Most were for personal reading – she had such a variety, from 'Little Women' to various manga – but there were also a great many textbook. He could tell that she had held on to her older ones; many of the books came in succession. Idly, he wondered why she had kept them instead of letting a store buy them back.

He had just noticed the many pictures when Kohaku heard the water turn off. Obviously, Inuyasha was on his way out. The hanyou opened the door thirty seconds later, a towel around his well-toned hips. _Show off_, Kohaku thought.

"C'mon, kid. I wanna have everything cleaned up before Kagome comes home an' kills me. And watch the ears."

So, sitting on Kagome's toilet with the lid down, Inuyasha had Kohaku cut his hair in a shaggy, comfortable style. Kohaku explained it would be easier to manage, but would require maintenance. When he was done, Kohaku allowed Inuyasha to look in the mirror. The half-demon couldn't believe his eyes.

He had never cut his hair before; old customs die hard. But he had been living modernly for centuries. Why not cut his hair? It was something his brother could not bring himself to do – the egotistical, preening bastard. Obviously, this had been a good choice. It looked good: the chunky strips of hair outlined his strong jaw, and it also went with the look he usually maintained.

"Dude, this is awesome, Kohaku."

"Really?" The teenager beamed with delight. "You think so?"

"Yeah, man. Yo, if you like it, you should stick with this," he told the boy, smiling. Then, he became serious. "But I still wanna know what kinda activities you're up to. I don't get how you can make that kinda money…"

"Inuyasha, please… drop it, already. I need this job to pay for my tools, and I need the connection so I can learn. Just drop it, man," Kohaku pleaded. When both were silent for a few moments, Kohaku tried to change the subject. "Hey, do you think that when the next new moon comes, I could take your picture? I think this would be great for a profile…"

"Sure, kid," Inuyasha said, ruffling Kohaku's hair. "But it's gonna be a while. Just changed last week."

"All right. I guess I'll have to give you another trim before I take the picture, that's all…"

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and panic ensued. Inuyasha ran as fast as a hummingbird's heartbeat to his bag, grabbing a bandana. Kohaku attempted to scoop up the silver hair – since it was no longer attached to him, his youki had no effect on the cut hair – and dispose of it.

"What the fuck, Inuyasha?!" Kohaku whispered. "Couldn't you tell she was coming?"

"Dude, everyone here has keys. And I wasn't expecting her until later!" Inuyasha almost broke his hushed voice in his anger.

"H-hello?" Kagome's unsure voice drifted to them.

Inuyasha realized she would see Kohaku's things and be taken off guard. He had to say something.

"Kagome? We're in here."

"We?" he heard her say to herself.

And then, in the first time in four days, Inuyasha laid eyes on the source for all his unease. She was lovely; she had a pair of khaki capris on that showed off how slender her legs were, and she wore a white tank top. Her plaid Converse were the center of the outfit, in their blue and beige interweaving pattern. But the plainness of her outfit only made her more beautiful. Her slightly wavy ebony tresses were loose, save for a simple clip on each side to keep the hair out of her face. They made her deeply tanned skin glow with radiance. She hardly ever wore makeup, he knew, and this made him wonder at her natural beauty. She had on her favorite strawberry lip gloss – he could smell it from here – and it made him want to taste it. But Kohaku was here.

His observation had only taken a few milliseconds, but now he saw her eyeing him. He figured she had been staring since he had been staring at her. But… she was still ogling. That's when he looked down and realized he was only wearing a towel. Inadvertently, the movement of him bending to look at himself had flexed his abs, and he heard her take in a sharp breath. His eyes snapped up to hers, and he found unabashed lust in them. Unfortunately for him, this caused a reaction that would otherwise be welcome. But there were three problems: First, he was only wearing a towel, which was about to reveal his current state. Second, Kohaku was still here. And third, he hadn't told her yet.

But Kagome had already seen that he wanted her just as badly, and the connection between the two could not be severed with a chainsaw. She hadn't even noticed Kohaku yet, who was growing more uncomfortable by the minute. Suddenly, Inuyasha's phone rang – a loud tune that shocked everyone into movement. He raced to silence the phone, not knowing that he had actually answered the call. It had been resting on Kagome's desk, and – not wanting to break their eye contact – he thrashed around until he found a button and pressed it.

"Sorry about that," he said.

She smiled, but didn't get to speak. Kohaku interrupted.

"Right… so… I'm gonna go wait in the living room…"

Kagome finally realized his presence. "Oh! Kohaku, hi! I'm so sorry… How are you?"

Kohaku chuckled. "It's okay. I'm all right, I guess. You okay?"

She nodded, and he excused himself again. Now that they were alone, Inuyasha noticed a bewildered look on the young woman's face. He began to step towards her, and she allowed it. Then, her eyes widened dramatically as they noticed the three major changes that had occurred in the past four days.

"I just can't go anywhere without you doing something crazy, huh?" she practically whispered.

One corner of his mouth lifted in a crooked smile that had Kagome's heart beating faster than a bee's wings.

"A… An eyebrow piercing?" She looked at him dubiously.

He was in the middle of the room now, still approaching slowly. "Yeah, well…"

"And…" He saw her eyes flicker to his arm. "A tattoo?" He watched as he held his arm out for her to read. She gasped as she read it, looking into his eyes questioningly. He nodded, as if to tell her that her eyes were not deceiving her. "But… why that particular phrase? Why would you want everyone to judge you?" Now, she began to step forward as well. When they met near the foot of the bed, she gently grasped the now-inked arm. "What do you think you've done that you require the world to perceive you so?"

He looked away from her, unable to hold her gaze any longer. "I just… I don't deserve…"

He didn't finish. Kagome scowled.

"Inuyasha," she said as gently as her anger would allow as she tried to recapture his eyes, "I don't know much about you – mostly because you won't tell me – but I know that you haven't done anything to deserve to be branded like this; you treat it like it's a scarlet letter!" She was silent for a moment, then quietly, carefully: "Did you cheat on someone?"

"No!" he cried out, snatching his arm away from her. "It's not like that! It's just that… I'm not what you think…"

Knowing she had heard this argument before and resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Kagome finally pointed out the obvious. "Your hair…"

She reached out, playing with the drying strands. He noticed off-handedly that his hair was nearly dry; when it was long it would take over an hour to dry. He searched her face for a sign. He got one.

Her eyes and nose crinkled as she grinned wickedly. "This, I like. Why did you decide to do it, though?"

He smiled back. "Last night I just thought, 'I need somethin' different', and I did all this stuff. Sango and Miroku helped me," he told her. "But… Kohaku cut my hair."

"What?" She was shocked to no end. Who would have thought the emotional boy had it in him?

"Keh, he's good, I'll give him that. Oh, by the way, we still gotta clean up. I wasn't expectin' ya until later, and…"

Kagome reached for his hair again, twirling it in her fingers and stalling his thoughts.

"Can I see it?" she asked.

The cool depths of her eyes flooded his mind, and he almost complied for the sake of pleasing her. But then he came to his senses. "Huh? What? Er, no, you can't. Not right now. I gotta-," he started, attempting to skirt around her to his bag.

Used to his avoidance of the subject and not wanting to push him further – lest he become a hermit – Kagome relented. "All right," she interrupted.

He felt crushed instantly. It wasn't her fault that he was hiding himself. So why should he make her suffer longer? If he wanted any chance with Kagome against his brother, he was going to have to tell her. Now.

"Kagome, I-,"

"Listen, I came home to change my shirt. I got mustard on it at lunch just now. Are you going to be on campus?"

Deflected, his brain sputtered as he tried to both remember what he was saying and tried to answer her question.

"Er, huh? Um, no. No classes for me today." He searched her shirt and found the bright yellow splotch near her right breast.

Kagome paid no mind to him as she fished in her drawer for another tee shirt that would match the torn jeans she was already wearing and pulled off her stained shirt. She had thought nothing of changing in front of Inuyasha – they were both adults, and had already explored each others' bodies, if only in part – but panicked when she heard his sharp intake of air. _Damn it! I forgot! Stupid pain pills!_ Kagome quickly pulled the fresh top onto her tiny frame and remained facing the wall, unable to look at the man who stood a few feet behind her.

Inuyasha could say nothing at first. His youki was quick to react, and he swiftly responded by quelling his primal urge to demand who had hurt her. He was sure his fangs and claws hadn't grown, so he steeled himself to stop the trembling in his arms, then addressed her. He was glad she hadn't been looking at him…

"Ka-" His voice sounded shaky, so he cleared his throat and tried again. "Kagome…" He was pleased with how his voice sounded now, so he continued. "How… did you… get _hurt_?"

She had known it was coming when she saw his expression, but it didn't make it any easier. Her thoughts jumbled within her, trying to come up with something that didn't sound like she was an inexperienced princess.

"I, um… Well, I went to Australia, you see. That's where I was. And I went scuba diving, and although I know what I'm doing, a shark came after me and I only got scraped by the denticles…"

Inuyasha's brow furrowed. "Only a scrape?"

She nodded.

His expression lightened slightly, relieving her to no end.

Already knowing the answer but curious as to how she would handle the situation, he probed. "How did'ja get away without gettin' bitten? Once a shark is interested…"

"Er, well…" Kagome floundered, and Inuyasha almost felt bad enough to change the subject, but she recovered. "I um, hit it in the nose, and it went away." She seemed proud of her response.

"But that doesn't make sense. How'd you get hurt, then?"

Kagome flushed, her eyes wildly searching the room, as if her walls could answer for her. After a pregnant pause, she all but gave up. "I… I really don't know. It happened so fast. I was twisting to get away…"

Her face became downcast, remembering. Inuyasha felt bad for forcing the memory on her. Either way, he would get answers. He knew the girl wouldn't tell, but if he had to hang his brother by his tail – or threaten his pretty, long hair - he would get answers.

"Forget about it," Inuyasha said, pulling her into a gentle hug, avoiding the wounded area.

She snuggled into him, and Inuyasha was suddenly grateful to Sango. It seemed the bounty-hunter was right; she seemed to miss him. The memory of their conversation allowed him to recall his thoughts from last night and he pulled away from Kagome slowly.

"Listen, Kagome, I gotta tell you somethin'…"

It seemed that Kagome picked that moment to glance at the clock on her nightstand, and noticed that unless she left right now and ran, she would be late for her next class.

"Oh! Hold that thought, Inuyasha! I gotta go!" She pecked him on the cheek before running out of her room.

He heard her pick up what he assumed was her messenger bag, then the door opened and closed. With a defeated sigh, Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed. Moments later, Kohaku appeared in the doorway.

"Wow, what was up with her?"

"Class," Inuyasha said.

"Oh," Kohaku offered. "Well, let's get this bathroom cleaned up, then. It's a good thing she didn't come in the bathroom…"

--

Three hours later, Kagome came home to find Inuyasha and Kohaku in her apartment watching a rerun of a football game. _Men_, she thought, rolling her eyes. "Hi, guys. I'm glad you stayed. I barely got a chance to say hi before," she said cheerily.

Inuyasha stood, welcoming her with a hug and a quick kiss on her cheek. "Hey there, beautiful," he murmured in her ear.

Kagome flushed prettily and gave a slight smile. She lifted a hand and ran her fingers through his now shoulder-length hair. She marveled at how thick it was; now it was light as well. She remembered the heavy curtain of it covering her when they fooled around. It wouldn't do that anymore. But it looked good enough that she wouldn't miss it.

"Hi again, Kagome," Kohaku said, not bothered by the personal display of affection.

Kagome used the boy to deflect some of the affection being flaunted by Inuyasha. "Hi there, Kohaku. Hey, didn't you have school today?" She was confused, but mostly she was annoyed that she had just realized it.

"I had school today, but I only had a half day. Only third and forth periods. I go to a private school," he explained.

Kagome was familiar with the block scheduling, as she had block scheduling in high school as well, although it was a public school. She liked the idea of having four classes a day for the first half of the year, and a different four classes for the second half of the year. The student body had been split on it: those who liked the older rotation schedule preferred the shorter, hour-long courses. Those that liked the new block scheduling didn't mind the longer, 90-minute classes, and enjoyed only having four classes to study for rather than the seven that was normally required.

"Lucky," Kagome pouted. She longed for the easier days of high school students, but was also happier moving towards the goal of her career of choice. Idly, Kagome wondered how she had missed the fact that he had a piercing near, but not on, his lip. Had he had it the first time they met? She couldn't be sure. But then again, she nearly missed the little golden stud as she was speaking to him now. As she studied him discreetly, she also noticed how light his skin was – like Sango's – and they shared the same eye and hair color as well. Their faces were shaped differently – Kohaku's was pointy while Sango's was more rounded – and Kohaku had a sprinkling of freckles. They also had the same large ears. Sango preferred to hide them behind her thick hair while Kohaku – although his hair was long enough to rival Inuyasha's – tucked his hair behind his ears, not caring what people thought.

Kohaku grinned, and Inuyasha pulled her towards her bedroom. He could tell she was puzzled by his actions, but it was better if he caught her off-guard. As they entered her room, she turned to him, pulling away from him gently.

"Inuyasha, is there something wrong?"

"I… I dunno, Kagome. I guess that depends on you," he said softly, alarming her.

Kagome grasped the seriousness of the situation and sat down on the edge of her bed. She patted the spot next to her to indicate he should sit. He declined, worrying her further. Instead, he paced, his hands never still. One hand dug in his pocket, fumbling with his phone. The other clenched into the tee shirt he was wearing, then wiped onto his jeans, then into his shortened hair, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kagome needed to get the information from him before he wore a permanent trench into her carpet. "Why don't you start by telling my why you're so serious all of a sudden?"

He stopped in his tracks, his eyes snapping to hers. Then he stood directly in front of her and kneeled down so that he was below her eye level. He grasped her hands in his own, his eyes pleading her to understand. Kagome was so wound up, she thought she would scream. Finally, he began to speak.

"Kagome… I'm not who you think. I'm… I'm a monster. I'm not fit to live in civilization, let alone be happy with a girl like you…"

Her deep blue eyes blazing, Kagome demanded answers from him. "What the hell are you talking about, Inuyasha? Why wouldn't you deserve to be happy? And what's this about being a monster? Are you a murderer or something?"

"No, no…" Inuyasha released one of her hands so he could use it to hide his face. "I'd better start from the beginning…" He got up, stretching his legs, and resumed pacing. Then, he began. "Kagome, you remember how I told you about the girl I was engaged to?"

The question caught her off guard and stung a little, so she couldn't answer at first. Then she nodded, adding, "Yeah, Kikyou. She was murdered. You didn't…"

He cut her off with a wave of his hand and a glare. "No. This isn't about that. You see, the thing is… Kikyou and I… we were happy, but we weren't… _happy_. I mean, _I _was happy, but she was always worried about what people thought, how the gods would look at her family, and what our kids would be like…"

Hearing the intimate details of their relationship – especially that they had discussed having children – made Kagome's blood heat with jealousy, but she reigned it in, hoping to hear where this was all leading. "Inuyasha, what does that have to do with-"

He held up a finger, asking for her patience. But he became very quiet and somber very suddenly, so his gesture was unneeded. He was quiet for a long time before he spoke again. Kagome could swear she saw his honey-brown eyes glisten with tears. After what seemed like five whole minutes, he was collected enough to continue.

"She…" He had to stop once more, not able to get the words out. But he knew he had to continue if he was going to be fair to Kagome. If she hated him after this, so be it. It was his fate to be an outcast, anyways.

"She…" he began again, only pausing for a moment this time, "she didn't accept me the way I was. She didn't love me for what I am. She wanted me to change; to be like her."

"I… I don't understand," Kagome said, feeling close to tears herself. It was hard, hearing that some woman screwed him up enough that he could barely get the words out. And the fact that she didn't accept him totally and irrevocably made a tiny splinter of darkness appear in her pure soul.

Inuyasha sighed. It was now or never. They only way she would understand was if he told her now. But there was so much to tell…

"Kagome, I'm-"

A sharp, insistent knock on her front door made Kagome's head snap up and away from Inuyasha. He scowled, listening for who it could be.

"I'll get it," Kohaku called from the living room, where he was watching a movie. He had barely gotten off the couch before the person knocked again, louder and more urgently.

Inuyasha stood, facing the bedroom entryway. He was ready to fight, if it was Kouga, or worse – his brother.

They heard the teenager open the door, and then all was quiet for a few seconds. Inuyasha was afraid for the boy for a moment – how could he put the kid in such danger? – but relaxed when the stranger spoke. Until what the presence of said person could mean hit him.

Kagome heard a sweet, melodic voice politely apologize for banging on the door, and then she asked for Inuyasha. Was he seeing someone else? Did his other girlfriend come looking for him? Inuyasha noticed the panic in Kagome's eyes and smiled at her, easing her nerves slightly. Then he motioned towards the door. She followed as he strode into the living room.

"Rin," he said menacingly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized who it was she was looking at. The girl – young woman – could only be about sixteen or so, but she dressed a little more grown up than other sixteen year olds. She had beautifully tanned skin – it looked like she sunbathed every day of her life – and eyes that were a warm brown, although they were currently blazing with restrained anger. Her hair – the same color of her eyes – was short and pixie-like, with spikes in disarray that gave her a sophisticated yet wild look. Her pale pink lips shone with gloss and her cheeks were flushed – with anger or with makeup, she wasn't sure – but the girl wore no other makeup. Kagome thought the teenager could be a model.

"Uncle Inuyasha," Rin said in a calm voice, although her eyes betrayed her, "where have you been? I was worried! I haven't seen you in days; that's not like you!"

"I can take care of myself, Rin. Run along home," he said in a rough voice he knew she would understand as an inu command. She may be human, but living in a house – or mansion – with two mature – or immature – dog demon – or hanyou – males will teach you a thing or two. Especially about pack order. Fortunately, she was the only female, and therefore Alpha. But she had witnessed many fights between the brothers over many things, and she knew the deep, growly voice was intended as a warning.

Rin was about to give Inuyasha a piece of her mind when Kagome interrupted.

"I-I'm sorry, but we've never met. I'm Kagome," she was curious as to why the younger girls' expression turned to shock when she had said her name. "I, uh, have heard many things about you. Good things," she said, nervous.

Rin gave a short bark of a laugh. "Ha! I'm sure," she said sarcastically.

"No, really," Kagome said placatingly. "And I've been wanting to meet you, but I guess you live with him, and I haven't even been to his home yet."

Rin smiled at her. "Well, we would die waiting for Inuyasha to bring someone home. I'm sorry, it's nice to meet you…" she paused, trying out the name, as if trying to place it with the face, "Kagome."

They shook hands, and Rin looked over at Kohaku, who was shyly staying out of the conversation. She gazed at him expectantly, but he said nothing. Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha intervened.

"This is Kohaku, Sango's brother."

Rin's eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh! Kohaku! I've heard so much about you. You never come over, so… Well, whatever. I'm glad we finally get to meet."

A shy smile graced Kohaku's features, and he nodded once. "Rin."

Then she turned back to Kagome. "You have a lovely home, Kagome. Everything is decorated so nice."

"Thank you, Rin," Kagome beamed. She was beginning to really like the girl.

"You have to come see my house one day. I'm sure Se-"

Inuyasha was so fast, everyone gaped. He clasped a hand over Rin's mouth so hard, she made a muffled 'ow' sound.

"Er, sorry. Don't know what came over me," he said nervously.

Fortunately, Rin took the hint. "Well… you should come over one day. When _Inuyasha's_ ready to bring you, we'll have a dinner party," she said, turning back to Kagome. Then she turned to scowl at her uncle. He glared in return.

Rin had never known a girlfriend of Inuyasha's – or Sesshoumaru's. She had no women in her life, save for her teachers. There was one maid that was female, but out of deference for the Dog General's sons, she made no move to speak to Rin, only if absolutely necessary. Her adoptive father brought home no women, although she didn't know why. Her adoptive uncle brought home no women because he was grieving; and he was still hurt by the actions of that woman. She knew of Kikyou from her Uncle's stories, but what happened, happened a long time ago, before she came to live with them.

But she wasn't stupid. She knew Sesshoumaru went on dates; lipstick on collars and phone numbers in pockets were easy to decipher. So whoever he was dating now wasn't a shock to her. However, she had never seen Inuyasha take an interest in any woman, so despite the fact that he hadn't 'brought her home' – and his obvious yet puzzling avoidance at saying his brothers' name – she knew he was ready. And by the looks the two sent each other's ways, they were getting serious. Perhaps… perhaps Kagome didn't know he was a half-demon? Was that why he hadn't yet brought her to meet the family? Rin smirked to herself. Then again, maybe he was just worried Sesshoumaru would steal her.

"I'd like that," Kagome said, recapturing the girl's attention. "When he's ready, of course." She looked to the man in question, and he nodded.

"Soon," he said.

Rin and Kagome both grinned, and Inuyasha flushed under their attentions.

"Er, I think I'm gonna go for a walk," Kohaku said suddenly, turning for the door.

"I'll go with you," Rin said cheerily. Then she turned to Kagome, a serious look on her face. "Unless… I'm sorry, Kagome. I don't mean to be rude. I just… who knows when I'll ever see this one-" she pointed her thumb at Kohaku over her shoulder, "again. I have a feeling I'll see _you_ again." She winked at Kagome, who giggled.

"Go ahead," Kagome said, shooing them out.

When the door closed, Inuyasha let out a gust of air. Kagome laughed.

"It's sweet how much she cares about you. You shouldn't have worried her," Kagome chastised gently.

"Keh. Thinks she's the freakin' hen of the house. What I do is my own business!"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, it is. But, we women worry. It's our job. And the thing we worry about the most is the person we love."

He was captured by her gaze, and her words rang through his mind. He had to tell her.

"Kagome, what I was trying to tell you before…"

He had captured her interest, and she leaned towards him, interested.

"Ya see, I'm a-"

A loud tone filled the room which Inuyasha recognized as 'Paradise City'. He searched for its' cause, but Kagome had beat him to it. She was already halfway to her bag, which contained her phone. She found the phone, looking at it for only a second before shutting off the alarm and swearing colorfully.

"I… I have to go…"

Inuyasha scowled, angry. "Who is it?"

"No, no, no…" she said placatingly, putting her hands out in front of her. "That was my alarm. I totally forgot that I have an interview…"

"A job interview?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I gotta go change… I'm so sorry."

"Oh, I didn't know," he said mostly to himself. "Why don't I take you?"

Kagome's eyes became huge saucers of blue. "Er, no. I mean, don't trouble yourself-"

"It's not any trouble, woman," he growled.

"No! I mean, why don't you stay – all of you. Stay here and wait for me to get back. I would still like to talk to Rin, and even Kohaku. Will you stay?"

Inuyasha sighed. Obviously, he wasn't going to win this one. He wanted to follow her – she was acting very suspicious – but he knew Rin wouldn't allow it. She couldn't have gone far. He nodded, letting Kagome know they would stay.

Kagome squealed with delight as she clapped, then she kissed Inuyasha on the cheek as she jogged by, returning to her bedroom to change.

Inuyasha had a funny feeling about this. He wasn't sure what it was, but already he knew that something was fishy.

--

Dressed in a pair of skin-tight black pants and a tight, pink, strappy tank top – Inuyasha had nearly forced himself to go with her; it was obvious he was suspicious of someone who goes to an interview dressed this way - Kagome walked into Summertime, a strip club approximately a mile down the street from the campus. She had foregone anything she normally deemed appropriate; any job she was going to get at this place was going to require her to be scantily clad, so she would use her curves to get the job she wanted. The bus had taken too long, and she would go out of her way to get to the train station, so she had walked; she had taken her books out of the denim messenger bag and placed a pair of silver stilettos inside, which she now wore. Her thong sandals, which she had worn to walk here, now rested inside the bag.

A burly man dressed entirely in black stepped into her view as she walked the carpet that led into the viewing area. She had just caught the eye of a man at the bar – he had eyes so bright they seemed red, as well as long, wavy, black hair that hung loosely around his pale, angular face – when the bouncer stopped her. He eyed her, and Kagome felt dirty.

"Can I do something for you?" he asked wryly.

Obviously, she wasn't here for her health. "I have an interview with Mr. Bordacio," she said quietly.

He nodded knowingly; he knew all their employees, and he also knew the manager was expecting someone. He reached for a device that was attached to a wire that ran from his ear to his waist, and spoke into it. Seconds later, another burly man – this one was shorter and had longer hair – came out from a hidden doorway to their left.

"Tim," was all the introduction she got, and she told him her name as he led her through the way he had just come. They only walked a short, straight distance, and then on the right, there was a doorway. "Right through there," he said, then stood aside, as if he were guarding the door.

Her hand shaking and her mind balking at what she was about to do, Kagome reached for the knob and turned.

--

In reality, the interview hadn't been as bad as she thought. It had been much, much, worse.

Mr. Bordacio – Anthony, he insisted – was intent on Kagome being a dancer. She had exotic looks, he told her, and some men would really pay to see an Asian stripper. Kagome took offense, then had told him politely in no uncertain terms that she was not going to strip.

They had sat in silence for a few moments, the club manager thinking of a way to change her mind and Kagome wondering what in seven hells had compelled her to show up to the interview. Like an answer – from heaven or hell, she wasn't sure – memories flashed through her mind: her brother telling her that her mother and grandfather would be homeless soon; Sesshoumaru offering to pay her tuition; Sango grilling her on the reason she didn't buy anything for herself. Oh yes, that was it. She had declined every offer for help. And for good reason – Kagome wanted to fend for herself. So in order to prove to herself – and to the others – that she could indeed provide for herself, she had to do whatever it took. And that included interviews with sleazy strip-club managers.

In the end, the muscular, tanned, expensively-dressed man had offered her something she couldn't refuse: she would work as a waitress for a few weeks to get a feel of how things worked, then she would become a bartender, and if it was okay with her once she had been tending bar for a while, she would learn to strip. At first, she had balked at the idea when he mentioned the last part. But he filled her head with promises. She nearly dropped her jaw on the floor when she learned that a month's tips as a stripper could pay her mothers' mortgage _and_ her tuition expenses. It made the task of baring ones' self to strange men almost… _appealing_. But she knew it would never get to that, so Kagome agreed on the proposition. He told her to come in on Sunday – the slowest day – to begin her training. She agreed, filled out some paperwork and left, taking the bus purposely to delay her homecoming.

She trudged home and faked a smile when she walked in the door. The teenagers greeted her whole-heartedly, and Inuyasha smiled at her, but there was a reservation in his eyes that made her curious. Again, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she sat on her couch, squeezing between Inuyasha and Kohaku. Rin laughed gaily as she was squished between Kohaku and the arm of the couch, and she practically ended up in the boy's lap, which made him nervous. Kagome listened to the chatter and found it made her happy to be surrounded by friends.

She and Nikki had always been close and loved each other's company, but their apartment had never been the place everyone hung out at. Her blonde friend had always been a party girl, and Kagome was happy following in her wake as long as she was included. But it was always 'this is the place to be' or 'that's where everyone wants to go'; Kagome never really had a say in where they went or what they did unless it was directly involving her, such as her birthday. And even then, if it was a surprise – like her twenty-first birthday at Club Deep in South Beach – no one took her into consideration. She would have rather had her family flown in, a nice gathering at home.

All at once, the grief of her sham of a social life and the weight of her now-impending next birthday loomed over her. She suddenly felt so tired. She didn't even hear Inuyasha when he excused himself. But then he grabbed her hand and pulled her once more into her bedroom. He had pushed her backwards towards the bed by looming over her, stepping close whenever she took a step back. She was unafraid, but his odd behavior made her curious.

When the backs of her legs bumped against the bed, he roughly pushed her down and pounced, covering her petite body with his own lithe, muscular frame. He pressed down on her and pressed his lips to hers. A shot of electricity coursed through Kagome's veins and suddenly, she forgot everything else. With a sigh, she allowed him entrance, and they explored each other's warm, wet mouths. Inuyasha placed a hand behind her head, pulling her closer to him. Then slowly, he let her go, their pants the only sound in the room.

He looked down to find Kagome's cheeks flushed rosy, her eyes half-closed and her hair spread around her in glossy, ebony waves. He brushed her bangs aside and smiled, noticing that her weariness had passed; she finally looked normal. As Kagome controlled her breathing, she began to giggle. Inuyasha looked at her curiously.

"What's so funny?" he asked, her mirth contagious enough to make a grin spread on his face.

Kagome ceased her laughing, but a smile still graced her features. "Nothing, actually. I guess it was some sort of stress relief." She laughed again, despite herself.

"What's the matter?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

Kagome smirked. "Who said anything was wrong?"

Inuyasha looked at her askance, an eyebrow raised. "Seriously?" he asked, amused. When she cocked an eyebrow in response, he felt compelled to enlighten her. He lifted her so that she sat upright on the bed alongside him. "Since you walked in the door, you've been a big ball of tension. Shoulders all bunched up and shit. On top of that, you've been forcin' yourself to smile."

She looked at him incredulously. "You noticed all that?"

He seemed self-conscious suddenly, looking away. "Well…"

"You're right."

Inuyasha's eyebrows met in a frown.

"I guess I am pretty stressed. I mean, I have so many decisions to make. All these things that I think about even when I sleep. I need a job, I need to finish school, I need to…"

Inuyasha placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "Kagome, you don't hafta do anything except be yourself," he told her.

Then he took her in his arms and held her gently. After a few moments, Kagome released a long sigh, and she felt better. Then Inuyasha pulled away, looking at her seriously. This intrigued Kagome, so she waited for him to speak.

It took a minute, but he didn't disappoint. He glanced at the doorway first, listening for the sounds in the other room. Of course, the two teenagers in the living room already knew, but he had been living in secrecy all his life, so it was an involuntary reaction. With a winded sigh, he began.

"I… I keep trying to tell you something, Kagome. I really like you, so…" He blushed, and Kagome placed a hand on his, to which he shied away. "I told you about Kikyou." She nodded. "I told you she didn't love me for who I am. For _what_ I am."

Kagome nodded again, but looked at him quizzically as he finished his last sentence. Could this man be a demon as well? With two confessions from the other men already, she wondered what the possibility of attracting three demon suitors was while Inuyasha drew the courage to say what he must. And really, she didn't see what the big deal was. If he was a demon, why was he so afraid to say so?

It took nearly two whole minutes, but Kagome was patient, and finally, Inuyasha drew in a deep breath and huffed it out.

"Kagome, I'm hanyou."

"Han-you?" she repeated. She knew the word, but the fact that she hadn't heard it much in conversation or even knew thy existed temporarily left her without air in her lungs.

She knew he was searching for some sign of rejection, and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but she couldn't help the widening of her eyes and the little 'o' shape her mouth had taken the form of.

He obviously didn't read too much into it, because he continued.

"Kagome, my mother was a human princess about five hundred years ago. And… My father was a demon."

Now, Kagome couldn't help the incredulous look on her face. But Inuyasha wasn't done.

With a slow, deliberate motion, Inuyasha reached up and took the baseball cap off his head, revealing a set of large, white, furry ears.

"Oh, my," Kagome said.

--END CHAPTER--

PB: MUAHAHAHAHA!! You all wanted Inuyasha to tell Kagome, and I promised I would in this chapter, right? Well, I did NOT promise I would put in her reaction! Sit on THAT until the next chapter! MUAHAHAHA!!

Kagome: whispers I think she's lost it…

Sango: whispers I think you're right.

Miroku: Well, no sense in letting it get to us. Let's just relax on the beach. Preferably a nude beach…

SLAP

Miroku: Ow.

Sango: You deserved it, pervert.

Kagome: Besides, there's only one topless beach in Miami, and it's too far away…

Inuyasha and Miroku: There IS?!

Kagome and Sango: sigh

Sesshoumaru: I think they have gotten off track.

Rin: Yeah, well, what do you expect from the Inu-tachi?

Kohaku: So, like we were saying, PitaBread is going to work on her other story now, 'That's the Way Love Goes'. After two chapters in a row, she's gonna let 'Choices' hang on that precipice of a cliffhanger.

Rin: Oh, awesome! I LOVE "That's the Way Love Goes"! We're just, uh, getting to the good part… blush

Kohaku: Er, yeah, I guess we are…

Sesshoumaru: What is the meaning of this? What have you two been up to?

Rin: Er, nothing… You know, we just got together, Sesshoumaru. It's not like we…

Kohaku: Right, we haven't uh…

Sesshoumaru: glares

PitaBread: Right then. Before Sesshoumaru beheads Kohaku, I'll just say 'thanks for reading!' Hope you all enjoyed, my little wallabies!


	19. Chapter 18: Revelations

A/N: I know, I know. Sorry. I was on a roll with my other story. So you know what? Those of you that like this story have some ass to kiss. I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for xbitternessx, AKA oxrosesthornxo (deviantART) and her story, Savvy. She has this uncomplicated way of writing that is so easy, that you just don't want to stop reading. May I mention that that story inspired Choices? That's right – I never DREAMED of writing an AU until I read my favorite AU InuKag story EVER, 'Savvy'. I recently reread it, and I was blazing to get back to Choices. So y'all have her to thank.

This chapter is a late birthday present to my friend Lilli (luvtodraw). Are you happy now, wench?

This is by my (yeah, right, I wish) husband, Rob Pattinson. The song isn't for everyone, but I think the acoustic guitar set is beautiful enough that you can really feel the emotion in the song. I adore the song and his sad voice. This song goes perfectly with Inuyasha and Kagome's fight – I recommend listening to it as a 'soundtrack' for that part.

"_You'll learn to hate me,_

_But still call me baby._

_Oh, love._

_So call me by my name,_

_And save your soul._

_Save your soul._

_Before you're too far gone,_

_Before nothing can be done."_ - Never Think, Rob Pattinson

Choices, Choices…

Chapter 18: Revelations

With a slow, deliberate motion, Inuyasha reached up and took the baseball cap off his head, revealing a set of large, white, furry ears.

"Oh, my," Kagome said.

Inuyasha held his breath as he watched her face for that look he knew would come. The one that came right before the screaming and running. But the look never came. She still looked… perplexed. And then the strangest thing happened.

Curiously, Kagome reached a hand towards one of the soft-looking, furry triangles and grasped it between her fingers. Inuyasha was running out of air, he needed to breathe, but he just couldn't. And her fingers were just _there_, softly holding his left ear. And then gently, she rubbed.

His breath left him in a whoosh.

"Shut _up_," she said softly to herself, rubbing the large ear.

He watched her face as her expression became one of wonder. He needed to know what she was thinking. This wasn't what he was expecting, but he guessed it was better than the yelling. "K-Kagome?"

"Seriously? This is what you've been hiding? I mean, I could see why… you didn't want everyone to know. But… You could've told me."

He almost felt embarrassed. It was like she was scolding him. "Hey, it's not like I didn't want to. It's just that… after Kikyou…"

Her expression softened as she released his ear and slid her hand down to his face, cupping it. "Was it that bad?"

His crushed expression said it all, but he needed to explain. "She... was the first. She was my first girlfriend."

Kagome felt like her eyes were popping out of her head. "Y-your first? But wasn't that, like…"

"Yeah, it was a while ago," he admitted. "And it's been an even longer time since her. It was my fault that she got killed. She was so upset over… over this," he gestured to his ears as he spoke, "that she wound up in the wrong place at the wrong time. I shoulda been there. I shoulda followed her. I thought I was giving her time, but…"

Kagome jumped at him, embracing him. "Inuyasha," she whispered, "it's not your fault. You had no idea. I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. I'm sorry about what happened to her. And I'm sorry she reacted that way," she soothed, holding him close.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "You're too nice to me, Kagome."

She laughed mirthlessly. Then she became serious again. "So… if you have… you know, special senses and stuff, you still didn't catch who was responsible?"

He sighed. Pulling away, he could see the sincerity in her eyes. "I caught his scent, nasty bastard. And I've caught it around the city at the oddest times, too. But he disappears. Like he's made of fog. It's fuckin' weird."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You… you mean he's still around?"

He chuckled. "Well, yeah. He's youkai. Well, not exactly. I can't explain it. We don't know exactly what he is, but he's definitely of demonic nature."

"We?"

"Oh, right," he said, his expression darkening. "My asshole brother. He helped me track him, and he's way more powerful than me, but still, the dude gets away every time. It's like he has eyes everywhere…"

Kagome shuddered visibly, and he pulled her into a hug again. "Well, he doesn't sound all that bad, if he helped you," she offered.

He was glad Kagome couldn't see his scowl. "Yeah. He's a fuckin' saint," he replied sourly.

She laughed, and he let go. They stared at each other for a minute, his eyes searching hers, and she watching him doing it. "You're still waiting for me to run away from you, aren't you?" she accused.

"Kagome, I know you're seeing other guys," he looked away guiltily, "…youkai." He heard her gasp. "But this is different. I'm not… a demon. I'm only half. I don't belong anywhere. I'm not part of anything. Not human, not demon. I don't deserve someone like you."

Her incredulous look turned into a scowl. "Oh, so it doesn't matter what I want, huh? It doesn't matter if I think you're worthy?" She placed her hand on his jawline, only to have him turn away from her. "Inuyasha, you can be stubborn as you want, but in the end, you're right. I am seeing other guys. And whomever I choose to be with in the end has nothing to do with heritage. It's my choice, and if I decide to choose you, does that mean I still won't be able to have you? Because you're too damned stubborn to let yourself live? Well, I'm not going to hang around to find out."

He was stunned by her words, so he didn't really understand what she was doing. But he was too late when he finally realized that she was apologizing to the teenagers on the couch and leaving. He jumped up and walked into the living room to find two wide-eyed kids staring at him, Kohaku looking bewildered and Rin looking angry. Ugh, he knew that look. He was in for it.

"W-what happened?" Kohaku asked, possibly as stunned as the hanyou.

"What. Did. You. _Do?_" She stood, stalking towards him.

He held up his hands, as if surrendering. "Now, wait a minute, Rin…"

"Did you tell her?" Kohaku watched as Rin dominated her uncle.

"Yeah," he said in a defensive tone.

"So? Why did she storm out of here? She didn't look scared. So I'm assuming you were your usual, charming self," she said sarcastically.

"Listen, Rin. I told her, she was okay, and I told her about Kikyou. That's it," he lied, not needing to be berated again.

Rin growled with her anger, clenching her hands into fists. "God! You're such an idiot!"

He looked taken aback, shocked by her words.

"You finally tell this girl – the first girl, by the way, you've shown any interest in since Kikyou – and she's okay with it, and then all you can talk about is your ex? C'mon, Inuyasha! Are you that dense?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "It's not like that, Rin."

"Then how is it?"

Kohaku cowered away from the two clashing powerhouses.

"Damn it, Rin, I don't deserve her!"

Rin wasn't sure if she should be more surprised at his voice's volume, or his words. She decided to forgive his tone and take issue with his statement.

"Inuyasha…" She reached for him, but he backed away. "Inuyasha, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Why would you think that?"

"Don't you see? She's seeing some damn wolf, and my damn brother. How can I compete? I'm just a hanyou?"

Rin felt like she had been slapped across the face. "Whoa. Pause, rewind. What did you just say?"

"I don't deserve her, Rin! She can do a lot better than a fucking hanyou!"

"Not that, stupid. What did you say… about your _brother_…?"

"Er, I'm gonna go now," Kohaku said meekly as he rose.

"Stay!" the two commanded. He sat.

Inuyasha glared, and she scowled right back.

"Inuyasha, what did you say about Sesshoumaru? Unless you have another brother I'm not aware of? Please tell me that's what's going on…"

Inuyasha looked at the floor, defeated. Sighing, he explained. "No, it's Sesshoumaru. She's dating him, too. And Kouga, from the wolf tribe."

Her eyes bulged as she realized. "Does she have any idea…?"

"That they're youkai? Yeah…"

"No, baka. Does she know that you two are brothers?"

"Half-brothers," he corrected, to her consternation. "And no, she doesn't."

Rin backed to the couch, where she sat slowly and put her head in her hands. "Oh, you two are the biggest idiots in the world."

"Hey," he started, but her head snapped up to glare at him.

"You're both gonna lose her, you know."

They were both shocked to hear Kohaku finally contribute to the conversation. They stared at him, Rin curious and Inuyasha murderous.

"Kagome is… special. She's not gonna like being lied to. She knows you guys can smell each other, and when she finally finds out, she's gonna figure out that you two knew about each other the whole time and didn't tell her. You shouldn't lie, especially to someone you care about," he told Inuyasha softly. "She's gonna avoid both of you."

Rin looked at Kohaku sadly, knowing this was true. Inuyasha stared in horror at the door. Should he go after her? Should he wait until she comes back? He looked to Rin.

"Inuyasha, you have to tell her."

Kohaku nodded. "This is even bigger than your secret."

How could that be? He was a fucking half-breed, and she was gonna be more upset that she didn't know she was dating brothers? Impossible.

"I'll wait until she comes back," he told them.

"Inuyasha," Rin began.

"Damn it, Rin. She's already upset. You want me to make her get admitted or something?"

She had to admit he had a point. The poor woman had been through a lot already. Even if it was her jerk uncle's fault. She nodded.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go home, then," Kohaku said, standing.

With a sigh, Rin got up too. "Me too. Tell Kagome I said 'bye?" she asked the hanyou as she walked up to him to give him a hug. He nodded.

"Um, would you… I mean, can I… Do you want me to walk you home?" Kohaku stammered.

Inuyasha was about to offer to drive them both home when Rin laughed.

"No, silly. I've got my car. Why don't I drive _you_ home?"

Kohaku looked at her like she had two heads. In hindsight, he shouldn't have been so surprised. "You drove here?"

She started walking towards the door, grabbing her purse and fishing her keys out, shaking them at the boy. Kohaku ignored Inuyasha, bewitched by the beautiful girl that was not only talking to him but offering him a drive in her car. He opened the door for her and she smiled at him.

"Sure. Sesshy got me a car for my sixteenth birthday," she said merrily.

"Sesshy?" the boy replied incredulously as he closed the door behind them.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes when they were gone. "Bye," he said to no one in particular. Then he smiled to himself. Rin might be good for Kohaku. Maybe he'll stop with all the stupid shit he was doing. Maybe he'll get his damn hair cut and stop wearing black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was walking down the asphalt path she usually ran on, curving around the enormous lake. Idly, she couldn't remember the last time she went for a run. It seemed like she didn't have much time for herself lately. But it wasn't bad. She liked the constant company, and it was nice to be surrounded by great people that didn't always think about what party was happening tonight or who was performing at which club. Not that her new friends didn't know how to party, they just did it in moderation.

Now that she thought about it, she realized that she missed running. It was a great stress-reliever. Unfortunately, in her hurry, she had slipped into her flip-flops, so she wasn't going to be doing any exercise. And she definitely wasn't going barefoot. Hypodermic needles had been found on the campus on more than one occasion, and they definitely weren't from one of her Med classes.

She had been gone for about forty-five minutes when she heard someone approaching her from behind. Another runner, she guessed from the way they were huffing and the even, quick footfalls. She didn't turn, but she instantly recognized him when he turned his face to check out the front of the lovely woman he had come upon.

He practically skidded to a stop. "Kagome!"

"Kouga!" She said just as enthusiastically.

Despite his light sheen of sweat, she hugged him.

"Damn, girl. I know it's been a while, but I could swear you've become even more beautiful," he said, eyeing her appreciatively.

She laughed, used to men hitting on her. "First of all, it hasn't been that long; we had our little run-in a little over a week ago. And second, there's nothing different about me."

He grinned, revealing his fangs. She realized that here, in this dark, secluded, rarely-used area, he had revealed his true self to her. It made her smile; she was glad that he found being himself around her easy.

"Listen here, woman. It feels like it's been forever. And with that outfit on… What are you doin' out here anyways? You can't run in those things," he said, looking pointedly at her shoes.

"Um, well…" She wasn't sure what to address first. "Yeah, the outfit. I didn't have time to change. I came from a job interview, and then I had a fight with someone, and I just came out here to blow some steam. Ha ha, I guess now I'm gonna need the steam back to get back home."

He was ogling, but then he processed her words. "What kind of job interview did you go to?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. It was the same thing Inuyasha had asked when he saw how she was dressed, and now that she thought about it, Sesshoumaru probably would have said the same thing. Except she might not have been able to leave…

"Look, I don't really want to say. But I really need the job, so it's what I have to do."

"You're not… Kagome, you're not, you know, selling yourself, are you?"

Kagome recoiled. "Oh! Oh my god, no! Nothing like that! It's just, um, waitressing, really. Please, just… I'd rather not talk about it."

He snorted, but she heard him mumble to himself. "Where, 'Hooters'?" Then he looked at her again, concerned. "Who were you fighting with?" He could smell the hanyou, but wanted to give her the chance to answer.

She grinned wryly, one step ahead of him. "You mean you don't know?" She tapped him on the nose to prove her point.

He smiled back. "So why were you fighting?"

The thought occurred to her, and she looked at Kouga incredulously. "Wait, you knew, didn't you?"

He looked confused. "Knew what?"

"You knew he was hanyou. The other guy I'm dating…"

He sighed, understanding. "Of course. I knew he was, like I know the other guy, Sesshoumaru. It's not hard, seeing how much those two are alike."

Kagome was confused by his meaning, assuming she meant how they both had slivery hair. Then another wheel turned, clicking into place. "Holy shit," she said.

Kouga was a little taken aback by her language; she wasn't the type that usually swore. "Kagome…?"

"All of you. You all know each other. Two demons and a hanyou…" She thought for a moment and scowled. "This is freakin' ridiculous. I'm the only weird one here."

Kouga laughed then. "You're the only human, and you're worried that you're the odd one out? I don't think so, hun. You've got things a little backwards."

She laughed, too. "I know it sounds stupid, but…" She sighed, wistful. "It's like, all three of you are so special. And me…"

Kouga stepped closer, lifting her chin so that she looked into his eyes, so much lighter than her own. "You, Kagome, are the most special. I don't think there's another girl in the world that would put up with three men like us. You've got a great future ahead of you, Higurashi, and the three of us are just sorta doomed to walk around until we can find someone special enough to share our lives with. Someone who understands. Like you."

He leaned forward then, and she accepted his kiss. It was sweet, gentle. Her hands, which had been sitting at her side, wound around his neck. When he felt her respond, he kissed her a little more passionately, deepening it. He pulled away, however, letting her catch her breath. She looked at him, passion in her deep blue pools. He made up his mind and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her back in the direction they had come.

They walked in silence for some time. Kagome thought, berating herself for writing Kouga out so early. He had his faults, like the other two, but he genuinely seemed interested in her needs. Inuyasha was so needy and self-conscious. And Sesshoumaru… Well, he was Sesshoumaru. He liked to flaunt his wealth, and he was sexy as hell, but Kagome wondered if that was all there was between them – lust. But she could see Kouga really making her happy. He could be a jerk sometimes, and he had to stop with the 'woman' thing, but other than that, he was great. He lived to please her, and what more could she ask for? He was easy to talk to, easy to fall into…

"Hey, Kouga?" she asked, startling him out of his own thoughts.

"Yeah?"

She compared his voice to the other two. His was deeper, wilder. Inuyasha had a scratchy voice, and Sesshoumaru's was even, almost always devoid of emotion.

"Why is it that you haven't… you know. I mean, I'm sure there are plenty of female youkai…"

He chuckled. "You'd be surprised. Youkai are a dying breed. Many were too stubborn to bend to human ways and just died off. A lot of them mated humans, and the children from those marriages couldn't bear to reveal themselves, or to take mates of their own, and so lineage died off that way, too. Or the hanyou were hunted and killed by youkai." He heard her gasp, entertained by her compassion and innocence. "But the other thing is…"

He trailed off, and Kagome assumed he was trying to think of a way to word what he wanted to say. So she remained silent, waiting.

"Well, youkai are proud, and some of them that came from powerful parents are used to the good life. In short, no one is good enough for them, youkai or ningen. And when they do find someone, it's because they want to raise their status, not for love. It's made the youkai community… wary."

Imagining good upbringings triggered something, and he flashed across her mind.

"Like Sesshoumaru," she gasped.

Kouga chuckled. "Don't worry. You don't have anything to worry about from him. He's the last any of us would think to take a human mate. And it's not like you're rich or anything, so he can't gain anything – no offense – by marrying you. He seems to have gotten over his aversion to human women," he grinned.

"What about you? You didn't have a good upbringing?"

"Well, my parents were powerful, sure. Did I ever tell you that we ruled the mountains of Northern Japan? Anyways, yeah, we were powerful, but because we're wolves, it's different."

"How is it different?"

My, but she was curious tonight. He couldn't stop smiling. "Well, we're one of the very few youkai that prefer to live together. So even though we may have a lot, it's shared by our family. We're not really in it for riches or anything. We look for things like loyalty, brains, and of course, beauty. That's why I'm so attracted to you…"

He turned to her, and they stopped walking. She realized what he was saying – that she had all those qualities – and she blushed. He ran a hand across her cheek and into her hair, pulling her in for a more heated kiss. His other arm went around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She moaned at the contact, and it heated his blood. Letting his other hand drop from her face, he wrapped it around her too, making their bond even tighter. She enjoyed the closeness after a stressful day and jumped up, wrapping her legs around him. His inhuman strength allowed him to easily support her weight and keep the fiery kiss going. She clung desperately to him, not wanting to let go. He found a nearby tree, walked to it, and pushed her back up against it. She hissed with pain – the far edge of her wound was scraping against the bark, even though it was covered by gauze and her shirt – but he misread it, thinking she enjoyed the position.

"Kagome," he moaned, breaking away from her lips to nibble at her neck.

She forgot her pain, relishing his devotion. When Kouga kissed you, it was like he was pouring his soul into you. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Sesshoumaru's were hot and lingering – the promise of what to come. And Inuyasha's were timid and rushed, as if he were afraid you were going to vanish. But with Kouga… it was as if he just wanted to be there with you, in that moment. Nothing else mattered.

&&&&&& SEMI-MATURE CONTENT AHEAD &&&&&&&

She hadn't even realized she had done it, but when his lips returned to hers, she rubbed her hips into him, making him gasp. She opened her eyes to find a predator staring at her. She was caught, a deer in the headlights. Then the moment was gone as he rushed in to devour her, his tongue invading her and wanting to learn every inch of her. If he was honest with himself, he had thought he wouldn't have this chance again. She had been avoiding him, only meeting with him in social places and never allowing more. He knew why she was mad, but he would be more careful. Especially now that she was in his arms again, with her legs wrapped so deliciously around his waist…

He reached down, his hand finding her thigh and caressing it. Then it travelled inwards. She gasped from the contact, making her break their kiss. He took the opportunity as she arched her back and presented her slender neck. He nibbled down her jaw, neck, and towards her shoulder, his fangs scraping her occasionally. She whimpered, needing more. His hand found her waistband, and the elastic gave away easily. Slipping past the skimpy g-string, he found her core, already wet and waiting. He rubbed her, and she gasped. He wanted to see her face and lifted his head away just in time. He had found a particularly sensitive spot, and her head thrashed side-to-side in her need. He stopped then, but not suddenly enough to alarm her. He pulled his hand away, and she opened her eyes to find him smiling wickedly at her. She whimpered at the loss, and it made his youki growl with pride. But she took the hint and unwrapped her legs from his hips, and he steadied her on the grass.

&&&&&& END MATURE CONTENT &&&&&&&

"What…?"

"Kagome, as much as I would love nothing more than…" he eyed her hungrily from head to toe, making her shiver and her veins heat at the same time, "I think you're tired. And you had a long day. Why don't I take you home, and you can give me a call tomorrow?"

Kagome couldn't believe it. The one time she didn't mind being taken advantage of, and she was with the chivalrous one. It reminded her of… Oh no! Inuyasha! He was probably still waiting for her back at the apartment! And here she was, making out with Kouga! Well, it wasn't that, so much, since she wasn't officially with any of them. But the fact that she had left so angrily… What had she been angry about again? Oh, right. The whole 'I don't deserve you' thing. Pfft. She sighed, making Kouga chuckle, but they turned and started towards her apartment again. Damn, he was going to know exactly what she had been doing, too. And with whom. And it wasn't that, it's that he would know without her permission. Shouldn't she have a say in telling someone something instead of letting them sniff it out of her? She had to do something. But she was helpless. She didn't have a change of clothes, she didn't have a car, and even if she did, she didn't have her keys. She had left everything in her rush to leave.

They walked silently for some time, and finally Kouga asked if something was wrong. She shrugged, not wanting to tell him. "Just thinking," she said, hoping her tone was nonchalant enough to keep him at bay.

He made a sound, but it was like a verbal shrug.

Suddenly, she thought of something that Kouga had said earlier. "Hey, Kouga?"

He looked up, his brows high in question.

"What did you mean earlier when you said your kind would 'think Sesshoumaru would be the last to take a human for a mate'?"

Her earnest look made him speak without thinking. "Well, because of his parents. Their father left Sesshoumaru's mother for a human woman. A princess. It was a long time ago. But Sesshoumaru was like, scarred for life. And then Inuyasha… Jeez, I never thought those two would come to terms, but I guess Sesshoumaru got over it, and they still fight like, ha ha, well, like dogs, but I guess Sesshoumaru has taken to human women. I mean, he's even got that girl that he's been taking care of…"

Kagome felt that something was very wrong. Her brain was moving slowly, like it had suddenly become very cold and was sluggish. The facts were assembling slowly as the pieces clicked into place.

'_Left Sesshoumaru's mother for a human woman – a princess.' _

'_My mother was a human princess about five hundred years ago. My father was… a demon.'_

_Clunk._

'… _he's even got that girl he's been taking care of…'_

'_You have to come see my house one day. I'm sure Se-'_ Rin had been about to say "Sesshoumaru".

_Clunk._

_Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are…_

"They're… b-brothers?"

Kouga looked at her then, wondering what had spooked her. "Uh, yeah. You… you didn't know?"

She then, quite abruptly, dropped to her knees on the asphalt. Kouga became alarmed. He grabbed her by the tops of her arms and shook gently.

"Kagome? Kagome?! Kagome! What's wrong, honey?"

"B-brothers," was all she could manage.

She was in a daze, and after a few minutes of trying to get her up and walking, he decided to take things into his own hands. He lifted her up easily and carried her back. She rested her head on his shoulder and didn't say another word for the rest of the way.

"Okay, we're here," he said, putting her down slowly and hoping she would stand when he arrived at her steps.

She nodded weakly and stood, although she looked awkward.

He sighed. "Call me tomorrow?" He brushed his hand across her cheek and she nodded once. "Okay. See ya later, kid." With a swift brush of his lips to her temple, he turned away to leave.

Kagome stared, dumbfounded, after him. It was just so much to absorb. And now she had to go back up to her apartment where Inuyasha was and he would smell Kouga all over her. Well, after everything today, she didn't care what he thought. As the jumbling thoughts fled, it was replaced with anger. He didn't deserve her, but she didn't deserve to know the truth? Well, she would see about that.

Punching in the code for the security lock on the building's door, she entered. Her fists clenched as she rode the elevator up, and when she got to her door, it was unlocked, as she suspected. She was relieved to find that the kids had gone home. Because this was going to be ugly.

He was sitting on the couch and watching TV when she walked in, and he looked up with a smile until he noticed she looked even angrier than before. He frowned. "What's wrong?"

She was so angry that tears began to form, and he could smell them. He was on high alert now, jumping to his feet. "Kagome?"

"I don't deserve to know?" she said between clenched teeth.

He looked at her, puzzled. "What're you talking about? I just told you everything…"

"Everything?" she seethed.

He decided not to answer the question. He had never seen her this livid before. Upset, yes. Sad, definitely. But angry? Never. He stared at her, his brows drawn together in his confusion of the situation. And then it hit him. Hard.

He gaped at her. "What the fuck…?" His face was drawn into a thunderous scowl. "Bump into that mangy wolf, did'ya?"

She wished she had fangs to bare at him. She settled for a grimace. "What I do is my business. I don't have any obligations to you, Inuyasha," she told him firmly.

"Oh, so it's okay if I go fuck some random girl right now?" he said angrily, pointing towards the door as if showing her he meant to do it.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "What are you insinuating, Inuyasha? Nothing happened. And yes, you can, if that's what you want."

"That's NOT what I want," he yelled. But he wasn't finished. "And what the hell are you talking about? I can smell the bastard all over you!"

"First of all," she said in a deadly calm voice, "keep your nose to yourself. And second of all, yes, we ran into each other, and since I'm seeing him, too, we got comfortable. But we were in the middle of campus, and all we did was…"

Inuyasha clamped his ears down on his head, not wanting to hear. She noticed that he hadn't covered the furry, dog-like appendages and felt a pang of longing, but her anger was too strong.

"I don't wanna fucking hear what the two of you did!" he cried, shutting his eyes tightly and turning away.

"Inuyasha, we didn't do anything!" she tried to tell him, but he was growling to himself so he couldn't hear. How childish.

She waited until his hands began to fall and he started to turn.

"And…" she started, a dangerous gleam in her eye that brought him up short, "I'd like to know why you never told me that Sesshoumaru is your brother."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. "I, er… I was going to tell you…"

"When? After I married one of you and the other showed up as the best man?"

"Keh," he exclaimed petulantly, crossing his arms. "Like I'd be that bastard's best man."

Kagome felt the stab of pain in her chest, and actually had to clutch her hand to her heart. "Inuyasha, why couldn't you be the one I was marrying? Why couldn't _he_ be the best man?" she said, her eyes softening.

He looked away, frowning. "I already told you."

"God _damn it_, Inuyasha! Look at me!"

He did, and her eyes were blazing with anger.

"You don't get to tell me who I'm good for or who I deserve or don't deserve. And you know what? It's me that doesn't deserve you." She walked towards him, reaching out, but he avoided her, the words affecting him. "You don't see how special you are. How… _worthy_ you are."

In a movement too fast for her to comprehend, Inuyasha ran to the bedroom. He was back in two seconds with his things slung over his shoulder.

"Wha…?"

He didn't look at her as he spoke, only walked quickly towards the door. "I don't need you to tell me anything about me. I know what I am. Fuck this, I'm out."

And he closed the door behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had lost track of how many times he had left her in this same position, crying and alone, but she decided it wasn't worth it. She was supposed to be angry, damn it. Getting up off the floor where she had sat, she wiped her face free of tears.

Walking to her bathroom, she decided on a hot bath. She let the water run, went to her bedroom, undressed, and went back, sliding into the steamy water. She added some lavender chips to it, and the fragrance lifted her spirits slightly. She had turned on her stereo, and the smooth guitar and drum sounds of the jazz station calmed her as they floated in from her room. She was adamant on not letting him get to her. Soon, the water was losing its' heat and she got out, draining the tub.

After drying off, she found she was too lazy to get dressed and got into bed naked. She would deal with clothes tomorrow. After settling in and shutting off her bedside lamp, she turned towards the window and closed her eyes, ready to sleep. But apparently, the gods had other plans for her. The tinkling coming from her phone on her nightstand told her she had an incoming message. Her heart leapt, hoping it was Inuyasha. She scrambled for it, but was disappointed to find she didn't know the number. She opened the message.

'I'm sorry he's such a jerk', it read.

Kagome stared at it in bewilderment. Who knew about her fight with Inuyasha? She was about to ask who it was when another message came in.

'It's Rin, BTW. Hope u don't mind. I stole ur # from Sesshy. Inu came home all pissy, so I'm guessing things didn't go well when u found out about them?'

Kagome laughed. Not only did she not expect it to be Rin, but hearing anyone call Sesshoumaru by that… well, she would think it would be imperative to their health not to. She made a mental note to call him that.

Kagome replied quickly. Texting was as much a specialty to her as Cardiology. 'No, it's fine, I don't mind. You're right, things didn't go well. I found out about them being brothers, I was mad he didn't tell me, but he found a way to be mad at me.' She sent it, and a few moments later, another message.

'He's like that. Anger is one of like, 3 emotions he has.'

Kagome laughed. 'I know.'

'But ur ok w/ it, rite?' came the reply.

'Yeah, I don't care that they're brothers, I just hate that they both knew about each other and didn't tell me. I feel like I was lied to.'

A reply didn't come instantly, so Kagome took the time to save the number as Rin's. By the time she was done, a message was incoming. 'Well, in Inu's defense, he couldn't tell u until he told u about himself. And don't 4get 2 be mad Sesshy, too.'

She had a point there. Indeed, she would let Sesshoumaru know when she talked to him next. She knew that he had meetings up the wazoo for the rest of the week and would be working hard, so she probably wouldn't hear from him until the weekend. That was fine with her. And she was going to have to forgive Inuyasha for being mad at him. But she wouldn't forgive his stupid comments.

'Thanks, Rin. I hope he doesn't make life too unbearable for you.'

'LOL Don't worry, it always is. And ur welcome. Hey, u wanna go out sometime?'

Kagome laughed, then thought about it. 'Sure. I start a new job Sunday, so I'd like to go out before that. Where do you want to go?'

'IDK. I'll figure sumthin out. I'll txt u, k?'

'K.' Kagome laughed at her own response.

'LOL.'

':] Good night, Rin.'

'Nite! ;-)'

Kagome smiled as she laid the phone down and drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week dragged by. As promised, Kouga had called her on Wednesday to set up a date, which would take place Friday night. Rin texted her on Thursday to ask when she was free, and Kagome told her Saturday. Rin told her to expect a beach day, and that they would go out to dinner after. Kagome told her it was fine.

She focused on her classes, and soon it was Friday. She wasn't over-excited, but she wasn't exactly dying to go out with Kouga, either. It wasn't his fault – he was great, a perfect gentleman. She knew she was still upset about her fight with Inuyasha, since it was unresolved. She hated that. If there was anything she hated, it was unfinished fights. She had never really fought with Hojo, and Sesshoumaru and Kouga never made her mad enough… it seemed the only person who could really get a rise out of her was Inuyasha. She had had fights with boyfriends before Hojo, but had been lulled into peace – and boredom – by the young, polite man. Maybe fighting with Inuyasha was good for her. Was that possible? Well, she supposed it was. But the whole unfinished business bit was eating at her. If she could fight with him and actually get somewhere, she'd feel a lot better. In the meantime, she felt empty, and she wasn't particularly fond of the feeling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

She was extremely comfortable with Kouga, and after asking where they were going, she decided on a floral sundress. They were only going to the sushi place, and then the movies. Not a big deal; no reason to over-dress. She paired it with a simply ponytail and wedge shoes that tied up her ankle and a little bit of her leg. Some lip gloss, and she was ready to go.

He picked her up at eight, and she was surprised to find he had a car. Well, it shouldn't have been shocking, but she always saw him running… It was a simple Accord, but it was top-of-the-line, and brand new. She admired it as she missed her Z. He noticed her slightly crestfallen appearance.

"Something wrong?"

She hadn't noticed – since she had met him outside the building – how great he looked. In a tight light blue polo that almost exactly matched his eyes and dark grey pants with black leather shoes, he looked handsome. His long-ish hair was left down, swaying gently in the breeze.

"No, not really. I just miss my car…" She turned up one half of her mouth in a smile.

"You had a car?" he wanted to know as he opened the door for her.

"Not really," she said, giggling. "The company gave me a car to use while I worked there. It was only two weeks, but damn, I miss that car. I was just remembering that when I saw yours."

"Oh, did you have a Honda, too?" he asked when he was back in the driver's seat.

"No, nothing like it. But it'll be a while before I can afford that car again. So, how come we're not walking?"

He smiled. "Well, this is a little better, don't you think? Plus, we can't walk to the movies, can we?"

Kagome laughed. "I'm sure you could run us there and back in much less time than it even takes to find a parking spot," she said.

He grinned, his chest swelling with pride. "Sure could."

She smiled back, and soon, he was navigating traffic. In reality, it would have been faster to walk there. But as he said, they needed it to get to the movies. He told her to put on music she liked, and she played with the radio. She was surprised to find that his stations were all preset to hip-hop stations. She turned it to a jazz station and he looked at her oddly. Shrugging, he went back to watching the road.

She was glad he didn't argue – she wasn't sure she could put up with any rap. She hummed along to one of her favorites as Kouga attempted to make a U-turn.

"God damned Friday night traffic," he mumbled.

She nodded. How many times had Jason said the same thing? Even if they took the bus somewhere, it was known to all that lived here that if you wanted to go somewhere in Miami on a Friday night, you had better leave early. Of course, it didn't help that she lived near the Grove, which was a hot spot for rich people, and then, as the night wore on, for younger, much drunk-er people. Gangsters, drug-dealers, alcoholics, college students, and the rich all mingled here, with everything from bars to restaurants to little shops lining the streets. In the center of it all, the Fountain, where the dual stone steps curved upwards to the movie theater. All around, people squeezed past each other. Police were abundant, and so were the criminals.

Luckily, the sushi restaurant they had eaten at was outside the Grove's influence. It took twenty minutes – versus the ten it would have taken on foot – but soon they were there. Kouga had called earlier, so they didn't have to wait for a table. Kagome was uneasy with the glares the other patrons that were waiting gave them, but she followed Kouga and the hostess to a very small lacquered table. Kouga held out Kagome's seat and thanked the woman in Japanese. This was why she loved this place. They were free to be themselves – as far as their heritage went. She highly doubted Kouga was going to reveal himself as youkai. The owners and most of the staff were Japanese, and they could speak to others in their native tongue. It seemed that Kouga liked this place for that reason – he almost always spoke to her in Japanese when it was just the two of them, even on the phone.

They took a few minutes to decide, and the waiter came by. Kagome was extremely grateful that he didn't eye her, but either way, Kouga was very polite. They asked for tea, and then ordered their food. The man bowed to them and left.

"You know, you didn't have to reserve a table," she mentioned.

He laughed. "I usually wouldn't. I'm not that kind of guy. Anyways, this isn't a fancy restaurant. Not like the kind I'm sure Sesshoumaru has taken you to," he said, grinning confidently.

Kagome blushed. Yes, Sesshoumaru wasted no time in making sure he would have the best seats wherever he went and that everything ran smoothly. It wasn't his fault – he was the head of a string of companies, and was probably used to getting things his way. And heads rolling if her didn't.

Kouga took the pinking of her cheeks as an affirmative. "Yeah, he's always been that way. Only the best of the best for the great sons of the Inu no Taishou. Anyhow, I just knew it would be super busy, and we do have a movie to catch…"

"Um, Inu no Taishou?"

Kouga frowned. "Obviously those two have been bad dogs, leaving you in the dark. Well, it's not my place to tell. But I will tell you some common knowledge. He once ruled all of Western Japan, which really, was the most important job in the country."

"Why?" she asked, curious.

"Because the West was really the only place that foreign youkai could come in from. He protected us from the mainland – China. Everyone was grateful, and they showered him with gifts and gold. That's why those two are so filthy rich. Hell, they could probably buy Japan," he laughed humorlessly.

Kagome was stunned. She knew Sesshoumaru was rich, but assumed that money came from the businesses he ran. But she hadn't thought of where the money before that came from. And now that she knew about Inuyasha being his brother, what did it say about him? Inuyasha had a funky style, not really buying into designer clothes, unlike his brother. And from what she'd been told by both brothers, he didn't work for any of the companies they owned. But he must get money from them, right? Yet, he drove an old – albeit restored – car, played shows, and now he was starting his own company. Just what was he trying to prove?

"Kagome?"

"Oh, sorry. I drifted off there, huh?"

He smiled. "It's ok. Anyhow, in the demon world, those two are well-known. Just because of our senses, there's already talk about how the two brothers of the Dog General and the Prince of the North – that's what some of them call me, even though it's stupid, since we don't even live in Japan anymore and I don't even rule anything – are off the market. They're so damn nosy, those socialites. I bet they give Sesshoumaru hell at work," he chuckled. Kagome just looked on, too shocked to speak. "I know there'll be black hearts breaking everywhere once Sesshoumaru settles. As a matter of fact, if you wind up going for him, you better be careful." He looked serious now.

This snapped Kagome out of her stupor. Not only was she surprised by Kouga's changed demeanor – he was talking to her as if she were just a friend, and that made her much more comfortable – but this new information was startling. "What do you mean?"

"Well, most youkai mate for life. The thing is, royal blood is strong, and if there's no heir, the other 'royals' will demand he take another mate if something should… happen… to the first mate. So whoever he picks, or if it's you, you're gonna have to watch your back. The female youkai will be in a tizzy. They'll take a crack at you every chance you get. And you'll never have privacy because the old mutt will have ten guards around you all the time."

Kagome listened in horror. Then she frowned at him. "Wait, this isn't your new way of scaring me away from other guys, is it?"

He looked at her like she was retarded. Then he laughed. "No, Kagome. I want you to myself, but I'm not kidding around. I don't know if they would require the same thing of me… If they did, I would have a tough time keeping you safe when I'm not around. My family is pretty capable, but those hoity-toity bitches might do something dangerous. Really, Inuyasha is the only one that they really wouldn't care about."

"But, you said they were talking about the brothers…"

"Oh, sure, they talk. But for Inuyasha, it's all about them being incredulous that he could even find a date. He's not worth the dirt they step on, as far as they're concerned. There's talk that he must be seeing another hanyou, since he wouldn't even be worth mating a human, let alone youkai."

Kagome could feel her anger return from earlier that week. But now she had some understanding. It wasn't just that Inuyasha thought himself worthless, it was that everyone had always treated him that way. He was told he was less than deserving, so he believed it. Oh, man. She was going to have to apologize. If he ever talked to her again.

She didn't get a chance to say anything else further on the topic because the food came then, and they laughed as they tried each other's food and talked about the food in their homeland. Kagome found out that he hadn't been back to Japan in thirty years, and she admitted that she didn't remember much, having immigrated here when she was little. But she missed the shrine they used to live at.

"So your family was holy? That place sounds great. I actually remember Goshinboku, but I don't know what your shrine looks like. Why'd you leave?"

"It is beautiful, and it's still there. We still own it, but it's just sitting there. I think if I could afford to, I would love to go back to live there. It's kind of a dream of mine. Anyways, we left after my dad died," she explained.

"Oh, sorry about your dad," he said, regretting he brought it up. "Well, what about you being a doctor? I mean, you can't do both, can you?"

"Actually," she said animatedly, "there's a program in Japan where they hire English-speaking doctors for tourists that speak English. They're actually in pretty high demand."

"Oh, that makes sense," he said.

The evening flew by, and they drank sake with their meal, loosening them up. Kouga looked at his watch and told her they had to leave to catch the movie, and she giggled about something, making him grin. She had had less sake than he had, but his youkai blood was too powerful for what he had ingested. He helped her to the car and they were off.

"Hey, where are we going? I thought…"

He looked at her dubiously. "Do you really wanna go to the movies in the Grove?"

She chewed on her lip. "I guess not. So then, where?"

"Just a little further. It'll still be crowded, but like the Grove," he explained.

Another twenty minutes later, they arrived at the theater. It was packed, as he had said, but not with thugs and drunks like the Grove's sidewalks would be. Kagome was still tipsy, so Kouga led her through the crowd with an arm around her waist. He bought tickets, and they went inside. After acquiring a bottle of water for Kagome and a soda for himself, they made their way to the assigned theater and found seats near the front. They laughed together and both liked the plot of the romantic comedy, but Kagome was tired, making the point clear when she yawned shortly after they stood up to leave. He laughed and vowed to bring her home.

No matter how late it was, if it was a Friday or Saturday night, Miami traffic didn't lessen. Until about three, it seemed to thicken. So it took almost an hour to get back to the UM dorms. Kagome had fallen asleep after ten minutes, so he parked and carried her to the steps. She had woken up but wasn't totally coherent. He asked about getting in, and she directed him to her purse, which contained the card that allowed access. He took her keys out while he was at it, and in they went. A short elevator ride later, they were in front of her apartment.

"Kagome…" He tried to wake her, but she was tired, full, and still a little drunk.

She nuzzled into his neck and groaned, sending a shock of electricity through him that ended at his groin. He swallowed thickly. "Um, Kagome…" Damn it, he was trying to be a gentleman!

Concentrating, he told himself he would put her in her bed and leave, so he used the keys to open the door. He was pleased to find that he could barely smell the hanyou, and the Taiyoukai's scent was nowhere to be found. He closed the door behind him and carried her effortlessly to her bed. He dropped her purse near the nightstand and put the keys down. When he tried to put her down, however, she clung tighter. He frowned, leaning more severely, and eventually, with an 'eep', her bottom fell to the bed. But she still had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She was awake now, if anything.

It had startled her, so she took a few panicked breaths, her little exhaled puffs of air ghosting on Kouga's neck. He had to leave. He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't allow it.

"Kagome…"

She pulled back to look at him, and he was shocked to find her looking vulnerable. She reached up to kiss him, and he found that she was almost completely sober, which confused him.

He pulled away, and she pouted. "You're tired," he told her.

"Please," she begged quietly.

One of her hands travelled down his arm, and he knew now was his chance to leave. But her hand had found its' mark – the waistband of his pants. He looked down as she tugged on them, then at her face. She wasn't even trying to seduce him – she honestly wanted him to stay – but it was having the added effect.

"Er, I'll stay on the couch then," he said, trying to turn.

Kagome thought it was cute how chivalrous he was trying to be. "No," she said, emphasizing her point by tugging again.

He swallowed again. She pulled once more, moving her hand so that when she did it, it unbuttoned his pants. His resolve was dissolving; how could he say no to this goddess? She looked gorgeous in the moonlight that was filtering in through the window. It was a full moon, he noticed as he looked out. He felt her let go of him, and he wondered if she had changed her mind. But when he looked at her, he saw that she was untying her shoes and removing them. He could back away and leave now, if he wanted.

She reached under her dress and pulled her panties out, tossing them to a corner of the room.

Damn. He couldn't leave, not if he wanted to.

&&&&&& MATURE CONTENT AHEAD &&&&&&&

With a growl, he loomed over her, and she bit her lower lip in anticipation. It made her look innocent, but he knew she was anything but. He placed a hand on either side of her, making her lay back on her bed. But the girl wouldn't be dominated, not by him. She reached for his zipper, pulling it down. Not wasting any time, she reached in to grasp him. He hissed at the contact. He hadn't had sex since their last time, and he was horny as hell. But that didn't matter. It was the fact that it was with the beautiful woman beneath him, the only girl he wanted.

All thoughts fled his mind when she stroked him. "Gnnn…"

She smiled wickedly up at him, but it was lost on him, his eyes were squeezed shut. She teased him with firm but slow strokes.

"Ah… Fuck, Kagome…"

She laughed; Kouga didn't usually swear.

She made sure he didn't get too excited, though. She released him and pulled his pants down, letting his underwear go with it. She loved his powerful legs; they were thick with muscle, and knew they had to be very powerful to run like he did. She traced a finger along one of the taught muscles that ran from his sculpted hips to his knee. He shivered under her touch, and his erection jumped, eager for attention.

Giggling, she reached for the hem of her dress. She pulled it up, revealing herself. Her bra was the only thing she wore. He reached for her, eager to help, but she pinned him with a look that clearly told him to back off. He watched eagerly as she slowly unhooked and peeled the bra off. Then she lay back and motioned with her finger for him to approach. He crawled to her, and she enjoyed it. His eyes were hungry, and she kissed him deeply when he finally reached her face. She pulled impatiently on his shirt, and he removed it quickly. But he didn't return to her mouth. Instead, he grabbed hold of a breast before she could say something. Bending, he licked her nipple, hardening it. She squirmed under him, and he tried to still her, but she was like an animal, wild and starved.

He nipped at the little peak, and she gasped. He did the same to the other one, and she arched her back, begging for more with her body. He obliged and suckled on the little nub, distracting her while his other hand made its way to where she needed him. Without warning, he pushed two fingers into her, making her cry out in pleasure. When she was able to look at him again, her eyes burned with unbridled lust. He was surprised when she pulled him to her mouth, kissing him passionately. She mewled and whimpered as he worked his fingers in and out of her, and she clawed at his shoulders and back. He finally stopped his torture and returned his mouth to her breast, nipping and licking. As she squirmed, she found his cock, throbbing and ready. She stroked him a few times and he grunted. He pulled away from her, knowing the slightest touches from her would make him come. She frowned at him.

He was at the foot end of the bed, and he crawled to her again. But this time, he stopped at the smooth area that was slick from his ministrations. Bending, he licked at her folds before pushing his tongue in deeper. She cried out, weaving her fingers into his hair, pulling. He suckled her clit, and she clenched her fingers in his hair, causing him to laugh. The vibrations from his mouth made her shiver, but she loosened her hold. Giving her one last lick, she climbed up her lithe frame until he was positioned. His erection bobbed in anticipation as he stared into her hooded eyes. She bit her lip again, and he reached down to take her lip in his. She enjoyed tasting herself on him, and she kissed him greedily. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she anticipated the next few moments.

He broke the kiss to watch her face and pushed in slowly, enjoying the feel of that first entry. But his plan backfired, because it felt so good he had to shut his own eyes tightly and grit his teeth. She groaned at the feeling of him filling her and again clawed at his back, trying to force him further in. She couldn't get enough – no matter how deep he was, it wasn't enough. When he was deeply seated, he pulled out, but his next thrust was quick, making her gasp. He liked the sound, so he did it again; a slow retreat and a fast thrust. He savored the moment. He watched her face as he quickened his pace, trying to make her come. Her breasts bobbed temptingly, and he bent to take a nipple in his mouth, biting down.

"Yes!" she cried, and he smiled to himself.

With a few more thrusts and some suckling, she began to clench her legs around him tighter, and he knew she was close. And then she arched her back, pushing her breast into his face, and she cried out to the gods. More than pleased with himself, he ravaged her body for a few more seconds, finally letting himself loose. With a final grunt, he let go, and his orgasm was intense. Panting, they relaxed, Kouga still on top of her, his weight now fully on her. She took longer to catch her breath, being human, so when he had regained use of his lungs, he rolled to his side so as not to hinder her breathing process further. He was big enough that he was still inside her, despite the fact that he wasn't on her anymore, but he was growing softer, and he didn't want to make a mess. He slipped out and jumped up quickly, going into her bathroom. He didn't need any light, so he found what he needed quickly without turning on the bathroom light. Kagome heard the water run for a few moments and then he was there, cleaning her off. He was thorough enough that it aroused her again, and he smelled it. He chuckled and she giggled tiredly. When she was clean, he went back to the bathroom, cleaned himself up a little better, and returned to her.

&&&&&&& END MATURE CONTENT &&&&&&&&

She had squirmed her way under the blankets and was close to sleep, he could tell. He slipped in beside her and since she was on her side facing away, pulled her into his body. She groaned comfortably and he nuzzled her neck as she drifted off. He stayed awake for a little bit, marveling at the woman whose bed he was sharing. But eventually he was so comfortable and content that he fell asleep as well.

--------------END CHAPTER------------------

E/N: Damn it! These chapters are misbehaving! It's been an all-out rumble over here. I told the chapter it was wrong, it said it was fine, harsh words were exchanged, things were thrown, cops were called. In the end, the chapter got its' way. I WAS going to tell you guys that I'm going to be posting slightly shorter chapters for my own sake form now on, but that didn't happen. The lemon INSISTED on being written into this particular chapter (I hope that makes up for the wait) and if that wasn't enough, Rin and Kagome's date wanted to be put in, too! And really, I wanted to, but that would make the chapter impossibly long, and I would have pulled my hair out trying to post it at dA.

Lucky bitch. Kagome has all these available, well-endowed men at her disposal. I hope she appreciates what I'm doing for her. *grumbles*


	20. Chapter 19: Experience

A/N: Woo hoo! Another one! Well, this has some of the stuff I had wanted to put in the last chapter but couldn't because it would be too long. By the way, have I mentioned that I LOVE to write for Inuyasha, no matter which story it is? Because I get to swear like a sailor. Actually, I swear a LOT in real life, so usually, when I write for Inuyasha, I pretty much say what I would say. Of course, I love Sesshoumaru's cold, sarcastic attitude, too. But I don't think Sesshoumaru would ever swear, lol.

Choices, Choices…

Chapter 19: Experience

Damn, but he was still pissed. It had been four days, and there hadn't been a word from her. No calls, no texts, nothing. Then again, he hadn't tried to contact her, either. Well, he _had_ been pretty awful to her. Would she even want to talk to him? Fuck, if he were her, he sure as hell wouldn't want to talk to him. Thoroughly confused, Inuyasha moved closer to Matt, who was setting up his amp.

"Hey, you almost ready?" he asked.

"Don't push me, dude," the natural redhead said, eyeing Inuyasha. "You've been in a bad fucking mood all day. I don't know what's up your ass, but don't take it out on us, okay?" Signaling the end of the conversation, Matt turned back to his equipment.

Inuyasha bristled. There was nothing up his ass! And he hadn't been taking it out on anyone! He stomped over to Joey, who was in place and adjusting a cymbal. The guy didn't say much, but he was always ready to play. Moving on, he found Ian, his next target.

"Ian," he said as he heard the announcer come on.

The little, curly-haired boy looked up at him as he finished tuning his guitar.

"You gonna be ready for this or what?"

Ian visibly cowered away from his manager and nodded.

"Hey, leave him alone, too," he heard Matt say from a few feet away.

"What are you, his mommy?" Inuyasha sneered.

"Oh, fuck you, dude. You know Ian, and you know he's not gonna say shit to you. Leave him alone. Like I said, take your shit out on whoever you're mad at," Matt said, his green eyes flashing angrily.

"I'm mad at you guys right now," Inuyasha said. "If you were ready…"

"We _are_ ready," he heard a raspy voice say as it came towards him from behind. "And what's going on? What are you all wound up for?"

Inuyasha turned to pin a glare on the singer. "And YOU. You knew we had a show today, and you sing the day before? What's wrong with you, kid? You want your career to be over before it started?"

"Listen, dude, it was my friend's birthday, I told you. I had to. Anyways, I kinda like my voice like this," the youngest of the group said, flicking a few shaggy black bangs away from his eyes.

"Me too," Ian piped in. "I think it sounds kinda…"

"No one asked you, twerp," Inuyasha interrupted. "And you," he said, readdressing Trent, "are a fucking idiot. The kind of music you do… it doesn't go with that voice. Your voice was great how it was. You better hope you don't get boo'ed outta here," he said. And then, the emcee was talking about them. "Here we go. Good luck," he said sarcastically as he stomped towards the backstage are.

"Thanks!" Ian called after him. Matt glared at his roommate while Trent rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for wasting your Friday night with us, people," the announcer said. "Your next band is from Miami, and they're comin' up in the world. They're signed with 'Sengoku' Records, and you probably heard their single on the radio recently. You know their manager, Inuyasha, from 'Shards of a Jewel'. No more stalling - Here's… LEATHER!"

The band played great, and although Trent's voice was overused, he sang with hardly any change in his voice. Inuyasha had made sure the boy had a few bottles of water in his reach, and it kept him singing perfectly. The show was a success, and Inuyasha was sure that from now on, they would be playing bigger venues. The best part of the night was that his anger must have pissed them all off so much, they hadn't asked for him to join them on stage. He hadn't felt like playing anyways.

The worst part of the night was that with everything going on, he couldn't forget how awful he had been to Kagome. And he couldn't forget the smell of that damned wolf all over her.

----------------------------------------------------------

Oh, she was so comfy. She didn't ever want to get up. Hell, if she could stay in this state of semi-consciousness, it would be perfect. But…

There was an annoying sound coming from somewhere, and she couldn't tell exactly what it was or why she was hearing it. But as it happened, she didn't really care, so long as she could go back to sleep…

The sound came a little louder now, more insistent. Only half-awake, Kagome decided she should check it out. If it was an axe-murderer, than that was great. She'd get more sleep. Stumbling, she realized that she was, indeed, naked when she hit the doorframe to her bedroom and noticed she felt how cold the wood was. At the same time, she realized that the sound that had woken her up was knocking. Someone – a soon-to-be-dead someone – was knocking on her door. Rather rudely, if she could say so. She turned back towards her bathroom to wrap a towel around her. That should be good enough. Walking slowly towards the front door, she hoped whomever it was would stop knocking and go away. Alas, she arrived at the door and it hadn't stopped, which meant she would have to talk to someone.

She tried to pull her features into a scowl as she opened the door, but couldn't keep the face as she saw who it was.

"Did you just get out of the shower? Oh, no, not with that hair, you didn't."

Rin pushed her way past her into the living room. Kagome tried to glance at her hair, but couldn't see it. She closed the door and turned towards her newest 'friend', although the term could be used loosely if Rin was knocking on her door so early on a weekend.

"Wait, are you…" Rin eyed her warily, then walked up to Kagome, pulling part of the towel away. "You are! You're naked! But you just woke up." She cradled her chin in her hand, thinking. "Hmm… the question is, do you usually sleep like this, or did you have company last night?"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at the younger girl. "For your information, I sleep naked often," she defended.

Rin smirked at her.

"I do! Actually, I was naked when you texted me Tuesday night. I was in bed, naked." She sounded rather petulant, but she didn't care. What she did was her own business!

"Oh, really?" Rin said, a sly smile on her pretty, tanned face. "That's sexy."

Kagome laughed. "So why…" Then it hit her. "Oh, damn. I'm sorry, Rin. I forgot. But… why're you here so early?"

"Early? First of all," Rin scolded, "it's almost eight. Second, you're not ready, which means we'll be even later. Third, we're going to South Beach, and do you know how hard it is to get parking on SoBe on a Saturday morning?" Her voice had escalated by the time she was finished, and Kagome was feeling put in her place.

"You're right," she sighed. "But you could have at least called first."

"Um, hel-_lo_…" She pushed a few buttons on her phone, showing the woman that she had called her at least twenty times, starting at seven.

"Sorry," Kagome said, feeling sheepish. But why hadn't she gotten the calls? "Oh! Damn…" she muttered, running into her bedroom. On the floor, near her bed, she found her purse which contained her phone, still on vibrate from the movies last night. And at the thought of the movies, she looked up to find Kouga still asleep in her bed. Damn youkai, weren't they supposed to have superior hearing and such? She should've sent him to answer the door.

She returned to the living room where Rin was waiting, arms crossed. "My phone was on vibrate," she said meekly to the girl. Rin rose an eyebrow. "Well, I'll go get ready. Do you want to wait downstairs?" she offered, hoping she would do exactly that so Kouga could get out.

Rin sat on her couch in reply.

"Right," Kagome said. How was she going to get Kouga out?

The sound of the television came from the living room as Kagome returned to her room, and her eyes immediately found Kouga. Damn, but he was hot. Her sheet was only draped across his hip, revealing the sculpted lines of his chest and abs. His hair fell in a messy heap over his eyes, revealing his pointed ears. She smiled as she decided to let him sleep while she got ready. The only choice she had was to let him leave after she and Rin left.

She flipped on the light in the bathroom, exchanging the towel she had wrapped around her for her bathrobe, which she only slipped her arms through, not bothering to close it. Closing the door, she began to wash her face and brush her teeth. She saw what Rin meant about her hair and fixed that, too.

The sound of water running was the first thing to wake him, although he could also hear the sounds of a TV. Groggily, he sat up. The running water was getting to him, and he had to go. But it was obvious that Kagome was in the bathroom. There was another one, though. He knew that across the apartment there was a second bathroom. Forcing himself to his feet, he walked into the bright living room, making a bee-line for the second bedroom. Distantly, he realized the TV was on, but it took a few seconds before he realized someone was sitting on the couch in front of it. As a matter of fact, he didn't notice until he heard the little gasp, and that's when he realized that Kagome had company. Company in the shape of a much younger girl, one that, he was sure, was the ward of Sesshoumaru. And she was staring at him.

He closed his eyes and opened them again, hoping it was his still foggy mind playing tricks on him. But no, she was still there. He abruptly did an about-face and went back to Kagome's bedroom. There, he found his underwear and pants, which he proceeded to put on, and walked back into the living room, past Rin, and into the bathroom there.

Rin was struck dumb. In real life, she had never seen a naked man before, and she was sure that for her first time, she had picked a damn good one to ogle. Well, that would explain Kagome's 'freshly-fucked' look when she opened the door. Probably why she was so damned tired, too. Rin laughed to herself, deciding that she was going to have fun teasing Kagome all day long.

It had only taken about fifteen minutes, but she had finally gotten herself into some semblance of order. With a last run through her loose waves, Kagome opened the door to return to her bedroom and was shocked to find Kouga missing. Smacking herself in the face, she went to her closet. She picked out a pair of denim shorts and a yellow tank top and threw them on the bed. Opening a drawer, she found a skimpy black bikini she liked and started to change.

After relieving himself and splashing some water on his face, Kouga thought there was no time like the present to get back to the bed. Kagome hadn't mentioned plans for today – he had been hoping to extend their date – but neither of them had really said anything about Saturday, so it probably just hadn't come up. Walking back out, he found Rin's eyes on him. He kept her gaze as he returned to the bedroom. When he was near her, she spoke.

"Hi, I'm Rin," she said cheerily, intruding herself.

He nodded, already knowing. "Kouga," was all he said, glad to be out of eye contact with her as he passed.

As he stepped in, Kagome was attempting to pull a pair of tiny shorts up her slim legs. She was wearing a black two-piece, and the puzzle was solved. He came up behind her, pulling her body into his, startling her. She jumped a little and gasped, but relaxed when she saw it was him. She eyed him meaningfully but was glad to see him at least half-dressed. He guessed her thoughts and was glad she hadn't been around a little bit ago.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself," she replied, smiling warmly.

"Goin' out?" He nuzzled her neck and she giggled.

After fastening her shorts she used her arms to wrap around his, which were holding her to him. She sighed contentedly. "Yeah. Sorry I forgot to tell you. But I didn't think she'd be here this early."

"It's okay," he told her, turning her. He had to admit that even though he had seen her naked, she was almost as beautiful with clothes on. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you to stay, but it's okay. I'll finish getting dressed and get outta your hair," he said, kissing her softly and releasing her to find his shirt.

She smiled to herself, thinking. How had she written him out so soon? Sure, he was a little possessive, but so were the other two. But he was sweet, and kind, and actually liked to take care of her. It was nice to be taken care of for once. And he was so comfortable to be around. She could talk to him about anything, and he didn't try to flaunt his money, possessions, or her. It was a nice change. She grabbed her tank top and put it on.

He pulled on his socks and wrinkled shirt, sitting to put his shoes on. When he was done, he stood, pulling her into his arms again. Again, he kissed her gently. Then he chuckled to himself. "Well, I'd better stop before I start something."

Kagome smiled. "Too late," she said before giving him another quick kiss.

He grinned at her enthusiasm and pulled away. "I'll call you," he said, although it sounded more like a question.

She nodded and grabbed her purse, phone, and keys. Together, they walked back into the living room where Rin eyed Kouga warily. She took in his rumpled look and smiled, an eyebrow arched in question towards Kagome, who looked at her pointedly, as if to say, 'later'.

Rin stood and said goodbye to Kouga which he repeated. Then he winked at Kagome before opening the front door and leaving, missing the tinge of pink on Kagome's cheeks. How mortifying. It would have been one thing if it had been Sango catching her with a sleepover buddy, but a teenage girl? Ugh.

"Shall we?" Rin interrupted her thoughts, grinning wickedly at her.

Kagome sighed. It was going to be a long day.

-------------------------------------------------------

Rin escorted Kagome to her shiny, silver Mercedes. Kagome nearly had an aneurysm.

"This is not appropriate for a child your age," Kagome scolded.

"Jealous?" Rin said.

"Yes," Kagome admitted. "But seriously, how could Sesshoumaru buy this for you as a first car?"

Rin grinned. "I actually didn't even ask for it. I asked permission to get a job so I could buy a car, you know, a used one, when I was fifteen. He wouldn't let me, and I sulked around the house for weeks," she said, laughing at the memory. "Then on my sixteenth birthday, he dragged me outside to this." She gestured to the car in a grand manner.

"Wow," Kagome said. She knew Sesshoumaru was generous, but this was very sweet, too. Maybe he wasn't just about flaunting his money?

"I was also sad that I couldn't have a sweet sixteen, you know? So I think that was another reason." She approached the car and it automatically unlocked for her. She reached in to unlock all the doors and release the trunk so they could put their things inside.

Kagome moved towards the rear of the car. "Holy cow. You could fit a couple of people in your trunk," she said.

Rin laughed. "Yeah. Sesshy knows I like to haul stuff along."

"So, why couldn't you have a sweet sixteen?" she asked as she put her things in the trunk.

"Well, Sesshy works a lot, ya know?" she said sadly. "And he didn't trust to leave it up to Inuyasha. And I didn't want to do it anyways without him."

Kagome watched the girl's expression fall. "Oh," was all she could manage.

"Anyhow, it's just a dumb party. And there's always my wedding," she said cheerily.

Kagome was shocked. She was already planning her wedding? "I hope that's not for a while," she offered as Rin closed the trunk and they moved to the front of the car.

Rin laughed. "Of course not. I just know that he's gonna wanna pay for it. But I'm gonna love torturing him with all of it."

"All of it?"

They got in and Rin pushed a button, starting the car. "Yeah, when I finally get a boyfriend. That's gonna be fun," she giggled.

"You've never had a boyfriend?" Kagome asked in wonder.

"Nope. How can I with two guard dogs with great noses?" she laughed.

Kagome joined her. "I guess you're right.

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was a relaxing day at the beach. The sun was hot, the breeze was cooling, and the water was warm enough for a swim. The two of them attracted only a little attention, seeing as the majority of the men on South Beach are only interested in other men. There were a few tourists milling about, and the restaurants were buzzing, eager to attract customers. For lunch, the girls went to an Italian café that, like most restaurants there, had sidewalk tables. They shared stories and troubles, both staying away from the topic of either Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. But eventually, Rin could wait no more.

"Okay, so, you have to tell me what was up with the hottie this morning," she brought up with the tact of a starving dog during mealtime.

Kagome blushed slightly and tried to cover it with a sip from her water glass. Rin stared at her until Kagome obliged. "Nothing, Rin. He's one of the guys I'm seeing, that's all."

Rin smirked. "And he just so happened to stay in your bed last night?"

"Rin! That's hardly appropriate for-"

"Oh please, Kagome. I don't need any more babying. You think that I don't know? Forget about the media – the movies, music, TV shows – I'm probably the only virgin in my group at school. Everyone talks, you know," she said, almost condescendingly.

"Still," Kagome said, trying to deflect the subject, her eyes straying away.

"Kagome, just because I talk about it doesn't mean I'm going to jump into the first bed I see. I mean, I'm not waiting to be married or anything – and don't tell Sesshy I said that! – but I want it to at least be with someone who cares about me. So it's gonna be a little while, ya know?" Rin sipped delicately at her diet Coke, waiting for Kagome to say something.

The older woman sighed. "I know, you're right. I just… we didn't talk about this when I was your age. I kinda feel like a mom that's been cornered by her daughter, and I have no idea what to say, because my mother never had that talk with me," she confessed, her expression wistful.

"Kagome," Rin laughed, "you're not my mom. We're friends, right? So, just talk to me like you're talking to Sango."

Kagome looked up then. With a determined nod, Kagome realized she was right. But… what could she say? "Where do I start?"

Rin smiled. "At the beginning."

Kagome quirked one side of her lip. With a sigh, she began. "You see, I've never really been in love. You know, teenage romances and stuff, but not really in love. I thought I was, with Hojo. He was the guy I had been dating for a few years until I realized I had no future. I was unhappy for a few weeks, and then, I met Kouga. That same week, I met Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They were all such great guys that I decided I needed a change, and broke it off with Hojo." She paused to chuckle at her memories. "He wasn't too broken up about it. Anyhow, I ran into Kouga – literally – on campus, and we went out. And Inuyasha saved me from some creep at a bar. Actually, he saved me again at a club. You know, he does a lot of saving…"

Rin giggled. "It runs in the family, I think."

"So," she continued, "then I started a brief stint where Sesshoumaru works. And he kind of _told_ me we were going out. And then, I had this problem. I was seeing three great guys that all have these redeeming qualities. And I'm just hurting them all by keeping this up. I really need to make a choice. But… they're so different. And on top of it all, I'm afraid of falling for one of these guys only to find I've made the wrong choice."

"But… you said you've never been in love, right? So what says you fall in love with one of them?" Rin was spearing her ravioli to put them in her mouth whole.

"Good question. The thing is, this feels… different. Final, even. I feel like one of these guys is the right one for me. Because I feel more strongly about each one of them than anyone else I've ever dated." Kagome took the time to cut into her chicken francese, happy to get another perspective on her situation.

Rin was looking off into the distance, her fork in her hand, her chin balanced on her knuckles. "Hm… Well, I can't tell you who to choose. But I can offer you this. That Kouga guy seems really sweet, but I can't speak for him. I don't know anything about him. But… Inuyasha's had… a tough time."

"I know. With the Kikyou thing," Kagome mumbled through her food.

"Well, yeah. I mean, after that, Inuyasha didn't even think about dating, let alone fall in love. But… well, I don't know if I should tell you, but… I've seen changes. Little ones, but still."

Kagome smiled. "Like what?" she wanted to know.

Rin looked away, not comfortable with sharing her uncle's secrets. "Well, he writes different songs now. He used to play a lot of sad stuff, or angry stuff. You know, depending on the mood. But a few weeks ago, he started writing these new songs. They were amazing. Songs with hope in them. And a few sexy ones, too. I think it's because of you."

Kagome blushed, unsure of what to say.

"But…"

Kagome's eyes snapped to the girl's.

"But I've noticed stuff about Sesshoumaru, too. I don't know what he's told you, but he's had it rough. No girl has ever been good enough for him. He told me once that he thought he had been in love, but the girl turned out to be a gold digger. Well," Rin amended, "he didn't use that term exactly, but that's what it was. Anyways, Sesshy's really hard to read, ya know? He likes to keep a lid on his emotions – doesn't want anyone knowing what he's thinking. But I saw a little change in his habits. Any time he had to go somewhere with you, he would drop everything. That is _so_ not like him. He's the type that does his thing, no matter what. Because people are depending on him. But boy, when he had a date with you, he was no where to be found," Rin giggled. "But like I said, I can't say anything about Kouga. I don't know him. But I'm sure you'll make the right choices. Either way, we'll still be friends." She smiled at Kagome, who returned it.

"Kouga's sweet," Kagome said. "He hasn't said anything about his love life. Only that wolf demons' priorities are different than dog demon's, and especially hanyou."

Rin scowled. "What did he say about hanyou?"

Kagome's eyebrows lifted at the tone in Rin's voice. "Nothing. Just that… when it came to politics in the world of youkai, I'd be better off with Inuyasha. You know, because he's hanyou, and they won't care."

Rin's eyes widened. "He said that?"

Kagome nodded.

"Wow. You're right. The guy is special. Won't even lie to ya."

Kagome nodded again, leaning closer as if they were discussing a conspiracy. Rin took her cue and leaned forward as well.

"At first, I thought it was like, reverse psychology or something. But he even told me that he himself would have a hard time protecting me."

"Wow," Rin said again. "And he's right. I have enough problems as it is."

Kagome's brow furrowed. "What?"

"Oh, come on, Kagome. I'm sixteen. And I live with Sesshoumaru."

"But… you're like… his daughter," Kagome said, her expression disgusted.

"Yeah, but those youkai bitches don't see that. They see a girl that he buys things for and lives with him. It's not hard to come to the wrong conclusion." Rin played with a ravioli. "I worry more for you. I mean, one day, they're gonna see you guys together. I mean, that'd be great for me, but sucky for you."

Kagome nodded. The two of them had seemed to lose their appetite, so they paid and left. The girls lounged on the sand a bit more, played in the ocean for a while, rinsed off in the showers, and laid down again. When they were dry, they packed up and headed back to Rin's car, where she found a parking ticket for not inserting enough money in the meter.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rin," Kagome cooed. "Why don't I pay it? It's my fault, I should have remembered…"

Rin laughed. "Forget it. Did you forget Sesshy's a lawyer?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

They went shopping for a bit in Sunset Place, a huge, three-leveled, outdoor venue. It included a movie theatre that was so big, the theatres were on a different level than the ticket office. There was also an enormous arcade for adults, many clothing shops – including Victoria's Secret – and restaurants that were famous for becoming nightclubs after hours.

They were there for hours, visiting many places and chatting happily – grabbing dinner at a burger joint - when Kagome finally realized what time it was.

"But… you haven't even bought anything," Rin said with a frown.

Kagome laughed uneasily. "This again?" she muttered to herself. Then, to Rin, "I have to buy something to have a good time out with my friend?"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Rin said, almost looking as fearsome as Sesshoumaru.

The older girl sighed in exasperation. "I don't need anything," she explained.

"I don't need anything either, but…" She held up her multiple shopping bags to prove a point.

"Yes, well, excuse me for saying so, but if you have the money…"

"Hey, don't think this doesn't come without a price," Rin said huffily. "Remember how I've never had a boyfriend?" Then her eyes turned downward as she spoke slowly and sadly. "Sometimes, I think it's why he spoils me. So that I'll listen. It's his way of… enforcing his rules. That and the fact that he's never home."

Kagome frowned. "That's ridiculous! Sesshoumaru is far too noble for that," she told the younger girl.

Rin smiled half-heartedly. "I know. It's just how I feel sometimes."

"I could understand wanting to make it up to you for not being around, since he _does _have to work for the money that pays for your little lifestyle," Kagome added teasingly, "but I don't think for one minute that he's bribing you. I think he just likes spoiling you. And he expects you to follow the rules, like any daughter would." She placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder.

Rin beamed in response. "Yeah, that's more like it," she said. "I guess I'm just upset over being alone this whole week. Well, not entirely alone, since there's Jaken, but he's not much company," the girl laughed.

"Wait, what?" Kagome said, focusing on the first statement.

"What?" Rin asked, not sure what Kagome was referring to.

"What do you mean, 'alone'? I know Sesshoumaru's been in meetings and whatnot, but what about Inuyasha?"

Rin looked away, wishing she hadn't said anything. After a few moments, Kagome began to get impatient and fixed her friend with a glare. With a sigh, Rin complied.

"Well, I really shouldn't be telling you…"

"I've been hearing that a lot lately," Kagome groused.

Rin smirked before remembering and her lips setting into a thin line, despite her plump lips. Kagome thought she looked just like Sesshoumaru right before he said something he didn't want to. "The thing is, after I texted you that night, Inuyasha left. And… he didn't come back."

Kagome's eyes widened dramatically. "Y-you mean… on Tuesday?"

The girl nodded. "I'm assuming he hasn't been at your place, so I'm guessing he's been sleeping at his office in the studio. He's got a great couch there…" she trailed off. But this wasn't the time. Kagome looked like she was about to cry. "In his defense, he had a show yesterday. Well, _he_ didn't have one, but his band – the first band he signed into his company – had a show. But it was up North, and one of the kids has school, so he's probably had a lot on his hands this week," she rambled.

He hadn't told her. Sure, he had said something about starting his own business, but she didn't know that he had already signed a band, and that they were effectively touring or anything. As far as she knew, he was still part of a band that was fading, and was only doing minor gigs with them. And Rin was probably right. He probably had a lot on his plate, and she had made things worse by accusing him of lying to her and by promptly making out with a wolf youkai. But… it wasn't right, was it? With him just starting this business, and with their impending traveling and whatnot, she couldn't start a relationship with him, could she? She was in school – although technically, he was, too – and he was starting a new life. And he hadn't even included her, which was kind of a precursor to the future, was it not?

"Where was the show?" she asked quietly.

Rin regarded her curiously. "I think Orlando," she told her.

Kagome sank to her knees, jarring her bones against the hard cement floor and the tears began to fall as the sobs wracked her body.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It took some time to calm – Rin glared menacingly at anyone who stared too long – but eventually, she got Kagome back to the car. It was only later, when Kagome had promised she was better that Rin asked about the sudden fit. It didn't take long to understand, as Kagome explained that her family lived there and Inuyasha knew that. The fact that he went and didn't invite Kagome reverberated in her mind.

"Well, maybe you're overreacting?" Rin said, but her voice betrayed her, telling Kagome that she thought no such thing. "I mean, maybe he forgot, with all the pressure and everything…"

"I doubt it," Kagome said sullenly. "That's like saying I forgot his father was a demon."

Rin laughed, but there wasn't much humor behind it. "Yes, I could see how that would be forgettable." She rolled her eyes.

"Exactly," Kagome supplied.

"Listen, Kagome. He likes you. A lot. And not like, a lot, but like, A LOT a lot."

Kagome looked at her askance, as if silently berating her English capacity.

"What I'm trying to say," the girl explained as they wove through traffic on their way back to Kagome's apartment, "is that you shouldn't count him out yet. He doesn't have a lot of experience in this department, and the experience he does have is bad. Like I told you, he had been changing. Little things."

"Yeah," Kagome scoffed, "and then he packed up and left."

"Well, he didn't pack, which makes me think he'll be back soon," Rin said confidently, allowing Kagome a brief glimmer of hope. That is, until she remembered her thoughts earlier.

"I don't think there's room for me," Kagome said quietly.

Rin looked at her in alarm. "Bull. He's just like Sesshoumaru when it comes to you – he'll make room."

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, Rin thinking of the talking she was going to give Inuyasha when she saw him – was that why he was avoiding the house? – and Kagome weighing the pros and cons of a life with Inuyasha.

Suddenly, Kagome spoke up, brightening Rin's features. "By the way… who's Jaken?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome left Rin in the parking lot, telling her that she was tired and would speak with her soon. Rin waved and was off, but she stopped, her taillights flashing bright red. Kagome watched curiously as she looked for some type of movement that would tell her that her friend was getting out or backing up. But there was no such movement. And then Rin was off again. Kagome watched as the silver car disappeared from her sight before turning. But immediately, her phone chirped, signaling a text message.

'He's here.'

Who?

Kagome searched the area where Rin had stopped – obviously noticing something she had not – and saw it, _there_. It was a black Chrysler, the one she had regularly seen and looked for – hoped for, really – on several occasions. Suddenly, her heart sped up in a way that didn't happen with anyone else. With just the prospect of seeing him.

Well, if he was here for a reason, then he would come. She turned, texting a thank you message back to Rin and going upstairs to her home. She had just taken off her shoes when the door simply opened, no knock or warning otherwise.

She scowled at him, although her pulse was quickening at the sight of him, which he could probably sense; the predatory look in his eyes told her she wasn't far off. "So, you don't know how to call _or_ knock," she berated, crossing her arms.

He took three long strides towards her and she was in his arms, and his lips were ravaging hers. It was an urgent, needy kiss, and it left her reeling when he finally pulled away. She was a little satisfied that he was nearly as out of breath as she.

"Wow," she said, swaying slightly. "Um, 'hi' to you, too."

"I have just returned from Chicago," he told her, his voice sounding rougher than normal, "and wanted to see you."

A light went off in Kagome's head. "Wait… how long have you been waiting?"

"Not long," he said.

She decided that whether he was lying or not didn't matter. He had wanted to see her first, and that made her smile. But then…

"Are you cross with me?" he asked, seeing her beautiful smile turn into a frown that seemed directed at him.

She sighed. "Sesshoumaru, it's not that I don't appreciate it, but… shouldn't you have gone to see Rin first?"

He had thought about this as he watched Rin's car pull up in the dorm's parking lot, and was even more surprised to see Kagome get out. He had never mentioned Rin to her, although he thought Inuyasha had. So he thought nothing of it at first, thinking they met through his half-brother. But now that she addressed him about it…

"Then you know?" he said, more gently than he had intended.

"That you've been lying to me? Yes."

She looked menacing now, but he knew she would forgive him.

He closed his eyes briefly, as if exasperated. "Kagome, I did not lie to you. I merely did not tell you the name of my brother."

"But you _knew_ I was dating him. You both did…"

"Then you have had this conversation with Inuyasha?"

She looked away. "Yes."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "The fool. I take it that he did not take it well, then?"

Kagome looked at him, her eyes almost pleading. "There were other things going on, too," she said almost defensively.

"Yes, I smell the wolf, even though it fades," he told her, a look of distaste on his face.

Kagome wasn't sure whether she should be paling or blushing. She assumed the two would cancel each other out. Maybe if she were lucky, she would turn green instead. But he asked for no explanation – he knew where she stood. Neither of them had any ties, and even if it did make him feel a pang of jealousy, he concentrated on the fact that he was the one that was here now, and he would be more than happy to cover the other male's scent with his own. She seemed grateful that he said nothing further, so he took her into his arms again.

"You have been to the beach," he said nonchalantly.

"Yes," Kagome giggled. Would she ever get used to dating men with supernatural senses?

"And you… cried. Recently."

She sighed. What was she supposed to say? That she was crying over the loss of a relationship with his brother that hadn't actually existed? "I was sad," she managed.

"Then let me help you forget your sadness," he said, pulling her towards her couch.

She smiled. That was the thing about Sesshoumaru. When he kissed you, you could forget everything. Even your name. Your blood boiled to the point where everything blurred. And your troubles melted away in the heat you created together.

And that was exactly what she needed right now.

---------------------------------------------------------

They had sex three times before he would let her sleep. She was exhausted, but it made the morning that much sweeter. They both slept in, waking in each other's arms. The sun was already a good way in the sky, but Kagome found she didn't care. She was tracing one of the lines on his chest to his abs, and there, he shuddered. She smirked and looked up to find him eyeing her hungrily. Uh-oh. She knew that look.

They made love again, and then once more in the shower before Kagome got dressed and deemed him 'insatiable'. He lifted a corner of his mouth so a fang would show.

Sesshoumaru was the most comfortable around Kagome, she could tell. Kouga didn't have many features to hide, and he had confidence to spare, but he had a big life away from her; his family was large, and as the head of the family, he had many duties and wouldn't be able to see her. Inuyasha was the complete opposite. He had one feature especially that he had to hide, and he had almost no confidence. On top of that, whenever they had the littlest fight, he stubbornly refused to make up. And then there was the whole intimacy thing… Well, she could see where it had been a problem before. And it's not exactly like they had a chance to do anything after he had told her his secret. And then there was Sesshoumaru. Overflowing with confidence to the point of not really caring what others thought, he had told her that he only hesitated to tell her he was youkai because of his empire – he had to be certain she was true. And that was a good reason. Plus, he was fine with the fact that they were two different species. And where Kouga had the type of responsibilities that required him to be somewhere, that was not the case with Sesshoumaru, as he was explaining to her.

He was sitting on the couch, Kagome's head in his lap, as they watched the television. But not really. It was on, but the voices were low and they had no idea what was actually on. Kagome had made them a quick breakfast of eggs and leftover rice, and now they were catching up.

"So… you expect them to fear you enough to perform well?" she asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Not _enough_. Just… fear. Our rules are different from yours. Although many of us have been around for centuries – before it was required to have documentation of your existence – that doesn't necessarily mean that anyone will miss you."

The implication was strong. She knew that in his day, sometime when Japan was wild and teeming with armies and youkai, Sesshoumaru had been a fierce warrior. Today, he was reduced to the most predatory of humans – lawyers.

"Do you miss it?" she asked suddenly. His brows turned down into a frown that might have looked fearsome to others, but she knew it as confusion. "The times that you were born in," she clarified. She pushed her head back farther to watch his every expression, baring her neck to him in a delectable way.

He sighed, playing with her hair. "You have no idea. This is… livable," he said, finally looking down at her, the barest of smiles on his lips, "but in the times of my father, the currency for youkai was power. For Taiyoukai like my father and myself, honor strode alongside that power."

"Tell me more about him," she pleaded. She could see the hesitation in his eyes. But eventually, he acquiesced.

"He was the greatest and most respected Taiyoukai that ever lived. Many payed tribute to him, and those that conspired against him, his lands, and his people, fell to his sword. He was fair and just."

"Um…" She didn't want to bring up Kouga's name, but who else would tell her? "I was told… that your father protected Japan from the mainland."

Luckily, he didn't ask. "He wanted it that way. He secured the Western lands because it gave him great responsibility. In the end, it was one of our own youkai that was his undoing." He looked away, out the window.

"How… how did he die?" she wanted to know.

Again, a sigh. "He was battling an especially strong dragon youkai. I am unsure of what occurred, but I know that in the end, my father sealed the dragon with a fang. But he died of his injuries later."

She was sorry she asked, by the look on his face. "It was a good death," she offered.

He was surprised to hear her words and smiled as he ran his claws though her hair. "It was an honorable death. He may not have defeated his opponent, but he saved his lands from destruction, and that was the most noble cause to die for, other than protecting your mate."

Speaking of which… "Um… what happened to your mother?"

This time, there was no defeat in his expression. His eyes had hardened. She could see how his employees would fear him.

"My mother… She was betrothed to my father for obvious reasons. She was the only female inuyoukai with royal blood. She would produce the strongest heir."

"You," Kagome sighed, saddened by the story but glad that it had brought him life.

"But she was cold and calculating. My father claimed she was a bad influence on me. She felt disrespected and left. I see her now and then, but the visits are few and far between."

"So, you are more like your mother," she said quietly, reaching up and stroking his striped face.

He didn't take it as an insult, merely the truth.

"Unfortunately so," he said, catching her attention. "My father, unhappy with my progress as Taiyoukai, wanted another heir. I believe he was afraid that I would rule with an iron fist one day."

"Would you?" she asked unabashedly.

"Yes," he said, and she didn't doubt him. "Had my mother not left, and I came to rule, I most likely would have killed all the humans in Japan, and most of the youkai as well."

She giggled. "Good thing for daddy."

He smirked. Then his features fell. "And then came Izayoi."

Kagome sat up, concerned with his expression. The look was a mixture of hatred, acceptance, and understanding. "Izayoi?" she repeated.

He nodded. "She was a human princess that had been taken captive by her father's enemies…"

Kagome could see where this was going and understood his earlier mixture of expressions.

"They never made it back to their daimiyou. He rescued her and fell in love with her." His face was stony for a moment. "I hated her. I could not understand what this woman had that my mother did not. And I loathed my father for both tainting our families' blood with humans and for treating Inuyasha and I as equals in his eyes." His expression softened then. "I have overcome it. It was foolish. Izayoi was compassionate and kind – everything my mother was not. I have come to see the benefit of human women," he said, smirking at her.

She smiled back.

"Besides, my brother will never be my equal," he said, a devilish look on his face.

Kagome laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------

They spent the early part of the afternoon together but eventually, Kagome told him she needed to be somewhere. He looked at her dubiously, but she explained that it was for a job and she needed to go.

Sesshoumaru wasn't stupid. He saw that she needed money. The most casual observer could tell that she was living off bare bones in her kitchen, and later, Rin would tell him that she hadn't bought anything but food – and even that was cheap – while they were out. She was pouting, of course, but regardless, the information was useful. He wondered if she were in trouble and if he should find out.

Kagome spent a good portion of the next two hours primping herself. She teased her hair wildly to style it into an updo that would hold for the evening, and put on a pair of tight black jeans and a pink halter top that showed her midriff. Hey, if she was gonna make money off of tips, she needed to look like she didn't need it, right?

On the train, she thought about what Sesshoumaru had said. It was hard to not feel sorry for both brothers. Sesshoumaru had grown up hating his brother for ruining his family and Inuyasha, while loved, grew up without acceptance from either race. It was like they each coveted what the other had. She was glad they had gotten over it. She wondered how long that had taken, and what they had to go through to do so. With a sigh, Kagome found Inuyasha's number and texted him a message.

'I'm sorry.'

--------------------------------------------------------------

Only an hour into the job and Kagome was sure that although she was more than capable of doing the job, she wasn't sure she wanted to. There were no customers yet, but she was told that soon they would come. Great.

Once they came, Kagome was positive that she was going to jail for murder. She was only a waitress, but the spoke to her as if she were a whore. Sure, she got that from time to time when she had gone out with Nikki to clubs or bars, but those were usually inebriated men with confidence that was spiked with the alcohol. But here… these men were only suffering from raging libidos, and it was expected from them.

She did it, though. And at the end of the night, after the doors were closed and she wondered how she was going to get enough sleep for school tomorrow as she leaned on one of the bars and counted her tips, a man approached her.

He was walking around the place like he owned it – from the looks of it, he probably did – and he eyed her curiously. Of course. He hadn't seen her before because she was new. But she had no interest in meeting him. He looked creepy. Actually, he was the same creepy guy that she saw here when she first came by for her interview. The one with the curly black hair and strange eyes. When he looked at you, it looked like he was trying to capture your soul.

Kagome looked back at her checks, suppressing a shudder.

She had thought he was going to talk to her, but he disappeared. Kagome released a breath she hadn't known she was holding and closed her eyes. She was startled when someone did speak to her, but it wasn't him.

"Hey," a sultry voice said.

Kagome turned her head to her right to find a gorgeous woman leaning against the bar next to her. She had long, wavy black hair and berry red lips. A small birthmark on her upper left cheek gave her a glamorous look, like she was a movie star from the 1950's. And her hair was pushed to the side in a harsh part, furthering the look. Only her clothes gave her away. She was wearing a red, patent-leather halter top and black hotpants, with boots that ran so high they almost connected with the shorts and matched her top. The most standout feature was her eyes. They looked almost… crimson, although with the dim lights, she couldn't be sure.

"H-hi," Kagome said, stunned.

"I'm Kagura. You new?"

Kagome nodded, not trusting her voice.

Kagura laughed, something that sounded more sarcastic than merry. "You don't look like you'll survive long," Kagura said.

Kagome sighed. "This isn't my thing," she confessed.

"Well…" Kagura paused, giving the girl a look.

"Oh! Excuse me. Kagome," she said, embarrassed about being so stunned by the woman.

Kagura smiled. It was a lovely smile, but it looked almost… dangerous. "Well… _Kagome_. This is the lifestyle many of us choose. Some are forced into it, and some do it for fun. But the money motivates us all," she said smoothly.

Kagome nodded. "I bet. I'm sure everyone here does well."

Kagura smiled again. "Everyone. The waitresses and bartenders – if they're good enough or hot enough. The dancers… well, I speak for myself. And even the bouncers. People hand them tips just to slip people in that shouldn't be here."

Kagome went a little wide-eyed. She wasn't naïve – she knew the world was like this. But the fact that she was now involved in this world… Could she do it? But, as Kagura said, the money was great. Just tonight, on her first night, she made fifty dollars in tips. And she was sure that not many people could do that on their first night, never having been a waiter before. She decided to change the subject.

"So, you're a dancer?"

Kagura laughed, this one a little more genuine. "What gave you that idea?" She flipped so that her back was against the wooden bar, her elbows resting on its' lacquered surface. Her breasts nearly popped out as she arched to get comfortable.

Kagome didn't mind. She was comfortable with her body. She laughed, too. "Oh, I don't know. You have an aura about you…"

Kagura smiled, and Kagome felt that this woman would be a friend.

"Kagome," she began, her smile fading. "forgive me, but although you don't look quite so… innocent… you don't seem to belong here. Why are you doing this?" In reality, Kagura barely looked at the girl. But her nose told her that this girl had been hanging around one of the most powerful youkai that ever lived. It was intriguing. If it was who she thought, then surely Kagome wouldn't need the money.

Kagome smiled. "I'm trying to get through college," she told the beautiful woman, skipping over the fact that her mother was about to lose their home because she was paying for her tuition.

Kagura nodded. "You're not the only one. There's a more than a couple of girls here trying to put themselves through college. Or some are single mothers. And others are paying a mortgage because their husbands got laid off."

"And you?" Kagome asked.

Kagura hadn't exactly been smiling before, but now she just looked angry.

"I-I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that…"

"No," Kagura said. "It's just that… It's difficult to explain. My father is forcing me to work here." As she whispered, her eyes darted around, as if she were afraid she was being watched.

"Oh," Kagome said, frowning. That was unexpected.

Kagura looked at her finally. "It's better if we don't talk here. Do you have a ride home?"

"No," Kagome admitted. "I was going to take the train, but it's late."

Kagura nodded. "Okay. I'll take you. Come on."

-----------END CHAPTER----------

E/N: Well! That was unexpected, eh? What do you guys think of Kagura? She's going to be a major player from now on, so I hope you like her!


End file.
